¿Dentro de un libro? ¿Yo? ¿Broma, cierto?
by Sakura7893
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te encontraras dentro de tu libro favorito? ¿Cambiarías algo o lo dejarías igual? Si no te gusta el cannon esta historia es para ti.
1. ¿A modo de prólogo?

_**1.- ¿A modo de Prólogo?**_

Mi nombre es Sofía, y soy una fanática acérrima de Harry Potter y fics de los mismos libros, adoro los que tienen altas dosis de erotismos o grandes dosis de torturas y bien descriptivas. En fin, soy un espécimen bastante raro y creo que las demás chicas del Escuadrón, lo son en diferentes medidas.

En fin, me encontraba en la habitación tirada en la cama leyendo por enésima vez "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban" y la verdad no podía concentrarme ni un poco en lo que estaba intentando hacer, porque recientemente había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con mi novio. Cerré el libro con un suspiro y me giré en la cama, quedando boca arriba; últimamente las peleas y discusiones habían aumentado en forma alarmante y veía que mi relación se estaba desbordando por todos lados. Me levanté de la cama, aún con el libro en la mano y me acerqué a la puerta cautelosa, quería ver que estaba haciendo ahora.

Ya te dije – escuché que respondía por el celular en un tono de voz bastante bajo, para que no pudiera escucharlo – No puedo terminar una relación de dos años así como si nada, ella aún me quiere – silencio, escuchando lo que decían desde el otro lado de la línea – Lo sé – suspiró – y te he dicho mil veces que no es que no la quiera, aún siento algo por ella, pero su afición a sus libros y fics… ¡Me enerva! – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me separé de la puerta y me tiré a la cama boca abajo, apretando con fuerza cerca de mi corazón lo más preciado que tenía en esos momentos: mi libro.

¡Hola!

Sé que me he demorado en volver a esta página, pero he tenido que pensarlo bastante para decidirme a volver de forma definitiva... de pensarlo bien y meditarlo mucho.

Así que chicas del Escuadrón de Snape esta loca está de vuelta y piensa quedarse. Vengo que nuevos ánimos y nuevas ganas. Chicas y chicos de Adictas al Sevmione, ahora también podrán encontrarme por acá.

Espero que este capítulo sea muy de su agrado.

Nos vemos en el siguiente


	2. Lugar desconocido Lugar conocido

_**2.- Lugar desconocido/ Lugar conocido**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no sabía donde carajos me encontraba y lo peor, era que… ¡Ya no tenía mi libro en las manos sino un cuaderno en blanco y una linda pluma dorada! Me levanté, sacudí mi ropa y empecé a caminar, observando con curiosidad mi entorno. Estaba en un bosque bastante espeso y tétrico, así que no sabía si estaba caminando para poder salir de ahí o adentrándome más. Refunfuñando en todos los tonos posibles y lanzándole maldiciones mentales desde mi novio o ex novio, mejor dicho, hasta al condenado bosque donde mi encontraba ahora. Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Mientras seguía caminando iba meditando lo que había escuchado, así que no le gustaba ni que leyera ni que escribiera… pues… al carajo, yo era así y por un hombre no iba a cambiar, es más, la Tierra estaba plagada de hombres y muchos estarían dispuestos a todo por mí. Me detuve y solté una carcajada, eso era quererse mucho, con suerte tendría como mínimo un pretendiente… y eso sería todo. Volví a emprender la marcha, negando. Un día de estos la cruda realidad me aplastaba del todo y ahí quedaba… tal vez eso fuera mejor.

Por lo que me parecieron horas anduve caminando hasta que me topé con un pequeño pueblo, que se veía bastante amigable, y lleno de niños. Me acerqué a un trío que estaba bastante alejado de los demás, pero me arrepentí de inmediato, sentí como el aire se estancaba en mis pulmones y mis piernas temblaban de forma descontrolada. Estaba frente a las personas que más conocía en mi vida: una chica de pelo enmarañado castaño claro y ojos marrones, un chico alto pelirrojo y de ojos azules y por último, el chico que me robó el aliento y me hizo llorar innumerables veces: Harry Potter.

\- Estas pálida – dijo la chica, acercándose a mí con cara de preocupación – ¿De dónde eres?

\- Claro que del castillo, Hermione – dijo Ron Weasley con fastidio – No seas idiota.

\- No la trates así, Ron – dijo Harry con fastidio, también mirándome preocupado - No ves que es mucho mayor que nosotros, a lo mejor ya salió de Hogwarts.

\- No… discutan – dije entrecortadamente. Me pateaba que esos tres discutieran por tonteras como esas – Estoy bien – respondí.

Apenas podía respirar, me costaba una enormidad mantener los ojos abiertos y estar en pie. Condenados muchachos. Respiré lentamente y hondo, para poder calmarme y no caer ante ellos.

\- ¡Ustedes tres! – No podía ser cierto.

Sentí como todo se detenía alrededor, muchas veces soñé como sería este encuentro y siempre fantaseé que me iba a tirar a sus brazos, lo iba a llenar de besos y mínimo violar… Pero ahora, el solo escuchar su voz llamándole la atención a estos tres había puesto mi mundo al revés. De nada había servido intentar calmarme, ahora con suerte respiraba….

 _ **(Severus)**_

Iba caminando por Hogsmeade buscando a Potter y sus amigos, no sabía cómo pero él se había saltado la prohibición de no salir del castillo y por ende Albus me había encomendado encontrarlo y devolver "ileso". Sonreí de medio lado, llegaría sin ningún daño físico, pero lo dejaría pensando por un buen rato.

Me detuve al ver que estaban con una joven mucho mayor que ellos, la mujer tenía el pelo por sobre el hombro, bastante desordenado y pelirrojo; no le podía ver el rostro pero su cuerpo aunque no era delgado, sus curvas estaban bien definidas y puestas. Me reprendí mentalmente, por realizar aquel análisis. Volví a caminar hacia los jóvenes.

\- ¡Ustedes tres! – exclamé sonriendo triunfal, pero la sonrisa murió en mis labios; la chica se había girado para mirarme y sus ojos marrones me miraron con intensidad y con un rostro totalmente blanco; para luego desvanecerse, y gracias a mis reflejos, en mis brazos – ¿Qué han hecho? – pregunté furioso - ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor! – bramé – Ahora los tres se van directo a dirección donde los están esperando, me encargaré de llevar a la chica a enfermería.

\- Es muggle, señor – dijo Granger, con súplica en los ojos – No sabemos cómo apareció…

\- De eso me encargo yo, señorita sabelotodo – respondí, levantando en volandas a la chica para poder llevármela y poder averiguar de dónde venía y quién era.

 _ **¡Hola! Cómo les comentaba la loca ha vuelto y para quedarse. Hoy como me encuentro con ánimos vengo a dejar un 2x1.**_

 _ **Espero que estos capítulos sean de su agrado.**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo.**_

 _ **PD: Saludos a las chicas y chicos del Escuadrón de Snape y Adictas al Sevmione.**_


	3. ¿Tú también?

_**3.- ¿Tú también?**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente por un molesto olor que llego a mí, me senté de golpe y llevé mi mano a la cabeza, el movimiento rápido me había mareado.

\- Con cuidado, señorita – giré el cuello con rapidez para encontrarme con los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore.

\- Estoy bien – respondí, saliendo de la cama para levantarme, busqué mis zapatillas debajo de la camilla, pero al levantar la vista dos varitas me estaban apuntando - ¿Qué? – pregunté aturdida, sin soltar mi calzado.

\- Eres sumamente sospechosa – dijo Severus, nuevamente mi corazón dio un vuelco – además no puedo…

\- No puedes usar _Legeremancia_ conmigo – completé su frase con una gran sonrisa, pero él arrugo su ceño.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Albus, mirándome curioso, pero en su voz no había una nota de enojo, sino una gran diversión.

\- Bueno – dije rascándome la cabeza y suspirando –, es un tanto complicado de explicar, y la verdad no tengo tiempo…

 _\- ¡Inmobilus!_ – gritó de pronto Severus, pero con los años de práctica que tuve tanto en deportes con balón, como con las clases de boxeo me movía con gran rapidez, esquivando el hechizo por muy poco.

\- ¡Idiota! – exclamé, mirándolo furiosa. Sabía y recontra sabía que era terco y de armas llevar, pero nunca pensé que cuando lo tuviera enfrente lo primero que haría sería lanzarme un hechizo. Gruñí – ¿Tienes tan malos modales que lo primero que haces frente a una mujer es intentar hechizarla, mortífago arrepentido? – al ver la cara de sorpresa de ambos hombres me percaté de que había hablado de más, tragué con dificultad al ver que ahora quien me quería hechizar era el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Levanté ambas manos y las puse a la altura de mi cara – Puedo explicar todo, en serio – sonreí nerviosa –, pero si bajan sus varitas creo que esto sería más fácil.

\- No sé si confiar en usted – dijo Albus Dumbledore con voz seca – Sabe más de lo que debería y siendo muggle como veo que lo es por su vestuario, me parece demasiado extraño.

\- ¡Puedo explicarme! – exclamé furiosa. Ambos hombres me miraron – Mi paciencia es escasa en estos momentos – Severus alzó una ceja – Baja ahora mismo esa ceja, Severus, esto es complicado porque sencillamente yo tampoco sé como vine a parar acá.

-Explíquese, señorita – dijo Albus, guardando su varita entre su túnica – Necesitamos entender.

\- ¡No puedo creer que confíe en ella en tan pocos minutos! – exclamó Severus furioso. Suspiré nuevamente y me acerqué a él a paso lento, mientras su varita seguía apuntándome.

\- Estoy desarmada, Severus – dije casi en un ronroneo, acercándome más a él, sensualmente – No te creo capaz de atacar a una mujer.

\- No me tientes – respondió con voz ronca, retrocediendo unos centímetros. Sonreí triunfante, al ver una pequeña gota de sudor caer por su frente.

\- ¿No puedo? – pregunté, acercándome otro poco a él.

\- ¡Profesor! – gritó alguien aporreando la puerta. Maldecí interiormente, estaba a punto de completar el mejor de mis sueños y me interrumpían. Me giré, al igual que los dos hombres, para ver la figura de Draco Malfoy entrando con sus compinches y una niña de pelos negros y ojos azules mirándolo maravillada.

\- ¿Alexxa? – pregunté sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Tú también? – preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo – ¿Por qué tu conservaste tu edad y yo rejuvenecí? No es que me moleste, pero… - se detuvo al ver que estaba acompañada de Severus y Albus, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa brillante – No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

\- ¡Alexandra! – chillé, sintiendo como los colores subían a mi rostro – ¿Cómo se supone que llegaste aquí?

\- Gracias por traer a la señorita, señor Malfoy – dijo Albus, mirando a los chicos – Pueden marcharse a su Sala Común.

\- ¿Nos veremos después? – preguntó mirando a Alexxa, no pude evitarlo, pero levanté una ceja muy al estilo Severus.

\- ¡Claro! – respondió ella con seguridad. _Ella avanza en unas pocas horas y yo todavía intento dominar al potro._ Bufé molesta.

Me crucé de brazos enfurruñada mientras Albus cerraba la puerta y la sellaba por las dudas. Severus no dejaba de mirarnos a ambas con el ceño fruncido, al parecer a Alexxa tampoco podía leerle la mente. Sonreí agradecida por ello, aunque ahora tuviera la apariencia de una niña de trece años esa mujer era de armas tomar y si hubiera podido ver su mente se hubiera lanzado por la torre de Astronomía de forma inmediata. Me descrucé de brazos, creo que toda esta situación iba a ser divertida y muy provechosa.

\- Ahora bien – dijo Albus, sentándose al borde de una de las muchas camas de la enfermería – Necesito escuchar su historia.

Bien – dijo Alexxa, dando un paso adelante sonriente – Simplemente aparecí aquí.

\- ¿Acaso cree que somos idiotas? – preguntó enojado Severus. Me coloqué delante de Alexxa por puro instinto – Muévase, señorita.

\- Primero no tiene porque gritar – respondí – y esa es la verdad, simplemente aparecimos aquí – suspiré – en mi caso, después de tener una discusión con mi novio y mientras leía un libro, todo se volvió negro y aparecí aquí, o algo parecido.

\- ¿Cómo explica entonces todos sus conocimientos? – preguntó curioso Albus. Alexxa me miró.

\- Este… verán – dije un tanto incómodo – Ustedes aparecen en una saga de siete libros escritos por una muggle en donde se cuenta la vida y aventuras de Harry Potter – respondí, siendo lo más sincera posible. Ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos y Severus levantó su varita, apuntando hacia una muralla.

\- Veremos si lo que dicen es verdad, ante nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo casi con desprecio.

\- ¿Con Remus? – preguntó Alexxa ilusionada. Le di una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Aquí estoy, Severus – dijo Remus entrando. Me giré para mirarlo y mis ojos se iluminaron, pero a la vez se llenaron de lágrimas y en un acto reflejo, ante la sorpresa de todos corrí a abrazarlo. Dejando que el llanto llegará - ¿Profesor? – preguntó mirando a un Albus Dumbledore bastante perplejo.

\- Ya entenderás – dijo, pude sentir como los brazos de Remus me abrazaban con delicadeza, para después de unos minutos separarme lentamente de él.

\- No empañe su hermoso rostro con esas lágrimas – me dijo, secándolas con sus dedos.

\- Dejen las cursilerías de lado – espetó molesto Severus.

Ok. Había llegado a mi límite. Me solté del agarre de Remus y me dirigí directamente hacia Severus, estando a su lado le pegué un puñetazo en plena cara al desprevenido hombre… y decían que era un espía… ¡Ja!

\- ¡Maldita mocosa! – gritó totalmente descolocado.

\- ¡Traidor! – grité, siendo afirmada por Remus y Alexxa – Fuiste capaz de entregar a una familia inocente y al enterarte que Lily corría peligro pediste salvarla solo a ella como un condenado cobarde – lo miré furiosa – y cuando te propusieron salvarlos a todos solo lo hiciste por tu propio beneficio…. ¡Suéltame, Remus! – grité, forcejando con él – ¡Es más, solo odias a Harry porque se parece a James ya que él si tuvo los cojones de luchar por lo que ama! – grité ante el estupor de todos.

\- ¡BASTA! – intervino Albus, mirándome incrédulo – Te creo, sabes información que solo sabemos algunas personas…

\- Sirius es inocente – dijo de pronto Alexxa, todos nos giramos a mirarla – el culpable es Colagusano.

\- ¡Peter Pettigrew está muerto! – exclamó Severus, acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Se veía bastante desquiciado.

\- ¡No te le acerques! – grité. No entendía porque la protegía si se supone que ella es mayor que yo por unos pocos años, creo que su nueva apariencia me confundía.

\- ¡Mienten! – volvió a exclamar, esta vez mirando a Albus – No les puedes creer a esas chiquillas.

\- Tienen pruebas muy concretas – me miró y me guiñó un ojo – Remus, puedes soltar a la señorita…

\- Sofía Vicencio – respondí tendiéndole la mano, ahora que Remus me había soltado.

\- Alexxa Summ – dijo mi amiga, también tendiéndole la mano sonriente.

Remus y Albus nos sonrieron con sinceridad, mientras que Severus dando un gruñido salió de la enfermería dando un portazo. Sonreí satisfecha.

Sofía 1, Severus 0.

\- ¡Necesito una varita para eso! – exclamé ofuscada, levantándome de mi asiento, en la oficina del director – No porque supuestamente "no soy bruja" no puedo tener una – bufé – Sé muchos más hechizos que todos ustedes juntos.

\- No le niego ese punto – dijo Albus calmadamente – pero sería bastante extraño que una joven de 23 años vaya a buscar su primera varita.

\- Podríamos inventar algo – sugirió Remus. Le di una gran sonrisa, pude ver como sus mejillas tomaban algo de color – además la señorita Summ tiene trece años, la excusa en su caso podría ser más creíble.

\- No las podemos poner en riesgo aún…

\- Hagamos un trato – dijo Alexxa sonriendo malvadamente.

\- Un momento – dije, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola conmigo, conocía muy bien esa risa y nunca presagiaban nada bueno – nos pondremos de acuerdo nosotras y después hablamos – la saqué a rastras de la oficina y a paso rápido nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, ante las miradas curiosas de varios estudiantes.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Un saludo a las chicas del Escuadrón, aquí una soldado reportándose. También un saludo para mis chicas y chicos de "Adictas al Sevmione". Son un amor todos ustedes.**_

 _ **No se les olvide dejar un comentario cuando terminen.**_

 _ **Los quiere, Sakura**_


	4. Pequeño Plan

_**4.- Pequeño Plan.**_

Nada más entramos a la biblioteca, en donde la señora Pince nos miró con suspicacia conduje a Alexxa a la mesa más apartada que encontré y nos sentamos en ella. Teníamos que idear un plan para que nos dieran varita y para capturar a esa asquerosa rata. Suspiré y me pasé ambas manos por mi cabello, en una actitud netamente desesperada, nunca pensé que entrar en Hogwarts fuera a ser tan endemoniadamente complicado. Levanté mi rostro y me encontré con que mi amiga seguía sonriendo de la misma forma que hace unos momentos.

¿Puedo saber por qué sonríes de esa forma? – pregunté un tanto harta de toda esta situación.

Tengo el trato perfecto para nosotras – su tono frío y el brillo en sus ojos puso todas mis alertas en movimiento.

Conozco demasiado bien el nivel al cual siempre van tus tratos, Alex – dije sonriendo de medio lado – y esta vez dudo mucho que puedas conseguir algo de eso con trece años, es más tus perversiones quedan fuera de lugar.

Yo no he dicho nada de eso – dijo con una voz falsamente inocente.

Si te lo digo es porque te conozco – suspiré – Lo que necesitamos ahora es la forma de conseguir que nos den una varita a ambas y atrapar a Colagusano.

Por eso dije que tenía el trato perfecto – dijo, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla y subiendo los pies cruzados a la mesa. Ese aire de suficiencia me hizo reír.

Suéltalo ya – dije – Ese aire de ser superior y que guardas los mejores secretos del mundo no te vienen en estos momentos.

Pues que si nosotras atrapamos a Colagusano sin varita y demostramos que es él, podremos exigir que nos den una a ambas – dijo como si fuera lo más simple del planeta.

Suena bonito, pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos? – pregunté.

Como lo harás tú – me corrigió mi amiga, poniéndose en pie de un salto – He quedado con ver a Draco en unos minutos más – dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera – cerca del lago, cuando tengas todo listo me avisas – y sin más se marchó, dejándome clavada ahí y con una gran responsabilidad por delante: atrapar a la dichosa rata.

Salí de la biblioteca totalmente seria, necesitaba idear un plan para atrapar a ese escurridizo hombre, pero para ello necesitaba contar con una varita… ¿O no? Seguí caminando sin rumbo hasta que levanté mi cabeza y me di cuenta que estaba en territorio peligroso para mi salud mental: estaba en el terreno de Severus Snape.

¿Qué hace por acá, señorita Vicencio? – gruñí mentalmente, era cosa de solo pensar en él y el murciélago aparecía. Me giré para irme sin responder – Le he hecho una pregunta – dijo tomándome del brazo con fuerza. Miré de su cara a su mano en mi brazo y sonreí con altanería.

No tengo el deber de responderle, saco de arrogancia – respondí, soltándome de un tirón – no soy parte de los alumnos que tortura diariamente, soy una persona ajena a su mundo.

Mira, mocosa impertinente – dijo, tomándome nuevamente de mi brazo para estamparme con fuerza en una muralla, quedando así atrapada entre está y su cuerpo. El valor que tenía hasta ese momento se fue al traste… era en estos momentos en cuando deseaba poder tener una varita – No voy a permitir que me sigas hablando como si me conocieras de algo, porque no es así – acercó su rostro al mío, dejando su frente apoyada en la mía.

¡Suélteme! - rogué, mejor dicho casi susurré. Mis piernas estaban flaqueando y su aroma estaba embotando mis sentidos… unos minutos más e iba a dar con mis huesos en el suelo.

Eres valiente para algunas cosas, incluso para coquetearme descaradamente – dijo, apretándose un poco más contra mi cuerpo. Tuve que ahogar un gemido al sentirlo así, tan... tan cerca de mí – pero te vuelves como una gatita indefensa cuando yo tengo el control… me gustaría que fueras una de mis alumnas para poder castigarte como es debido y…

¡SEVERUS! – el mencionado se alejó de un golpe de mi, y como dije anteriormente di con mis huesos en el suelo. Boqueaba igual que un pez fuera del agua y temblaba incontrolablemente, unos segundos más y hubiera colapsado ante la presencia de ese condenado hombre. Me atreví a ver quién era mi salvador, y sentí como el mundo caí a mis pies; Remus Lupin estaba con la varita en alto y apuntaba a Severus directo al pecho, pude ver como en sus ojos destilaba la furia – tienes el descaro de seguir ensuciando la memoria de James cuando él fue mucho más hombre que tú.

¿Mejor hombre, Potter? – dijo Severus, también apuntándolo con su varita – no me hagas reír.

Puede que fuera un condenado crio con algunas cosas – dijo Remus, sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada – pero nunca hubiera hecho lo que tú le estabas haciendo a Sofía.

¿Ya la llamas por su nombre? – preguntó despectivo Severus – veo que las cosas entre ustedes dos han avanzado muy rápido…

Ok. Segunda vez dentro del día que perdía los papeles. Me levanté como un rayo y esta vez usando mis dotes, que creía que estaban oxidadas de boxeo, le estampé un puñetazo en el estómago a Severus Snape; quién al intentar levantar la cara recibió otro, pero esta vez en la mandíbula; pero cuando iba a dar el tercero los brazos de Remus me rodearon.

¡Déjame, Remus! – exclamé - ¡Déjame demostrarle al idiota este que no necesito que me defiendan!

Tranquila, leona – dijo Severus, acomodándose su ropa y limpiando el rastro de sangre de su rostro – Ya tendremos una oportunidad de vernos la cara nuevamente y me cobraré cada uno de los golpes que me has dado.

Y te juro que el resultado será el mismo – respondí, dejándome arrastrar por Remus, lejos de ahí.

Veo que eres de armas tomar – dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Lamentablemente sí – respondí, sobándome imperceptiblemente los nudillos – Tengo un carácter bastante difícil, que se acrecienta cuando hay luna llena – sentí como Remus se tensaba al lado mío – No soy mujer loba – dije con una sonrisa – pero las fases lunares influyen mucho en mi genio, aunque en tu caso se demuestra con colmillos y abundante pelo.

Definitivamente eres un arma de doble filo, Sofía – dijo, tomándome del brazo para detenerme, me hizo girarme y mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos dorados en donde gustosa me perdería todos los días del año - ¿Dónde está tu amiga? – preguntó.

De seguro con Malfoy y sus amigos – respondí con fastidio, pensando que me iba a decir algo un poco más bonito o inteligente… ¡Hombres!

¡Espera! – exclamó al ver que empezaba a caminar, ya que me había soltado de su agarre.

¿De quién o qué me vas a preguntar ahora? – escupí con resentimiento – Porque si no tienes nada interesante que decirme, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de que llegue la noche – vi como sus ojos se ensanchaban por la sorpresa – Dile a Albus que antes de las doce de la noche tendrá lo que necesita para que pueda darnos una varita a mi amiga y a mí – dicho eso me alejé de él, maldiciendo en todos los tonos a los hombres por su ineptitud ante las mujeres.

Siento mucho, pero mucho la demora, pero entre una cosa y otra no he podido subir nada….

Un gran saludo a mis chicas y chico del Escuadrón de Snape.

Abrazos, Sakura


	5. Ejecución Perfecta

_**Sin más demoras, porque ya he tenido muchas desde que subí el último capítulo.**_

 _ **5.- Ejecución Perfecta.-**_

Ahora me encontraba sentada al borde del lago pensando, buscando una forma concreta que darle a mi plan; pero me costaba una enormidad entre la pelea con Remus y el casi beso con Severus mis ideas estaban revueltas. Gruñí en todos los sentidos e idiomas que conocía. Me tiré de espaldas en el césped con un sonoro gruñido.

\- ¿Enojada? – preguntó alguien, acercándose a mí.

\- Algo frustrada – respondí sin saber a quién.

\- ¿Tu nombre es? – me giré para mirar con quien conversaba y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que era uno de los gemelos: Fred -¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, se les podía distinguir por un lunar en la mejilla.

\- Sofía Vicencio – respondí con una gran sonrisa, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado –, un placer, Fred Weasley.

\- ¿Cómo sabes cuál de los dos gemelos soy? – preguntó divertido.

\- Ese será mi secreto – respondí, acomodándome para sentarme y poder conversar mejor.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué estabas tan frustrada? – pregunta.

\- Intento hacer un plan, pero no me resulta – respondí con una media sonrisa.

\- Si quieres te puedo ayudar – dijo con una sonrisa complacida – Sería nuestro secreto.

\- Muy bien – digo – Te haré caso por esta vez Fred Weasley – sonrió complacida – Necesito que me traigas la rata de tu hermano, Ron – dije totalmente seria – pero que él no se dé cuenta.

\- ¿Para qué quieres esa rata? – preguntó levantando una ceja divertido - ¿Quieres hacerle una broma?

\- No es eso – respondí con inocencia – es para mostrársela a mi amiga – sonrío intentando ser lo más encantadora posible – a ella le fascinan las ratas domesticadas.

\- Esa rata no tiene nada de domesticada – responde con una pequeña risita – es solo una simple y vulgar rata, ni siquiera es mágica.

\- ¿No es mágica? – preguntó fingiendo ignorancia - ¡Vaya desilusión! – sonrió.

\- No te preocupes – dice levantándose de un salto – La traeré solo para verte sonreír.

\- ¡Ey, que soy mayor que tú! – grito mientras lo veo alejarse corriendo.

Me vuelvo a tirar de espaldas en el césped, pensando que la parte más fácil ya estaba lista, ahora me faltaba poder llevarme a esa rata a la oficina del director y no querer matarla entre mis manos antes.

\- ¿Tomando aire, leona? – me levanté de un salto para enfrentarme por tercera vez en el día a Severus Snape. Rechiné los dientes.

\- No veo el problema a ello – respondí con acidez – Además usted, le repito, no es mi profesor, por ende no le debo responder de mis actos a usted.

\- Tan altanera, leona – dice con burla en su voz y en su rostro, me quedé helada ante eso, se supone que Severus Snape no era burlesco ni mucho menos acosador con las mujeres ¿Acaso la llegada de Alexxa y la mía había cambiado todo como alguna vez lo leí? ¡Mierda! Esto no era lo que yo siempre tuve en mente cuando fuera a entrar al libro, o a la historia… o…. ¡AH! Me pasé la mano por el pelo con frustración y empecé a transpirar helado - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó acercándose preocupado.

\- No es tu problema – respondí entrecortadamente, me costaba respirar – largo, no te quiero cerca de mí, me haces mal – lo miré a esos ojos negros que siempre soñé mirar tal como lo hacía ahora – y si tanto estas preocupado por mí, pídele a mi amiga que venga.

\- Como quieras – escupió.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y para aumentar mi miedo de pronto los terrenos de Hogwarts empezaron a mezclarse a una velocidad vertiginosa frente a mis ojos. Me aferré al césped con fuerza, ahora no quería salir de este lugar.

\- ¡Sofía! – sentí las manos de Alexxa tocando mi rostro - ¡Estas helada, amiga!

\- Fred… Fred Weasley nos traerá a Colagusano – dije apenas sin voz.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó histérica – Te veo desaparecer por momentos.

\- No tengo la más remota idea – respondí – pero no me quiero marchar, no sin antes cumplir mis sueños con Severus Snape, aunque por ahora lo único que deseo es desollarlo vivo.

\- Tranquila – dijo, tomándome del brazo – respira hondo – intentaba de todas formas sonar tranquila aunque estaba igual o peor de preocupada que yo – tendremos que salir de esta nosotras solas.

\- Lo sé – respondí – nadie nos puede ayudar, tendremos que aprender a solucionar nuestros problemas solamente con la ayuda de la otra.

 _ **(Alexxa)**_

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Eso es lo único que puedo pensar con mi amiga entre mis brazos pálida, más ida que en este plano y con todos los planes rondándonos y sin ejecutar. Bien Alexxa, concentrate, Sofía ya hizo la primera parte al conseguir lo más importante por ahora, la asquerosa rata, y todo sin esfuerzo. Mientras intento reconfortarla y darme ánimos, veo como la figura de un joven pelirrojo viene corriendo a nuestro encuentro. Por supuesto era Fred Weasley.

\- ¿Qué le paso?

\- Se encuentra indispuesta Fred, nada de qué alarmarse – le digo sin apenas verlo - ¿Trajiste lo que le prometiste a Sofía?

\- Wow… alto allí. Primero que nada ¿quién eres tú y como sabes quién soy?

\- Ah sí, las presentaciones lo olvidaba – en ese momento levanto mi rostro y lo veo fijamente -. Soy Alexxa Summ y soy la amiga de Sofía.

\- Aja, la amiga que le gustan las ratas domesticadas – ¿ratas domesticadas amiga?, no se te ocurrió otra cosa, con lo que sabes que odio a esos animales. Pienso eso mientras lo veo, intentando que mi rostro no refleje contrariedad.

\- Si, esa soy yo, la fan de las ratas – a ver Sofía, que si tengo que tocarla me las pagas luego - ¿La tienes o no?

\- Me da la impresión que igual que tu amiga no me dirás como me conoces –me mira de arriba abajo estudiándome.

\- Pues no, no te lo diré. Es un secreto – le sonrió y le pico un ojo para tratar de ganarme su confianza. Y por supuesto el truco no falla y me devuelve una enorme sonrisa descarada.

\- Ella se sigue viendo fatal – sin dejar de verme señala a la pobre Sofía que apenas se sostiene y suda frio - ¿No sería mejor llevarla a la enfermería?

\- No, de eso nada. Mira Fred te voy a ser sincera. Ella y yo en estos momentos estamos, como decirlo, algo… apuradas y necesitamos a la rata pero ya ¿Será que me la das?

\- Pensé que solo querías verla

\- Sí y no. Es complicado – él seguía mirándome y yo la verdad ya estaba algo cabreada por todo. Quería llevar a Sofía y al traidor a la dirección rápido - ¿Qué tal si haces algo útil ahora y me ayudas con Sofí?, tenemos que ir a la dirección y allí me dejas a la ratica.

\- ¿Sabes que para ser tan pequeña eres muy mandona y de mal genio?

\- Yo no soy pequeña – y a este muchachito idiota que le pasa, vamos que en los libros me caía mejor -. Mira Fred, hay situaciones serias de vez en cuando y esta es una. Mi amiga está mal y es el director quien puede ayudarla. Además le dijiste que conseguirías a la rata y se la darías ¿no piensas cumplirlo? – antes que el mal genio terminara de apoderarse de mi retome mi táctica anterior, no iba a arruinar el plan -. Siempre pensé que los gemelos eran divertidos y les gustaban las bromas – caída de ojos -, venir de tan lejos a comprobar lo contrario me parte el corazón - carita de gato Sherk.

\- Hablas como si fuéramos famosos fuera del colegio – ahora si lo tenía, su cara de tonto me lo decía.

\- Oh cariño lo son, créeme, legendarios – otra sonrisa deslumbrante y listo - Y entonces pelirrojo, me ayudas con mi amiga.

\- Claro preciosa vamos… sabes para ser tan solo una niña eres peligrosa

\- ¿Yo peligrosa y una niña? – mi mejor cara de yo en mi vida he roto un plato, y claro, si ahora aparentaba menos.

\- Creo que sí, pero… - duda, resopla y abandona. Buen chico - Mejor vamos a donde me pediste

\- Eres un encanto. Oh ¿y el animalito?

\- No entiendo porque es tan importante pero ya lo averiguare. Esta aquí en mi bolsillo

Sin más nos encaminamos al castillo y para suerte nuestra no hay estudiantes indiscretos pululando y el recorrido es tranquilo. Sinceramente lo que más me inquieta es el estado de Sofía. Ella apenas y se mantenía en pie y era obvio que no podía hablar. Aunque claro que eso no le impedía mandarme dagas con los ojos cuando comencé a impacientarme con el gemelo. Algo así como _"Jodido Cristo Alexandra, embotella el carácter y no la embarres que estamos a un paso"._ Y no podía culparla, esta experiencia casi religiosa de estar en Hogwarts no podíamos ni dañarla, ni desaprovecharla. Joder, que estamos cerquita de Severus, Remus y Draco, nuestras culpables y secretas obsesiones.

Mientras avanzaba me preguntaba si su estado tenía que ver con el viajecito que nos tiramos de un plano a otro. Yo me sentía bien, parecía no afectarme, pero si la respuesta era afirmativa rogaba a todos los dioses que el patatús no me diera ahora, y que no significara que estamos cerca de volver. Oh no, volver no. Estábamos en nuestro elemento, mejor que en nuestras patéticas y deprimentes realidades. Ella con un novio que valía solo para agarrarle por las bolas y colgarlo del palo más alto por éstas. Y yo, sola como la amapola, sexualmente insatisfecha, y pidiendo día sí y otro también, conseguirme con un hombre al menos parecido a mis fantasías. Sí, al menos alguna semejanza, que llegados este punto no me pongo tan exigente. Y aquí tan cerca y con el añadido de los años menos, pensar en irme era igual a pensar que el suicidio es una buena opción, y eso nunca lo era.

Por eso, todo el camino que afortunadamente fue en silencio después de mi breve reflexión, no hacía más que pedir a quien quisiera oírme que de aquí no me sacaran. _Sagrado Batman, Buenote Thor, Jodidos Gemelos Fantásticos y toda la liga de la Justicia; Odín, Afrodita, Freija y seres del mal allá, déjenme aquí no me mande para allá, que en este mundo voy a hacer mis sueños realidad._ Y lo fui repitiendo como una letanía.

Al fin llegamos a la gárgola, y como si nos esperara se abrió dándonos pasó. Al entrar al despacho no sé porque no me sorprendí de encontrarme tremendo comité de bienvenida con los profesores Lupin, Snape, Mcgonagall y un muy sonriente Dumbledore. Insisto, no sé de que me asombro si al vegete no se le pasa nada, ve más que el ojo de Sauron y parece no haber Frodo, ni guerreros que lo despisten.

\- Las esperamos señoritas. Veo que su amiga no se siente muy bien. Severus ya me informo de su anterior encuentro

\- Ya veo director – con ayuda de Fred coloque a Sofía en una silla y proseguí con el plan - ¿Será director que podría darle algo a mi amiga para que se reponga?

\- Por supuesto. Severus serías tan amable de examinarla y recetar algo

\- Encima tengo que hacer de medimago con ella – el idiota irresistible estaba indignado viéndonos con mala cara, no me extraña que Sofía lo quiera estrangular. Esos dos no empezaron con buen pie. Perooooo, aquí estoy yo y mi alter ego tiene ganas de jugar.

\- Oh vamos profesor, es usted el mejor pocionista del mundo, capaz de detectar hasta las más raras enfermedades – doy un paso en su dirección con ojitos dulces -, estoy segura que echarle una miradita y saber que le pasa será un juego de niños para usted – me acerco más, casi pegada a él y poso una mano en la mística levita a la altura de su corazón, y luego deslizo un dedo de arriba hacia abajo pausada y seductoramente mientras mi vista se fija en sus ojos con claro deseo, olvidándome de mi audiencia, y logrando paralizarlo -. Para Severus Snape nada es imposible o difícil ¿cierto? – y esto último lo digo parándome de puntillas con mi boca muy cerca de la suya. Noto como retiene la respiración, sus pupilas se ensanchan y por un instante se desconcierta ante mi actitud. Mentalmente me aplaudo y doy un paso atrás y al verlo bien, casi salto de gusto…. Siiiiiiiiiii, la serpiente no es tan dura después de todo. Caerá.

\- Señorita Summ – me dice con tono glacial ya repuesto y algo encolerizado al saber que noté como reacciono a mí -, lo que acaba de hacer no es adecuado para una niña de su edad, ni correcto para dirigirse a un profesor.

\- ¿Lo que acabo de hacer?, no lo comprendo, solo acabo de puntualizar cosas que todos saben, ¿no es así? – y por primera vez desde que me enfoqué en él, recorro con la mirada la habitación para ver a Dumbledore muy divertido, al lobito con la boca desencajada, a Minerva con el rostro descompuesto e incrédulo y a Fred atónito.

\- Creo señorita Alexxa que lo que el profesor quiere decir es la manera empleada para enfatizar sus palabras, sus gestos y miradas para ser más exactos – Dumbledore a pesar de querer aparentar seriedad no puede evitar que una risa se le escape al terminar de hablar y puedo oír decir a Fred _peligrosa_.

\- Oh – y cuando lo digo parezco tan cohibida, arrepentida y desconcertada que todos se relajan y dudan ahora del espectáculo - Lo siento, de verdad que no he visto nada de malo en mis acciones. Si han sido inapropiadas pido disculpas no fue mi intención, yo de verdad no comprendo que hubo de errado – y enfatizo todo sonrojándome y bajando mi mirada casi para llorar.

\- Alexxa no es necesario que te aflijas, quizás de donde provienes es natural ser así tan atrevida y desinhibida, aquí solo es algo… sorprendente y poco recomendable para mantener una buena reputación en una señorita – Remus siempre tan dulce busca consolarme aunque mantiene la distancia.

\- Entiendo, lo lamento de verdad profesor – miro a Severus con arrepentimiento -, supongo que tienen razón y no es un comportamiento idóneo, pero nunca he tenido a nadie quien me diga algo así saben, que me corrija o me enseñe lo que es correcto o no, como debo comportarme. Voy aprendiendo sola, es más duro pero es la única forma que conozco.

Cuando termino de hablar, mi tono lastimero hace que todos me observen con miles de preguntas pugnando por salir de ellos y con un claro cambio que denota estoy excusada por lo anterior. Es un alivio que el jueguito me saliera tan bien y mi papel tan creíble, casi soy merecedora de la frase _and the Oscar goes to, Alexxa Summ._ Casi, sino fuera por la mirada de Sofía y mis propios pensamientos que me recuerdan que no todo ha sido una actuación, y que sin querer acabo de descubrir parte de mi a esas personas, que dije algunas verdades y que mi ojos evocaron crueles momentos.

A pesar del momentazo de realidad me recompongo rápido, y prosigo con lo que vinimos a hacer, y mi cara-mascara vuelve. Obviamente para nadie paso desapercibido que al final los ojos traicioneros se me humedecieron, y Remus lobito salvador, se adelanta para que Severus atienda a Sofía y la atención se desvié de mí.

Sin palabras, murciélago sexy realiza algunas florituras y su gesto no me tranquiliza. El ceño sufrido y la cara de que esto no está bien, me pone tensa y alerta. Vuelvo a pensar que todo está relacionado con nuestro viaje y nada bueno se avecina. Maldito sentido arácnido que nunca me falla y me espolea a acelerar mis movimientos.

\- ¿Puede ayudarla profesor?

\- Necesito un examen más exhaustivo, mi recomendación es ir a la enfermería, ahora.

\- No podemos ir ahora, antes tenemos algo crucial que hacer, por favor si pudiera darle algo mientras para que ella se recomponga un poco, ¿una poción revitalizante tal vez?

\- Señorita Summ su amiga no está bien, que parte de ahora no entiende, y que puede ser tan importante.

\- Algo de vida o muerte le parece de suficiente importancia profesor Snape – sabía que aparte de cabreado, no confiaba en nosotras, pero mi paciencia era corta ahora y no pude evitar mirarlo mal. Mi cabeza tenía un tic-tac, tic-tac que me decía que el tiempo se escurría de nuestras manos.

\- Si se explicarán por una vez – si claro esa era la otra parte, no dimos explicaciones y ahora jugaba en contra.

\- Fred lindo, le entregas la rata al profesor Lupin por favor, y nos dejas a solas.

\- ¿Me tengo que ir? ¿De verdad me estas echando?, ¿y para que quieres la rata aquí?

\- Ahora no Fred, no hay tiempo. Miren, se perfectamente que el asunto desconocidas y confianza está en el ambiente, pero si me hacen caso en minutos todos entenderán, y tu Fred también sabrás solo que un poco después. Por favor – ahora sí que no actuaba y les dirigí una mirada cargada de suplicas y vi a Sofía que en silencio me observaba y me daba ánimos.

\- Señor Weasley siga las instrucciones de la señorita y luego vaya a seguir con sus actividades si es tan amable – Dumbledore al fin intervenía imponiendo su autoridad - y tu Severus dale una poción a la señorita Vicencio hasta que la lleven a la enfermería.

\- Si señor director –respondieron ambos al unísono. Severus de su levita saco la poción dándosela a Sofía y Fred le entrego el animal a Remus que no le presto mayor atención, y se marchó.

\- Bien estamos solos señorita Summ, ahora díganos que es tan importante para que sea tan terca y nos imponga su voluntad – y allí otra vez el murciélago en acción.

\- Que le parece profesor la oportunidad de saber la verdad de la traición a la familia Potter y el responsable de la muerte de Lily – tal como esperaba mis palabras causaron el efecto deseado y todos empalidecieron - Por favor profesor Lupin, sujete bien a la rata y no la deje ir por nada del mundo

\- Todos saben que fue El Señor Oscuro quien los mato, no veo de que habla y que puede aportar, como tampoco entiendo su obsesión con ese animal.

\- Sí, todos saben que él lo hizo, Voldemort – y la cara de sorpresa por decir el nombre fue mayúscula. Si señores para que lo sepan, yo Alexxa las tengo bien puestas y no le temo por muy muggle que sea -, pero el punto es quien le dio acceso a ellos si estaban bajo un Fidelio.

\- Vaya, vaya, definitivamente ustedes dos son una cajita de sorpresas. Saben mucho, pero de todas formas parece que no tanto. También es sabido que el guardián los traicionó y ahora se pudre en Azkaban – si Sev, sigue con tu pose de prepotencia, me va a encantar tu cara cuando sepas la verdad.

\- Sirius Black no era el guardián, era otro

\- Señorita Summ, los Potter me confiaron que Black sería el guardián por ser uno de sus mejores amigos, está equivocada en su afirmación.

\- No director, no lo estoy, pero para hacer todo más rápido vamos a agilizar y darles las pruebas. Primero, profesor Lupin recuerda a Petter cierto, su amigo animago no registrado.

\- Petter está muerto Alexxa, Sirius lo mato.

\- No, ustedes y todos creen que lo mato – y a mis palabras la rata comenzó a moverse tratando de escapar de las manos de Remus - ¡Agárrela bien! –grite sobresaltándolos a todos.

\- Pero qué demonios le pasa con ese animal rastrero.

\- Ya verás Severus –le dije con descaro tuteándolo-. Profesor Dumbledore será que tiene algo para contenerla y evitar que huya.

\- Ponla aquí Remus –Dumbledore hizo aparecer una caja cuadrada como de cristal y Remus la deposito fijándose en ella de verdad por primera vez.

\- ¿Empiezas a entender Remus? ¿La reconoces?

\- No puede ser – estaba atónito y claramente confundido.

\- ¿Que se supone que pasa y debe entender Lupin?

\- Esto es lo que pasa, o pasó resumido. A último momento Sirius convenció a James para que Peter fuera el guardián, él sabía que había un traidor cerca de ellos y pensó que de esa manera lo podría descubrir. El pobre nunca imagino que el tonto y bueno de Peter que los seguía a todos lados era la persona que buscaba – cuando por primera vez Minerva que hasta entonces permanecía callada intento interrumpir, levante mi mano para que no lo hiciera - por favor déjenme terminar, Sofía está mal y el tiempo se agota. Bien, cuando Sirius que era el único que sabía quién era el guardián se enteró de la muerte de sus amigos, supo al instante que el traidor era éste – señale la caja - y había cometido un grave error al imponerlo. Buscó a Peter para matarlo, eso es cierto, pero la rata – y allí enfatice la palabra y todos voltearon a ver la caja -, porque esa es su forma animaga, se libró haciéndose pasar por muerto y le dejo toda la culpa a Sirius.

\- ¿De verdad nos está queriendo decir que ese animal allí, es un animago?, Director por favor, todos saben que el perro de Black es el culpable, el mismo lo dice.

\- No, él cree que mato a Petter de verdad en el duelo que tuvieron, pero el muy cobarde hizo la explosión, se cortó el dedo, se transformó y huyo. Sirius quedo en conmoción por la explosión y no se dio cuenta de la verdad. Su culpabilidad por la muerte de sus amigos al haber cambiado de lugar con ese – y señale la caja - es lo que lo hace decir que los mato a todos – nadie sabía que decir ante mis palabras. Severus era claro no me quería creer, el director y Minerva evaluaban y recelaban, y Remus el pobre simplemente no apartaba la vista del animal, sabia pero no quería que fuera verdad.

\- Eso que dice es absurdo, que pruebas tiene para ese cuento disparatado – Sí, Sev nunca podía aceptar las cosas solo así.

\- Remus – Y por fin Sofía hablaba y me echaba un cable, la pobre saco fuerzas de donde no tenía - Míralo bien, fue uno de tus mejores amigos ¿Cuántas veces no lo viste transformado?, sé que te cuesta pero, todo es verdad. Yo te entiendo, esto de alguna forma te devuelve un amigo, pero el costo es perder a otro que ya creíste no tener – él se acercó a ella y a la mesa, se agacho para ver bien al traidor que ahora en terror permanecía quieto pegado a una de la paredes de la caja.

\- ¿Remus? ¿Es verdad lo que dicen las señoritas? ¿Lo reconoces, esa rata es Peter? – Dumbledore miraba expectante.

\- ¡Maldita sea Peter! – tras un corto pero cargado silencio, Lupin gritó y golpeó la mesa mostrando su rabia y frustración- Sí es el, no sé como ellas lo saben, pero ese es Peter y sí, le falta el dedo.

\- Sinceramente Lupin, tu amor a ese perro de Black lo estás llevando muy lejos. Como puedes creer en esa fantasía, para exculparlo a él –Remus fue a contestar a Severus, pero fui yo quien lo hizo.

\- Mira Snape – Si, por el apellido que estoy ya bien cabreada - quieras o no es así, es tan sencillo como que lo fuercen a convertirse y ya, tendrás la verdad ante tus ojos. La muerte de los Potter fue la conclusión de una serie de eventos que comenzó con la resistencia de ellos a unirse a los mortifagos o ceder, la revelación de la dichosa profecía por tu parte – si golpe bajo para que te calles y dejes las putas rencillas atrás - y la traición de unos de sus mejores amigos – me voltee a ver a Dumbledore, ahora era su turno - Director, sería tan amable de hacer que la rata vuelva a su forma humana original, sé que sabe cómo.

\- Si, claro señorita, si lo que dice es verdad… veamos – movió la varita paralizando al animal que volvía a removerse, lo saca de la caja levitando, lo coloco en el suelo en el centro de todos y zas, un último hechizo y ante nuestros ojos estaba Peter Pettigrew, vivo.

\- Por todos los magos Albus –exclamo Minerva tapándose la boca con las manos - Es todo cierto, no lo puedo creer.

\- Ya les dije que no mentía, a que eso no lo vio venir Director.

\- No señorita Summ, ciertamente no soy infalible, y esto nunca lo espere – Sí, me alegro mentalmente Alexxa 1- Sauron 0.

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – sin previo aviso Severus se lanzó contra el hombre ya no petrificado que temblaba ante la varita amenazante de Dumbledore y la cólera del resto, y de no ser por mí que me interpuse seguro que le rompe el cuello.

\- ¡No lo hagas Severus! – lo retenía con mi cuerpo pero el solo trataba de apartarme, y sinceramente no es que yo tuviera mucha fuerza para lograr mantenerlo en su sitio - no es la solución, hay que llevarlo al ministerio y aclararlo todo, Sirius es inocente, si lo matas nadie sabrá.

\- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA ESE PERRO… TÚ… TU MALDITO INFELIZ, LA TRAICIONASTE A ELLA QUE TE QUERÍA COMO UN HERMANO, HICISTE QUE LA MATARA.

¡Cómo pudiste Peter! – ahora fue el turno de Remus que aunque sin gritar, transmitía una ira infinita - Vendiste a tus amigos, a tus hermanos, a tu familia, nosotros éramos tu familia, como fuiste capaz.

\- Ella miente – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al animal, como si alguien ahora le fuera a creer.

\- Si por supuesto, tu eres inocente y Voldemort es un mito – dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude - Ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente hombre para admitirlo ya descubierto, con razón tu forma animaga es una rata –Severus todavía quería agarrarlo por el cuello y yo estaba a punto de salir volando a un lado - Si Snape te da Veritaserum ¿Qué nos dirías? – y lo conseguí, el bastardo palideció más aún y calló por respuesta, mirando a todos con pánico, si alguien aun dudaba, esa fue la prueba.

\- Sabes que Severus –le dijo Remus - yo te ayudo a matarlo –y ahora teníamos que contener a dos hombres, Ufff, genial, sencillamente genial.

\- No Remus –ahora fue Sofía que haciendo acopio de todas sus reservas de fuerzas se levantó y se arrojó en sus brazos - No lo hagas, no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con un traidor, y además si lo haces donde dejas a tu amigo que se pudre en esa cárcel, le debes a él y a los Potter hacer justicia limpiando su nombre – el tacto de ella y sus palabras lograron que el lobo se controlara, y el único movimiento que hizo fue para sostenerla mejor evitando que colapsara.

\- Quizás él les deba eso, pero yo no le debo nada a nadie – ahora con voz de hielo que me erizo el cuerpo Severus se soltó de mí y agarro a Pettigrew por la camisa.

\- NO, ALTO – lo tome de un brazo para detenerlo - se lo debes a ella – y con eso logre forzarlo a mirarme - Se lo debes a Lily, Sev, por su amistad y por todo, le debes no matarlo y que la verdad se sepa, ella no querría que tomaras justicia por tu cuenta, que tu alma cargara con el peso de matarlo

\- Mi alma Alexxa – y por fin mi nombre salía de sus labios, y sonó como música para mis oídos a pesar del momento - ya carga con muerte y destrucción, esta no haría la diferencia.

\- Si la haría, la haría para mí – su mirada mostró sin poder evitarlo desconcierto - porque sé el hombre que en realidad eres con tus sombras y tus demonios, y con todo lo demás que nunca muestras y que escondiste y reprimes para ser lo que tienes que ser – mi mano inconsciente acaricio su rostro y él cerró los ojos como si quemara y al mismo tiempo sedara, toda la vorágine de sentimientos en su interior - No lo hagas, has lo correcto, ayuda a enmendar los errores del pasado y ayúdate a ti mismo, tu sabes de que hablo – tomé su mano y la quite del traidor - Por favor – No sé qué vio en mí o que sintió, pero su cuerpo se relajó y se apartó de él, llevándome consigo y no me soltó.

\- Bien creo que es hora de llevar a este individuo al ministerio –Minerva que le apuntaba con la varita, lo amarro y petrifico de nuevo - solo para prevenir, no sea que se transforme y escape.

\- Yo voy con ustedes – hablo Remus - pero ustedes dos – apuntó a ambas - se quedan, y Alexxa lleva a Sofía a la enfermería, está peor –ella aún en sus brazos no solo estaba temblando, sino que para mí horror comenzaba a estar ¿transparente?

\- No te preocupes por mi Remus, tú solo… solo ve y… arreglen… – y el caos llego.

Sofía se desmayó sin terminar de hablar, y del refugio que Remus hizo con su cuerpo para sostenerla ella simplemente ante la vista de todos y nuestra estupefacción, desapareció. Segundos antes mi amiga estaba allí, ahora los brazos de Remus solo los llenaba el aire. No pude evitar el grito histérico de mi boca llamándola y ahora ser yo quien, aunque consciente se desplomaba de la impresión. Solo evito el golpe en mis rodillas contra el piso la acción de Severus que me retuvo, y me abrazó. En otro momento, en otro tiempo, yo estaría ahora alucinada de encontrarme contra su firme cuerpo; en otra situación me aprovecharía y trataría de seducirlo. Pero ahora mi mente solo podía procesar que estaba sola, sin Sofía, en un mundo que no era el mío, y con el riesgo de correr la misma suerte; y lo peor sin saber realmente que le paso a ella y donde estaba. ¿Sería que volvió a nuestro mundo o algo peor le ocurrió? Me quede estática en mi lugar y no preste atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, en los brazos de Severus me sentía segura y confortada, con el miedo a raya por ella y por mí. Sonará tremendamente egoísta, pero más allá de la suerte de mi amiga, un pensamiento se imponía en mi mente… _Por favor no quiero regresar, no quiero irme de aquí_. Y otro le acompañaba… _amiga vuelve, tenemos que estar aquí._

 _ **Ahora sí, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Este capítulo está dedicado a las chicas y chico del Escuadrón de Snape y las chicas de nuestra página de Facebook "Adictas el Sevmione".**_

 _ **También se lo dedico a mi co escritora Alexxa Snape, que en FF es conocida como Lady Etain Engel (tienen que leer su historia "El cielo tras el Infierno).**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo, miles de saludos.**_


	6. Despertar

_**Sin más demoras, porque ya he tenido muchas desde que subí el último capítulo.**_

 _ **6.- Despertar.-**_

Sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo, cada molécula y órgano de mi cuerpo lo sentía quemando, incluso sentía que la sangre que corría por mis venas era fuego líquido. Apenas podía mantener oído a la conversación que mantenía Alexxa con los demás para evitar que mataran a Colagusano y así liberar a Sirius… de pronto los cálidos brazos de Remus fueron reemplazados por la nada. Me dejé ir.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tendida en algo mullido, cómodo, pero no por ello estaba mejor, seguía quemándome interiormente. Cerré los ojos y nuevamente me dejé llevar por el dolor y el insoportable calor.

No puedes dejarme sola – escuché que alguien decía entre sollozos – Siempre fue nuestro sueño poder estar en este lugar, en especial por los hombre de acá – otro sollozo – pero sé que tú querías estar aquí para dejar tu vida de lado y hacer algo importante, para que cambiáramos todo… Tenemos que estar aquí, es nuestro lugar, es nuestro tiempo.

Después de esa charla que supuse que era de Alexxa volví a quedar en silencio, en este maldito silencio que no me decía nada bueno, que no me daba buena espina… ¿Habrían liberado a Sirius? ¿Colagusano estaría pudriéndose en prisión como era debido? Este silencio era sinónimo de incertidumbre… ¿Qué me había pasado?

No te puedes dejar morir – agudicé mi oído, esa voz no la conocía – No puedes morir ahora que me has sacado de prisión gracias a tu amiga – ¿Ese era Sirius Black? – Tenemos que celebrar que se hizo justicia, además de que tenemos que ir a comprar sus varitas, ya que tu amiga se niega en redondo a ir si no es contigo – sentí una mano acariciando mi rostro – Vamos pequeña, no te dejes ir, lo digo por un amigo de ojos dorados que está siendo torturado por la incertidumbre de no saber qué tienes – ¿Hablaba de Remus? – Tienes que volver para poderte dar las gracias y para que ciertas personas dejen de dar la lata – un beso en mi frente – Te esperamos, pequeña.

Nuevamente silencio… ¿Será verdad que Remus me estaba esperando? ¿Qué estaba preocupado por mí? Mierda, necesitaba volver, pero no entendía porque demonios no podía… Escuchaba y sentía todo lo que estaba cerca de mí, pero de moverme, nada. Nuevamente mierda ¿Acaso tendría que pasar en este estado aquí? ¡NO! La angustia llegó de inmediato, iba a perder la mejor de mis oportunidades…

Tranquila – escuché que alguien susurraba tomándome de la mano ¿Remus? – No estás sola, jamás lo estarás – Sí, era Remus – La señorita Summ me contó de su ex novio, un bueno para nada… - ¿Qué había hecho qué? Maldición, Alexxa, esta me la vas a pagar – No te preocupes – seguí escuchando – no dejaré que vuelva hacerte daño, yo te voy cuidar, te protegeré incluso hasta de Severus – sentí una pequeña risa – creo que ustedes dos no se llevan para nada bien… - suspiró – No me dejes, Sofía, te necesito a mi lado, ahora, despierta, viva… No vuelvas a darme ese susto… - un suave roce en mis labios y nuevamente el condenado silencio.

Ya estaba harta del silencio y oscuridad que me rodeaba. Estaba histérica, nerviosa… cansada… de pronto sentí como otras manos que no conocía me acariciaban nuevamente el rostro. Aguardé a que hablara.

Mocosa impertinente – mi corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, esa era la voz de Severus Snape… ¡También estaba preocupado por mí! – No te puedes morir ahora, tenemos asuntos pendientes los dos – sonreí interiormente, si supieras los asuntos que yo deseo tener contigo – Tienes que salir de este estado que caíste quién sabe porque… - lo oí suspirar – Ninguna de las pociones que he elaborado sirven contigo… ¿Qué tienes, mocosa?

De pronto sentí como si todo mi cuerpo ardiera, como si se quemara por dentro… y perdí la noción de todo.

 _ **(Severus)**_

No sabía porque me estaba dirigiendo a la enfermería para ver a una de las mocosas impertinentes, pero al ver a la señorita Summ tan devastada por la desaparición de su amiga… que no me queda más remedio que ver que todo con ella esté bien. Suspiro resignado y me apoyó en una muralla, recordando.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _La señorita Vicencio acababa de desaparecer de los brazos de Remus y ahora la señorita Summ estaba sin sentido entre los míos. Esto no pintaba bien por ninguna parte. Gruñí en forma bastante audible._

 _Severus, Remus – dijo con voz de mando Albus, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de sorpresa por lo sucedido, pero a la vez con furia, por el hecho de tener frente a él a la escoria de Colagusano, como se hacía llamar en su tiempo de Merodeador – Ustedes háganse cargo de la señorita Summ y de encontrar a la señorita Vicencio; Minerva y yo llevaremos a este tipo al Ministerio para que lo encarcelen y suelten a Sirius, si cuando volvamos aún no tienen noticias de la chica, armaremos cuadrillas con los demás profesores y alumnos de último año para buscarla._

 _Sí, señor – respondí_

 _Dejen a la señorita Summ aquí – dijo Minerva, mirándonos a ambos – en el estado de nervios que está ahora no sería prudente que ayude._

 _Entendido – respondió Remus, convirtiendo una silla en una cómoda cama, quitándome a la chica de los brazos para tenderla en ella – Espero que todos tengamos suerte – dijo saliendo de la oficina raudo para empezar a buscar a la "mocosa impertinente"_

 _Transcurrieron alrededor de tres horas entre que nosotros salimos del despacho del director y de que ellos volvieran junto a Black y seguíamos sin tener noticas de la condenada muchacha, era como si se la hubiera tragado el castillo. Maldiciendo interiormente en todos los tonos y en contra de todos los hechiceros del mundo nos reunimos en la dirección nuevamente, y debo admitirlo, grata fue mi sorpresa al ver a la señorita Summ despierta, pero totalmente anegada en lágrimas._

 _¿No la han encontrado? – preguntó. Remus se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la pobre chica nuevamente colapsó y se volvió a desmayar… ¡Vaya par!_

 _Tendremos que formar varias cuadrillas para encontrarla – dijo Albus, mirando a todos los presentes, estaban todos los profesores, Premios Anuales y delegados de cada casa de séptimo año – Tenemos que encontrar a la muchacha, porque como es bien sabido por todos nadie puede aparecer o desaparecer del castillo._

 _Profesor – dijo Sirius dando un paso al frente. Arrugué el ceño – La buscaré en forma de perro si me lo permite, así con mis sentidos mejorados podré encontrarla más rápida._

 _Toda ayuda es bienvenida en estos momentos – respondió Albus totalmente serio._

 _Black ante todos se convirtió en un perro negro y salió corriendo del despacho. Remus luego de mirar de forma torturada al director, también salió como alma que se lleva al diablo de la oficina. Por primera vez en mi vida sentía algo de compasión por ese hombre, el verlo de esa forma me recordaba a mí en mi tiempo de la muerte de Lily._

 _Luego todos salimos del despacho para volver a buscar a la "mocosa impertinente", pero yo no quise seguir el rumbo marcado, por mi intuición de años me dirigí al Bosque y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla ahí: ardiendo en fiebre…._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

Entro a la enfermería y veo como Madame Pomfrey me sonríe con cierto pesar, últimamente esa señora se había tomado muy a pecho el tema de cuidar a esa mocosa. Saludándola con un simple movimiento de cabeza me acerqué a la cama de la niña y pude ver que estaba pálida y aún con la temperatura muy alta.

De pronto la chica comenzó a convulsionar y a perder el poco color que le quedaba. Le avisé a gritos que llamara al director y que trajera a Lupin, Black y la otra amiga impertinente de la mocosa que ahora se estaba muriendo, mientras yo me proponía evitar que la señorita Vicencio se muriera frente a mis ojos.

 _ **Espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos los que leen en mi historia.**_

 _ **Siento mucho la demora, pero prácticamente no he tenido tiempo para nada, el mundo muggle está siendo muy cruel conmigo.**_

 _ **Un gran saludo para mi amigas del Escuadrón de Snape, a mis co fundadoras de Adictas al Sevmione y mis chicos y chicas de la Legión de Snape; con los cuales tuvimos algunas diferencias, pero igual los quiero ;)**_

 _ **Un gran abrazo, Sakura.-**_


	7. La Verdad

_**7.- La Verdad.-**_

 _ **(Alexxa)**_

Ahora estoy en una mullida cama, mirando el techo y medio grogui gracias a la poción calmante que Severus me dio. Mi mirada perdida se centra en nada, pero mi mente aunque atontada aún es capaz de evocar todo lo que ha transcurrido en la última semana.

Llegué a este mundo de fantasía sin saber cómo y porque. El último recuerdo antes de vivir la realidad alterna es yo en mi casa, en mi cama, mirando el techo como ahora, preguntándome qué sentido tenía mi vida ahora, que haría, que rumbo tomar. En mi cabeza miles de preguntas se arremolinaban y ninguna tenía respuesta. Agotada después de llorar por horas ante el repaso de mi existencia, me quede dormida añorando todo lo que deseaba y no tenia, imaginando como seria vivir en el mundo de Harry Potter, tener magia. Me preguntaba si allí encajaría por completo. Por un momento me pregunté porque ahora evocaba con total exactitud mis últimas horas en mi mundo, y entonces caí en cuenta que era por un dejavu. Antes como ahora, mi mente era inundada de interrogantes sin contestar, me sentía perdida y sin ánimos, lloraba, e igual mis sentidos estaban algo adormecidos mientras observaba el techo de una habitación, solo que no era la mia.

Histérica. Esa era la descripción más adecuada para mi postura una vez que mi amiga se desvaneció convirtiéndose en aire. Recuerdo haber gritado en los brazos de Severus que me retenía y en balde trataba de tranquilizarme, y después nada. Me desmayé me dijeron, me dejaron en la dirección y después se pusieron en movimiento. El director y Minerva fueron al ministerio con la rata para hacer justicia y liberar a Sirius. Remus y Severus se pusieron a buscar a Sofía. Desperté sola y me puse a llorar otra vez, hasta que todos volvieron, Black incluido, y me dieron la noticia que mi amiga no aparecía por ningún lado. Mi respuesta a eso fue desmayarme, otra vez. En ese momento pensé que me estaba comportando como una blandengue, esa no era yo, en toda mi vida solo una vez me había desmayado producto de un dolor muy intenso, la falta de analgésicos y estar caminando como una loca. Ahora en solo un día dos veces. Inaudito, total y completamente inaudito que me comportara así. Yo era dura, era fuerte, era de las que mientras los demás se desplomaban y corrían y gritaban y perdían la compostura, me mantenía en pie impertérrita tomando el mando, con la mente fría y ni ante lo peor derramaba una sola lágrima, no si no era el momento ni el lugar. Después tendría tiempo para eso, para desplomarme, ese era mi lema. Pero maldita sea aquí eso como que no me funcionaba y me preguntaba porque. Otra interrogante sin contestación.

Volviendo al presente y tratando de esforzarme en no delirar, pensaba en Sofía y su condición. Al fin la encontraron, pero inconsciente y ese estado no cambio en horas. No quería irme de su lado; le hable viendo como ardía y se retorcía por la fiebre, espere una réplica a mis llamados y demandas que nunca llego. Al final el mismo Severus me sacó y llevo a una habitación que para mi sorpresa era continua a la suya; sus palabras exactas fueron _por medidas de seguridad._ Lo próximo que supe fue que Sofía tuvo una crisis que casi la mata y que la serpiente con quien tanto peleaba fue quien la salvo, usando incluso algo de magia negra. La explicación a su situación era que algo la jalaba a su propia realidad más ella se resistía, y que a raíz de eso un cambio se produjo en ambos mundos paralelos, el qué y cuanto, aun no lo sabíamos. Su aparente involuntario estado de casi coma era resultado de todo. Su cuerpo permanecía en este tiempo y espacio, su mente quizás sí, quizás no, allí residía el dilema.

Después de su vuelta a la vida al fin la puta fiebre disminuía, y en horas mi amiga abrió sus ojos. Estaba desconcertada y cuando le preguntaban solo decía que se sentía bien pero cansada y nada más. Ninguna explicación salía de su boca, que parecía haber sido sellada con cemento, y que me viera que esa mirada de _algo pasó y no sé cómo contártelo_ era tan tranquilizante como un ataque terrorista. Exactamente de eso había pasado una semana y mis nervios estaban algo destrozados. No comía, no dormía y saltaba si alguien se me acercaba. Mi contacto se reducía a Remus, Sirius, Severus, Dumbledore, Minerva y Draco; que para sorpresa de muchos no sentía repudio por una aparente muggle, mínimo squib, y se preocupaba por mí de manera asombrosa. Lo dicho, que esa serpiente es mucho más de lo que todos creen y los perjuicios empañan su imagen tanto como mis lágrimas emborronan mi vista.

Durante días me desesperé por la actitud de Sofía. No solo no hablaba, sino además se rehusó a dejar la enfermería, y para colmo de todo la muy desgraciada se atrevía a prohibirme la entrada. Pero que se creía la niña, que podía evitarme por siempre y callarse. Yo sabía que presionar no serviría, solo lograría que se cerrara como una ostra hasta que le diera la soberana gana de hablar. Estuve furiosa con ella, ya tenía en mi mente la sarta de insultos que le diría por preocuparme tanto y apartarme de esa manera. Éramos las mejores amigas, cada una sabía de la otra sus más oscuros secretos, sus debilidades y fortalezas; y resulta que aquí ella solo me daba la espalda relegándome a ser solo una más sin importancia. De ella no podía soportarlo, y conociendo mí vida tan bien no entendía como era capaz de hacerme eso.

Qué cambio en esas horas entre las dos era otra de las cosas que martillaba mi cerebro. ¿Perder su amistad era el pago por estar en esta vida?, ¿era requisito que nuestros caminos se tuvieran que separar? ¿Por qué? Hastiada de martirizarme y estar inactiva, idee un plan para llegar a ella. No podía hacerlo sola, y las personas idóneas solo podían ser Remus y Sirius. El primero mostraba los signos de haber quedado cautivado por ella; el segundo la consideraba casi como una hermana al igual que a mí. Su agradecimiento por haberlo liberado y lograr que su nombre quedara limpio rayaba en la adoración.

Me levanté y fui en su búsqueda. Fue fácil hallarlos a los dos en el despacho del profesor, y no se sorprendieron al verme, era casi como si me esperaran.

Espero no interrumpir, necesito hablar con ambos.

Hola Alexxa ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Como crees Remus. Cabreada, impotente, decepcionada.

Amplia gama de emociones, pequeña – Sirius se levanta me da un abrazo y me guía a un sillón juntos a ellos.

Por favor dejen de decirme pequeña, saben perfectamente que no lo soy.

Lo eres aquí, pequeña – y dale con Sirius que le encanta hacerme rabiar -, quién fueras allá, tu edad, aquí no es importante, al menos no del todo. Lo que nos contaste de ti y tu amiga es solo información, pero hay circunstancias que le dan más valor a algunas y le restan a otras.

Y supongo que el asunto de mi edad allá, es irrelevante aquí. Ya veo, al menos podrían llamarme de otra manera.

Pensare en algún apodo.

No lo dudo Sirius, pero por favor abstente de alguno que tenga algún grado de relación con los merodeadores. Sabes que los amo como son ahora, pero sigo odiándolos de adolescentes por ser unos descerebrados acosadores que atormentaron a Severus.

Y ya estamos otra vez con eso, defendiendo al murciélago – puso su cara de fastidio y sus ojos en blanco, ese tema seguía siendo delicado.

No tientes tu suerte chucho, al menos Remus reconoce lo que hicieron mal, tú podrías al menos intentarlo.

No pienso perder mi tiempo ahora que estoy libre en nada que tenga que ver con Snape – no sé cómo pero lograría que esos dos dejaran las agresiones atrás.

Madura Sirius – antes que me interrumpiera con lo mismo seguí hablando-. A lo que vine no es a tratar ese particular, es algo por ahora más importante.

Y supongo que ese algo tiene que ver con Sofía – preguntó Remus mirándome fijamente.

Precisamente.

Les explique mi plan para acercarme a ella y que no pudiera resistirse de nuevo ni a mi presencia ni a las preguntas. Sirius que era tan protector con ella, se negó en redondo a ello. Según su opinión ella se debía tomar todo el tiempo que necesitara para contar que pasaba. Nadie era estúpido, y todos sabíamos que algo ocultaba. Para mi suerte Remus se puso de mi parte y pensaba igual que yo. Retrasarlo no serviría de nada y era menester saber a qué nos enfrentábamos, y sobre todo, si ella tenía respuestas a nuestra presencia aquí.

Él entro primero pues a diferencia de mí, su presencia no era vetada. Esa era otra espinita que se me clavaba, pero para obtener lo que quería lo mejor era tragarme mi descontento y enfocarme. Ya después me oiría, oh si, la Vicencio no se libraría de mi carácter, solo que en el momento adecuado.

Quince minutos después Remus aparecía sonriendo y me tomo la mano para adentramos en la enfermería. Sofía se veía bien a pesar de todo, y cuando nuestras miradas conectaron no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo y la bajó. Bueno, al menos la muy idiota tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzada por su comportamiento conmigo. Eso me dio satisfacción, no le era indiferente, no era que me dejo tirada como un trapito.

Hola Sofía, me alegra verte más repuesta. No es que te haya visto mucho claro, por no decir nada – mi voz glacial mostraba que algo de mi ira interior tenía que salir, sino explotaba - Aun así me contenta.

Oh vamos Alexxa, sé que estas furiosa conmigo, pero no seas tan perra. No es fácil para mí todo lo que sé.

No tendría por qué ser difícil si hablaras conmigo. Me haces sentir que ya no confías en nuestra amistad.

Eso no es cierto.

Me pateaste el culo, que sepas que has herido mis sentimientos; y eso es mucho decir, no es que yo tenga muchas emociones, como bien sabes.

Esa estupidez se la dices a otra, que te contengas y te muestres fría con los demás no te funciona conmigo. Yo conozco tu interior, y es tan lindo como un arco iris.

Halagarme no te va a servir, esfuérzate más.

Vamos zorra, yo te quiero, tú me quieres. Cuando te cuente todo me dices si sigues enfadada conmigo, es más, prometo compensarte. Mierda Alexxa mi cabeza es… como un caldero a punto de estallar. No he hablado porque tenía que entender y asumir mis descubrimientos, no estaba preparada es todo. Vamos amiga prometo conseguirte esos ricos postres que tanto te gustan.

Joder con la niña. Ahora me soborna – la miré y supe que ya todo estaba perdonado, su descubrimiento debía ser muy fuerte para que se cerrara en banda -. Más te vale por tu bien Sofía que empieces a escupir todo, o te juro que te arrastro por toda la enfermería perra y nadie te va a salvar – al final ambas nos reímos y Remus nos veía como un par de locas.

¿De verdad esta es la forma en que ustedes hacen las pases?

¿No te gusta Remus?, ¿no es tierna? –me acerque a mi amiga y nos abrazamos – Te he extrañado.

Yo también, y de verdad lo siento, pero todavía estoy alucinada.

¿Tan mal?

Sí – nos miró a ambos - Por dónde empezar…

Que tal con la desaparición. Remus me dijo que sabes la teoría de eso.

Si y es correcta. Al principio cuando desaparecí todo quedo normal allá, pero al notar mi falta y buscarme, eso hizo que me jalaran a retornar. Pero yo no quise regresar y eso forzó todo.

¿Qué forzó?

El cambio. El no querer pertenecer a ellos, a ese tiempo, el luchar para no volver, fue como pedir un deseo y hacer una declaración de intenciones. No podemos pertenecer a dos mundos simultáneamente, no podemos entrar y salir alterándolos a ambos, es una cuestión de elección y yo elegí. ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que lo hablamos, como deseamos ser de aquí, lo que escribíamos en mi cuadernito dorado?

Como olvidarlo, ese cuaderno contiene tanto de ambas. Volcamos parte de nuestra alma en él – recuerdos dulces-amargos aparecieron.

Exacto, diste en el punto. ¿Recuerdas que lo estaba aferrando al quedarme dormida ese día, lo que te conté?

Por supuesto ¿y?

Las dos hemos estado de acuerdo que la sincronía en el momento de desaparecer de allá fue preciso. Ambas tristes y deprimidas con el mismo deseo interior. Un cambio radical en nuestras vidas, o unas nuevas lejos y completamente diferentes, y pensando en estar aquí. Bien el cuadernito tiene magia y…

¡¿QUÉ EL CUADERNITO TIENE MAGIA?! – no pude evitar gritar - explica eso bien, y cómo lo sabes.

Calma Alexxa poco a poco, es mucho por digerir, si tú estás alucinada imagina como estaba yo. Bien el cuaderno tiene magia y fue lo que nos trasporto aquí, cumplió nuestros deseos, esa es la razón de estar en este mundo, al menos una de las razones.

Primero que nada, como sabes que era mágico y segundo, que otras razones nos llevaron a formar parte de un mundo nacido de un libro.

Bien, cuando me desmaye caí en un vacío donde pude ver por un momento nuestra realidad primaria. Primero vi a mi… a mi ex, hablando con otra mujer – ella volteo a mirar Remus para ver su reacción que permaneció inalterable, es decir, con el ceño fruncido como estaba desde que ella comenzó el relato del librito -, es la amante que tiene y hablaban de mí. Que había desaparecido, que mi familia me buscaba pero que por ellos mejor que no regresara y así se libraban de mi de una vez por todas –oh mierda eso sonó doloroso y su voz lo reflejaba-, se evitaban las explicaciones y la ruptura – suspiró.

Lo lamento amiga, pero ese imbécil tendrá su merecido ya veras, el karma es una perra que nunca falla.

Supongo. De allí vi como mi familia me buscaba y pensaban donde estaría y porque desaparecí; eran ellos los que me atraían a regresar y no lo hice por mi propia resistencia, fue cuando elegí y todo cambio.

Sofía has dicho varias veces eso del cambio, podemos avanzar y dices que coño cambio.

Alexxa calmate, ella esta lo suficiente nerviosa para que tú lo agudices – por primera vez el lobito hablaba y era para regañarme.

Está bien la entiendo. Al punto entonces, en ese limbo decidí que no quería regresar y entonces las imagines cambiaron. Mi familia dejo de pensar en mí, fue como ver todo en un video en reversa. Todos los sucesos que viví allí fueron desapareciendo y sustituidos con otros donde no existo. Ese fue el cambio Alexxa, literalmente dejamos de existir allí, ya no pertenecemos a nuestro mundo y todos nuestros recuerdos quedaron en ese limbo, flotando a mi alrededor, encapsulados sin tiempo ni espacio – mi cara debía ser un poema y me tomo varias respiraciones poder articular palabra.

A ver si entiendo. Tu familia preocupada te jalaban a volver a ellos, tú no quisiste y al resistirte dejaste de existir para ellos y así poder estar aquí, porque no es posible pertenecer a dos realidades paralelas ¿Voy bien?

Si, en resumen todo es correcto

¿Y cómo sabes que mi caso es el mismo?

Todas las escenas que se borraban eran de ambas, vi de ti también y como te desvanecías allá. No quedo rastro de ninguna.

Oh por Dios… ¿y eso que significa que ahora somos de este tiempo?

Sí, este es ahora nuestro tiempo y nuestro lugar – alucinada, estoy realmente alucinada - Nos necesitan aquí, de allí lo del libro.

Sofía podrías explicar con detalle lo del libro que tienes – por primera vez Remus la interrogaba, al parecer eso de que solo perteneciéramos a un mundo no le extraña.

Esa es la parte dos. Allí tuve compañía una vez que quedamos eliminadas.

¿Compañía? ¿Quién?

¿Saben los que son las nornas?

Eso es mitología – digo y volteo a ver a Remus a ver si está perdido en lo que hablo -. Las que tejen los tapices del destino, son tres principales, pasado, presente y futuro

Tú y tu obsesión con los dioses Alexxa, ni se para que te pregunte. ¿Tu entiendes eso Remus?

Sé lo que son, aquí también las interfieren en nuestro destino como en el de todos, solo que con los Dioses o semejantes son más… intrigantes y entrometidas. - movía la cabeza en negación - Vaya, vaya, así que tuviste contacto con ellas, esto es más que interesante – por su cara la palabra interesante no era la más adecuada.

Solo con una, Skuld, la que se encarga de lo que debería de suceder o lo que es necesario. En fin, la susodicha me explico que era necesario que unas extrañas viajaran a este mundo para modificar ciertos eventos que traen serias consecuencias a futuro y que no se ven sino hasta unos treinta años después de la última batalla, de allí que nadie que haya leído los libros lo sepa. Según dijo los tapices cambian con cada decisión, nada está escrito en piedra y saber el futuro y lo que sería mejor le da ventaja para intervenir y hacer que cambien las vidas de todos.

Esa parte la entiendo, pero creo que o es demasiada información o a mi parte lógica le falta algo, porque no me termina de cuadrar. A ver Sofía, estas segura que esto es una realidad alternativa y no que las dos nos volvimos locas y estamos en un psiquiátrico.

¿Alexxa tú has pensado que todo es producto de nuestra imaginación?

¿Y tú no? Seamos sinceras, estamos en un lugar creado por una escritora, viviendo en un mundo de libros con personajes ficticios. Dime que no suena a que estamos dementes.

Ok lo admito, al principio creí algo así, pero la emoción de que pudiera ser real me pudo y lo deseché. Ahora sé que todo es cierto y no tengo dudas.

¿Solo por la norna?, debe haberte dicho más. Insisto, mundo de libro, creado por una escritora, tema ficción.

Sería así, si no fuera porque ellas intervinieron en eso. Amiga agarrate para que no te caigas de culo – y esa cara de emoción que tiene a que se debe, me pregunto - Las jodidas nornas fueron las que le dieron las ideas de todo a Rowling. En realidad se metieron en su mente para que viera el pasado, presente y futuro de aquí, para que fuera consciente de esta realidad y que lo escribiera. Que se diera a conocer el mundo de la magia, que en esta realidad existe.

No me jodas – no se me ocurría nada mejor que decir.

A ver Sofía si todo los que dices es verdad – imposible que Remus no recelara, ni yo me lo creía todavía -, con qué finalidad lo hicieron.

Fácil – y la condenada sonreía - encontrar a esas extrañas que tenían que viajar y lograr los cambios, y la única forma era dando a conocer todo y que de entre los seguidores de la historia salieran las adecuadas.

¿Entonces nosotras somos las adecuadas? – será verdad que por primera vez algo bueno me suceda, que importe y no sea cualquier cosa.

Sip, tú y yo somos las principales, y lo decidimos por voluntad propia sin presiones ni nada. Una elección real y de corazón, eso dijo que era la clave. Por eso ya no pertenecemos a otro universo que no sea el de Harry Potter.

Sofía eso que estas contando es sencillamente más increíble que la magia en sí – oh si, lobito esta que flipa con toda la información y sé que hay más-. ¿Y el famoso libro?

Obra de ellas también Remus. Tú no sabes la historia pero te la voy a resumir. Alexxa y yo como sabes somos las mejores amigas – y ella tan linda sonriendo me tomo la mano -. Siempre salíamos y como somos tan parecidas nuestras aficiones comunes nos unen más. Un día fuimos a una librería nueva y paseando me llamo la atención un libro de tapas doradas que resaltaba de entre los demás. Lo tome pero no tenía nada escrito solo la primera hoja que ponía _El comienzo de una nueva vida. En tus manos está la elección de ser quien quieres, y si plasmas aquí tus anhelos se harán realidad._ Me di cuenta que era una especie de diario, y que además una vez que lo tomé no me pude desprender de él. Era una atracción ineludible

Oh sí, no me lo recuerdes. Lo tomó y lo colocó contra su pecho como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo y lo tuviera que cuidar con su vida – me reí por el recuerdo y todo lo que vino después - No quería ni dármelo para que lo viera.

Pero al final lo hice.

No te quedo de otra, sabias que tarde o temprano por las buenas o por las malas lo agarraría.

Si era inevitable. Bien, el punto es que tome el libro y no lo solté. Cuando fuimos a pagar a Alexxa le paso lo mismo pero con una pluma – y volteo a verme indicándome con la mirada que siguiera yo.

Cierto. Ella seguía con su librito y yo me puse a curiosear lo que había en unos estantes. De repente una pluma también dorada me llamo la atención, pero no era una común, era en realidad brillante como si estuviera compuesta por diamantes y con bisos dorados también. Me enamore de ella, y era como si me llamara, y lo mejor es que es como las de aquí, una pluma de verdad y que se usa con tinta. Yo solía bromear diciendo que era como la pluma de las alas de los Ángeles, que así deberían ser. Al final pagamos y nos fuimos a su casa, y cada una vio lo que compro la otra. Al tener contacto con cada artículo fue como si una energía nos recorriera, yo sentía la necesidad de escribir en el libro, ella de usar la pluma para lo mismo.

Si eso fue muy extraño. Pero no tanto como darnos cuenta que solo eran especiales para nosotras – Sofía me miró y algunas cosas que nunca entendimos hicieron click.

¿Cómo que especiales solo para ustedes?

Veras Remus – procedí a explicarle - , si le preguntabas a otra persona era simplemente un cuaderno sencillito, nada llamativo ni tampoco tan dorado, algo desgastado y sin atractivo. Y la pluma era simple, no deslumbrante, ni siquiera bonita, era como la de cualquier ave que te pudieras conseguir en el camino. Eso siempre nos intrigó, que nosotras los veíamos de una manera y los demás de otra. Pero como somos algo excéntricas los dejamos pasar. Nos limitanos a usarlos. En la casa donde nos reuniéramos, un rato escribía ella con la pluma y otro yo, pero siempre cada una se quedaba con su artículo. Ella con el libro, yo con la pluma

Por lo que dicen me da la impresión que hablan de artículos mágicos, pero ¿es eso posible? ¿y cómo llegaron a ustedes?

Allí aparecen las nornas otra vez – y Sofía siguió con la información que descubrió -. Ellas los dejaron allí para nosotras, por eso solo nos atraían a ella y a mí, y cada uno a quien le correspondía. Y si son mágicos obvio, provienen de ellas. Cuando llego el momento justo y gracias a todo lo que escribimos, se activaron y nos trajeron aquí para hacer lo que tenemos que hacer. Nos dieron la opción de regresar, creo que es tácito que ambas deseamos quedarnos, y bueno aquí estamos.

Guao… no me lo puedo creer. No me mires así Sofía, que si fuera yo la que lo contara estarías igual. Es mucha información y surrealista.

Quizás ahora histérica y malhumorada entenderás porque no quería hablar, no es fácil de procesar –sí, ahora la entendía, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

¿Y que se supone que deben hacer ustedes aquí, que es lo que hay que cambiar?

Aquí entran las normas. Ella me las explicó. Primero que nada, solo unas pocas personas pueden conocer lo básico de el porque de nuestra presencia. Segundo no podemos revelar nada, absolutamente nada de lo que sabemos a través de los libros, hacerlo sería sugestionarlos, y como dije nada está escrito en piedra, las consecuencias serían nefastas. Tercero, y esto Alexxa te va a encantar, tenemos magia.

¿CÓMO? – me quede estática, se supone que somos muggles.

Esa es la razón de la fiebre y lo que me pasó, tenían que usar cierta magia para que la mia se activara, es un regalo de ellas para no dejarnos indefensas. Severus me regalo la mía con los conjuros que utilizó, su deseo de salvarme fue el desencadenante. Ellas dicen que todo proviene de las decisiones del alma y el corazón.

Ves, al murciélago no le caes tan mal – y todos nos reímos de eso.

Es realmente fantástico todo lo que cuentas Sofía, de verdad ¿y dónde está el libro famoso? – pregunto Remus.

Cierto, donde lo dejaste.

Ese es un pequeño inconveniente. Cuando vinimos el libro se esfumo, y lo necesitamos, y tu pluma también.

Mierda, la pluma se quedó en mi casa. No te dijo la norna que hacemos con eso.

Dijo que aparecerían, cambiarían, se destruirían, y volverían de nuevo.

¿Para qué exactamente los necesitan?

Para ver si hay cambios en la historia Remus, desaparecimos pero podremos comunicarnos con nuestra realidad pasada a través de ellos y ver como los libros se modifican. Aquí no puede haber ninguno, ya lo sabes, ustedes no pueden saber lo que nosotras hasta que sea necesario.

A ver Sofía, con quien coño nos vamos a comunicar si ya no existimos y porque con el libro

Nosotras no existimos Alexxa, pero no hemos olvidado nada de allá. El libro es el enlace – su mirada ahora picara me indico que algo bueno venia - Te suena amiga el Escuadrón Snape – y abrí la boca para boquear como pez.

Miénteme… de verdad… con ellas… pero como, aquí no hay computadoras ni Face. ¿Qué? No me digas que vamos al mundo muggle para conectarnos.

Alto ahí las dos ¿Escuadrón Snape?, ¿eso tiene que ver son Severus? – ambas nos miramos y rompimos a reír.

Ok Remus te lo vamos a decir pero ni una palabra a nadie, ¿prometido? – el dudo pero la curiosidad le pudo más.

De acuerdo no diré nada pero explíquense.

Ya sabes que hay libros de este mundo, de lo libros hicieron películas, y cada personaje tienes sus seguidores. Bien el Escuadrón Snape es un grupo de chicas que somos fanáticas de Severus Snape y ese grupo está dedicado a él. En este caso la imagen es del actor que lo representa porque en nuestra mente son el mismo, aunque debo decir que aquí los originales están mejor, no me esperaba ese plus, cierto Alexxa.

Pues si la verdad sea dicha, los de carne y hueso superan a los actores, aunque son muy parecidos, casi iguales, yo diría que ustedes son una versión mejorada de ellos. El punto es que el grupo sabe todo de Harry Potter al derecho y al revés, y si alguien nos puede dar información precisa y rápida son ellas – me voltee a ver a mi amiga - Cuando dijiste enlace, ¿te refieres a que escribimos en el libro y eso les llega a ellas al Face y viceversa?

Correcto, si escribimos en el libro con tu pluma…tachan… asunto resuelto, sabremos de primera mano todo lo que necesitemos de allí. Además la norna dijo que ellas tienen una clave que viene de los libros y nos pueden ayudar.

¿Para qué es la clave?

Eso todavía no estoy segura, pero que lo sabríamos llegado el momento, no sé cómo, ¿iluminación divina quizás?, las nornas son muy misteriosas.

Así que ustedes dos son seguidoras de Snape porque les parece guapo – Remus se quedó con eso, pero sobre todo mirando a Sofía.

Oh no, no es solo por lo guapo, es el conjunto. Conocemos su vida, lo que hace y porque. Amamos su endemoniado carácter, aunque una cosa es verlo de lejos y otra sufrirlo, sino que me lo digan a mí – es verdad Sofía y el habían tenido más de un altercado -. Su porte y ese magnetismo de hombre malo que atrae a las mujeres. Todas tenemos fantasías con él.

¿Todas? ¿Incluyéndote Sofía? – uy, al lobo eso no le gustó para nada, hasta el color de los ojos le cambio.

Vamos Remus, que se supone que ustedes no eran reales, era como tener al hombre ideal en la mente. La verdad es que de alguna manera lo mitificamos y perfeccionamos, le quitamos todos los peros y lo queremos como es – amiga, ¿cómo te digo que no lo estás arreglando? -. ¿Qué tu nunca has tenido fantasías con nadie?

No es lo mismo. Más que fantasías pareciera que estas enamorada de él – oh si, Remus tiene celos, eso está bien. Pero cuando veo que Sofía va a hablar otra vez intervengo, nerviosa como está no dirá nada productivo.

Ay Remus no te pongas así, tú también tienes tu fans. También te amamos a ti lobito, y tenemos nuestras fantasías contigo – y le guiño el ojo para aligerar el ambiente.

¿Conmigo? Es una broma cierto

Nones, y si no que te lo cuente Sofía, ella es la presidenta de la facción amamos a Remus Lupin y nos lo queremos devorar – mi pobre amiga se puso roja y me miro diciendo cállate, y esta me las pagas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, ruborizados y con las miradas fijas. Me alejé para darles algo de privacidad y dedique el tiempo a pensar en todo lo que Sofía contó. Estaba sobrecargada de información, era mucho para digerir, y tenía además la sensación de que cosas importantes se me escapaban. Comencé a recordar todo punto por punto y hacer un rápido análisis. La conclusión es que teníamos una misión, necesitábamos al escuadrón, y las nornas eran la guia. De repente recordé algo importante y se hizo la luz sobre eso que deje pasar. Magia, se supone que ahora teníamos magia, pero era otorgada de corazón por alguien de aquí a través de un evento y ciertos conjuros. Eso me llevo a pensar en otra cosa. Las nornas nos dieron a elegir si volver o quedarnos, pero era más exacto decir que se la dieron a Sofía, porque yo en ningún momento hice el amago de volver, ni tan siquiera me sentí un poco mal en todo el tiempo desde nuestra llegada, y eso a su vez me llevo a otra conclusión. Sofía fue jalada por otras personas a irse y de allí sus males y resultados, yo en cambio no era llamada por nadie, no me ocurrió ningún evento y por ende no debía de tener magia. Si el torbellino de pensamientos eran ciertos, Sofía se estaba callando cosas que solo me involucraban a mí y tenía que saber. Volví junto a ellos y me quede viéndola seriamente, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron supo que tenía unas cuantas deducciones.

Sofía, tu viste que me paso a mí al desaparecer, correcto.

Sí – su forma de responder me dijo que sabía a dónde iban mis preguntas.

No se dieron cuenta que desaparecí. Para ser más concreta, ya de alguna forma fue como si nunca hubiese existido – y no era pregunta.

Alexxa, amiga, no lo veas así. De transcurrir más tiempo varias lo hubiesen notado.

Pero quienes importan para eso no, quienes están ligados a tu vida por sangre no. Tú desapareciste porque tu familia te jalaba, su amor y preocupación por ti lo hizo, en mi caso no ocurrió, y desaparecí instantáneamente porque las nornas saben que no era opción que alguien me jalara a volver.

¿No tienes familia Alexxa? – Remus se mostraba desconcertado por esa información.

Oh sí que la tengo Remus, ese no es el punto – sonreí irónicamente -, ellos existen, pero yo en sus vidas no tengo lugar. Ahora entiendo y confirmo muchas cosas – no pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara - Espero que hayan pensado que si no he pasado por nada mágico, debo seguir siendo una muggle – ambos se vieron y vi la sorpresa en el rostro de Remus, pero no en el de Sofía.

Va a llegar Alexxa, no sé como ni cuando pero va a suceder, por algo las nornas te escogieron.

Oportunidad supongo, debe ser más fácil borrar a una persona que no ha dejado huella que a otra que sí.

No te permito que pienses así, tú has dejado huella para muchos. Yo no sé que hubiese hecho sin ti en muchas ocasiones.

Eres muy linda amiga, pero sabes de que hablo concretamente. En fin no tiene caso hablar de eso, las cosas son como son y ya – dolía y quería cerrar el tema.

Pero Alexxa – ella lo intento pero la corte.

Ahora no Sofía, ahora no

Alexxa yo no sé nada de ti, pero no me pareces una persona que pase desapercibida.

Tendría que darte demasiadas explicaciones Remus, y de verdad que no quiero hacerlo. Déjalo, no tiene razón ahondar en el tema. Mejor Sofía dime si las nornas te dijeron porque volví con una edad diferente.

Si me explicaron. Recuerdas que muchas veces quisiste volver el tiempo, rectificar, cambiar ciertos acontecimientos – me miro con comprensión ella sabía tan bien como yo cuales eran. Me limite a asentir con la cabeza para que continuara - Es una regalo, una compensación; la oportunidad que pedias te la dan, por eso más joven y con una edad más acorde para lograrlo. Con la madurez y la experiencia, sin malos recuerdos. Esas cosas no han pasado.

Vaya, al menos eso. Al final resultó lo de decir que me la debían para mi próxima vida, pero jamás imagine que fuera esta. – suspiré e hice una pausa - Tengo mucho que pensar y me duele la cabeza, nos vemos después – esa fue mi despedida pero antes de alejarme más me voltee - Gracias Remus por ayudarme, eres tan buena persona como dicen – le di una amarga sonrisa que él me devolvió cargada de pesar, no sabía pero intuía que mi vida era todo menos rosa.

De nada Alexxa, siempre que me necesites.

No dije más y me fui caminando lo más rápido posible hasta la habitación que ocupaba. Quizás por ir sumida en mis pensamientos es que no me percate que al entrar la habitación no estaba sola, alguien me esperaba, y de no ser porque habló, quien sabe cuánto tiempo me hubiese tomado notar su presencia. Severus Snape, me observaba con cara de preocupación y no entendía porque. Sé que hablaba, pero estaba bloqueada, solo al tomar mi brazo reaccioné.

Señorita. Summ, sería tan amable de responder en vez de quedarse callada

Lo siento no oí que me pregunto.

Le pregunte qué le pasa y si es referido a su amiga ¿Se encuentra mal de nuevo? ¿Viene de la enfermería?

Sofía está bien, y sí vengo de allá. La dejé con Remus hablando.

Entonces ya habla. Supongo que ahora dará las explicaciones pertinentes.

No sé si ella o Remus será quien les explique. Nosotros ya sabemos que pasó.

No debería sorprenderme su respuesta. Bien ya que estoy aquí, porque no comparte la información.

Lo siento pero no quiero hablar de eso – traté de zafarme de su brazo y no me moví ni un centímetro.

Ustedes dos con sus aires de importancia están agotando mi paciencia – hablaba entre dientes claramente molesto - Eso de hablar y dar explicaciones cada vez que les da la gana se acaba ahora. Necesitamos saber quiénes son en realidad y porque llegaron aquí.

Primero que nada has el favor de soltarme que no tienes ningún derecho – como si notara por primera vez como me tenía, soltó mi brazo de golpe - Segundo, ya dije que puedes preguntarles a ellos porque yo no tengo ánimos de hablar.

¿Tan malo fue lo que descubrió que tiene cara de tragedia?, aunque viniendo de usted seguro no es nada, es extremadamente débil con las cosas. Sino está llorando, esta desmayada – estúpido prepotente -, y deje de tutearme que no le he dado permiso para eso.

Sabe que profesor, mejor lárguese de mi habitación y déjeme en paz, vaya a fastidiar a alguno de sus alumnos que lo tienen que soportar.

Es una mocosa insolente.

¡Deje de decirme mocosa!, ¡no soy ninguna niña!

¿Ah no?, tiene trece años por si lo olvida.

El que olvida es usted que tengo esa edad aquí, pero en mi mundo era mayor. Hace rato que deje de ser una niña.

Pero se comporta como tal. Si quiere ser tratada de acuerdo a su edad mental, demuestre cual tiene. Entre tanto no se queje.

De verdad no estoy de humor para soportar su pesadez y malas maneras, me importa un rábano si cree que estoy exagerando o no con todo lo que me enteré, así que por última vez y por las buenas, váyase y déjeme tranquila.

¿Me amenaza?, esto es el colmo.

No es amenaza, es advertencia. Puede que no sea tan buena como usted para camuflar mis sentimientos y mantenerme fría como un tempano siempre, a pesar de las experiencias, pero tengo algo de control para avisar cuando me están llevando al límite. Y creame profesor, no es nada agradable cuando sucede – sentía como iba flaqueando más a cada momento. Solo quería que se largara para despacharme a gusto de todo lo que sentía.

No entiendo como unas simples preguntas la pueden tener en el límite, al menos que sea por una circunstancia anterior que no quiere compartir con nadie

Acertó, siéntase satisfecho – y alargue la mano indicándole la salida.

Está a punto de llorar.

No es su problema – me contenía con todas mis fuerzas -, y no se le ocurra volver a decirme débil, simplemente no soy de hielo señor Iceman.

Muy divertida, sarcástica y ocurrente para desviar la atención.

Sigo esperando que se marche.

No puede correrme, y no tiene medios para deshacerse de mí – y eso me hizo explotar.

¡Maldita sea Severus que te largues y me dejes en paz! ¡Y si quieres ser útil dame una maldita poción que me anestesie y me haga olvidar! – no me di cuenta en que momento me acerque a él y lo empujé, hasta que me tomó de los brazos.

¿Qué quieres olvidar? ¿Qué supiste que te afecto tanto?

No es tu problema.

Si lo es, porque me da la gana. Respóndeme Alexxa, ¿Qué paso?

No quiero hablar, no quiero pensar más – oficialmente me había desmoronado y comenzado a llorar.

Sea lo que sea, te puedo ayudar.

Nadie puede, ni siquiera tú. No puedes hacer que les importe, no puedes cambiar lo que ya viví – y las palabras salían sin que pudiera detenerlas -, y me enfurece que aún me afecte, debería estar acostumbrada, ser inmune, pero parece que no termino de aprender.

No me dijo nada más cuando terminé, se conformó con abrazarme y mantenerme así mientras mis lágrimas fluían. Me perdí en el tiempo y apenas sentí como me tomó en brazos me llevo a la cama y me recostó. Lo más asombroso de todo es que se tendió conmigo y me atrajo hacia él. Con mi cabeza en su pecho y él acariciando mi espalda me relajeé, me sentí segura y confortada. Ninguno hablo y entre lágrimas y oscuros pensamientos me dormí, y quien lo diría, con Severus Snape como protector.

 _Siento enormemente la demora. Sé que no hay excusas, pero me he dedicado netamente a otras plataformas. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado._


	8. Hecatombe

_**8.- Hecatombe.-**_

¡¿Alexxa dónde carajos estas?! Esta era la tercera vez que recorría el castillo de arriba abajo y no había rastros de ella. Desde que había salido de la enfermería con Remus para hablar con Alexxa que no la encontraba por ninguna parte; era como si el castillo se la hubiese tragado.

Hola – dijo Sirius, acercándose a nosotros con una gran sonrisa, que se fue apagando al ver nuestros rostros serios – ¿Qué pasa?

Alexxa ha desaparecido – respondió por mí, Remus – Llevamos como unas tres horas buscándola.

Nena… - dijo Sirius poniéndome una mano en el hombro – de seguro está bien…

¡No lo está! – exclamé con los ojos rojos - ¡Por eso no quería abrir mi boca! – grité, dándome media vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí. Necesitaba respirar, me estaba ahogando.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que me adentré lo más posible en el bosque prohibido y me senté en el suelo, sobre un tronco cortado. Tenía razón al no querer abrir la boca y ahora esto me lo demostraba. Me tiré de espalda en el pasto y cerré los ojos… Todo se estaba saliendo de control demasiado rápido, cada descubrimiento nos estaba costando caro a mi amiga y a mí; solucionábamos algo y luego volvíamos a caer… ¡Condenada suerte! Nunca creí que el precio para estar en el mundo que adorábamos sería sufrir tanto, tener que pasar por altos y bajos, tener que dar explicaciones a todo el mundo, tener que soportar a Severus… ¡Eso era, Severus! Me levanté de un salto y emprendí la carrera, pero esta vez rumbo a las mazmorras.

¿Cuál es el apuro, sangre sucia? – me detuve en seco, en medio de un pasillo para ver quién me hablaba y pude ver que era un chico totalmente desconocido de Slytherin – Veo que tú eres la otra chica que anda rondando por el castillo, junto con la amiguita de Draco…

¿Cuál es tu problema con eso? – pregunté fastidiada – No tengo tiempo para perderlo con…

¡Cállate, impura! – dijo el chico, acercándose amenazadoramente a mí.

¡Estoy harta! – grité, acercándome a él y tomándolo de la camisa – Si no cierras tu inmunda boca y no empiezas a tratarme de forma diferente te juro que te arrepentirás de por vida – lo estampé contra la muralla – y ese aviso es para todos los de tu casa y para todos los que quieran meterse con mi amiga Alexxa – lo solté – No vuelvas a molestarme cuando esté ocupada, vete a realizar algo más productivo, mocoso – el chico se fue corriendo.

Seguí caminando esta vez con el peor de los genios hasta que me topé de frente con la persona que andaba buscando: Severus Snape.

¿Dónde está Alexxa? – pregunté mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Buenos días – dijo, sonriendo de medio lado – Al parecer tampoco tienes buenos modales, además de ser una debilucha con mal carácter.

No te estaba buscando para escuchar tu veneno – respondí segura. Todavía me pregunto cómo es que lo adoraba tanto si era un saco de prepotencia – Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿dónde está mi amiga?

Descansando en su habitación – respondió, mirándome esta vez él a mis ojos, por inercia cerré mi mente, aunque no pudiera ver lo que estaba pensando o había vivido, no estaba de más prevenir – Al parecer su conversación contigo y el hombre lobo la afecto demasiado.

Remus Lupin – dije con un toque seco en mi voz – se llama Remus Lupin y dejé de andar diciendo a los cuatro vientos su condición – Lo miré con fastidio – además lo que haya pasado en esa conversación no es su asunto.

Pasó a ser mi asunto al verla tan desmoralizada y llorando – respondió, imprimiendo seriedad a su voz.

¿Llorando? – pregunté aturdida ¡Vaya! Si que la había conmocionado el hecho de no tener magia y que nadie la necesitara en nuestro mundo pasado.

Veo que aparte de todo es lenta…

No fui capaz de poder escuchar nada más, de pronto vi a Severus y detrás de él a mi ex novio con otro hombre riendo a carcajadas, pude escuchar a lo lejos el nombre de Alexxa.

¡No, Alexxa, no! – grité, aferrándome a la túnica de Severus para no estamparme contra el suelo. Me costaba respirar y parecía que iba a desaparecer, pero al ver mis manos pude ver que estaban sólidas, entonces si no era yo… - ¡Alexxa! – volví a gritar, soltando a Severus, reanudando la carrera hacia la habitación de mi amiga.

Por el camino empujé a varios alumnos que quedaron descontentos. Estaba preocupada y sumamente asustada, mi amiga no había salido bien de la enfermería y ahora mi "visión" me aterraba. A lo mejor ella por su vida pasada no quería volver o quedarse, nunca tenía que haber mencionado nada, ahora estaba a puertas de un desastre monumental, o eso intuía ¡Quiero paz! ¡Ambas necesitamos paz en este mundo y una vida normal!

Entré como una tromba a su habitación en "zona de seguridad" al lado de la de Severus y la encontré vacía, o mejor dicho, casi vacía ya que sobre la cama de Alexxa estaba la pluma dorada. Caí de rodillas al suelo sollozando, sentí como unos fuertes brazos me levantaban del suelo y me estampaban con la muralla.

¿Dónde está? – preguntó furioso, casi histérico.

¡No lo sé! – grité a mi vez desesperada. Severus me presionó con más fuerza los brazos – ¡Suéltame! – volví a gritar con fuerza.

¡Suéltala, Severus! – miré hacia la puerta y pude ver en alto las varitas de Remus, Sirius, Albus y la profesora McGonagall – Le estás haciendo daño.

Déjala ahora, Severus – dijo Remus en un tono peligrosamente bajo, acercándose lentamente a nosotros – No te lo vamos a repetir.

Esto no es asunto de ninguno de los presentes – respondió Severus, poniéndome detrás de él, pero sin dejar su fiero agarre.

Estas complicando las cosas, hijo – dijo Albus, también dando un paso adelante.

Quejicus – dijo Sirius, fulminándolo con la mirada – Si no la sueltas ahora te juro que perderás ambos brazos.

¡BASTA! – grité, todos se giraron para mirarme, aproveché la momentánea distracción de Severus para soltarme de él e irme a refugiar a los brazos de Remus – Deja tus problemas de lado Severus – le dije – Alexandra ha desaparecido y solamente ha quedado esto – mostré la pluma dorada, Remus hizo un gesto de comprensión – Tenemos que ir a buscarla.

 _ **(Alexxa)**_

Me duele todo y no sé porque. Se supone que dormía en una superficie blanda arropada por Severus, al menos eso era lo que mi mente evocaba ahora. Me quiero mover y no puedo, los parpados me pesan y estoy embotada, que mierda me pasa. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad abro mis ojos y detecto las diferencias. Uno: no estoy acostada, estoy sentada en una incómoda silla de madera; dos mi inmovilidad se debe a que estoy amarrada a la silla totalmente restringida; tres no puedo hablar, tengo una mordaza, genial. Recorro con la mirada la estancia austera y desconocida y pienso como rayos llegue aquí. Piensa Alexxa, algo pasó lo sabes. Sé que es el estado de pesadez que no me permite salir completamente a la superficie, pero tengo que hacerlo. Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, me espabilo, y entonces fogonazos de recuerdos acuden. Me dormí entre los brazos de Severus, me desperté acalorada y sudando, con una tirantes en el estómago, algo que me jalaba y succionaba. Una luz brillante, un remolino a mi alrededor y después… si lo recuerdo ahora, caí en mi cama, en mi cuarto, en mi casa, en mi mundo; después de todo había vuelto. Impresionada me pare asimilando la situación.

Estaba de vuelta y eso debería tener un propósito ¿Cuál?, ni idea; asuntos pendientes que resolver quizás, sinceramente nada llegaba a mi cerebro. Camine por la habitación recordando mi estadía en el Castillo ¿Fue un sueño? ¿Mi mente me jodió con ese deseo? Parecía inverosímil, tanto como el estar allá, ¿y Sofía? Ella dijo que desaparecí, así que, si eso fue real era algo fácil de comprobar. Salí rumbo a la sala, todo estaba igual, en orden; las fotos en el mismo lugar, solo que si había un cambio. Esas fotos ya no incluían a mi amiga. Tome el álbum y encontré lo mismo. Allí estaba yo con la gente que conocía, pero en las tomas que debían mostrarla, estaba ausente. Es real, viajamos, cambiamos el pasado y presente, al menos el de ella, el mío parecía el mismo, eso era absolutamente deprimente.

Lo que me inquietaba era el porqué de mi regreso. Repase todo lo que Sofía contó y di con la clave, la pluma. Esos objetos mitad divinos, mitad mágicos se quedaron atrás por razones desconocidas, lo lógico era que si los necesitábamos se fueran con nosotros, no ocurrió y supuse yo debía de corregirlo. Corrí a mi estudio y sobre el escritorio la vi, tan bella y majestuosa como siempre. Sonreí al verla, la tome y le di un beso, le hable como si fuera una persona " _nena tu yo ya no pertenecemos aquí. Tu lugar es en Hogwarts"._ Estaba contenta y abstraída pensando ahora que la tenía como regresar, si sucedería solo o algo faltaba, ¿el libro?, pero donde encontrarlo, ¿en la casa de Sofía? Lo dudaba, si ella ya no existía su casa ya no lo era. Sí, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, tanto que no escuche los ruidos de otra persona en la casa. Me percaté de ello solo por el tirón en mi brazo que casi me tumba, y entonces vi a la última persona que imagine tener al frente otra vez, mi ex-prometido, Abel. Intenté soltarme en vano, el agarre era fuerte, rudo y excesivo. Tras insultarlo y preguntarle qué demonios hacia allí, me llevo a rastras fuera solo diciendo ya lo sabrás. Para mi desgracia las sorpresas no terminaron, en mi salón de pie con cara de sádico bastardo estaba el imbécil con quien Sofía acaba de romper. Pero que rayos, que era esto, ¿la reunión de los ex estúpidos que debían ser borrados del mapa?, y a todas estas que hacia él aquí con mi ex.

Soy preguntona, todo lo quiero saber y en tantas ocasiones no lo obtenía. Ahora en cambio las dudas se despejaban sin que yo lo solicitara. Ellos solos sin mi intervención empezaron su perorata de razones que ahora nos tenía a los tres en el mismo lugar.

Diferentes y similares al mismo tiempo, unidas en punto en común, yo. Mi ex quería venganza por la revancha que me tome tras la abrupta y canalla rotura que el ejecuto. Ariel, el de Sofía, resulta que ahora era su mejor amigo y lo salpique dañando su reputación y relación con su prometida, que resultó ser la zorra con quien le montaba los cuernos a mi amiga. Ja, eso sí que me gusto, obvio que no lo entendía del todo, ni idea de que paso. Que radical, ahora concibo mejor ese dicho que el batir de las alas de un mariposa aquí, pueden provocar una tormenta al otro lado del mundo. Ella desapareció, las consecuencias de ello para mí, ahora era que las iba a saber.

Tras algunos insultos entre nosotros, me tomaron de ambos brazos y comenzó el calvario. Yo revolviéndome en un intento de zafarme y ellos molestos cada vez más, minuto a minuto. Logre soltar un brazo con el que le di un golpe en la cara a Abel y este al soltarme me dio el chance de voltear y pegar un rodillazo a Ariel, certero en las joyas de la familia. La alegría de verme libre me duro poco y mi intento de libertad lo page caro. Abel en dos pasos me alcanzo, tiro de mi cabello y al tenerme en frente su puño impacto en mi cara. La pluma que permanecía en mi mano y no soltaba por nada cayó al piso, eso fue lo último que vi antes de perderme en la negrura del aturdimiento pensando, _ve a casa Sofía te espera_.

Volviendo al presente caigo que estoy en serios problemas y del golpazo viene el dolor. Si me tienen aquí así nada bueno tienen pensado. Y no solo eso, estoy sola, aquí nadie me extraña, ni cuenta se darán que desaparecí. No irán a buscarme. De esto tengo que librarme yo, pero cómo.

No pase mucho tiempo a solas, mis dos verdugos ingresaron prepotentes y altivos, con aire de suficiencia. El poder que sabían tenían, los hacia lucir intimidantes. Y como no mostrarse de esa forma, yo estaba en clara desventaja, no solo por ser dos contra uno, sino por mis ataduras. De todas formas no me permití mostrarles un ápice de miedo, ese gusto no se los daría. Sea lo que sea que tenían planeado para mí, lo aguantaría sin desmoronarme hasta el final. El silencio pesado del ambiente no duro mucho, solo lo suficiente para intercambiar un par de miradas, y que ellos esbozaran una sonrisa sádica.

Hola perrita, que bueno que ya despertaste, nos estabas aburriendo con la espera –mi ex se acercó quitando la mordaza de mi boca.

¿Ah sí?, veras Abel, poco me importa lo que ustedes quieran o esperan de mí, así como su aburrimiento. Por mi se pueden secar que no me afecta – su cara me mostro que estaba sorprendido de cómo le hablaba, esperaba miedo, no mi sarcasmo.

Tan altanera y estúpida como siempre. Pero ya te vamos a bajar los humos querida y aprenderás respeto.

Primero imbécil no soy tu querida a Dios gracias, y segundo ¿respeto por una basura como tú?, me parto de risa – su respuesta fue voltear mi cara de un golpe.

¡Cállate estúpida! ¿No eres consciente que estas en nuestras manos?

Solo porque son unos cobardes que atacan de a dos y me tienen atada. Quisiera ver si solitos y en igualdad de condiciones serían tan valientes.

Podemos contigo igual, solo que así es más placentero.

Si claro. Como sea ¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado y por qué?, no pueden ser tan resentidos para caer tan bajo. Además se merecen lo que paso, sobre todo tu basura, o ¿de verdad creíste que no me cobraría lo que me hiciste con la boda?

Debí hacer más que solo dejarte plantada, pero ahora lo corregiré. Te voy a aniquilar y te vas a arrepentir de joderme la vida. Es hora de saldar cuentas – y otro golpe, ahora en mi estómago, ratifico la furia que emanaba. Cuando pude tomar aire, les hablé.

Descubrir ante los demás la clase de malnacido que eres no fue joderte la vida, lo que hice fue un servicio público, para que ninguna otra ingenua caiga en tus garras y no puedas estafar a nadie con juegos sucios. Además la última vez que te vi estabas acompañado y derrochando el dinero de papi, no entiendo a qué viene tu ira.

¡A qué viene pregunta la zorra! – otro golpe en mi costado - Me expusiste y ahora ninguna mujer con reputación y dinero se me acerca, huyen apenas me ven. Y mi padre y mi madre me cortaron los ingresos, les parezco una desgracia – otro golpe a la cara que estoy segura me partió la nariz - Solo zorras caza fortunas aceptan estar conmigo. Lo que viste fue el uso de mi dinero del cual no queda casi nada.

No olvides la empresa amigo – el otro idiota que reía mientras me golpeaba, hablaba solo para echar más leña al fuego.

Cierto. ¿Sabes qué decidió la junta directiva? Que mi pésima reputación y acciones eran dañinas para la imagen corporativa… me relegaron sin importarles todos los beneficios que conseguí – esta vez no fue solo uno, fueron al menos cuatro golpes descargados a todo mi cuerpo - , ahora soy menos que el chico del café, no puedo acercarme a la empresa, todos los accionistas e interesados recibieron una notificación donde dice que no estoy ni en la junta, ni en ningún puesto de la empresa ¿Tienes idea puta, de la humillación a la que me he visto sometido, solo porque no pudiste callarte la boca? – otro golpe y no estaba segura cuantos más resistiría con la fuerza que ponía en cada uno.

No es mi culpa que no pudieras ser discreto con tu doble vida. Te descuidaste por creerte en una posición segura, que el dinero te salvaría y nadie se atrevería a traicionarte. Se te olvidaron todos los cuerpos que dejaste tirados en tu camino, creaste una muy larga lista de enemigos – mi voz ya no era tan fuerte y cada poco escupía sangre - Fue demasiado sencillo hacerme con las pruebas. ¿Sabes que realmente no entiendo? ¿Por qué me plantaste?

Cierto eso debió ser desconcertante para ti. La buena y dulce novia aceptada por la familia, querida por todos, considerada perfecta para mí y con dinero además. Sí, realmente eras un buen logro, el punto es que conseguí un premio mayor… Irina Grey – sonrió al ver mi cara perpleja - oh si, tu querida amiga Irina y yo teníamos un amorío y cuando logre que sucumbiera por completo y aceptara casarse conmigo, te bote. Pude ser más sutil lo reconozco, tuve un par de días para parar todo, pero hacerte sufrir era un placer que no podía negarme – desgraciados infelices los dos, la muy perra sabía lo que él haría -, además fue un regalo a ella, una muestra de mi real amor por su persona ¿si podía hacer eso por ella, a que no llegaría por estar a su lado?

Eres un bastardo, pero el karma no perdona, me alegro de saber que estas hundido – lo dije con todo el odio que fui capaz, claro que me gane otro par de golpes por eso.

Tranquilo amigo – Ariel lo agarro antes de que continuara - Todavía falto yo, y no queremos que quede inconsciente aún, la necesitamos – y esas palabras frías y aceradas, lograron erizarme y que el pánico recorriera mi columna - Bueno, bueno, supongo que ya vas entendiendo las consecuencias de tus actos. Como imaginaras tras tu exposición, Irina dejo a Abel, perdió mucho dinero gracias a ti, y su posición social –mientras hablaba daba círculos a mi alrededor - ¿Necesitas una explicación del porqué de mi presencia? – mientras emitía la última frase, tiro de mi cabello colocándose tras de mí.

Tú eres una basura igual que él, Ariel ¿Solidaridad? , o ¿solo ganas de golpear a una mujer y esta es una buena oportunidad?

Sarcástica – ahora era él quien me golpeaba, genial -, pero hacerte la estúpida no sirve. Sabes perfectamente que me expusiste también y mi prometida me dejo.

Daño colateral – exprese más para mí que para ellos -, eres un cerdo igualmente, no es mi culpa tu suerte.

¿Ah no? – otro golpe, sinceramente cada partícula de mi cuerpo dolía, solo resistía a base de testarudez - Siempre me odiaste, nunca te gusto nuestra amistad y trataste de alejarnos, no se sinceramente cómo creíste que fuera posible, somos como hermanos desde hace años, una simple mujercita no es obstáculo.

Supongo que no, al final la misma clase de inmundicia se atrae –cada vez que respondía la respuesta era otro golpe, igual parecía imposible que me quedara callada.

Sigues tan altanera y retadora como siempre, con esa bocaza tan grande. Todo esto lo pudiste evitar si solo lo hubieses dejado pasar. ¿No pudiste simplemente irte de viaje y olvidar? ¿Aceptarlo con dignidad como al resto de las mujeres que le pasa lo mismo? Y porque coño tenía que salir yo en las fotos y grabaciones de nuestras fiestas privadas. ¿Solo por ser su socio?, realmente nunca hice nada en tu contra – ese detalle me dio el panorama que me faltaba, aunque tarde en asimilarlo -. A mí también me hiciste perder gran cantidad de dinero y contactos; mi empresa, zorra, está casi en la ruina, tuve que ceder el control a mi hermano y que sea la cara de ella para evitar quedarme en la quiebra – un golpe especialmente duro en las costillas y el audible crash, me dijo que alguna debió partirse. Ahora también respiraba mal, todo empeoraba a cada minuto -. Las mujeres que salen allí quieren destruirte tanto o más que nosotros, ¿sabías?

No Ariel, no podía, - respondí a su primera interrogante - porque no había razones para ser tan miserable y mal agradecido. ¿Dos años de mi vida y tiene que humillarme frente a todo el mundo plantándome en plena Iglesia, diciendo que no quería casarse conmigo?, ni hablar. Aparte de ratas, Abel es también un imbécil por creer que se iría de rositas, eso solo demuestra lo poco que me conoce. Puedo ser muy tierna, parecer dócil y tonta, pero soy una arpía si me provocan, una serpiente que tarde o temprano ataca. Siempre me cobro las afrentas. Y esas prostitutas de sociedad y las otras que junto con ustedes hacían orgias y se dedicaban a engañar y sacar dinero a pobres incautos, siendo sus cómplices en los planes que urdían para sacar ventajas corporativas de forma fraudulenta, tuvieron su merecido también. Tienen suerte que nadie presentara cargos por las estafas y todo lo demás. Tanto ellas como ustedes son solo trepadores sociales. Supongo que los contactos y el dinero de papi se encargaron de resolver todo privadamente; y eso por no hablar de las tontas universitarias que arrastraban con ustedes pagándoles los estudios a cambio del espionaje que realizaban al convertirse en amantes de hombres adinerados – la verdad es que lo que hice fue un gran escándalo en el mundo empresarial y en la elite social. Todo como sacado de un gran libro de intrigas, no falto de nada. Sexo, dinero, espionaje, drogas. Fue un terremoto que sacudió las bases de la falsa moralidad, los estereotipos y las apariencias. Eso era otra de las razones por las cuales era una paria y marginada hasta por mi propia familia.

Bueno querida, ahora pagaras, nosotros también nos cobramos las ofensas – Abel dio otro impacto en mi cara y me pregunto que obsesión tienen con mi rostro, a este paso será necesario hacerme una cirugía reconstructiva - Pero primero, ya que mermaste mis ingresos y tú tienes más que suficiente dinero, harás una muy generosa donación a mi cuenta… digamos el 99,99% de tu dinero.

Definitivamente estás loco si crees que te daré mi dinero para financiar tu estilo de vida – no me lo podía creer, encima de maltratarme pretendía quitarme mi dinero, jamás se lo daría.

Piensa lo que quieras, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Harás varias transferencias a las cuentas de Ariel y mías con días de diferencias y firmaras varios documentos de sesiones de bienes que ya tenemos redactados por abogados, todo totalmente legal - ¿días?, ¿él acaba de decir días de diferencia?, Dios, por cuanto tiempo pensaban estos enfermos tenerme secuestrada y lo más importante ¿después que?

Sueña, jamás hare las transferencias ni firmare nada, Abel.

Eso crees, pero para cuando avancemos, veras que es mal fácil ceder que resistir. Seremos generosos y más suaves sino pones tantos inconvenientes. A más trabas peor el castigo, así que elige ¿haces la primera transferencia ahora o te mostramos nuestro poder de convencimiento? – mientras hablaba de manera muy suave rozaba un dedo en mi cara y hombro de manera siniestra.

Ya te lo dije, no voy a ceder, ambos se quedaran con las ganas.

Y eso fue la señal para mis captores. En un momento estaba atada y ahora me encontraba de pie, más sostenida por ellos que por mí misma. Uno golpeaba, el otro evitaba que cayera. Jalaron mi cabello, arrastrándome por el piso mientras insulto tras insulto salía de sus bocas. Cuando se cansaron de eso, se turnaron para patearme por cualquier lugar que alcanzaran. Era totalmente salvaje lo que ocurría, la furia de ellos era palpable, transpiraban ira, rabia… muerte. No puedo mentir diciendo que no estaba aterrada y más cuando golpe tras golpe, mi vista comenzaba a nublarse. La sangre se derramaba de mi rostro y tratando de protegerlo mi muñeca izquierda fue partida. Por el dolor en el nacimiento del cabello deduje que un buen corte era la fuente de la profusa sangre que manaba como un rio y caí al piso. Ellos tenían planes, pero yo dudaba que mi cuerpo soportara más de estas torturas por varios días. Acabarían matándome antes de lo que querían y sin darse cuenta.

No podían contenerse, sus deseos de venganza los sobrepasaban, no eran tan fríos y calculadores como creían, por eso fui capaz de descubrir todas sus tramas, hacerme de pruebas y exponerles. Ellos a la vista de todos eran hombres apuestos, ricos, emprendedores, y hasta cierto punto ejemplos para las nuevas generaciones, nadie jamás pensó que eran lobos disfrazados con piel de corderos. Al despojarlos de sus disfraces, ellos mismos comenzaron a revelarse como lo que realmente eran ante todos, ya no tenían nada que perder, las pruebas eran irrefutables, yo misma me encargue de enviar dossiers a los principales afectados; mantener una pose o negarlo no era opción. Ahora en mi cabeza todas las piezas del puzle se unían. Antes el socio y a quien expuse fue Marcus, por razones que no acababa de comprender, él fue reemplazado por Ariel.

Mi consuelo, el único que me quedaba, era que eso haría mi infierno mucho más corto. Una parte de mí ya se estaba dando por vencida, cuando ruidos procedentes de afuera los hicieron detenerse. Ariel decidió ir a investigar dejándome con Abel, que volvió a la carga cegado por la rabia y por mi inamovible posición de no ceder a sus demandas. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes que un pandemónium se formara. Gritos al otro lado, lucha, objetos cayendo, rompiéndose, voces familiares airadas que sin embargo no reconocía. Abel se quedó estático conmigo al lado tirada en el piso de cualquier manera como una masa inerte y sanguinolenta. Me alegraba de la interrupción, esperaba que quienes fueran que llegaron pusieran fin a mi agonía. Quizás vecinos alertados por mis gritos repetitivos decidieron investigar y sin querer se toparon con una situación peligrosa. Rogaba que Ariel no estuviera armado. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra la negrura que me aplastaba y me jalaba a perderme en la inconsciencia. Antes de abandonarme al vacío, una patada tiro la puerta abajo y varias personas ingresaron en la habitación, abalanzándose sobre mi ex y sobre mí. Creí ver rostros amigos, uno de ellos en particular, el de una mujer, estaba herido y un líquido rojo cubría parte de sus facciones; pera la bruma que empañaba mis ojos era demasiada y pensé que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada trayendo las imágenes de quienes deje atrás al volver a este plano. Justo en ese instante en que caía al abismo, una de esas personas grito mi nombre con voz presa del pánico y horror. Después ya no supe de mí.

 _Bueno, aquí traigo otro capítulo, espero que sea del agrado de todos._

 _Se despide con un gran abrazo de oso, Sakura_


	9. Ciclo Cerrado

_**9.- Ciclo Cerrado.-**_

Suspiré resignada levantándome de la cama de la enfermería, ya no podía quedarme más tiempo encerrada, mejor dicho acuartelada en estas cuatro paredes, ni siquiera mi amiga Alexxa estaba conmigo, la pobre estaba en San Mungo recuperándose de la paliza. Volví a suspirar.

¿Dónde cree que va? – preguntó Madame Pomfrey, acercándose con mirada rigurosa.

No le interesa – respondí de malos modos – No pretendo ser más insolente de lo que ya lo estoy siendo, así que permítame salir – veo que frunce el ceño – Y no intente utilizar su varita, si una golpiza descomunal no me mató, un ataque de varita no lo hará – pasé por su lado y me dirigí a la puerta, saliendo sin decir nada. Mi cabeza ya estaba lo bastante abombada para tener que seguir dando explicaciones innecesarias.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, rememorando todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar a ese condenado lugar, me apoyé en una muralla y por enésima vez volví a suspirar.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Estaba desesperada, todos los presentes trazaban miles de planes para buscarla, pero el problema radicaba en que ninguno sabía dónde diablos se encontraba y lo peor de todo y lo que me hacía perder los nervios era la aparición de la condenada pluma, que en estos momentos pasaba de mano en mano, siendo "investigada"._

 _Voy a buscarla – dije de pronto, todos se giraron para mirarme._

 _Nena – dijo Sirius, acercándose – No sabemos dónde está…_

 _Error – respondí con voz segura – Se encuentra en nuestro antiguo mundo, se los puedo asegurar – dije mirando directamente a Severus._

 _El problema radica en cómo llegar allá – dijo Albus Dumbledore como intermediario, antes de que mi genio ganara la partida._

 _Creo que sé cómo llegar – respondí no muy segura._

 _¿Ahora o de antes? – preguntó Severus con un extraño brillo en los ojos._

 _Ahora – respondí, llevándome una mano a mi frente – Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, necesito ver un libro._

 _¿Libro? – preguntó Sirius, sin entender nada._

 _Ella sabe lo que hace – le interrumpió Remus, para evitar las explicaciones necesarias – Vamos, ahora._

 _¿Dónde está? – preguntó Draco Malfoy, entrando como un bólido a la habitación._

 _¿Qué hace acá, señor Malfoy? – preguntó de forma sería la profesora McGonagall ¿Acaso esa mujer era siempre así?_

 _Estoy buscando a Alexandra – respondió, mirándome con curiosidad – Desde que llego al colegio nunca ha faltado a nuestras citas – dijo con voz tomada._

 _A lo mejor se aburrió de tus constantes desprecios por ser muggle – dije de mala manera._

 _¡No hables de lo que no sabes! – gritó, apuntándome con su varita – No tienes idea…_

 _¡Claro que tengo idea de lo que hablo! – exclamé a mi vez – Solo vez y catalogas a las personas según su dinero y su pureza en la sangre – fruncí el ceño, no se supone que debería estar discutiendo con él – ¡Solo catalogas a las personas por patrañas!_

 _¡No te metas en mi vida!_

 _¡Y tú tampoco con mi amiga, niñato! – grité harta, me acerqué a él para hacerlo polvo; mis nervios estaban reducidos a nada, pero unos brazos me rodearon._

 _No puedes opinar de lo que cree que sabe, señorita Vicencio – dijo Snape, poniéndose al medio de los dos._

 _¡Estoy harta de esto! – grité soltándome de Sirius, quien me había sujetado, Remus me miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro – Si me creen bien, y si no, pues bien también – miré a Malfoy – No me creo ninguna de tus palabras, siempre has mentido y no veo el motivo para que no lo hagas ahora – me acerqué a la puerta dando zancadas – y si quieren saber cómo poder llegar a mi antiguo mundo los espero a todos en la biblioteca._

 _Salí como una fiera de esa habitación, maldiciendo en todos los tonos, varios alumnos que por esos momentos caminaban por los pasillos me miraban aterrados, creo que mi rostro debía ser un poema. Llegue a la biblioteca con el mismo gesto._

 _No pregunte – atajé a Madame Prince – tampoco critique y mucho menos me haga callar – me miró ofendida – Si no tiene nada mejor que hacer… lárguese – dije sin mirarla, adentrándome en la biblioteca en la cual siempre quise estar._

 _No puede…_

 _Le dije que se fuera – dije de malos modos, fulminándola con la mirada – No tengo tiempo ni para usted ni para nadie._

 _Me adentré en los pasillos sin importarme lo que me fuera a decir, tenía que encontrar el libro al precio que fuera. Sonreí de medio lado, esa frase era muy parecida a lo que usaba Dumbledore para realizar sus proyectos "por el bien de todos", aunque en este caso no era por el todo, era por ella y por mí. Sí, era egoísta… no sería capaz de resistir en este mundo sin ella, la verdad este era el lugar que siempre quise estar, pero no sola, siempre quise y muchas veces lo hablamos, si una iba la otra iba detrás. Golpee con fuerza uno de los tantos estantes, no podría encontrar ese libro… mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía sola…_

 _Me dijeron que eras luchadora – me giré para encontrarme con Draco Malfoy._

 _Si vienes a burlarte puedes devolverte por donde mismo entraste – le dije, pasándome el dorso de mis manos por mis ojos._

 _Lo siento – se disculpó. Levanté una ceja, Draco no era de disculparse – Me contaron a groso modo todo lo que ha pasado y aunque aún dudo sobre de que ella sea de 26 años, quiero salvarla, porque me gusta la niña que he conocido – no pude menos que sonreír._

 _Muy bien – dije, tendiéndole mi mano – Empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Sofía Vicencio._

 _Un placer – respondió, apretando mi mano – mi nombre es Draco Malfoy – sonrió – Ahora bien, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_

 _Bien – suspiré – tenemos que buscar un libro que para tu caso o tus ojos será un libro viejo y desgastado con la tapa blanca; en mi caso yo lo veré dorado, muy limpio y con algunos desprendimientos de luces._

 _Después de varios minutos de infructuosa búsqueda y en donde entre los dos dejamos totalmente desordenada la biblioteca no encontramos nada de nada. Maldije en todos los tonos posibles ante la atenta mirada de Malfoy. No era posible que el libro no hubiera viajado con nosotros a menos que… Tomé de la mano a Draco y lo saqué a la carrera de la biblioteca, la respuesta la había tenido frente a mis ojos durante todo ese tiempo._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

Volví al presente cuando sentí un timbre sonar a lo lejos, tal vez era para terminar una clase o para empezarlas quizás, me froté la frente con mi mano, recordar todo me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Suspiré. No tenía para donde dirigirme dentro del castillo, todas las personas que podrían ayudarme estaban ocupadas y yo sin poder hacer nada útil o por lo menos participar en alguna clase… Esto era frustrante, no había ganado nada en todo este tiempo, por más que quisiera cerrar el ciclo antiguo de mi vida este se encargaba de reaparecer y dejar un desastre tras otro. ¿Acaso tendría que por siempre llevar este peso sobre mis hombros? No me estaba quejando, no tenía motivos, estaba viva e ilesa, no como mi amiga que estaba hospitalizada. Pero quería, no, mejor dicho, necesito cerrar ese condenado ciclo, quiero una vida normal dentro de este mundo, mi mundo actual, no quiero recuerdos, no quiero problemas… quiero a mi amiga a mi lado, quiero a mi gemela de otra edad. Sonreí ante ese recuerdo y no pude aguantar los sollozos que salieron de mí, me sentía sola, abatida… ¡Necesitaba esas conversaciones junto a una barra de chocolate! Mis piernas temblaron, me dejé resbalar por la muralla hasta quedar en el suelo, me abracé a mí misma, tenía frío, necesitaba calor… Necesito tantas cosas… mi familia, mi madre, mis amigos y aunque lo niegue, al estúpido ese que llamé por años: amor.

¿Nena?

Sirius, abrázame – le pedí antes de que dijera o preguntara cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba por un momento sentirme querida, necesitada por alguien.

Está bien – respondió, mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado y me abrazaba con fuerza, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y lloré, lloré como hace años no lo hacía, como cuando era una adolescente, una niña – Llora pequeña – susurró Sirius – pero ten presente qué de ahora en adelante no estarás sola y no tendrás ningún fantasma pretendiendo herirte, porque quien ose intentarlo acabará muerto antes de tocarte un pelo. Lo juro – no pude menos que sonreír ante la promesa implícita en las palabras de Sirius, mi nueva familia, mi nuevo hermano mayor.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba desorientada y con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me quedé dormida. Al sentarme en la cama me puedo percatar que estaba en la habitación de Sirius, pero de él no hay ni rastros. Sonrío. Creo que se estaba tomando muy a pecho eso de ser mi hermano mayor o defenderme. Me llevé la mano a mi cabeza, donde entremedio de mi pelo pude sentir la cicatriz, el único recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue lo mejor de mi vida.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Entramos corriendo al despacho del director Draco y yo, todos nos quedaron mirando sorprendidos; antes incluso de poder recuperar el aire o el habla me acerqué a la profesora McGonagall y le arrebaté la pluma de mi amiga de las manos. La aferré con fuerza contra mi pecho e intenté calmar tanto mi respiración como los latidos de mi corazón. Por primera vez que corría de semejante manera sin detenerme para tomar aire._

 _¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Severus con sus ojos fijos en la pluma que estaba sujetando._

 _Déjame… respirar – jadee, aún me costaba mucho, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo empecé a respirar más calmadamente – Ahora sí – dije, sonriendo un tanto – la respuesta de cómo poder viajar a mí, digo, nuestro antiguo mundo, siempre ha sido la pluma._

 _Vamos, entonces – dijo Sirius, decidido._

 _No es tan fácil – dije mirándolos a todos – no creo que sea conveniente que todos vayamos, tal vez basta con Severus y conmigo._

 _Eso ni lo sueñes, Sofía – dijo Draco, acercándose a nosotros – Quiero ir, quiero ver con mis propios ojos que lo que me contaron es verdad, porque aún no me creo eso de que en su otro mundo ella tenía otra edad – suspiré resignada. Esa era otra serpiente cabezota._

 _Yo tampoco pretendo quedarme en el castillo de brazos cruzados – dijo Sirius dando un paso adelante. Miré a Remus, quién me sonreía cálidamente._

 _Lo siento – dijo – pero alguien tiene que protegerte a ti._

 _Refunfuñé en forma bastante audible y me giré a mirar a Severus, que me analizaba intensamente; al momento me di cuenta que tenía la batalla perdida, él ya había elegido. Me alejé de ellos enfurecida, ahora resulta que todos quieren ir._

 _Lo siento, pequeña – dijo Severus – pero tengo que proteger a mi ahijado y cumplir una promesa._

 _¿Promesa? – pregunté aturdida ¿Alexxa qué demonios le hiciste prometer?_

 _Bien – dijo Albus interfiriendo en la conversación – Nosotros con la profesora McGonagall nos quedaremos en el castillo esperando noticias y preparando todo para su llegada._

 _Yo no he dicho que pueden ir todos – dije harta – No quiero ponerlos a todos en problemas por un rescate que puedo hacer yo sola._

 _No digas estupideces, nena – dijo Sirius, dando un paso adelante – Nos necesitas a todos allá, no sabes lo que puedes encontrar al otro lado._

 _Nada fuera de lo normal – respondí furiosa – es mi mundo, lo conozco mejor que ustedes._

 _Nadie dice lo contrario – dijo Remus en tono conciliador – queremos, mejor dicho, todos los aquí presentes deseamos ir contigo, no porque seamos entrometidos ni nada de eso, queremos hacerlo porque todos de alguna manera nos hemos encariñado con ustedes dos._

 _Remus – susurré. Me giré para darle la espalda a todos, si iban podrían… ¿Morir? ¡Eso era ridículo! Era mi mundo, no el de ellos, suspiré, a fin de cuentas, estaba vencida desde el principio._

 _Muy bien – dije, de malos modos – todos iremos pero bajo mis condiciones – miré especialmente a Draco – Solamente usaran magia si es necesario, no a diestra ni siniestra, ¿entendido? – todos afirmaron con la cabeza. Miré a Albus Dumbledore._

 _Todo saldrá bien, pequeña – dijo sonriéndome para infundarme tranquilidad – los esperaré a todos de vuelta sanos y salvos – nos miró a todos – traigan a Alexxa con vida._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

Me golpeé con la palma de mi mano en mi frente, no podía estar recordando lo sucedido, era una especie de masoquismo innecesario, masoquismo… Sonreí con tristeza, siempre mis amigas del otro mundo me decían que eran masoquista, que era una idiota. Grité y empecé a llorar a lágrima viva. De pronto sentí como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban y me acunaban.

Calma, nena – dijo Sirius con voz nerviosa y ronca, intentando tranquilizarme – Estarás bien, nada te va a pasar, nadie te tocará un pelo, calma…

¡NO! – grité, abrazándolo con fuerza. Pude sentir como Sirius tomaba su varita y algo hacía con ella.

Vacio, eso sentía, estaba flotando en el vacío. No podía coordinar nada, no sabía que es lo que pasaba, no entendía nada. Quería desaparecer, como una vez lo intenté y me lo impidieron…

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Bien – dije, creo que las últimas palabras del viejo ese daba entender que él comprendía a la perfección que no nos íbamos a ir de rositas en mi antiguo mundo – Hagan un circulo entre ustedes y tóquenme con una mano – todos lo hicieron al momento – Ahora, plumita, tienes que llevarme donde se encuentra tu dueña._

 _¿Esa es la señal? – preguntó incrédulo y un tanto molesto Severus._

 _No…_

 _De pronto el suelo alrededor de nuestro círculo y empezó a temblar y ante nuestro horror el castillo se vino abajo aplastando al director y McGonagall. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y grité con dolor cuando sentí que me estrellaba con fuerza sobre una superficie dura. Abrí los ojos de golpe y en mis manos ya no estaba la pluma, me levanté tambaleante, el golpe había sido duro._

 _Miré a mí alrededor y pude distinguir una habitación de murallas de cemento que estaban húmedas y con restos de pudrición en el techo y gran parte del suelo. Mi estomago se revolvió al momento como una especie de presagio, conocía este lugar, era una de las antiguas cavas de vinos de la familia de Ariel, me mordí el labio inferior cuando los recuerdos me golpearon como un vendaval: nuestra mejor noche juntos, cuando me pidió matrimonio, cuando lo vi conversando con ella y negó toda posible relación… Respiré hondo varias veces, no podía dejar que esos recuerdos ocuparan mi cerebro en esos momentos. Una mano se posó en mi hombro y con un movimiento rápido y netamente felino, tomé la muñeca que estaba unida a esa mano y con mi codo derecho busqué el estomago, dando un golpe certero, una vez que al desconocido lo tuve desbalanceado lo lancé por sobre mi cuerpo, estrellándolo en el suelo para poner mis dedos en su cuello, sin siquiera mirarlo._

 _¡NO! – gritó, alguien detrás de mí. Me giré para encontrarme con las caras de los sorprendidos Severus, Remus y Draco. Ups. Me giré lentamente para encontrarme en el suelo y con la cara de dolor de Sirius._

 _Lo siento, Sirius – dije rápidamente, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse – Nunca creí que fueras a ser tú._

 _Ahora entiendo cuando me dijiste que no necesitabas protección – dijo quejándose, mientras se levantaba._

 _Eres muy rápida – dijo Remus con una media sonrisa._

 _Demasiado para mi gusto – dijo Severus con el ceño levemente fruncido. El muy estúpido estaría pensando a lo mejor qué._

 _Ahora nada de esto tiene importancia – dije, enderezándome bruscamente, volviendo a la realidad – Tenemos que encontrar a Alexandra de forma urgente, siento que hay peligro._

 _Entendido – dijo Draco sacando su varita y endureciendo el rostro – tenemos que encontrarla._

 _Salimos del lugar, obviamente precedidos por mí, que era la que más conocía el condenado sitio, Severus, Remus y Sirius llevaban la varita en alto y mirando hacia todos los lados, fijándose en el más mínimo recoveco; en cambio Draco llevaba la varita en alto, pero con un leve temblor en las manos._

 _Caminamos por varios minutos buscando indicios de por dónde podría estar Alexandra, pero no había nada. Me encontraba con los nervios a flor de piel. De pronto todos quedaron alertas, unos pasos acelerados se acercaban a nosotros, los muchachos levantaron sus varitas, pero con un gesto de mi mano se las hice bajar, quien quiera que fuera pagará por mis nervios destrozados. Di varios pasos adelante._

 _No te muevas – susurró en forma apremiante Remus._

 _Vi como un hombre de mediana edad se acercó a nosotros con el rostro desencajado y lleno de temor, al vernos su rostro se torno duró y de entre sus ropas saco un arma de fuego pequeña, ¿eso era todo? Suspiré, y levanté ambas manos, mostrando mi rendición._

 _Veo que no eres la amenaza que me dijeron que serías – dijo sonriendo burlón. No sabía lo que se le venía encima, no tenía la más mínima idea – Ahora todos ustedes las manos arriba._

 _No lo creo – dije, lanzando su pistola lejos con un solo movimiento de mis brazos. El hombre me miró horrorizado, lástima que mi rostro enfurecido iba a ser lo último que iba a ver._

 _Me acerqué a él con rapidez, tomándolo del cuello con fuerza desde su espalda y ante el estupor de todos y la cara de horror de Remus, le quebré el cuello, acabando así con su vida. Siempre habían dicho que para matar había que tener la sangre fría o ser una mala persona, pero en mi caso no era ni lo uno ni lo otro; tampoco sentía remordimiento ni ganas de echarme a llorar por eso, quería seguir matando y vengando así a mi amiga y cada uno de mis sufrimientos. Quería ver dolor y miedo en cada uno de los ojos de las personas que fueran saliendo a mi paso, pero en especial quería ver el horror en los ojos de Ariel, quería que suplicara por su vida, por su asquerosa existencia. Sonreí abiertamente con maldad._

 _Sof…_

 _Ahora no me vengas con temas morales, Remus – lo corté antes de que empezara hablar – era él o nosotros, decidí rápido y lo seguiré haciendo en nuestro camino – me giré para mirarlo – si no estás de acuerdo te hago desaparecer ahora mismo y te devuelvo al castillo – lo miré con frialdad – si vienes con una moralidad del siglo pasado pues deja que cada uno de los que aparezcan te hagan pedazo, no me va a importar lo más mínimo – su cara se crispó por la sorpresa y la furia – Ahora quien me interesa es mi amiga y cargarme un desgraciado, después de eso me doy por pagada – me giré para seguir caminando, pero una mano me tomó con fuerza del brazo y me obligó a girarme nuevamente: era Sirius._

 _Intenta hacerlos sufrir un poco más – dijo con tono acerado – la muerte es un regalo que les estas dando._

 _Te equivocas, Sirius – le rebatí, soltándome con fuerza – En este mundo ser superado por una mujer es una deshonra, a nosotras siempre se nos mira como un ser inferior y si es una mujer quien te mata, es peor que cualquier tipo de tortura – luego de mirar el rostro estupefacto de todos seguí con mi camino, dispuesta a matar a cada uno de los que se cruzara en mi camino._

 _Luego de otros minutos por fin dimos con el gran destacamento de personas que esperaban nuestra llegada, fue una batalla rápida y sencilla; gracias a la magia usada por ellos y mi gran rapidez los tipejos fueron reducidos en cosas de minutos; admitiendo que no salí muy bien parada, tenía varios cortes y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo._

 _Mira a quién tenemos aquí – me giré de inmediato al escuchar esa voz, mi sangré literalmente hirvió en mis venas, era el malnacido de mi ex novio – nunca pensé que vendrías a buscar a tu querida amiga con compañía._

 _¿Dónde la tienes? – pregunté con voz ronca y apretando los puños – Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con toda esta mierda._

 _¡¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver?! – exclamó furioso – Gracias a su gran boca yo también caí._

 _Te lo tenías merecido – dije mirando de reojo a Severus, Remus, Draco y Sirius que lo apuntaban con sus varitas – Eres de la misma clase de basura que su ex._

 _¿Eso piensas? – preguntó burlón - ¿Entonces por qué estabas conmigo? – quedé helada ante esa pregunta, se suponía que mi recuerdo había sido borrado de todos… ¿O acaso mi venida ahora cambiaba todo? – Te ves sorprendida, amorcito._

 _¡No te atrevas a llamarla de ese modo! – exclamó Remus, dando un paso adelante, pero siendo retenido entre Sirius y Severus._

 _Veo que ya has conseguido novio nuevo, preciosura – se burló – siempre tan rápida y tan…_

 _No te metas con él – dije, cortándole la frase en seco – No se metan en esto – dije, dirigiéndome especialmente a Remus – esto es un asunto netamente mío con este sujeto._

 _¿Ahora soy sujeto? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos – ¡Qué rápido cambias de parecer! Pero no me has respondido, lindura – se acercó lentamente a mi – ya que no quieres responder, lo haré por ti – empezó a girar alrededor mío – Estabas conmigo porque tenías miedo de quedarte sola como sabías que ibas a terminar tarde o temprano, pero después terminaste enamorándote de mí – rio con desvergüenza – ¿Cómo si yo pudiera haberme enamorado de una mocosa como tú?_

 _Ok, eso no lo esperaba. Quedé helada y mis ojos se llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas, no es que no lo supiera, pero escucharlo de su propia boca y por ende con su voz, fue como si me hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho. Ese hombre que tenía frente mío había sido y seguía siendo el hombre mi vida, por muy estúpido que parezca aún estaba enamorada de él… Ahogué un sollozo, no podía ser más patética… amar a quien no me ama, entregar todo y no recibir nada._

 _Me costó mucho ganarme tu confianza – siguió hablando el estúpido, pero esta vez se detuvo frente a mí para que pudiera verlo regodearse de mi dolor – Venias saliendo de una relación catastrófica, y no confiabas en nadie más que en tu queridísima amiga Alexxa, otra mocosa que incordiaba… pero cuando logré ganar tu confianza tenía que hacer que me amaras, tenías una posición bastante favorable para mi persona y no podía perder esa oportunidad de oro._

 _¿Te acercaste a mí por mi dinero? – pregunté aturdida._

 _¿Por qué otra cosa lo haría? – preguntó riéndose a carcajadas – No eras mi tipo, ni siquiera tienes un buen físico y en la cama… - sus ojos se clavaron en mis acompañantes – en la cama no sirves para nada – eso me descolocó aún más, mis piernas temblaron y di con todo mi cuerpo en el suelo, mientras lloraba en silencio y el muy bastardo reía a carcajadas – Siempre fuiste una mierda, Sofía y nunca dejarás de serlo._

 _Cobarde – susurré apenas sin voz, su risa se apagó al instante._

 _¿Qué dijiste? – peguntó con los ojos abiertos como plato._

 _¡COBARDE! – grité, levantándome de un salto y borrando las lágrimas de mi cara. No debería llorar, debía botar mi rabia y coraje contra este tipo – Te mofas de mi en la cama, pero tú no eras capaz de darme el suficiente placer, luego de diez minutos ya era todo y normalmente tenía que terminar yo lo que tú no eras capaz ni siquiera de empezar – su rostro se endureció – Dices ser muy capaz y muy fuerte… probémoslo… un duelo a muerte entre tú y yo – su rostro empalideció, pero volvió a poner su máscara de superioridad – a menos claro, que tengas miedo que una mocosa como yo te pueda masacrar._

 _Eso quisieras – dijo, poniéndose en pose para el combate – te hare pedazos._

 _Pero antes te haré morder el polvo – respondí._

 _Me lancé hacía él tal cual leona se lanza hacia su presa, sin percatarme que a mi alrededor Remus estaba al borde de un colapso, siendo retenido por un nervioso Sirius, mientras que Severus estaba dividido entre matar a Ariel y aturdirme a mí y Draco, bueno, Draco estaba flipando con la situación._

 _Estaba literalmente muerta, Ariel era mucho mejor, ya me había roto dos costillas y me había hecho una herida bastante profunda en la cabeza, la cual no dejaba de sangrar. Me dolía cada molécula de mi cuerpo, un golpe más y no lo iba a contar._

 _¿Cansada? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa._

 _Eso quisieras – respondí jadeando, al ver que había bajado su guardia lo ataque, dándole de lleno una patada en la pierna derecha, pude sentir un sonoro crujido: le había roto un hueso._

 _Soltó tal alarido que toda mi piel se erizó, su dolor en este momento, aunque no debía serlo, era mi dolor. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y le propiné una segunda patada, dando esta vez en sus costillas: otro alarido de dolor. Me alejé de él para ver lo que había conseguido, estaba tirado en el suelo con una pierna apuntando hacía cualquier lado, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y sus ojos que me miraban con odio estaban inyectados en sangre. Dando un sonoro suspiro me acerque a él y tomando su brazo izquierdo se lo quebré sin ninguna compasión._

 _Como bien lo dijiste – dije intentando calmar los latidos de mi corazón – te ame, tiempo pasado – sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa – Ahora solo siento odio por tu persona y si no te mato es porque te estaría dando un premio de consolación, quiero que sufras tanto o más de lo que yo alguna vez sufrí por ti – lo miré a los ojos – mejor dicho, quiero que sufras por todo lo que sufrí mientras duró nuestra relación, quiero que sufras por el daño que le causaste a mi amiga y hermana y quiero que sufras para que veas que el karma existe, Ariel._

 _¡Púdrete!_

 _No tengo necesidad de pudrirme – dije con una media sonrisa – estoy podrida hace rato – y dicho eso me di media vuelta para alejarme y pasar a la siguiente puerta, donde supuse que estaría mi amiga retenida._

 _¡Cuidado! – gritó Draco, me giré y me encontré ante la mirada enloquecida de Ariel que me apuntaba con un arma de fuego._

 _Lo demás todo pasó muy rápido, la bala saliendo de la pistola y rozándome el brazo izquierdo, Remus soltándose de Sirius y lanzándole un Avada Kedavra al desdichado aquel. Severus preguntándome si estaba bien. Después de eso solo tengo el vago recuerdo de haber entrado a la siguiente habitación y haber visto a mi amiga tirada en el suelo convertida en una masa de cuerpo y sangre, el grito ensordecedor de Draco llamándola y acercándose para ayudarla con magia. Sonreí aliviada, ahora mi amiga también podría tener magia, después de eso: negrura._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba entre los protectores brazos de Sirius, quien me miraba preocupado, noté en mi frente un paño húmedo y helado.

¿Qué paso? – pregunté con voz ronca. Me costaba mucho hablar, tenía la garganta seca.

No sé si fue una pesadilla o un mal recuerdo – respondió Sirius, levantándose de la cama para ir a buscar algo a su armario, volviendo con una polera y un pantalón de piyama – Ve a ponerte esto al baño, tu ropa está empapada en sudor, te puede hacer mal.

Gracias – respondí escuetamente, tomando la ropa de su mano.

Eso era lo bueno de la relación con Sirius no preguntaba de más, no le gustaba inmiscuirse en lo que uno evitaba decir, además era el amigo o hermano ideal para guardar secretos. Dejé mi ropa a un costado de la tina, y al ponerme la polera me detuve al ver la cicatriz en el brazo. _Tienes que convertirte en un mal recuerdo, estás muerto y enterrado, ahora púdrete en el infierno desgraciado_.

Salí del baño sonriendo tristemente y me abalancé a abrazar a Sirius, mi nuevo hermano y mi nueva familia.

¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK! – gritó alguien azotando la puerta mientras entraba. Me solté de Sirius para ver a un muy furioso Remus en la habitación.

Te puedo explicar… - intenté decir.

Creo que me hice falsas expectativas con usted, señorita Vicencio – auch, eso dolió – Creo que después de todo su ex novio no andaba tan lejos de la realidad al decir que su reputación es bastante denigrante.

¡Remus! – exclamó escandalizado Sirius, mirándolo tristemente, él al igual que yo sabía que Remus acababa de meter la pata.

Muy bien – dije seria, acercándome a él – puede creerle todo lo que quiera a ese bastardo, señor Lupin – si iba a usar los apellidos yo los iba a usar para destrozarlo – pero no quiero que vuelva a dirigirme la palabra ni siquiera para saludarme.

Jamás saludaría a una asesina – dijo como si nada Remus, mirándome con odio.

Quedé helada, yo no era una asesina, solo mataba, mejor dicho, solo mataría cuando fuera necesario, no por placer o diversión como lo hacía Voldemort, sino para defender lo que amaba o para defender mi vida. Le devolví una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento; sin darnos cuenta que una tercera persona había ingresado a la habitación.

¡IDIOTA! – grité con todas mis ganas. Su rostro se ensombreció – Dices que yo soy una asesina, te llenas la boca con esa palabra pero tú eres tan asesino como yo ¿O acaso se te olvidó que fuiste tú quién asesino a Ariel?

Estaba por matarte – respondió Lupin.

¡Nadie te pidió que te metieras en eso! – volví a gritar – Era mi asunto con él, nunca te pedí que interfirieras por mi – lo miré con odio – Te crees el ser más perfecto del mundo, pero te digo algo Lupin, eres un licántropo moralista, que usa su supuesta "moral" para evitar hacer las cosas correctas y hacer las cosas de manera cobarde.

¡No soy cobarde! – gritó Lupin sacando su varita para apuntarme directamente a la cabeza – y si soy un licántropo es un mero accidente de un licántropo loco, así que no te metas en eso.

¿Y tú te puedes meter con lo que yo hago? – pregunté de malos modos – Mismo principio para todos, Lupin, las leyes abarcan a todos y no a una sola persona.

¡Tan solo eres una mocosa! – gritó Lupin, un tanto ya fuera de control. De su varita salían chispas rojas.

¡Mocosa y todo llegaste a sentir cosas por mi! – grité, mientras gruesas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas - ¡LARGO! – grité bastante histérica.

De pronto sentí unos brazos cálidos que me rodeaban y me tiraban hacia atrás con fuerza, giré un poco mi rostro y vi que quien me sostenía era Severus Snape, que hacia grandes esfuerzos para poder sacarme de la habitación.

¿También tienes relaciones con Severus? – preguntó furioso Remus – La señorita Vicencio no es como todos piensan, Snape, ten cuidado.

¡CALLATE! – grité, empujando a Severus lejos de mí en un arranque de magia para poder enfrentarme a Remus - ¡Deja de darle los mensajes a los demás y dímelos a mí! ¡Deja de ser un condenado cobarde!

¡No soy cobarde! – gritó a su vez Remus.

¿A no? – pregunté, cruzándome de brazos – Te escudas en que eres licántropo para defenderte de todo, te tienes lástima por algo que como dices tú no tienes las culpa – su rostro poco a poco se iba desencajando – Piensas que por expresar moral eres una buena persona, pero te equivocas, la moral no hace a las personas – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿O acaso crees que Ariel era un monstruo las veinticuatro horas del día? ¡Era el hombre perfecto, gentil, lleno de bondad y de una moralidad sin reclamos! ¡Y ya ves, era un psicópata asesino! ¡Casi mata a mi mejor amiga y tú me dices asesina por matar a esas personas! ¡Tienes el descaro de decirme asesina! ¿Y tú a cuantas personas has matado por el bien de todos? ¿Por el bien de una sociedad que ni las gracias da? ¡No me vengas con patrañas moralistas del siglo pasado, Lupin! – terminé de decir todo eso temblando, estaba más que furiosa, me encontraba decepcionada con Remus Lupin.

Me dolía el pecho, siempre había amado a este personaje, siempre había amado a Remus Lupin y ahora todos mis sueños y añoranzas se estaban yendo por un caño, literalmente hablando. Mis piernas temblaron y caí de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, volví a sentir los brazos cálidos de Severus a mí alrededor, levantándome con una suavidad totalmente desconocida para mí.

Black – dijo Severus con voz totalmente acerada – tu "hermana" necesita tranquilidad y paz la cual no tendrá ni en esta habitación ni en su compañía – dijo serio – Se quedará conmigo y en mi habitación hasta nuevo aviso – me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó de ahí.

De ahí en adelante no tengo recuerdos coherentes, solo los brazos cálidos de Severus abrazándome y consolándome de la mejor manera posible, yo atacada en llanto y gritos de desesperación. Una poción tranquilizante y otra para dormir sin sueños. De ahí solo oscuridad.


	10. Desesperación Último grito Dolor

_**10.- Desesperación. Último grito. Dolor.-**_

 _ **(Severus)**_

Esta situación no podía ir de mal en peor, primero la mocosa más pequeña internada en San Mungo con su edad real y ahora la segunda pequeña sedada en mi habitación. Sencillamente perfecto. Gruñí internamente mientras me encaminaba a la dirección por un llamado urgente de Albus Dumbledore. Ojalá ese viejo tuviera alguna explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, porque francamente esto está escapando de todos los parámetros normales que puede haber dentro de nuestro mundo.

¿Me mandó llamar? – pregunté entrando. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme ahí a Black y un sanador de San Mungo. Pensé lo peor – ¿Se encuentra bien la señorita Summ?

Calma, Severus – dijo Albus. Me giré para mirarlo y pude ver que no mentía.

¿Entonces qué sucede? – pregunté de malos modos.

El sanador viene a buscar a Sofía – respondió Black, mirándome directamente a los ojos – Creo que lo mejor para ella es estar lejos del castillo y de tantas situaciones de estrés innecesario, además así podrá estar cerca de Alexxa.

Mira, chucho – dije apretando mis puños – Si ella está ahora en ese estado es por culpa de **tu** amigo – lo fulminé con la mirada – ella estaba bien hasta antes de empezar a tener sentimientos por ese licántropo idiota que es Lupin, que no sabe moderar sus palabras ante una mujer…

¡Lo dices tú! – gritó levantándose de la silla en que estaba, botándola estrepitosamente al suelo – Desde que llegó las trataste con la punta de tus zapatos, nunca fuiste compasivo o bueno con ellas, las insultaste, las provocaste… ¡Y ahora te quieres comportar como el hombre bueno de todo esto! ¡Yo soy su hermano!

No de sangre – dije en un susurro frío – Eres su hermano porque te impusiste ante la voluntad de ambas muchachas, idiota – su rostro se ensombreció – No niego que esas chiquillas te aprecian mucho, en especial Sofía - _¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!_ – Estaba preocupada pensando que las iba a tomar contigo, pero te has comportado de forma decente con ellas, Sirius – por primera vez decía su nombre, y la verdad no costaba hacerlo, como lo pensé – Déjame encargarme de Sofía, si las cosas se me salen de las manos te juro que dejaré que la internes si deseas – el rostro de Black, era épico, no podía creer lo que le había dicho.

Suenas sincero, Snape.

Severus, si no te molesta – dije, tendiéndole la mano – Después de todo Alexxa tenía razón, no podemos seguir con una rencilla de adolescente cuando ambos ya somos hombres – sonreí con sinceridad.

Por primera vez te encuentro toda la razón, Severus – dijo tomándome la mano con una gran sonrisa – Toda la razón.

Hasta que por fin reaccionan… - me giré para encontrarme con una pálida Sofía que miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa – pensé que tendría que jugar sucio con ustedes… - se tambaleó, pero Black, rápidamente llegó a su lado para tomarla de la cintura y hacerla sentar.

No debería estar aquí, señorita – dijo Albus, mirándola severamente.

Estoy bien – respondió con una media sonrisa, mirándome directamente – Tengo dos buenos enfermeros.

¡LO SABIA! – gritó alguien desde la puerta del despacho. El sanador con un gesto de la cabeza desapareció por la chimenea para darnos espacio.

Lupin estaba en la puerta todo desarreglado y creo que algo borracho. Condenado hombre… No sabía perder dignamente.

Remus, cálmate – dijo Albus, saliendo de detrás de su escritorio, para acercarse a él.-

No venga con patrañas, director – dijo en tono seco, fulminándonos a todos con la mirada, vi de reojo a Sofía que sonreía, aunque en sus ojos pude ver frialdad y algo indescifrable en el fondo – Usted sabía que Black tiene algo con ella, al igual que Snape…

No seas idiota, amigo – dijo Black, con ambas manos en alto, dando pasos hacía Lupin, que había sacado la varita y nos apuntaba a ambos.

Ahora soy idiota – siseo Lupin – Gracias, amigo…

Remus….

 _¡Desmaius!_ – exclamó Lupin, apuntando a Black, que por confiado o por pensar que Lupin no le haría daño no estaba alerta, el hechizo lo hizo volar y caer inconsciente al suelo. Intenté acercarme a él – Un paso más, Snape y el siguiente serás tú.

No sabes lo que estás haciendo, Lupin – refunfuñé – Esto te pesará por siempre…

No sabes nada de mí, no intentes adivinar – dijo con resentimiento.

Por favor, para – susurró Sofía. La miré y me llevé una sorpresa. Su pelo misteriosamente había crecido, y ahora le llegaba a la altura de su codo y le tapaba el rostro, y seguía siendo de un rojo intenso – No sigas con esto, Remus – volvía a tratarlo por su nombre – No sigas desilusionándome, no quiero terminar odiándote – levantó su rostro y pude ver que sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Pequeña… - susurró Lupin, bajando su varita.

No hay pequeña en esta habitación, Remus – dijo con una sonrisa triste – dejé de ser una niña hace tiempo – suspiró – Me arrepiento, claro está… pero no quiero arrepentirme de lo que sentí… siento por ti – se levantó un tanto tambaleante de su silla - ¿Te puedo confesar algo? – le hablaba como si Albus y yo no estuviéramos presente. La miré detenidamente, al parecer no se daba cuenta que aún estábamos ahí… Maldición, esta sensación de que algo no va bien, se está incrementando – Me enamoré de Ariel porque se parecía mucho a la imagen que proyectaban los libros de ti – sonrió.

¿Qué?

Eso – respondió con simplicidad – Él se parecía mucho a lo que yo adoraba de ti era amable, cariñoso, un caballero… - su rostro se entristeció – pero aunque todo cambió de un momento a otro, no me importó, seguía viéndote en él… quizás por eso no podía odiarlo – esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no me gustaba nada – Por eso también no puedo odiarte a ti, sería como odiar una parte de mi persona.

Suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo – dijo Black, levantándose del suelo – No me gusta.

No tiene por qué gustarte – respondió ella, acercándose a la puerta – y no es una despedida, solo es la confirmación de un hecho – se giró para mirarme, estaba sonriendo – Creo que no me equivoqué al unirme a ese grupo de la red social denominado "El Escuadrón de Snape"… eres mucho mejor persona de lo que pude imaginar… eres simplemente una persona maravillosa Severus – luego de eso se giró y se marchó de la oficina, dejándonos a todos anonadados.-

Me tuve que dejar caer en una de las sillas del despacho, me dolía el pecho… era la misma sensación que tuve cuando iban a atacar a Lily. Observé como Black era ayudado por Albus y Lupin, pero no podía soltar ninguno de mis comentarios mordaces ni malsonantes; debía admitirlo, estaba preocupado por esa mocosa insolente

 _ **(Sofía)**_

Iba caminando intentando contener las lágrimas, había dicho no más a llorar por algo que verdaderamente no valía la pena… Ariel ya estaba muerto y descomponiéndose… tenía que seguir mi vida… Me abracé y me dirigí hacia el único lugar me dará algo de paz: la Torre de Astronomía. Al llegar pude sentir el aire helado en mi rostro, esta sensación de libertad era única. Suspiré.

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, Alexxa – dije en voz alta, mientras una lágrima traicionera bajaba por mis mejillas – Necesito a mi amiga – sonreí con tristeza – y creo que tú necesitas un corazón nuevo, amiga… ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos topado con esas basuras – suspiré – Amiga, por primera vez siento que mi vida no vale nada, que no debe seguir… creo que te mentí por mucho tiempo… no es que no sintiera nada por Ariel… aún lo amo – más lágrimas caen por mis mejillas – lo amo tanto que duele… se me desgarró el alma verlo muerto… tú sabes que jamás lo hubiera matado, Alexxa… tú sabes que solo lo habría torturado – sonreí a través de las lágrimas – mi vena Slytherin, como le dices tú…. A lo más lo habría dejado morir… pero no matarlo directamente, hacerlo sufrir hubiera sido perfecto…- me abracé a mí misma y me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo – Duele… duele el pecho amiga, como nunca antes… ni cuando fui decepcionada y arrojada al lado como algo viejo… Duele saber que ya no va a estar ni en este ni en el otro mundo… pensar que fue Remus quien lo hizo peor me hace… amiga… - sollocé – Ojalá puedas ser feliz por ambas en este mundo… me pesa la conciencia… me pesa el alma… duele recordar… quiero borrar todo – me levanté como impulsada por un resorte – Sé que me perdonaras, claro, cuando entiendas porque hago esto… y bueno, si no lo haces, no queda de otra… siempre serás mi amiga, mi hermana gemela de otra edad – solté una risa histérica mientras me subía al borde la muralla – Siento tener que dejarte, pero creo que podrás sobrevivir sin mi…

¡SOFÍA! – gritó alguien detrás de mí. Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con un horrorizado Severus, sonreí aún más.

Tenía pensando hacer esto sin público, Severus – dije con toda calma.

Bájate de ahí, ahora mismo – dijo sin moverse de donde estaba – No es un buen lugar para estar.

Lo mismo te digo, no tienes por qué ver esto – dije, frunciendo el ceño – No es tu problema ni el de nadie.

No tienes por qué quitarte la vida por alguien que no vale la pena – su voz no era nada más que un susurro, se había acercado bastante a donde yo estaba – No me hagas esto, pequeña.

Me lo hago a mí, Sev – dije, aguantándome las ganas de bajar y abrazarlo – Repito lo que dije en el despacho del director: eres una gran persona – mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas – Ojalá te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias… aunque tu carácter sea de lo más despreciable en el fondo y sabiendo buscar eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, que se muestra tal cual es y no con caretas – vi como levantaba una ceja – Todo lo "malo" que me hiciste fue para probarme… y te doy las gracias por ello, me hiciste darme cuenta que siempre he estado equivocada.

No hagas una locura – Severus se acercó otro poco, estaba casi por alcanzarme.

Tienes que jurarme que cuidaras a Alexxa por mí – sonreí – y que mantendrás una relación de personas civilizada con Sirius, le tome mucho cariño a él… ¡Ah! Y no dejes que Remus se hunda en una depresión innecesaria… ¿Lo harás?

¡Lo juro! – exclamó, desesperado – Pero no lo hagas, por favor… Te ayudo a olvidar todo, pero no lo hagas… no te lances…

Eres el mejor espía, pero dejas tu varita donde el director – dije con un toque triste – Me defraudas, Sev.

Por favor… - rogó.

Lo juraste – dije, antes de cerrar los ojos y lanzarme al vacío.

 _ **(Severus)**_

Estaba sentado en San Mungo totalmente shockeado y con mis manos llenas de sangre, al igual que mi ropa. La pequeña se había lanzado sin escuchar mis ruegos… quién sabe cómo logré llegar abajo en tan poco tiempo, pero se me destrozó el alma al verla y más al sentir que su corazón aún latía levemente…. Haciendo un acopio de mi poder lancé un patronus sin varita… todo lo demás fue difuso… ahora ambas niñas estaban peligrando, pero la chica de pelo rojo era la que verdaderamente más me preocupaba.


	11. Despertar un tanto Confundida

_**11.- Despertar un tanto Confundida.-**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, el techo que tenía sobre mi cabeza no era del material del castillo, era de un blanco inmaculado… Punto uno: no estoy en Hogwarts… Punto dos: ¿Por qué diablos me duele todo el cuerpo? Me senté lentamente y con mucha dificultad en la cama, observé detalladamente el lugar; era una habitación completamente blanca inmaculada, tenía un ropero, creo al costado derecho de mi cama y justo a su lado un velador también blanco ¿Acaso no se conoce otro color? Justo frente a mi cama estaba la puerta cerrada y con la cortina bajada en la parte donde se encuentra, según yo, un vidrio.

Supongo que debe ser una habitación de San Mungo… Punto tres: ¿Qué hago y por qué no recuerdo nada de lo que me pasó? Bajó los pies al suelo y por primera vez me veo a mi misma, estoy vestida con un pantalón largo blanco y una blusa… blanca… Refunfuño tanto por el color como por la blusa… ¡Detesto las blusas! Me agacho con sumo cuidado para buscar mis zapatos debajo de la cama, pero no están ahí, llegó hasta el ropero y para mi desgracia encuentro unas zapatillas sin cordones, no vale la pena mencionar el color. Todo en este maldito lugar es monocromo.

Salgo de la habitación analizando cada cosa que se me cruza, pero no veo ser viviente a mí alrededor. Esto no me gusta.

¿Señorita Black? – me giró al escuchar una voz de una mujer. Una enfermera, o eso parece – No puede estar fuera de su habitación y de su cama, aún – me sonrió – Le informaré al sanador que se encuentra despierta – Punto a mi favor: Estoy en San Mungo. Abro la boca para hablar pero no consigo que me salga la voz, frunzo el ceño molesta y lo intento de nuevo… nada. Miro a la enfermera interrogante – Creo que debe volver a su habitación, el doctor le explicará todo – me toma del brazo y literalmente me arrastra al inmaculado lugar.

No me agrada que me traten como una invalida cuando no lo soy. Me siento enfurruñada en la cama y veo como la enfermera se retira presurosa, siento sus pasos alejarse y luego vuelvo a sentir el silencio. Genial, no puedo hablar y no hay nada que interrumpa este molesto silencio. Luego de lo que me parecen horas otros pasos presurosos se acercan, se abre la puerta con violencia y entra una niña como de 13 años que se me abalanza y me abraza con fuerza.

¡Por fin despiertas! – grita emocionada, sin soltarme – Me tenías preocupada… - respiro hondo y la alejo un poco de mí, levanto una ceja, rogando porque entienda mi gesto de contrariedad - ¿No me recuerdas? – la miré detenidamente tenía el pelo largo y negro y esos ojos azules… Un momento… ¡Alexxa! Sonreí y ahora yo la abracé – Creo que eso es un sí – dijo – vamos chica, me vas ahogar – La solté y la miré sonriendo.

La enfermera me dijo que no podrías hablar – me giré hacia la voz y abrí tanto los ojos como la boca de forma desmedida. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin su habitual túnica negra se encontraba Severus Snape sonriéndome – Dijo además que solo será por unos días hasta que… - no lo dejé terminar, me abalancé hacia él para poder abrazarlo, mientras de mis ojos sin ningún motivo caían lágrima tras lágrima, como un torrente – Tranquila, _ahora_ estas bien – y me abrazó por mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

¡Por Merlín, esto es la gloria! Creo que no cualquiera se puede jactar de tener entre sus brazos a Severus Snape. Sonreí entre mis lágrimas. Estaba feliz, aunque no pudiera hablar, aunque no pudiera decirle lo mucho que me alegra que este aquí… ¿Por qué no tengo esta misma reacción con mi amiga? Fácil, porque con ella tengo que tener una conversación larga, necesito saber cómo demonios termine en una habitación de San Mungo y que ocurrió en mi ausencia.

¿Solo saludas al murciélago de esa manera tan efusiva? – me giré y abrí nuevamente la boca con sorpresa. Detrás de Severus se encontraba Sirius con el pelo corto, bien vestido y con un perfume exquisito. Me solté con cuidado de Sev para poder abrazar a Black, pero en vez de eso me colgué a su persona; de un salto enrosqué mis piernas por su cadera y mis brazos en su cuello. Tanto él como yo soltamos una carcajada estridente.

Me habían dicho que había una jovencita enferma – giré mi cabeza para ver por el pasillo al medimago junto a Remus, McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore. El medimago sonreía divertido por la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, Remus… bueno Remus me miraba con esos ojos dorados tan suyos y tan míos… creo que solo ahora me queda claro porque me gusta tanto ese hombre; McGonagall me miraba con reprobación y Albus, bueno ese viejo siempre estuvo loco así que no creo que ponga reparos.

Me bajo de Sirius con una gran sonrisa y me acercó de forma un tanto dudosa hacia Remus, pude percibir como el ambiente se tensaba, giré mi cabeza y pude ver que la cara de Severus seguía siendo la misma, pero sus ojos brillaban de una forma un tanto diferente, ladee mi cabeza ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Volví mi vista al frente intentado encajar todas las piezas faltantes, pero no tenía la más mínima pista de que había ocurrido mientras no estuve o porqué termine en San Mungo… Me revolví mi pelo y para mi sorpresa estaba largo y muy sedoso… ¿Qué…?

Tranquila – dijo el sanador, acercándose, lentamente al ver que empezaba a hiperventilar – Tienes que volver a la cama para poder explicar… - algo salido de quién sabe donde se estrelló contra una muralla - ¡Señorita Black! – exclamó, imponiendo orden en su voz. Lo miré, pero me dio francamente lo mismo, quería hablar, quería entender… De pronto toda la habitación empezó a temblar y cosas a volar en diferentes direcciones.

¡Amiga, para! – exclamó Alexxa, siendo tomada en brazos por Sirius, cuando el impecable armario blanco le pasó rozando - ¡Vas a destruir la habitación!

Vi como Remus era detenido por Albus y Minerva para que no se acercara a mí, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por ello, jamás le haría daño a Remus… él era como mi luz entre tanta tiniebla…. Una mano me sujetó del codo, me giré para encontrarme con Severus.

No hagas esto, pequeña – dijo con un tono de voz suplicante – no lo hagas de nuevo.

¿De… nuevo? – logré preguntar, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – ¿Qué pasó, Sev? ¿Me lo dirás sin mentirme ni suavizar las cosas?

Lo juro – respondió – pero ahora detén esto o lastimaras a las personas que mas quieres – miré a mí alrededor y vi como Sirius aún con Alexxa en brazos intentaba esquivar todo lo que volaba y como Remus con el director y la profesora hacían lo mismo, pero en los ojos de mi lobito pude ver frustración y mucho dolor.

No quiero – dije, antes de volver a caer al vacío de la inconsciencia.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, me di cuenta que ya no estaba en la habitación de San Mungo, sino que en el castillo.

Al fin despiertas, pequeña – me senté en la cama para encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de Severus – parecía que querías cumplir años estando dormida.

No es gracioso, Sev – dije un tanto molesta, pude ver que él no había borrado ni un poco su sonrisa - ¿Cómo conseguiste traerme al castillo?

Tengo mis métodos, pequeña – respondió sentándose a mi lado – Tienes una fila de personas que quieren verte.

Solo me interesa ver a Alexxa y Sirius, a nadie más – respondí cansada – Además tenemos que comprar nuestras varitas y las cosas para el colegio, no quiero ver a personas para tener que dar explicaciones, siendo que ni yo entiendo todo lo que pasó – frunzo el ceño – Me dijiste que me ibas a contar todo lo que paso – le recrimino – y no veo que tengas la intención de hacerlo.

No es que no quiera hacerlo, pequeña – dijo Sev, tomándome de la mano – pero creo que no es el momento correcto, aún – levanté una ceja y él sonrió – cuando sea el momento lo haré, te contaré todo lo que paso contigo y con Alexxa, ella tampoco lo sabe y también juré que se lo iba a contar – hizo una mueca.

¿Desde cuándo nos llevamos tan bien? – pregunté, también sonriendo.

Desde hace un tiempo – respondió con una sonrisa torcida, tomándome de la mano con cariño – Aunque para el resto mostramos una relación de amor y odio, para que nadie sospeche la profundidad de nuestro sentimiento.

Lo miré aturdida. ¿Profundidad de nuestro sentimiento? ¿Qué diablos había dicho? Yo amo a Remus Lupin no a Severus Snape. Me solté de su agarre y lo miré decidida.

No tengo la más remota idea de lo que quieres decir – dije, levantándome de la cama con cuidado, percatándome que me encontraba tremendamente bien – Te estás confundiendo conmigo, Severus – intenté poner el mayor desprecio en mi mirada – No por tener el pelo del mismo color que Lily Evans soy ella para que pienses cosas que no son.

No te metas donde no sabes – dijo con su voz fría como el hielo, tomándome del codo – No te pareces a ella en lo más mínimo, al parecer tomar el apellido Black te convierte en uno de ellos, eres ególatra y demasiado orgullosa como para ver lo que tienes frente a tu nariz – mi boca se abrió con sorpresa – Jamás dejarás de ser esa mocosa que vi el primer día que se cree que lo sabe todo – me empujó contra la puerta - ¡AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ! – y terminó de sacarme de su habitación.

Ahora sí que estoy confundida…. ¿Cómo pase de ser amigos a enemigos otra vez? Suspiré y me revolví mí ahora pelo largo. Tendría que tomar algunas medidas extremas tanto con el largo como con el color.-

 _ **Capítulo especialmente dedicado a mi querida**_ MJsnape-prince1996 . _**Gracias por leer y comentar cada uno de mis capítulos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Abrazos de oso, Sakura**_


	12. Varitas Nuevas

_**12.- Varitas Nuevas. Declaraciones un tanto extrañas.-**_

Hoy era el día en que iba a comprar mi varita nueva y no estaba muy dichosa por ello, ni siquiera lo feliz que podría estar. Suspiré derrotada, me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la ventana, desde donde se encontraba mi habitación la vista era perfecta. Me encontraba en una de las torres deshabitadas del castillo, lo más lejos posible del terreno peligroso. Desde ese día de la discusión había evitado todo contacto con Severus Snape, no almorzaba con él en el Gran Salón, no salía casi de mi habitación… estaba aislándome por mi propia conservación de mi salud mental.

Entré al baño personal para darme una relajante ducha, pero no pude relajarme, si a penas el agua rozó mi cuerpo empecé a pensar en cómo sería que Severus me tocara. Golpee la muralla con frustración… no podía estar pasándome esto a mí, yo amo a Remus Lupin, o mejor dicho, mi atracción va hacia Lupin, no con ese maldito hombre de negro. Salí del agua aún murmurando miles de insultos hacia Severus Snape, sin darme cuenta que en mi habitación había otra persona.

Estas demasiado furiosa, amiga – me giré para ver apoyada en el marco de la puerta a Alexxa.

Te dignas a aparecer – respondí con saña – pensé que me habías cambiado por Malfoy, porque últimamente no te despegas de él ni para comer – volví a lo mío, es decir, seguir vistiéndome.

No estás del mejor ánimo – dijo, cruzándose de brazos enfadada.

No pediré disculpas, si es lo que crees que voy hacer – repliqué, lanzando una polera al suelo - ¿Qué mierda quieres? – Alexxa abrió los ojos, sorprendida – vete a buscar a tu amiguito Slytherin y a mi déjame en paz, no te necesito ni a ti ni a al murciélago de las mazmorras.

¡¿Por él es toda esta pataleta?! – gritó ella enojada - ¡Déjame decirte que estas bastante mal! ¡No tienes porque descargar tu odio con las personas que verdaderamente te apreciamos!

Lo…

¡Me vale madre tu puto lo siento! – gritó, acercándose a la puerta – Nunca pensé que estar en el mundo de nuestros sueños te iba a trastornar tanto…. ¡Eres idiota, Sofía! ¡Estás perdiendo la mejor oportunidad de nuestra vida! – y salió de la habitación, dando un sonoro portazo.

Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo respirando hondo. Mierda, ¿acaso todo tiene que salir al revés en este mundo? Hoy tenía que ser un día especial y ahora…. Reprimí las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos, me prometí que no iba a volver a llorar ni por nada ni por nadie, ni mucho menos por Severus Snape, él no se lo merecía.

Golpearon la puerta suavemente, no me importó, me acurruqué en el suelo, abrazando mi polera.

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la única persona que no quería ver ahora, en estos momentos.

Vete, Lupin – no era mi intención tratarlo así, pero solamente salió.

No – dijo intentando tomarme, pero le di un manotazo – mírate, estas acurrucada en el suelo, abrazada a una prenda y a medio vestir – vi como se sacaba su chaqueta y la ponía sobre mí – además tienes los ojos rojos.

Nadie te llamo – dije en un susurro, abrazando esta vez su chaqueta.

Te equivocas en eso – dijo, acostándose a mi lado y abrazándome por la espalda – Tu amiga Alexxa entró a mi despacho desesperada porque su amiga la trato mal – pude sentir como sonreía – y me dijo que solamente lo haces cuando te encuentras bajo mucha presión.

Metiche – dije con una media sonrisa, me giré para abrazarlo, él sonrió aún más – Siempre ha sido condenadamente metiche.

Pero es tu amiga y la quieres – dijo, abrazándome con más fuerza – Si quieres le podemos decir a Sirius que dejemos la compra de las varitas para mañana.

No, estoy bien – respondí soltándome de su abrazo para poder sentarme, cubriendo mi media desnudez con su chaqueta - ¿Podrías esperarme fuera mientras termino de arreglarme?

No hay problema, pequeña – dijo, mientras se levantaba y me dejaba un beso en la frente – Te espero en la entrada junto a los demás.

Apenas salió Remus me levanté de un salto, inhalé su aroma de su chaqueta y sonreí. No podía echarme a morir por quien no lo merece. Terminé de vestirme con una polera de color rojo, unos jeans negros ajustados y unas zapatillas converse negras. Me hice una trenza con mi largo pelo rojo; llegando al Callejón Diagon vería donde cortármelo y cambiarle un poco el color.

Salí de mi habitación con la chaqueta de Remus en mis brazos y sonriendo feliz, ya nada podría ser problema ahora, Severus Snape sería mi sombra, pero no mi devastación.

Te ves demasiado feliz – dijo una voz en un susurro fastidioso detrás de mí. No me giré a mirarlo, es más seguí caminando – Creo que después de estar con ese licántropo te has quedado sorda.

No es tu problema – dije – Vete a molestar a tus alumnos, estoy lo bastante ocupada para perder mi tiempo contigo Snape.

¿Ahora soy Snape? – preguntó, con un toque duro en su voz. Me detuve y me giré para mirarlo.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunté harta de este jueguito – Me echaste de tu habitación y ahora me vuelves hablar, me mareas Snape, dime qué quieres de una buena vez porque tengo que ir a comprar mi varita con Sirius, Remus y Alexxa.

Veo que vas en manada – dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Ok. Ya lo había aguantado mucho por un día, le crucé la cara de una bofetada.

No te metas más con mis amigos y seres queridos Snape – dije molesta – porque cuando tenga mi varita en mis manos te juro que no lo pensaré para maldecirte cada vez que pueda – abrió los ojos sorprendido – No soy tu alumna y mucho menos de tu propiedad para que controles lo que hago, dejo de hacer o con quien estoy – respiré hondo – No quiero verte más.

Me giré y seguí mi camino. Tal cual como dijo Alexxa, no podía estar desperdiciando mi tiempo en batallas inútiles y por guerras de poder en donde lo único que conseguiría sería desgastarme emocionalmente. Severus Snape no se merece nada de nadie, aún no entiendo como pude apreciar tanto al personaje y subirlo tanto en un pedestal cuando realmente es un saco de prepotencia y animosidad. Harry Potter siempre tuvo razón en odiarlo. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

Cuando llegué a la entrada vi como Alexxa conversaba animadamente con Sirius y Remus, se giró para mirarme y me sonrió. Así era con ella, no necesitábamos nada más, hasta un lo siento sobraba.

Era muy relajante estar en una compra como una chica normal junto a sus seres queridos. Sirius llevaba de la cintura a Alexxa y Remus me llevaba tomada de la mano, no pasé por alto las miradas desaprobatorias que nos daban los magos presentes, en especial a Remus; también pude captar las miradas que Sirius le daba a su mejor amigo ¿Será por las miradas o algo se traen en mano estos dos? No me daba buena espina, pero bueno, lo dejaré pasar por ahora.

Compramos las cosas que Alexxa iba a necesitar para su "tercer año" hasta que finalmente llegamos a la tienda en donde más queríamos entrar desde que llegamos a este mundo: Ollivander.

Entramos al negocio los cuatro, el lugar era tal cual lo mencionaban en los libros: lúgubre. Sonreí de medio lado al ver las expresiones del rostro de Remus y Sirius, era como si entrar en esta tienda a uno le trajera buenos recuerdos y al otro unos malos. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi nada que me llamara la atención, el lugar ya lo conocía aunque nunca hubiera estado ahí; estantes llenos de caja hasta el techo. Respiré hondo y me acerqué al mostrador para tocar la campanilla que había ahí.

Buenos días, señorita – dijo Ollivander, acercándose al mostrador, saliendo de las sombras.

¡Madre Santa! – murmuré, retrocediendo en el acto - ¿Acaso no puede decir solamente buenos días y ya? – pregunté enfadada.

Es mi forma de decirlo, señorita Vicencio – dijo mirándome detenidamente - ¿No cree que está bastante grande para recibir su varita nueva?

No me extraña que sepa mi apellido – dije sonriendo – usted es como Dumbledore, todo lo sabe y todo lo ve – me crucé de brazos divertida.

Buena descripción señorita – dijo sonriendo a su vez –, para una persona que viaja en el tiempo y en el espacio no es para nada malo.

Cree que podría dejar de conversar y ver sus varitas – dijo Sirius, tomándome del brazo y tirándome hacia su lado, molesto – además su apellido ya no es Vicencio, sino Black.

No por un papel se va a cambiar su esencia, señor Black – dijo Ollivander molesto – usted más que nadie debería saberlo, no por algo fue seleccionado a Gryffindor y no a Slytherin, que es donde debería haber quedado.

¡Jamás! – exclamó Sirius – No soy como el resto de mi asquerosa familia, por eso no quedé en esa casa, usted no sabe la historia que hay detrás de mi vida, no tiene el derecho para comentar.

Canuto, cálmate – intervino Remus, soltándome del agarre de Sirius y arrastrándome a su lado.

Yo me largo – dijo por fin, mirando a Ollivander con odio – Los espero en la librería, el aire está lo suficientemente tóxico para seguir aquí.

Buenos días, señor Black – dijo Ollivander en forma de despedida.

Sirius salió del local dando un sonoro portazo, Remus me miró y con una súplica silenciosa, me besó en la frente y dejó el local, para seguir a su amigo y evitar que hiciera una locura. Típico de Black.

Creo que no conoce el tacto – dijo Alexxa, acercándose al mostrador, dándonos la espalda a ambos – Siempre supe que era una persona extraña y fría, pero nunca creí que fuera tan déspota con sus comentarios.

Señorita Summ…

Black, si no le molesta – dijo mi amiga, girándose para taladrar con la mirada al señor Ollivander – diga lo que diga de papeles y esencias, mi apellido ahora es Black – me miró de reojo – ahora bien, nos dará las varitas o simplemente se dedicará a criticar nuestra vida, porque supongo que sabe todo de ellas no por algo hizo todo lo posible para sacar a Sirius y Remus de este lugar.

Son bastante observadoras, señoritas – dijo Ollivander, pasando a estar detrás de su mostrador – pero lo que tienen de observadoras lo tienen de ilusas.

Un momento – dije, acercándome a mi amiga para enfrentarlo – Si no le bastó todos los malos comentarios en contra de Sirius no voy a permitir que un viejo de…

¿Cómo no permitió que el señor Lupin se ensuciara las manos con alguien que tendría que haber matado usted? – preguntó en un susurro mirándome directamente - ¿O como usted no permitió que casi la mataran por su miedo al no tener magia? – dijo esta vez mirando a Alexxa, quien estaba pálida.

¿De… de que habla? – pregunté con voz ronca – Remus no ha matado a nadie y mi amiga mucho menos a estado a punto de… - de pronto recordé mi estadía y la de ella en el hospital – Por eso estábamos ahí, por eso nadie nos dijo nada – susurré - ¿Por qué? – pregunté mirándolo directamente.

No es la pregunta ni a la persona que tiene que hacérsela, señorita Vicencio – dijo, girándose para entrar entre los estantes – Ahora lo importante, sus varitas – y se alejó en silencio.

Retrocedí hasta que mis piernas chocaron con una silla, me tiré en ella y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. ¿Remus había matado para protegerme? ¿Alexxa casi muerta? ¿A manos de quién? ¿Sin magia? ¡Diablos! Miles de imágenes y espacios vacios empezaron a rondar por mi cabeza, era como un torbellino, pero no tenía forma de poder unirlas, me faltaba el enlace esencial. Levanté la cabeza cuando sentí sollozar a mi amiga, estaba sentada en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas.

¿La probabilidad de que esté equivocado? – preguntó cuando me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.

La misma de que nosotras volvamos pronto al otro mundo – respondí – siempre supimos que ese viejo era raro, pero ahora que lo veo en persona… quiero salir lo antes posible de aquí.

Yo también – respondió, levantándose lentamente y arrastrándome con ella – No podemos darle el lujo de que nos vea mal, somos fuertes – sonrió de medio lado – Ahora somos Black y tenemos que mostrarnos fuertes, orgullosas y altivas ante los demás – le sonreí de vuelta – ya no somos ni Vicencio ni Summ, tendremos que ser unas Black de forma completa.

Siempre he pensado que tenias una mente fría y calculadora – la solté para pararme a su lado, al sentir que Ollivander se acercaba – pero ahora me lo demuestras.

Ollivander se acercó a nosotras con una cantidad indecente de cajas levitando, suspiré, lo que se nos venía encima nos iba a tomar mucho tiempo. Luego de lo que parecieron horas por fin pudimos comprar unas varitas; la mía de cedro, veintiocho centímetros, con centro de pelo de unicornio, "extremadamente susurrante", según las palabras de Ollivander; la de Alexxa era de madera de serbal, veintinueve centímetros, centro de pluma de fénix, flexibilidad rígida. Al recibir ambas varitas en sus respectivas cajas y envoltorios de papel café; ambas nos quedamos mirando: ¿cómo íbamos a pagar?

No se preocupen – dijo el señor Ollivander, interpretando de manera correcta nuestro sentir – El dinero pasará directamente de la bóveda Black a la mía.

Ok, muchas gracias – dijo Alexxa, marchándose sin decir nada más. Salió con un gran portazo.

Se ha ganado una enemiga en esa niña – dije molesta.

¿Y usted, señorita? – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Solo le estoy informando algo notorio para todos los que tienen cierto sentido común o aprecio por sus cabezas – sonreí de medio lado – Estoy en modo neutral con respecto a usted, señor Ollivander, pero no me termina de agradar.

No podrá seguir neutral por toda su vida – dijo

Lo tengo más que claro – respondí, saliendo por fin del local.

Respiré hondo aliviada, miré hacia todos lados en busca de Alexxa pero no la encontré, cerré los ojos y me froté la frente. Ese caballero me había dado un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Suspiré resignada.

Supe por ahí que habías salido en manada, muchachita – dijo una voz silbante a mi lado.

¿Lo conozco? – pregunté sin mirarlo y empezando a caminar hacia el banco.

No, pero espero no tener el "dudoso" honor de hacerlo – dijo de malos modos.

En ese momento me giré y me quedé congelada al ver que había estado caminando al lado de Lucius Malfoy. Me detuve de golpe y lo examiné con cuidado, definitivamente lo libros no le habían hecho para nada juicio; era alto, delgado, pero no por ello flaco, se podía notar que debajo de esa túnica tenía una musculatura perfecta, su rostro, aunque parecía estar oliendo algo desagradable, no era feo… y su pelo, su pelo era estupendo, no era rubio, era casi blanco…

Mire señor Malfoy – dije usando todo el autocontrol que poseía en esos momentos – no sé quién pensará que soy, pero le informo que soy una Black, una prima de su "querida" y siempre engañada mujer – sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa – Por favor, no ponga esa cara de sorpresa que nadie se la va a comprar, menos yo.

Mocosa impertinente… - solté una carcajada que lo dejó más perplejo aún.

Creo que no existe otro apelativo para mi persona en este mundo – dije, parando de reír – En fin, volviendo a nuestro tema principal, no se meta donde nadie lo ha llamado y tampoco con mis seres queridos y amigos.

¿Cómo la señorita Alexxa Summ? – preguntó, levantando una ceja.

¡Mire, maldito mortífago encubierto! – exclamé tomándolo por el cuello de su túnica – No intente hacer nada con la varita que tiene en su bastón porque le juro que hasta después de muerta te voy a perseguir para joderte la vida – sus ojos me miraban con sorpresa y algo de sospecha – No se meta con ella si no quiere terminar mal – lo solté, me giré y me alejé de él dando grandes zancadas.

Maldito Malfoy, tenía que lidiar con el oxigenado pequeño y ahora con el más grande. Pude observar que todos me miraban al pasar. Al carajo. De pronto sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y la conocida sensación en el estómago de la desaparición.

 _ **Capítulo especialmente dedicado a mi querida**_ MJsnape-prince1996 . _**Gracias por leer y comentar cada uno de mis capítulos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Abrazos de oso, Sakura**_


	13. 13- Dos Personas

_**13.- Dos personas. Diferentes sucesos.-**_

Abrí los ojos y me llevé un gran disgusto. Estaba a las afueras del castillo y abrazada por la cintura por Severus Snape. Me alejé de un salto.

¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – grité.

He salvado tu cuello de la ira de Malfoy – respondió, empezando a caminar hacia el castillo – Además creo suponer que no conoces el término mesura.

No es tu problema si conozco o no algunos putos términos – dije, empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a él.

¡Idiota y descuidada! – exclamó tomándome con fuerza del brazo y arrastrándome con él al castillo – Definitivamente si el Sombrero Seleccionador tuviera la desgracia de elegirte lo haría directamente a Gryffindor, eres igual a todos los que pasan por esa casa, si eres igual a Potter y Black.

¡YA! – exclamé soltándome, finalmente estábamos en su despacho – Estoy harta que te metas conmigo, con Sirius y los demás – dije sobándome el brazo, su agarre iba a dejar marcas – Por si no lo sabes o se te ha olvidado, tu adorada Lily también era Gryffindor.

No te metas con ella – dijo furioso también

¿Por qué no? – pregunté, perdiendo los papeles - ¿Solamente tú puedes atacar? No, señor Snape – dije, fulminándolo con la mirada – Todo acto o palabra tiene su consecuencia, si gustas de insultar tienes que recibir lo mismo a cambio.

Largo…

Ahora me escuchas – dije – no pienso moverme de este despacho hasta que escuches cada una de las cosas que me he guardado y no he querido decir para no herirte, pero al parecer tú grandísimo saco de prepotencia y humillación lo haces a diario solo por gusto

¡He dicho que largo! – exclamó furioso Severus.

¡No me pienso ir! – exclamé a mi vez – Tienes que sacarte esa venda de tus ojos con tu adorada Lily… ella, ella era una puta más, nunca fue la santa mujer que veías, ella se hacia la víctima y pobre ante tus ojos para tenerte como perrito faldero bajo sus pies, ¿o acaso crees que James Potter fue su primer hombre y su primer beso?

¡Te prohíbo que mancilles su memoria! – exclamó, apuntándome con su varita – Tú no la conoces como yo…

¿En serio? – pregunté, burlándome – Porque si dices que la conoces tanto, pues… lamento decirte que conoces a la Lily que ella quería que conocieras, porque si fuera cómo tú dices te hubiera perdonado que la hubieras llamado "sangre sucia", habría salido a perdonarte de su sala común cuando tu rogaste por ello, pero no, que hizo, humillarte aún más y negarte su "sagrado perdón" y sabes por qué lo hizo, porque ya no le servías para lo que ella quería, tener a un hombre a su lado, ya que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por "James Potter", un idiota que tuvo los cojones para jugársela por la virginal y alteza Evans. Ambos cayeron en su juego.

Snape me miraba con ira, bajó su varita y me cruzó la cara de una bofetada. Eso no lo veía venir, pensé que podría haberme hechizado pero nunca que me iba a golpear.

No creo que seas la más indicada para hablar de la reputación de alguien cuando haces que una persona que está interesada en ti mate – dijo con todo desprecio – y además haces que otra persona tenga que sufrir al ver que no tuviste el valor de aceptar la verdad y que decidieras quitarte la vida.

Eso son cosas del pasado – respondí seria, mirándolo a los ojos – nadie le pidió a Remus que sacrificara su alma y además nadie te pidió que vieras como me lanzaba de la Torre de Astronomía, porque si mal no recuerdo te pedí que te fueras.

Veo que has recuperado la memoria y no has enloquecido – dijo Severus, hablando calmadamente. Había recuperado su máscara de frialdad.

Repito, son cosas del pasado y de mi anterior apellido – respondí – Ahora soy una Black, como toda heredera de ese apellido lo que menos debo demostrar es flaqueza, tengo que ser altiva y orgullosa, aunque con ello me lleve por delante muchas cosas que verdaderamente importan – me giré hacia la puerta – Si no tienes nada más que agregar en defensa de Evans, tengo que irme a mi habitación a esperar que lleguen los demás.

No te vayas – dijo Severus.

¡¿Para qué?! – exclamé, girándome para enfrentarlo – No quiero escuchar como defiendes a esa perra, no quiero escuchar que me digas que me parezco a ella por el color y largo de mi pelo actual, no quiero ser comparada con la "perfecta Lily Evans"… ¡No quiero ser comparada con la persona que más daño te ha hecho, Severus! – sus ojos estaban dilatados por la sorpresa, pero su rostro permanecía impasible… si solo hubiera una muestra que de que todo lo que le decía le importaba, pero nada, su rostro permanecía en blanco para mí. Suspiré – Siempre tuve razón… ahora por favor, déjame marchar, necesito descansar y pedirle a algún elfo que me curé el moretón que de seguro se me hizo en el brazo por tu agarre y que me vean la cara, donde posiblemente aparezca otro, sino vendrán por tu cabeza Remus, Sirius y Dumbledore en ese orden.

No te vayas - repitió Severus.

Estoy cansada de esto – dije, aguantándome las lágrimas – no quiero más enfrentamientos contigo, te… no quiero seguir así – él se acercó un paso – No… tan solo quédate donde estas, es mejor dejar esto así, ya dije lo que pensaba, tú también… No hay más vueltas que darles al asunto, creo que las quimeras serán mi único amor de ahora en adelante – sonreí – aunque espero que no hagan tanto daño como las personas que he conocido hasta el momento – me giré y me acerqué a la puerta, caminando decidida, pero cuando tomé el pomo los brazos de Severus me rodearon, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra – Por favor… - susurré – Ya para con esto, en mi mundo no eras así, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles, déjame seguir con tu recuerdo como lo tengo gracias a los miles de fics e historias que se escriben de ti.

No me dejes solo – susurró en mi oído – dame una oportunidad para mostrarte como soy en verdad…

No lo creo – dije, soltándome suavemente de él – No quiero ver como todos te van a perseguir en unos años más, no lo voy aguantar – finalmente abrí la puerta – Buenas tardes, profesor Snape.

Salí y dejé parte de mi corazón en esa habitación.

 _ **(Alexxa)**_

De verdad lo más sensato hubiese sido esperar a Sofía cuando salí de la tienda, o mínimo ir a la librería por Sirius y Remus, pero me conozco y en mi estado actual lo mejor era alejarme de todos y dar un muy largo paseo. Ahora con magia y mi varita no necesitaba escolta, y si mucho tiempo para aclarar mi mente y templar mi espíritu.

Si llevo mi mente al pasado puedo ver cuántas veces quise ser parte de algo mágico, importante, especial y sobre todo de ser encajar y de permanecer. Ahora que tengo exactamente eso, mi cabeza no haya la manera de establecer un orden, y tampoco me siento bien ni especial. Algo en todo no termina de encajar, algo falta, hay un ansia en mí que no logro reconocer, y que hasta que no lo haga no podre seguir enfrentando todo.

Camino sin ver, me quedo perdida en mis pensamientos. Remus, Sirius, Severus, Draco, la orden, Potter y su trio insufrible. Ahora conociéndolos no me agradan tanto como antes, sobre todo Weasley y su desabrida hermana, que ya pinta aires de mosca muerta. Se supone que estamos aquí para mejorar las cosas, porque dudo mucho que haber llegado a este mundo signifique, el deseo cumplido de un par de fans. El punto era mejorar qué. ¿Nuestras vidas, las de ellos, todo, nada quizás? ¿Ser partícipes sin voto, simples espectadoras?

Y ahora soy una Black… bonito el cambio, pero como todo en la vida, implica responsabilidades, y trae consigo el miedo a no defraudar. Una nueva familia, algo que mucho anhele.

Y también estaba Draco… Draco que es tan lindo conmigo, tan dulce cuando su máscara de mocoso malcriado cae, y deja ver su yo real y la clase de hombre en quien puede convertirse con las oportunidades correctas, con las lecciones adecuadas, ¿con un cambio de familia?

Madre y padre fríos y temperamentales, orgullosos banales y seguidores de la oscuridad. Estúpidos que parecen seguir lo que planearon otros por ellos, según su estatus de sangre, y que condenaran a su hijo a lo mismo solo por pura idiotez. Sin embargo en ocasiones tenía la sensación que no era todo tan así, según algunas cosas que Draco dejaba caer, como si me diera un mensaje secreto, como si me dijera sin palabras no todo es lo que parece. Y si era así, entonces, ¿quiénes eran realmente los Malfoy? Porque no puedo negar que lo negativo de tener tanta información, es la creación de perjuicios e ideas preconcebidas. Y sentía tanto deseo de estar más cerca de Draco, de seguir penetrando en su vida y corazón, de adentrarme en su alma. ¿Serian un obstáculo sus padres a ello, cuando supieran de mí?

Planes, armar planes una y otra vez. Y Sofía mi mejor amiga que estaba mentalmente jodida y no podía dejar sola. Tenía que hablar con Sirius y Remus sobre lo que pasoó; y claro incluía a Severus también. El extraño y atrayente Severus que me recordaba con más fuerza que Draco, que si bien mi edad era menor ahora, no mi mente, que recordaba los placeres de la carne y que transmitía a mi organismo, esa sed y esas ganas de sentir piel y un poderoso orgasmo… bueno al menos un orgasmo.

Jodida, a si me sentía, mentalmente jodida, y lo que quería era estar jodida físicamente por una buena follada de un par de horas. Incoherente totalmente lo sé, pero hay cosas contra las que es difícil luchar e ignorar. Quizás si le daba a mi cuerpo algo de lo que requería, pudiera priorizar mi mente con el millón de otros pendientes e importantes por hacer. Eso era lo que necesitaba para salir del caos, analizar y priorizar las cosas, y armar planes de acción en concordancia.

Bien, al menos estaba más sosegada, menos radiactiva y un poco organizada en lo que tenía que hacer. No sé ni cuanto tiempo tengo caminando, pero sí que ha sido el suficiente para que ya el cielo de signos del atardecer, y de que mi estómago ruja por la falta de alimentos, debería volver al castillo y hablar con Sofía, ya mañana comenzarían los planes.

Y en ese estado medio hipnótico me encuentro, cuando no haga nada más estúpido posible que darme de bruces con nada más y nada menos, que el hombre que empiezo a creer quiero de suegro… Lucius Malfoy.

Vaya, vaya, sino es otra que la mismísima señorita Alexxa Summ… o debería decir ¿Black?

Señor Lucius Malfoy… mis disculpas por el tropiezo, pero ¿Cómo me conoce?

Por Draco por supuesto, no ha parado de hablarnos de usted… por su cara asumo no esperaba mi respuesta, ¿piensa acaso señorita, que no sé las cosas que ocurren en la vida de mi hijo, o las personas que llegan a ella?

Sinceramente no. Pensé que solo les interesaba los progresos académicos de Draco y las relaciones oportunistas y favorables que pudiera hacer. –y yo que alguna vez pensé que un encuentro con los padres de Draco lo podía hacer de forma pacífica, me parecía que no.

Así que somos algo prejuiciosa… un poco advirtió Draco sobre eso, pero veo que es más de lo que él piensa… No creo que mi hijo se haya expresado en esos términos sobre sus padres, así que, de donde viene todo eso ¿Dumbledore? ¿Black? ¿El licántropo? O acaso será que ¿ya ha sido seducida y abducida por el trio de Potter y compañía?... Según ha relatado Draco, pensé que tendría más carácter, al menos el suficiente para no dejarse arrastrar por terceros y sus obnubilados criterios personales

Primero que nada Señor Malfoy le agradecería dejara de usar esos calificativos tan insultantes en las personas que quiero y aprecio, Remus es un gran hombre sin importar sus condiciones especiales, sin hablar del gran mago que es y estoy segura sabe… - pero no me dejo terminar.

Señorita Alexxa, no digo algo que no sea verdad, es un licántropo, la condición de insultante a la mención de su ser, la da usted al creer que es peyorativo referirme a su cualidad de licantropía. Es como cuando los muggles que tienen familiares magos y lo saben, y hablan de ellos refiriéndose despectivamente como "los fenómenos"… ahora la cuestión es la siguiente, ¿es insultante decirnos fenómenos porque no lo somos, por la intención de sus palabras, o por como lo toman las personas a quien les llaman así? ¿es despectivo sino lo queremos?... ¿Puede responderme a eso?

Diablos, juro que me quede con la boca abierta, desconcertada, y sin mencionar palabra por al menos dos minutos, mientras nos veíamos a los ojos, y una leve sonrisa marca Malfoy iba apareciendo en el rostro del oxigenado. Supongo que adivinó que estaba procesando todo y que quizás necesitaba más tiempo, porque antes de darme cuenta se acercó más, con una propuesta totalmente sorpresiva.

Parece que la he dejado sin palabras, me gustaría que siguiéramos la conversación pero no ciertamente en medio de una calle ni de manera tan incómoda. Que le parece si le invito a una comida temprana o tarde según el caso, durante la cual podamos discutir nuestros asuntos de interés… ¿Qué me dice?

Yo… bueno… - si desconcertada otra vez. ¿comida con este hombre? ¿debería ir, es conveniente? No parecía alterado ni malicioso, solo curioso por mi persona… - Está bien Señor Malfoy a donde sugiere ir

Un restaurant aquí cerca, solo unos cuantos pasos

Espero que no tenga segundas intenciones, porque padre de Draco o no, hoy no tengo mucha paciencia

No se preocupe Alexandra, nada oscuro en mis propósitos, y que tal si me contesta si es Summ o Black

Es Black ahora, quisiera saber cómo lo supo

Ah, las noticias vuelan rápido, y más si se trata de familia y se tienen amistades en el ministerio

Eso suena a tráfico de influencias

No Alexandra, suena a estar informado, la información es poder, ¿nunca lo ha escuchado?

Un par de veces – sé que en parte se estaba burlando y pasándolo bien, pero no podía evitar seguirle el juego, quizás era el cansancio de tanto en tan pocos días que me estaba pasando factura.

Bien, aclarado eso ¿vamos?

Y así caminamos en silencio al lugar donde se daría la primera conversación entre un mortifago y yo. Sería interesante ver a donde nos llevaría todo esto. Sé que debí buscar la manera de informar a alguien, y que más de uno estaría furioso por mi desaparición; al menos contaba que con Sofía conociéndome tan bien, sabría que necesitaba tiempo a parte y calmaría a los demás.

Para mi sorpresa el sitio no era tan ostentoso como esperaba, bastante íntimo y reservado sí. Una mesa en un apartado nos fue dada y una vez ordenada la comida y bebida, proseguimos nuestra inconclusa conversación.

Entonces Alexandra, has tenido tiempo para pensar en mi pregunta, ¿lista para responder? – algo prepotente se mostraba ahora en un ambiente obviamente bajo su control

Es un insulto referirse a los magos y brujas como fenómenos

¿Por qué?

Porque somos personas Señor Malfoy

Vamos a dejar los formalismos Alexandra, Lucius, y sobre lo que dices, es cierto, somos personas, pero unos fenómenos de la naturaleza también, ¿o es normal que cualquier ser humano tenga magia?

Bueno… no, pero eso no nos hace fenómenos solo especiales – me negaba en redondo a darle la razón, aunque una parte de lo que decía encerraba algo de verdad.

¿Y acaso ser un fenómeno no puede significar ser especial?

Yo… - estaba sacándome de mis casillas por sentirme arrinconada por sus palabras -, mira Lucius, puede ser que tengas razón en eso, podríamos estar horas en esta discusión, pero la verdad no creo que sea ese el tema por el cual me invitaste, así que porque mejor no me dices cual es el punto y avanzamos

Impaciente, Draco también me dijo eso

Parece que Draco te dijo muchas cosas que no sabía – no pude evitar entrecerrar mis ojos con molestia.

Puede – el muy necio comenzó a reírse - pero tienes razón en algo, no vale perder el tiempo en esta discusión, y te voy a decir lo que pienso. En determinadas situaciones una verdad ofende o por la intención que le ponemos a ello, o porque las personas se lo toman como tal, en mi caso y lo que dije, solo señale una verdad. Puede que sea un punto sensible para muchos, pero solo porque ustedes mismos le dan ese carácter, ese significado, si lo vieran como lo que es, un hecho en sí verdadero y nada más, dejarían de ofenderse por tonterías ¿ves mi punto?

Perfectamente – y la verdad es que tenía que reconocérselo, licántropo era sinónimo de algo malo y excluyente solo porque las personas así lo definían, y no por la palabra en si - Y ahora dígame realmente, cuál es su interés en mí.

Directa, me gusta eso. Draco por supuesto, ya te dije que no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que te conoció, y de forma muy halagadora la verdad

Y eso le preocupa porque no soy sangre pura – no era una pregunta, era una formación.

Si y no – parecía medir muy bien las palabras que decía - En un principio por supuesto Narcisa y yo nos preocupamos por esa niña recién llegada de la nada, que deslumbro a nuestro hijo. No es fácil lograr ese efecto en Draco. Así que la curiosidad ha sido lo siguiente.

Justo en ese momento llegaron con nuestra comida, que interrumpió el tenso momento. Cuando el camarero se fue, me quede cayada instándolo a seguir

Entonces, ¿quién eres Alexandra, de dónde vienes?

Soy una Black

Ahora, antes eras Summ, y en los registros del ministerio no hay constancia de ninguna niña nacida con tu nombre bruja

Me investigo – no pude menos que poner cara de indignada.

Te dije que la información es poder, y tu Alexandra no apareces por ninguna parte, ni aquí ni el mundo muggle.

Eso no lo puede saber – mierda, ahora sí que estaba frita, Draco me juró que no le diría nada a sus padres de mi origen para no ponerme en peligro, pero claro que nadie conto con su querido padre escarbando en mi vida de esta manera.

Sí que puedo, tengo influencias en ambos mundos, no hay nadie con un nombre parecido o igual al tuyo que concuerde contigo, ni en edad, ni país, ni ubicación. Entonces y deja de tratar de verme cara de idiota, de donde saliste

No te conozco lo suficiente para hablarte de mi vida Lucius – ahora sí que sin perder mi educación, me puse tan altiva como él.

Pero si tienes planes de seguir tu amistad con mi hijo, ciertamente entiendes que tengo derecho a saber con quién se mezcla – por la expresión de su cara era patente que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Te lo concedo, pero por ahora deberás conformarte con saber que mi cariño hacia tu hijo es genuino y sin dobles intenciones. No voy ni tras el apellido Malfoy, ni su fortuna. Draco es buena persona, nos preocupamos el uno por el otro, y me hace sentir bien estar a su lado – ambos nos quedamos viendo de manera calculadora, y el tenso ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Él pareció estar satisfecho o al menos decidió no presionar más, pues desvió la mirada para seguir con su comida lo que imite, y así en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos, terminamos nuestros platos.

Fuera de las palabras, espero que haya sido de su agrado y una básica cortesía, no dijimos nada más mientras salíamos del restaurant. Caminamos al mismo lugar de nuestro encuentro y allí fue donde me soltó las palabras finales, que me dejaron más pensativa sobre quienes eran realmente los Malfoy.

Agradezco que hayas accedido a comer conmigo, aunque debo ponerte sobre aviso que tu amiga Sofía, no estará muy complacida al enterarse

¿Y eso se debe a qué?

A que tuve un desagradable encuentro con ella fuera de Ollivander's

¿Qué le dijo?

Le dije que esperaba no tener el dudoso honor de conocerla.

Vaya pero que amable, con esa educación no me extraña que Draco tenga esos comportamientos tan pedantes con otros.

Cuidado Alexandra, la confianza que te he dado por mi hijo, no significa que puedas comportarte como una mocosa impertinente conmigo, igual que tu amiga.

No somos mocosas impertinentes.

Entonces deberían dejar de comportarse como tales, y como niñas sufridas, y madurar de una vez, porque el mundo donde están ahora no es fácil, y mucho menos con las personas que se rodean.

No sabe lo que habla – pero parecía que sí.

Se de lo que hablo, más de lo que crees, y por lo mismo te lo digo. Si quieres seguir al lado de Draco, empieza a ver las cosas como son, no como crees que son, abre tu mente y deja las ideas preconcebidas. Draco ha tenido que madurar más rápido y deberá seguir haciéndolo para sobrevivir, sigue ese ejemplo

¿Estas condicionando mi cercanía con Draco a mi comportamiento?

No, lo harás tu misma sino puedes estar a su lado como el necesita. Recuerde Señorita Black, no todo es como parece, y no todas las personas son lo que se piensa; y en cuanto a su amiga y el comentario que le hice, los Malfoy tenemos una reputación que cuidar, y más con personas tan volátiles como Sirius, que a veces les cuesta mantener la boca cerrada.

Quiere decir una pésima reputación Señor Malfoy – ya que volvemos a ser formales pues a seguir su ejemplo.

No, una reputación que te permite el poder de la información y mantenerte con vida, mientras luchas. No todos tienen que ser visibles y obvios, ni necesitan el cartel de buenos y alabanzas para hacer lo correcto. Hay momentos que desde la sombra, se puede hacer tanto bien o más… - y esa mirada abrazadora me dejo en blanco - Piénsalo bien, todo lo que hablamos. Creo que puedes ser una buena adición a la familia

No soy un objeto que agregar a una colección – eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir tras sus cripticas palabras.

No he dicho eso, digo que tienes cualidades para ser una Malfoy, eso si logras superar las pruebas del camino.

¿Hay pruebas para ser una Malfoy? – era en serio, ¿qué?, te ponían un examen escrito y otro en práctica.

Como todo en este mundo Alexandra, somos lo que somos en base a superarnos cada día, y saber jugar con la mano de cartas que nos toca, todo se resume en si tú sabes hacerlo, o te quedaras en el camino lamentándote de tus desgracias. Y ahora debo irme y tú igual – vi que metía su mano en el abrigo y saco una carta - ¿Serias tan amable de darle esto Draco junto con este paquete?, y me la tendió justo con uno de los que llevaba en su otra mano

Si claro, espero que no sea nada tenebroso lo que hay allí, o nos meterá a él y a mí en problemas

Solo son unos de sus dulces preferidos nada mas – y sin darme tiempo a moverme, cual serpiente se me acerco y me planto un beso en la mejilla cerca de la boca - Adiós Alexandra, nos volveremos a ver

Adiós Lucius – casi susurre, ¿pero qué carajo acaba de pasar?

Sin más se dio la vuelta y camino hacia un callejón antes de desaparecer. Ahora sí que me estallaba el cerebro. Me largue casi corriendo para volver al castillo, y allí me pare en seco ¿Cómo demonios voy a volver sino se desaparecerme? Genial, sencillamente genial….

No me dio chance a seguir lamentándome mucho tiempo por mi despiste, cuando llegando al Caldero Chorreante un muy enfurecido Sirius me salió al paso

¿Dónde demonios estuviste durante cuatro horas Alexandra Black? ¿Tienes idea de cómo te hemos buscado por todas partes? Estas castigada te lo advierto de una vez… niña irresponsable y desconsiderada… - y así siguió Sirius por un buen rato, y solo se detuvo para aparecernos en el Castillo y reanudar los reclamos, caminó directo a la dirección. Sí, definitivamente estaba en problemas. Pero en uno que valía la pena, porque ahora me parecía tener ciertas ideas de porque estábamos aquí, al menos en cuanto a los Malfoy se refiere.

 _ **Capítulo especialmente dedicado a mi querida**_ MJsnape-prince1996 . _**Gracias por leer y comentar cada uno de mis capítulos, si ahora te duele la cabeza en unos pocos capítulos más te dará un infarto, cariño. En serio, este par de niñas son todo un caso.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Abrazos de oso, Sakura**_


	14. Lobo domesticado y caminos separados

_**14.- Lobo Domesticado y caminos separados**_

Me dirigía a la dirección, Sirius me había mandado un vociferador, era la primera vez que recibía uno, y creo que me lo tenía merecido; había desaparecido sin darle señales a ninguno, ni siquiera cuando llegue al castillo, pero no digamos que tuve mucho tiempo para hacer algo… Severus Snape me había secuestrado, y aunque sus motivos no eran altruistas si me habían servido para poder aclararme. No podía permitir que una simple ilusión de una escritora me convirtieran en una persona ciega, él no era para mí y punto; debíamos seguir caminos separados. Mi mente tiene que estar lúcida, tengo otros planes en mente, como salvar a todos los que mueren sin necesidad y estar con Snape no me iba ayudar. Tengo que seguir esto con Alexandra a costa de todo, aunque sea de nuestra felicidad. Suspiré.

Cuando entré a la oficina del viejo loco una avalancha de pelo negro me abrazó y no pude menos que sonreír. Alexxa no era muy dada a las demostraciones de cariño con los demás, pero entre nosotras era diferente. La solté para observar a mi alrededor y pude ver a Sirius con una mirada de profundo enfado y a Remus, sí, mi señor ojos dorados, mirándome con cara de preocupación. Se me había olvidado completamente Remus, él tampoco podría formar parte de mi vida por ahora… aunque eso no quería decir que se lo iba a tirar a los brazos de Tonks… Remus Lupin era mío. _Al igual que Severus Snape,_ me dijo una voz odiosa en mi cerebro.

Buenas tardes – dije mirando a todos los presentes – ¿Puedo saber porque me han mandado a llamar?

¡Porque estas castigada! – exclamó Sirius, moviendo los brazos excesivamente – Te desapareces por horas y no das señales de vida, luego apareces en el castillo y no tienes el tacto de decirnos nada – lo miré aturdida - ¡Soy tu hermano, carajo!

Sirius… - dijo Remus en tono censurador – Puede que tenga una explicación para lo que paso.

No la defiendas, Lunático – dijo Sirius – el castigo no se lo va a quitar nadie – levanté una ceja muy al estilo Snape y me crucé de brazos.

Creo - dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos – que tengo la edad suficiente para hacerme cargo de mis actos, Black – si por el apellido, para que duela – No soy una niña para que quieras mandar en mi vida, ¿Lo escuchaste bien? Mi vida.

Estaba preocupado por ti – insistió sin bajar su tono de voz, pude percibir un toque de desesperación – No sabía que hacer… los Patronus se me devolvían – Perdón, ¿qué? Lo miré confundida por un momento y descrucé los brazos, eso era imposible, a menos que estuviera rodeada de magia muy poderosa, pero el castillo….

Eso fue mi culpa, Black – me giré hacia la puerta para ver la figura de Severus Snape en ella – Ella estaba conmigo.

¡Maldito infeliz! – exclamó abalanzándose sobre Severus.

Lo demás fue muy rápido. Alexxa y yo sacamos nuestras varitas de manera sincronizada. Mientras ella apuntaba a Remus por precaución yo apuntaba directamente al pecho de Sirius.

Mala jugada, hermanito – dijo en tono burlesco Alexxa, mientras sonreía dulcemente – a menos que quieras terminar convertido quién sabe en qué cosa no te muevas ni un poco – le guiñó un ojo a Remus – Tú tampoco, lobito… no es mi intención hacerte daño.

¡Estás loca! – exclamó Sirius, totalmente descontrolado.

Creo que eso es predominante en la familia Black, chucho – respondió Severus con una sonrisa maligna.

No me ayudes tanto, Severus – dije con una media sonrisa.

No lo estoy haciendo, Sofía – respondió. Pude notar cierto alivio en su voz, de reojo vi que estaba sonriendo disimuladamente.

Baja esa varita, Sofía por favor – pidió Remus – Esto ya se salió de control lo suficiente, no hagan una tormenta en un vaso de agua, necesitan calmarse todos o algo va a salir realmente mal.

¿Mal? ¿Cómo convertirte en un lobo furioso dentro de la dirección? – preguntó Severus.

Serás canalla – susurré – Insisto Snape, no estas ayudando.

Esto es divertido – dijo Alexxa con los ojos brillosos.

No me lo parece – dijo Remus, cruzándose de brazos – Han sacado de contexto algo sin importancia.

¡Claro que tiene importancia! – dijo Sirius, sacando su varita. Me tensé al instante al ver que Severus también sacaba la suya y apuntaba a Black - ¡Las dos desaparecen sin decir nada! ¿Y es sin importancia?

¿Las dos? – me giré para mirar a Alexxa con una ceja levantada, la muy perra no me había dicho nada, digo, como para suavizar la situación o inventar algo. Ahora estaba a manos atadas.

Ya les dije – se defendió Alexxa – estuve recorriendo en Callejón y se me pasó la hora… no me fijé – si claro, y yo he sido modelo profesional durante toda mi anterior vida.

¿Y tú? – me preguntó Sirius - ¿Dónde diablos estuviste tú?

No tengo que darte explicaciones, Sirius – dije un tanto molesta por esta ridícula situación – Tengo veintitrés años, no soy una nena.

Eres mi hermana – dijo como defensa Black.

Sí, pero eso no te da el derecho de inmiscuirte en mi vida privada – fruncí el ceño – ni aunque seas mayor que yo, así que tu castigo lo puedes meter donde mejor te parezca – vi como su rostro se crispaba por la furia.

Para mí sigues siendo una niña – dijo en tono fiero, de su varita salieron chispas rojas – Tu comportamiento no dice lo contrario – sonreí de medio lado – te vas y no nos dices nada, estábamos preocupados por tu seguridad.

No me metas en el mismo saco, Canuto – dijo Remus tranquilamente – Ella se sabe cuidar muy bien, más me preocuparía por el idiota que la hiciera enfadar – mientras decía eso miraba directamente a Severus – es más me apiadaría del pobre hombre, aunque no lo mereciera.

¡Me importa una mierda los demás! – gritó Sirius – yo estoy hablando de esas dos mocosas irresponsables.

Eres cínico, Sirius – dije bajando mi varita y guardándola en la correa de mi pantalón – me dices irresponsable a mí siendo que cuando tú eras un crío eras mil veces más irresponsable que yo – su cara se puso blanca – ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que casi matas a un chico por una estúpida broma?

Severus en ese entonces se lo merecía – fue la respuesta de Sirius. Nunca pensé que fuera a decir eso, quedé helada – Era un chico entremetido y además que le gustaba la mujer de mi amigo.

Y otra vez con la puta Lily – dije molesta. Alexxa se giró para mirarme intrigada, mientras que tanto Remus como Severus me miraban con precaución - ¿Me vas decir que tú también la amaste o te la follaste a la espalda de tu mejor amigo? – Sirius empezó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua – Dime la verdad… ¿Por qué tuviste que comportarte como un crío toda tu vida de estudiante? Decías que odiabas a los Slytherin por la casa en que naciste, pero siempre fuiste y serás un estúpido resentido, que no puede sacarse la venda de los prejuicios de los ojos – Sirius levantó la varita y pude apreciar como Remus sacaba la suya. Yo no me iba a defender.

¡ALTO! – todos nos giramos al escuchar la voz de un enfadado director, que venía entrando a su despacho acompañado nada más y nada menos que del Ministro de Magia - ¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Problemas familiares, señor – dijo Remus, tomando de un brazo a Alexxa, quién pretendía responder; lo más probable que mandando al demonio al director.

Creo que este no es el lugar – dijo mirándonos a todos con molestia – Necesito que se vayan todos, excepto las señoritas.

Tengo cosas más importantes que realizar que escuchar cómo se habla de burocracia y otros temas que no me interesan – dije molesta.

Este le puede interesar, señorita Black – dijo el Ministro irritado – Además si no quiere escuchar por las buenas lo hará por las malas.

¡A ella no la amenaza! – exclamaron a la vez Remus y Severus, apuntando directamente al Ministro. Oh, oh, oh… esto se está saliendo de control, nuevamente. Me interpuse entre ambos grupos con una sonrisa forzada.

Creo que el señor Ministro no me quiso amenazar, ¿no es así? – dije de forma helada – Porque creo que es lo bastante inteligente para saber que no le conviene tenerme como enemiga a menos que quiera que todo el mundo mágico se venga abajo – vi su mirada de horror – Y no lo estoy amenazando, solo confirmando un hecho.

Las amenazas solo las usan los cobardes – dijo Alexxa, llegando a mi lado con esos andares de bailarina – y que sepa que nosotras tenemos bien puesto lo que a usted le falta, señor – sonreí de medio lado – Cojones.

¡Jamás en mi vida una mocosa me había insultado de esa forma! – gritó furioso – Si a eso me trajiste Albus, creo que es todo por hoy.

No se preocupe señor ministro – dije con una gran sonrisa – Nosotros nos retiramos - tomé del brazo a Alexxa y salimos dando grandes zancadas, fuimos seguidas por Remus y Sirius. Escuché la voz de Severus, sonreí, como siempre, dando la estocada final.

Al llegar abajo Sirius jaló de un brazo a Alexandra y se la llevó con él a rastras, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de profundo resentimiento. Severus nos dio una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó rumbo a sus mazmorras. Por fin, Remus y yo solos.

Remus me tomó delicadamente de la mano y me pidió que lo acompañara, aunque me hubiera querido negar sus ojos habrían ganado la batalla contra mi voluntad. Recorrimos el castillo en un cómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper. Llegamos hasta los linderos del Bosque Prohibido, me detuve en seco. Yo no iba a entrar ahí.

Yo no voy a entrar a ese condenado lugar – dije mirando desconfiada al oscuro entramado de árboles.

Estarás conmigo – dijo sonriendo divertido Remus – jamás permitiría que te pasara algo.

Tal vez tengas razón – dije todavía desconfiada – pero conozco muy bien este lugar para saber que el nombre lo tiene excelentemente puesto.

Vamos, cobarde – dijo arrastrándome tras él.

Caminamos por unos minutos hasta que llegamos a un pequeño descampado, nos sentamos en el suelo en silencio.

Necesitaba hablar contigo – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos – pero tenía que ser en un lugar privado donde no hubieran oídos indiscretos.

Podría haber sido en cualquier parte – dije sonriendo – Total únicamente lo sabrá Dumbledore.

Es lo que pretendo evitar – respondió también con una sonrisa – Déjame mantener la ilusión que no nos escucha.

Muy bien – dije, poniéndome seria – Ahora, dime de que deseas hablar conmigo.

Me gustas mucho, Sofía – dijo, tomándome una mano – pero sé que soy correspondido además sé que también te gusta otra persona.

No sé qué tiene eso de importante – dije levantándome de un salto – Cómo le dije a Sirius es mi vida personal.

Pero yo entro dentro del concepto de vida personal tuya – dijo también levantándose y tomándome del brazo para evitar que me fuera – Necesito que me digas que sientes por mí.

No es fácil, Remus – dije, evitando mirarlo a la cara – Eres lo que siempre he quiero en un hombre, te miro a los ojos y ya no pienso, solo veo un nosotros – levanté mi cabeza para enfrentarlo – pero ni tu ni nadie más calza en mis planes futuros – vi como fruncía el ceño – Tenemos que tomar caminos separados.

Al decir eso implica que yo pueda estar con otra mujer y olvidarte – dijo, soltándome.

¡NO! – grité, haciéndome daño en la garganta- no implica eso, ni implica nada.

Entonces no entiendo – dijo cruzándose de brazos – No me quieres cerca pero tampoco me quieres con otra, eres egoísta.

¿Y qué si soy egoísta? – pregunté desesperada. Con Snape había resultado más fácil – No quiero perderte porque me gustas y al estar conmigo, digo, involucrados en una relación sentimental todo se me podría ir al a mierda muy fácil.

Entonces soy una distracción – dijo, mirándome divertido.

¡Si lo eres! – grité.

Creo que tenías razón, Snape – dijo Remus hablándole al aire. Me quedé helada. ¿Acaso Severus Snape estaba escondido entre los árboles? Abrí mi boca formando una perfecta "o" al verlo aparecer desde uno de los árboles cercanos con una gran sonrisa satisfecha.

 _ **Querida**_ MJsnape-prince1996 _**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para ti.**_ _**Gracias por leer y comentar cada uno de mis capítulos, me ilusiona saber que tengo a una fiel lectora.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Abrazos de oso, Sakura**_


	15. 15- Elecciones

_**Capítulo 15: Elecciones.-**_

No lo podía creer, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape me habían hecho una encerrona de las que solo veía y conocía por las novelas extranjeras.

Había caído en una trampa tan básica y baja, por lo demás. Remus me miraba con esos ojos dorados que me expresaban mil cosas; pero su rostro estaba serio, inexpresivo, en cambio Severus me miraba divertido, claro, se me olvidaba que todas las situaciones en donde quedaba en evidencia para él eran la gloria. Apreté los puños con rabia e impotencia.

Me acabas de confirmar muchas cosas con tus palabras – dijo Remus, mirándome detenidamente.

No puedo creer que hayas caído en una bajeza como ésta, Lupin – sisee sin mirarlo a los ojos – Una tetra de esta clase… es… es un hecho bajo.

Creo que estas usando el mismo término para una sola frase – dijo Severus cruzándose de brazos.

¡Me importa un carajo! – grité.

No es necesario gritar, Sofía – dijo Remus dando un paso adelante.

No te me acerques, Lupin – vi como Severus daba un paso adelante – tú tampoco, Snape… Ambos quédense donde se encuentran – saqué mi varita – Te lo dije a ti Lupin, y creo que lo escuchaste Snape, no quiero distracciones en mi vida, tengo planes que realizar.

Eso quiere decir que puedo buscar una mujer y casarme – dijo Severus – total, no soy parte de tu plan.

¡No! – chillé, mirándolo horrorizada. Luego caí en la cuenta que Remus también estaba ahí. Di un paso atrás.

Calma…

No… ustedes… ustedes están locos – dije en un susurro – No pueden estar pensando eso.

"Eso" como lo dices tú es algo muy normal en nuestro mundo – dijo con toda calma Severus – no es una aberración.

Es imposible…

No lo es para ti – dijo una tercera voz, apareciendo entre los árboles: era Sirius Black.

De pronto sentí que mis piernas eran de gelatina y que un sabor amargo subía por mi garganta hasta llegar a mi boca. Aguanté lo que supuse era bilis, lo mejor que pude.

¿Lo sabías? – pregunté incrédula.

Sí – dijo, metiendo las manos dentro de sus jeans negro – yo les di la idea de que hicieran esto.

¡¿Con qué derecho te inmiscuyes en mi vida privada?! – pregunté, mejor dicho casi grité – Creo que los años que pasaste en Azkaban te quitaron todo tipo de tacto hacia los demás.

Lo hice por ti – respondió simplemente Sirius, sonriendo. Pude apreciar que sus ojos estaban tristes –. Desde que llegaste pude observar cómo te comportabas cuando Remus estaba cerca, como te derretías cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban – mierda, yo que pensé que no era obvia – Y también pude apreciar cómo iban en aumento las discusiones con Severus, si hasta discutían por el simple color de un pergamino – me ruboricé al recordar ese episodio –. Luego al volver de San Mungo noté como poco a poco te apagabas, como tus ojos perdían brillo… como cada vez después de tener una conversación con Snape te hundías y aunque Lunático lograba hacerte sonreír nunca el brillo de tus ojos era el mismo de cuando te llevabas "bien" con Snape.

Todo eso no tiene nada que ver – me defendí.

Déjame terminar – pidió Sirius, acercándose lentamente a mí – Sé que en estos últimos días me he puesto un tanto más aprensivo contigo, pero es que la culpa la tienen esos dos – dijo apuntando a Severus y Remus, que lo miraron sorprendido – En los ojos de ambos vi amor por ti y temía que fueran a dañarte si alguno llegaba a cometer un desliz – sonrió – por eso después que conversaste con Severus… lo hice yo y le comenté mis sospechas.

Claro que yo se las confirmé – dijo Severus, mirándome intensamente – no lo hice ese día, sino que hoy ante tu respuesta tan exaltada sobre… Lily Evans – sonrió de medio lado – Esa fue una expresión de celos.

Yo jamás estaría celosa de esa perra – dije, enterrándome las uñas en la palma de mi mano. Jamás le tendría celos a esa puta… mentirosa, odiosa y manipuladora.

Sí, claro – dijo Alexxa, apareciendo – Miéntele a ellos que no te conocen, zorra – dijo con una gran sonrisa – Yo te conozco mil veces mejor y eso fue un ataque de celos en toda forma.

¡Vaya! – dije cruzándome de brazos cabreada – Ahora mi vida personal es pública.

Solo estoy preservando la salud mental de todos – dijo Alexxa, acercándose, hasta quedar frente a mí – Somos unas Black, Sofía – dijo seria –, miles de hombres nos van a querer en su cama, y otros tantos querrán ponernos un anillo en nuestras manos, pero al fin de cuentas somos nosotras las que decidimos – me guiñó un ojo – No tires por un tubo esta oportunidad.

Eres una sangre pura – dijo Remus, dando pasos vacilantes hacia mí – O en eso te has convertido al tomar el apellido Black, si quieres puedes tener tu propio club de hombres y nadie te dirá nada.

Pensarán que quieres preservar el linaje – dijo Severus, sonriendo de medio lado – y que te gustan los cachorros.

Nadie te está obligando a nada – dijo Sirius – solo te estamos dando una solución alternativa a tu problema.

Basta, Sirius – dije, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas – como bien dices es mi problema – retrocedió un tanto al verme llorar – es mi puto problema… yo veré si estoy con los dos o con ninguno… lo cual no quiere decir que les deje el camino libre para que estén con las zorras que abundan por este lugar – Remus y Severus sonrieron.

Eres testaruda – dijo Alexxa, golpeando el suelo con el pie.

Y tú, una traicionera – dije fría – tenía entendido que nuestro pacto era no comentar a nadie lo que nos contábamos como secretos – palideció de forma alarmante – No te preocupes, yo no aflojaré mi lengua… aún – dije, borrando con el dorso de mi mano las lágrimas de mi rostro.

Yo no…

¿No pretendías herirme? – me carcajeé – ¡Oh, bienvenida realidad! Ya lo hiciste… - levanté la mano al ver que intentaba explicarse – me valen madre las disculpas de cualquiera de ustedes… - miré fijamente a Sirius – me gustaría decirte gracias, pero francamente creo que fue mala decisión que tomarás el papel de hermano – mi giré para marcharme – Buenas tardes.

 _ **(Hermione Granger)**_

Estaba furiosa con Ron, otra vez habíamos discutido y Harry como siempre se había puesto de su lado. Odiaba cuando hacia eso, porque a veces sabiendo que Ronald tenía la culpa lo defendía de igual manera. Suspiré cansada. Creo que eso significaba amistad para los hombres.

Me acerqué al lago para leer un rato pero me detuve de golpe; parada a la orilla del mismo se encontraba la chica que se había desmayado frente a nosotros en Hogsmeade. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y observaba concentrada las aguas negras del lago.

Algo me confundía de esta chica, era la misma, pero su pelo ahora era largo y del mismo color del de Ginny, quizás más rojo; su piel se veía más pálida y sus ojos no los pude observar porque los había cerrado, y no creo que de donde me encontraba pudiera verlos. Luego de la primera impresión seguí avanzando hasta llegar al árbol en que siempre nos sentábamos Ron, Harry y yo. La chica abrió los ojos y no me perdió de vista hasta que estuve acomodada con el libro abierto sobre mis piernas; luego volvió a posar sus ojos en el lago.

Al cabo de una hora o quizás dos, otra chica aproximadamente de mi edad se acercó a ella y se colocaron a discutir a los gritos, algo entendí, como las palabras "traición", "amistad" y "pérdida de oportunidades". La chica pelirroja al parecer recordó mi presencia, porque tomo a la otra del brazo y la empujó en dirección al castillo, mientras que ella se dirigió hacia mí. Me puse nerviosa, y cerré el libro del golpe. _Respira hondo, Hermione. Ella no puede hacerte nada, porque_ _ **tú**_ _no has hecho nada._

Lo siento – dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos – No fue mi intención interrumpir tu lectura.

No lo has hecho – respondí, con una media sonrisa – Al final ni siquiera le estaba poniendo toda mi atención, solo era algo metódico.

¿Metódico? – la chica levantó una ceja, muy al estilo del profesor Snape. Algo susurró que no pude escuchar – En fin, ¿sabes si Fred Weasley se encuentra dentro del castillo?

Antes de salir si – respondí.

Muchas gracias, Hermione – dijo empezando a caminar por la explanada. Me mordí el labio, este era el momento.

¡Espera! – grité, dándole alcance a la carrera.

Dime – dijo mirándome extrañada.

¿De dónde son tu amiga y tú? – pregunté, un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos – Porque no pueden decir que son del mundo mágico, porque no hay registros de ustedes en ninguna parte.

¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó mirándome con mala cara - ¿Acaso crees que por ser una sabelotodo en clases también lo puedes ser en la vida "real"? – sus ojos irradiaban furia – No te estoy recriminando, pero no siempre podrás estar ahí para mostrar tu "sabiduría extrema", decir cosas cuando nadie te lo solicita puede caer mal, ¿lo sabías? – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Si no estamos en ningún registro mágico como dices tú por algo tiene que ser – me tomó del brazo con fuerza – No te metas donde nadie te lo pide, porque aquí no estarán tus amigos Potter y la zanahoria Weasley para ayudarte.

Ron no…

¡No defiendas causas perdidas, niña! – dijo remeciéndome – El amor no es ciego, no tiene por qué serlo, no ocultes los defectos de otros, los defectos con el tiempo no pasan, empeoran – me soltó del brazo y me empujó un poco hacia atrás – Espero que esto te lo grabes, para que cuando sea necesario no sufras. Lo digo por tu bien – iba a responder pero levantó la mano – Sé que no me lo has pedido, pero puedes tomarlo o dejarlo. La mediocridad no es tu estilo, Granger.

Gracias – respondí con rencor – pero cuando necesite algún consejo, creo que no será a ti a la persona que se lo solicite.

Como quieras – respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a emprender su camino.

Como que me llamo Hermione Granger que voy averiguar de dónde vienen estas dos chicas.

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría a la chica del Trío de Oro preguntar de dónde veníamos?! Ella sí que era una mocosa impertinente, como suele llamarnos Snape. Entré maldiciendo al castillo, necesitaba encontrarme con Fred Weasley; le había prometido una explicación y es lo que pensaba darle. En este mundo iba a cumplir cada una de mis palabras dadas. Me detuve ante las escaleras. No recordaba donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no es que no lo hubiera leído en los libros, pero no había nada de interés en esa parte del castillo, para mí era más importante aprender a cómo llegar a las mazmorras. Suspiré derrotada. Me tocaría esperar.

¡Eres una perra! – gritó alguien, desde la entrada del castillo. Me giré y sonreí con ganas. El grito provenía del menor de los Weasley e iba dirigido a mi persona. Mi odio hacia ese personaje iba a ser pagado hoy y con creces y yo no habría de mover un dedo para impedirlo.

¿Disculpa? – pregunté con una media sonrisa, detrás de él a la carrera venían el chico Potter y Granger, cuando la miré directamente ella agachó la cabeza sonrojada.

¡Eso! – gritó, sacando la varita. Bendito imbécil – Eres una…

Cuidado con lo que vas a decir a continuación, Weasley – dije – No soy una alumna, así que no me atañen sus normas de conducta – me giré para dirigirme más al interior del castillo – Vete a comer que es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

¡Maldita! – gritó - _¡Desm…_

 _¡Expelliarmus! –_ dije sin mucho ánimo, girándome con mi varita ya en la mano. Atajé la suya con mi mano libre – No juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar.

¡Ya verás! – exclamó abalanzándose sobre mí. Idiota. Lo único que estaba haciendo era atraer a más personas para que vieran su pobre actuación de macho herido, aunque para ser macho creo que le faltan varios años y mucha madurez mental.

 _¡Desmaius! –_ exclamó la voz de mi mejor amiga a mi espalda. El chico Weasley cayó sin sentido al suelo – Te lo advirtieron idiota.

¡RON! – la que faltaba, la zanahoria mujer. Me giré para mirar el rostro horrorizado de Ginny Weasley – ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a mi hermano?

Él empezó – dije encogiéndome de hombros – Tan solo me defendí.

Weasley iba a atacarla sin varita – dijo Alexxa, parándose a mi lado – eso no es de hombres, creo que a tu familia se le olvidó enseñarle algo a ese energúmeno.

Nadie te ha pedido hablar – dijo molesta – Sangre sucia.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y me recargué en la muralla. Me crucé de brazos y esperé la reacción en cadena que esas dos palabras iban a causar.

¡No la llames así! – gritó Draco Malfoy apareciendo con la varita en la mano, tomó a Alexxa de la cintura y la puso detrás de él – Su sangre es mil veces mejor que la tuya.

¿En serio? – preguntó Ginny, mirándolo incrédula – Es una maldita sangre sucia.

Al igual que tu amiga – dije, sin moverme de mi posición; todos se giraron a mirarme – ¿Acaso se te olvido ese detalle? – Hermione Granger tenía la mirada en el suelo, pero pude observar que por su rostro caían lágrimas sin parar. Potter la tenía abrazada por los hombros.

Hermione… yo…

¡No le hables! – gritó Potter, fulminándola con la mirada – pensé que podrías ser diferente, Ginny – el rostro de la pelirroja se contorsionó por la rabia – eres igual de prejuiciosa que todos.

Al fin algo cuerdo – dijo Alexxa, sonriendo de medio lado.

¡No te metas en esto! – gritó Ron, volviendo en sí y levantándose lentamente – Esto no tiene que ver contigo – miró a Granger – Mi hermana solo usó el término incorrecto.

Ese "término" como dices tú – dijo Draco, acercándose a Granger y Potter, arrastrando con él a Alexxa – le ha causado más daño dicho de la voz de Weasley mujer que dicho de mi boca, porque es algo "normal" que yo lo repita por lo menos unas veinte veces al día – sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y se lo ofreció – ¿No es así, Granger?

Hermione recibió el pañuelo en silencio. Pude observar un intercambio de miradas entre él y Potter. Acababa de destruir el Trío de Oro y sin siquiera decir nada hiriente. Bravo. Primera misión: cumplida.

¿Se puede saber qué es todo este alboroto? – Severus Snape acababa de entrar en acción y venía acompañado nada más y nada menos que de Remus Lupin. Sentí que mi estómago se apretaba.

¡Fueron los Weasley! – exclamó Draco, primero que todos. Solo atiné a colocarme un hechizo desilusionador para poder camuflarme con la muralla, no era capaz de verlos a la cara.

¡Mentira! – chilló Ginny Weasley, buscándome entre la multitud – Fue la chica nueva… ella atacó a mi hermano.

No seas mentirosa – dijo Alexxa, dando un paso adelante – Quién atacó a ese cobarde adefesio fui yo, no ella.

¡Si serás…! – exclamó Ronald Weasley acercándose a ella.

¡Ya basta! – exclamó Severus, mirándome de reojo. ¿Será acaso que me había visto?

¿Señor? – di un respingo, con suerte esta era la segunda vez que escuchaba hablar a Potter.

No necesito que defienda a sus amigos.

Déjalo hablar, Severus – pidió Remus, amablemente. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser así?! Me mordí la lengua para no soltar una frase mal sonante.

Gracias profesor Lupin – dijo Potter, con una media sonrisa – Además no pretendía defender a Weasley, a ninguno de los dos…- dio un largo suspiro – Ellos le dijeron sangre sucia a Hermione – miró de reojo a Draco – Malfoy y la señorita que lo acompaña nada más la defendieron.

¿No fue capaz de hacerlo usted? – preguntó con saña Severus.

Hermione no me dejó, señor – respondió Potter.

¡Claro, si es una mosca muerta! – gritó Ginny Weasley, perdiendo totalmente la compostura – Siempre lo ha sido, si se nota a leguas que muere por meterse en la cama de mi hermano y de varios más.

Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir, sin sacarme el hechizo desilusionador empecé a acercarme a ella, pero una mano me tomó del brazo, me giré para encontrarme con los ojos dorados de Remus.

No empeores más las cosas, Sofía – dijo serio y sin casi mover los labios – Está tu marca en todo esto. Hablaremos después, no te muevas de aquí; Severus y yo lo sabremos – y volvió a caminar, hasta ponerse al lado de Snape.

Así como están las cosas les voy a descontar cincuenta puntos por cada uno de ustedes, Weasley – dijo serio Severus – y diez puntos extras a Potter, Malfoy y señorita Black, dependiendo en la casa que quede se sumaran los suyos – Miró a todos los reunidos – Y antes de que descuente más, vayan todos a sus clases, Salas Comunes o a realizar sus deberes.

Todo el mundo se dispersó tal cual como si hubieran gritado "bomba". Quedando el lugar vacío, exceptuando por Severus, Remus y yo. Suspiré cansadamente, no quería hablar con ellos.

Ya puedes salir, Sofía – dijo Remus, yéndose apoyar a la pared que estaba frente a mí – no podrás evadirnos por siempre y lo sabes.

Ahora también quieren pretender poder adivinar lo que sé y lo que no – dije, sacándome el hechizo.

No es eso, mocosa impertinente – dijo Severus cruzándose de brazos –, queremos ayudarte.

No quieren eso, quieren confundirme – dije molesta – ustedes saben eso.

No lo sabemos, pequeña – dijo Remus, acercándose para abrazarme por la espalda y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro – No quieres hablar con nosotros, no quieres explicarte.

No sé qué es lo que desean que explique – dije, sintiendo que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Este no es el lugar – dijo Snape, mirando alrededor – Vamos a mi despacho, ahí podremos conversar.

 _ **Hola, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Sakura.-**_


	16. Decidido y Ataque

_**Capítulo 16.- Decidido y Ataque**_

Me encontraba sentada en el despacho de Severus Snape al medio de éste. Detrás de su escritorio se encontraba él y afirmado en la biblioteca Remus Lupin, ambos me miraban serios. Al parecer todo lo que les había dicho no les había caído bien. Estaban en silencio. Maldición, me pedían hablar y ahora eran ellos los que no decían nada.

Podrían decirme algo – susurré, llevándome ambas manos a la cara, en claro gesto de frustración – Ya les dije todo.

No sería prudente hablar ahora – dijo Remus, ocultando un poco su cara – podríamos decir cosas que no… no serían buenas para nadie.

Remus – me levanté de la silla, para acercarme a él – Mírame, por favor.

No tiene caso que él o yo te miremos, Sofía – dijo Severus, levantándose por fin de su escritorio – Nada va a cambiar con eso.

¡No lo entienden! – exclamé, revolviéndome mi largo pelo.

Entendemos a la perfección – dijo Remus, girándose para mirarme a los ojos, los suyos estaban apagados – por favor, vete.

¿Qué? – eso no lo habría esperado de él – Remus, no…

Vete – volvió a repetir Remus, vi que Severus no nos miraba – Déjanos a Snape y a mi solos por unos minutos… o quizás horas.

No entiendo nada – dije, mientras me acercaba a la puerta aturdida – No sé en qué momento todo esto se salió… en realidad nunca hubo control – dije con una media sonrisa.

Al salir del despacho de Snape me quedé pensando, en cierta forma tenía razón, esto nunca tuvo control. Alexxa y yo siempre fuimos pensando todo sobre la marcha. Nunca ideamos un plan que durará más allá que de la primera fase. No teníamos pensado una vida para nosotras, todo era la misión… sin amigos, sin clases, sin amor. ¡No somos unos robots! ¡Mierda! Creo que he sido bastante agresiva con lo que he pensado y dicho, he pasado a llevar a varias personas, incluyendo a mi mejor amiga… a Severus, Remus hasta a Sirius lo traté mal. Negué con cabeza y seguí caminando.

¿Sofía? – me detuve al medio del pasillo al escuchar que me llamaban. Era Fred Weasley – Escuché que me buscabas.

Lo siento, Fred. Ahora no – dije, al sentir que mi pecho se apretaba.

Ahora sí – dijo, acercándose y tomándome del brazo, para evitar que huyera – prometiste explicar todo si te traía la rata que resultó ser un asesino, quiero saber cómo es que tú y tu amiga sabían eso.

Fred, por favor – lo miré a los ojos y él los agrandó con sorpresa.

Disculpa – dijo, pasando a abrazarme por la cintura, haciendo que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho. Para cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos pareja – Veo y siento que no estás bien.

Quiero un amigo ajeno a toda esta mierda – susurré contra su pecho, empezando a mojar su camisa blanca con mis lágrimas – y necesito arreglarme el pelo.

Soy tu amigo – susurró contra mi cabeza – No le encuentro lo malo a tu cabello, te hace parecer mi hermana.

No los menciones, por favor – dije a través de un sollozo.

Lo sé – dijo con una suave risa – Ojalá hubiera estado ahí presente, no hubiera dejado que te insultaran.

Fred… - le dije en un tono amonestador.

Si lo sé – dijo, separándome de él con suavidad – Solo amigos. Tu corazón ya tiene dueño.

¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? – pregunté – Siento que me estoy ahogando.

Tus solicitudes son órdenes para mí – dijo tomándome de la mano, para emprender juntos el camino hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

¿Sabes? – dije, mirando nuestras manos unidas – Esto se puede malinterpretar.

Esto – dijo, levantando nuestras manos – es un gesto de amistad. Tienes que relajarte, te vas a poner vieja muy luego… aunque en realidad ya eres vieja.

¡Ey! – me quejé, dándole un suave golpe en su hombro – para poder relajarme necesito cortarme el cabello.

Te queda bien el color y el largo, no le veo el problema.

No quiero parecerme a nadie – dije un tanto molesta. En realidad no quería parecerme a ella. Maldito Snape, me estaba causando un trauma con el color rojo en el cabello.

No te pareces a nadie – dijo Fred deteniendo nuestro andar – quien quiera que te haya dicho eso está muy equivocado y de paso muy ciego – sonrió – Eres una persona única, no hay dos como tú… ya es suficientemente cruel el mundo con una como tú, con dos esto sería un infierno.

¡Ey, no te pases! – exclamé, volviendo a golpearle el hombro, mientras él reía divertido – En castigo tendrás que cortarme el cabello.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – exclamó horrorizado – No sé cortar… además ese es el trabajo de un estilista, conozco unos muy buenos… o sino, es trabajo de chicas…

No quiero un corte perfecto, quiero que quede disparejo, poco profesional… algo rebelde.

No me agrada la idea – dijo Fred, reanudando la marcha – en realidad no es para nada una buena idea.

¿Tienes miedo Fred Weasley? – pregunté incrédula.

Solo no quiero reclamos posteriores – respondió mirando hacia todos lados.

Nada saldrá mal si estamos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

No me extraña que conozcas esa aula, en realidad es como si conocieras todo el castillo y la vida de cada una de las personas que las rodean – me miró de reojo – Tú y tu amiga esconden muchos secretos y quisiera formar parte de ellos, me gustan los secretos.

Todo a su tiempo, Fred – dije sonriendo divertida – todo a su tiempo.

Al entrar a la Sala de Menesteres quedamos totalmente sorprendidos; era exactamente a un salón de belleza. En el centro había una silla especial acompañada de una mesa con diferentes utensilios usados por estilistas profesionales y un gran espejo de cuerpo completo.

Creo que el saber cómo se usa esta aula se va a sumar a las muchas preguntas que tengo por hacerte – dijo divertido Fred.

Supongo que son muchas – dije sonriendo también – las aceptaré una vez hayas hecho lo que tienes que hacer.

Sigo insistiendo que esto es una locura – dijo con un brillo de diversión en los ojos Fred – en fin, siéntate en esa silla de tortura.

Antes de sentarme tomé una tijera de la mesa y se las puse en las manos. Él las miró como si fueran las armas más peligrosas del mundo.

Esto se hará al modo muggle – intenté que mi voz sonara lo más segura posible – no quiero magia.

Como digas – tragó en seco – ahora siéntate de una buena vez.

No pasará nada

Eso lo dices tú – dijo en un murmullo Fred, tomando un mechón de mi pelo – si esto sale mal… Sirius junto a dos personas que no voy a nombrar van a ir detrás de mi cabeza… dejo todo en herencia a mi hermano George.

No seas ridículo – dije riendo, mientras lo miraba por el reflejo del espejo.

Allá voy – y cerrando uno de sus ojos cortó el mechón de pelo, dejándolo justo por debajo de mi barbilla.

Después de todo no fue tan terrible – dije aliviada – ahora corta todo a la misma altura y sin cerrar los ojos, no quiero un pedazo menos de oreja o cuello.

¿Te diste cuenta?

Pasados unos minutos mi larga cabellera se había convertido en una melena corta y dispareja. Lo que yo quería al fin. Miré a mi alrededor y cerré los ojos pensando en un ambiente más persona e íntimo. El fuego de una chimenea, cojines desparramados por el suelo, una alfombra acogedora, cosas varias para comer y mucha cerveza de mantequilla.

Ahora sí – dije tomando un plato con patatas fritas y un vaso de cerveza – podemos empezar.

Definitivamente nos vendrías bien en nuestra dupla – dijo riendo Fred – eres dulcemente peligrosa.

Buena comparación, Weasley – dije con una sonrisa después de probar la cerveza. El sabor era diferente, más espeso del que estaba acostumbrada a probar – Escupe todo.

Quiero saber de dónde vienes – dijo, por primera vez colocándose serio – tu acento es diferente, tus modos, todo en ti es diferente… y al parecer tampoco eres del mundo mágico.

Todo lo que dices es verdad, soy de Chile y tampoco tenía magia en un principio, soy como ustedes dicen "muggle" – respondí, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de cerveza.

¿Eres de este tiempo? – preguntó dejando su vaso a un lado – Sofía, quiero la verdad de ti, no me importa la de Alexxa por ahora, ella tiene a sus amigos, y tú, bueno… por ahora solo me tienes a mí.

¡Qué directo! – exclamé, dejando también el vaso a mi lado para mirarlo a los ojos – En realidad no sé si mi tiempo está en concordancia con el de ustedes y la verdad no me interesa ni un poco.

¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarme - ¿A qué has venido?

En realidad aún no sé porque estoy en su mundo – dije mirándolo – pero me gusta estar aquí, es lo que siempre he soñado.

¿Cómo has podido soñar con este mundo? – preguntó rascándose la cabeza – se supone que la magia es ajena para los muggles.

Para los muggles de su mundo si lo es – respondí – para los muggles de mi mundo no lo es – suspiré – este mundo, esto que nos rodea ahora para nosotros no es más un mundo de fantasía.

Claro que lo es – dijo con una gran sonrisa – En general no creen en la magia.

No me refiero a la creencia – le repliqué – todo esto es solo parte del mundo de la imaginación de una escritora.

¿Escritora? – preguntó boquiabierto – No puede ser real lo que dices, nosotros somos…

Son personajes de un libro de donde yo vengo – no lo dejé terminar, y me acerqué un poco para tomarle la mano – Fred, mírame – él levantó sus ojos azules, los cuales pude ver que estaban sorprendidos – por eso te dije que siempre había soñado con estar aquí, mi verdadera vida era una mierda, mi llegada no solo me hizo darme cuenta de eso y otras cosas, sino que me ha hecho apreciar lo que verdaderamente importa – tomé mi vaso de cerveza y bebí un poco – la amistad verdadera y que el resto puede opinar mil cosas de mi o de lo que haga, pero que solo debo regirme por lo que siento, que no hay que vivir de la opinión de los demás.

¿Tan mal fue tu vida? – preguntó, recomponiéndose un poco.

No quiero hablar de eso ahora – respondí – Ya no es mi vida, ahora soy una Black…

Luego de eso di por terminada la conversación. No estaba siendo totalmente sincera con él, pero por ahora, con eso Fred tenía suficiente información, al decirle algo más podría provocar más cambios de los que ya se habían efectuado.

Después de conversar otras cosas menos complicadas, Fred y yo pasamos de la cerveza de mantequilla a tomar whiskey de fuego y tequilas margaritas, un licor muggle, que se prepara a base de tequila, jugo de limón y sal. Fred quedó gratamente sorprendido con la bebida y empezó a preferirla por sobre el whiskey.

Tras varias horas de conversación entre borrachos y muchos vasos más de ambas bebidas decidimos que ya era tiempo de irnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Nada más salir de la Sala de los Menesteres nos dimos cuenta que fue una mala idea. No podíamos caminar en línea recta y nuestras voces y risas lo más probable es que se escucharan hasta el despacho de la vieja cabra.

Debo admitir que lo he pasado bien contigo, enana – dijo Fred arrastrando lastimosamente las palabras. Creo que mi voz no saldría mucho mejor.

No soy enana. Soy mayor que tú – respondí soltando una risa estridente – más respeto con tus mayores.

No seas aguafiestas… - me miró como si fuera un animal que llevan al matadero. No pude menos que soltar otra risa tonta y un golpe en su nuca.

Anda… vamos… te voy a dejar a tu Sala Común, como buen niño que eres.

¿Tú a mí? – preguntó divertido – ni lo sueñes. No quiero cargar con el peso en mi conciencia de saberte perdida en alguna parte del castillo.

Abrí la boca para darle una respuesta ingeniosa que solamente el cerebro de un borracho puede producir, pero solo me quedé así, con la boca abierta. Hacia nosotros venía caminando un excepcionalmente furioso Severus Snape y un totalmente sorprendido Remus Lupin.

Buenas noches – dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa, tomándome de la cintura para acercarme a él. Lo miré sorprendida, con ese simple gesto me acababa de demostrar que tenía sus… bueno, los cojones bien puestos –, profesores.

¡¿Está borracho, Weasley? – exclamó Severus, dando un paso hacia nosotros, sus ojos destilaban odio puro, pero no sé si era por mi cerebro alcoholizado, pero juro que vi de su varita salir unas peligrosas chispas verdes.

Noooooo – dije con mi mejor tono de burla – solo estamos actuando como borrachos – respondí, con lo que Fred no pudo reprimir una risa tonta.

Sofía, ¿tú también? – preguntó incrédulo Remus.

¿Acaso una mujer no se puede emborrachar? – pregunté cruzándome de brazos y dando dos pasos hacia el lado, para separarme de Fred.

Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, Weasley – siseó Severus – ahora váyase a su Sala Común antes de que lo lleve con el Director y su Jefa de Casa para que lo expulsen.

¡Por Merlín, Severus! – exclamé – No todo en la vida se basa en descontar puntos por tu estúpido malestar – miré a mi amigo – y tu Fred Weasley no te muevas.

Sofía…

En serio, Lupin – dije en un gruñido – No te metas en esto, que es con el señor "descuento puntos por todo" y yo.

He dicho que largo, niño – volvió a la carga Severus, ignorando olímpicamente mis comentarios. Dio otro paso hacia nosotros y Fred por inercia dio otro, pero hacia atrás.

Fred Weasley – dije, entre molesta y divertida por la cara de horror de mi nuevo amigo – si vuelves a mover los pies de donde los tienes… lamentablemente me vas a conocer furiosa.

El pobre chico miró de uno a otro y vi como su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba con rapidez. Remus, mientras tanto, negaba divertido.

Lo siento, profesor – dijo arrastrando aún más las palabras – pero prefiero ser expulsado entero que quedarme en el castillo hecho pedazos.

Mira, mocoso…

Ya está bien, Severus – dije molesta – lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Fred es mi problema – los ojos de Remus se agrandaron, para posteriormente fruncir el ceño – solamente tomamos unas copas y me ayudó con mi cabello.

Debo asumir que quedó bastante bien – dijo Fred, acercándose para tomar las puntas disparejas de mi cabello.

¡Weasley!

¡Severus!

¡Ya basta! – gritó Remus poniéndose en medio de esta confusión.

El solo hecho de que Fred hubiera tomado mi pelo había provocado los celos de Severus, quién apuntaba directamente a Fred.

Weasley – dijo calmadamente Remus – vaya a su Sala Común. Me encargaré que no haya represalias en su contra de ninguno de los bandos – Fred me miró suplicante antes de irse corriendo. No podría decirle nada, esta situación debería resultarle bastante extraña –, ahora ustedes dos si quieren matarse o batirse a duelo lo harán frente a mi presencia… pero en mi despacho.

Remus… - me quejé.

Pero nada, señorita - ¡Vaya!, lobito está cabreado – iremos a mi oficina, y punto.

No tengo porque obedecerte, Lupin – dijo en un siseo bajo Severus. Al parecer cuando estaba enojado no sabía otra forma de hablar.

Eso lo tengo claro, Snape – dijo tomándome del brazo – pero ella se viene conmigo tanto como si te gusta como si no.

Remus literalmente me arrastró con él. Fue una pérdida de tiempo total ponerme a gritar y patalear para que me soltara. Su agarre era férreo. Al llegar a su despacho me soltó y me alejó de su persona, casi como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

Pensé que tendrías un poco más de cerebro – Auch. Eso dolió – Con esto no haces más que darle la razón a Snape de que eres una niña.

¡No lo soy! – exclamé ofuscada.

¡Entonces demuestra lo contrario, por Merlín! – dijo, mientras se acercaba de una zancada y me remecía con brusquedad – al parecer todo lo que has pasado no ha servido de nada – me soltó nuevamente y se acercó a su mesa, en donde apoyó ambas manos y me ocultó su rostro, mirando el suelo.

Remus… - susurré. Odiaba verlo así. No podía ver la decepción en sus ojos, más si yo era quién se la provocaba.

No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes – llegó el que faltaba – no nos tomes por estúpidos – me giré para mirarlo furiosa – que quieras vivir cosas de tu edad no es el problema, sino que lo hicieras con un alumno.

¿Qué? – ahora sí que estaba aturdida y estaba segura que no era por el alcohol consumido. ¿Acaso estaban pensando que había tenido sexo con Fred Weasley?

¡Deja de hacerte la desentendida, carajo! – exclamó Remus, lanzando lejos todas las cosas de su escritorio. Di un paso atrás de manera inconsciente, por un momento pude ver a su lobo interior brillando en sus dorados ojos.

No me estoy haciendo la desentendida con nada – los miré a ambos – solamente estábamos conversando. Se lo debía – suspiré – no le veo lo malo.

Claro… tú nunca le ves lo malo a nada – dijo Remus en un siseo bajo. Eso me sorprendió. Esos siseos bajos y profundos eran marca registrada de Severus Snape. Él nunca me había hablado así, verdaderamente estaba muy furioso –, se me olvidaba que eres una virgen santa.

No te pases conmigo, Lupin – sí, por el apellido que ya hasta parte de la borrachera se me había espantado –. No soy virgen ni santa, pero tengo derecho a conversar y emborracharme con quien se me pegue la gana – abrió sus ojos sorprendido -, me importa un carajo si está cerca la fecha de la luna llena o que a Snape le den celos todos los hombres que se me acerquen. Es mi maldita vida – los miré a ambos, mientras que sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Maldito alcohol –, tenía que explicarle de donde venía – me miraron escépticos – él fue el primero que me ofreció ayuda sin conocerme ni sabiendo de donde venía.

Podrías haber elegido otro momento – dijo Severus.

Dime uno en donde sus celos no hubieran tomado el control – repliqué.

Donde estuvieras bajo nuestros ojos – dijo Remus.

¡No! – exclamé golpeando el suelo con el pie en un gesto claramente infantil, pero estos dos en la parada de "eres mía y de nadie más" me superaban – No todo tienen que verlo y saberlo, tengo derecho a tener vida privada, en donde ustedes dos no estén involucrados.

Lo que traducido significa: momentos para encamarte con cualquiera – atacó Remus, acercándose a mí.

Lupin, no sé que clase de mujeres has conocido, pero no me compares con ellas – y le solté una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda – Estaba explicándole dentro de lo posible y del secretismo que hay que mantener, de donde veníamos con Alexxa, y que hacíamos en este mundo – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Lo juro; no vuelvo a ingerir alcohol en esas cantidades –, pero claro, como su sensibilidad pasa por sus partes bajas… - ya estaba gritando a todo pulmón – Tenía que decirle que venía de un mundo paralelo en donde todos ustedes son unos personajes de libros de fantasía – respiré hondo – y que nosotras venimos para evitar que a su hermano mayor lo conviertan en hombre lobo, que en la nueva batalla él muera y evitar que el odiado profesor de pociones muera a manos de la estúpida serpiente de Tom Riddle y que tú mueras en la estúpida guerra a manos de un mortífago… ¡Eso querían oír! – grité ya en pleno ataque de llanto.

Yo…

¡No digas que lo sientes! – grité alejándome de él. Snape dio un paso hacia mí, pero le lancé lo primero que encontré a mano: un grueso libro de defensa. ¿Ironía, donde? – ¡No quiero que se acerquen!

Tranquilízate – susurró Snape, volviendo a dar otro paso hacia mí. Lupin estaba demasiado sorprendido hasta para moverse. Le volví a lanzar otra cosa, ni idea de lo que fue – No pretendo hacerte daño.

No creo que puedas dañarme más de lo que han hecho – susurré – Siempre pensé que al poder estar aquí con ustedes todo iría como miel sobre hojuelas, que con Alexxa destruiríamos… - me detengo al darme cuenta que iba a hablar de más – que podríamos arreglar tantas cosas, pero al parecer el karma nos está haciendo pagar todos nuestros pecados de la peor forma posible.

Deja de hacerte la víctima – dijo Lupin, acercándose y tomándome del brazo con fuerza. Eso iba a dejar marca.

¡Lupin, basta! – exclamó Snape, intentando interceder.

¿Hacerme la víctima? – pregunté incrédula – ¿Acaso fuiste tú el que se enamoró de personajes tan solo por como los describían? ¿Acaso tú lloraste por semanas al leer sus injustas muertes? ¿Acaso tú les distes vidas nuevas en otras historias? – me solté de un tirón – no me vengas a decir que no tengo derecho... a ti no te importa porque aún no sucede – lo fulminé con la mirada – ¡Yo lo viví!

¡Ya basta! – dijo Severus, poniéndose entre los dos – Nada de esto se hubiera dicho si tú no estuvieras borracha, Sofía.

Tener alcohol en vez de sangre en el cuerpo no me vuelve mentirosa, Severus – le sonreí –, además tarde o temprano el señor santidad hubiera dicho esto, fuera éste el detonante u otra cosa.

Ella tiene razón, Snape – dijo Lupin, mirándome con sorna. Mis ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas, con ese gesto pude vislumbrar al Remus Lupin joven, el que era parte de Los Merodeadores – tarde o temprano te hubiera dicho esto igual… el tiempo solo hubiera conseguido que fuera mucho más cruel.

Mi cabeza estaba empezando a punzar y aparte de ver borroso a causa de las lágrimas, sentía otro malestar que a poco a poco iba tomando fuerza. Malestar que nada tenía que ver con el alcohol ingerido. Podía observar a ambos hombres seguir discutiendo; los ojos de Lupin ya no mostraban tanta rabia, sino que dejaban ver cierta culpabilidad por todo lo expresado. En cambio, los de Severus estaban brillosos, pero de furia hacia el mismo Lupin, y además de eso estaban limpios, sin las culpas que cargaba antes. Me sentía orgullosa porque sabía que éramos nosotras las que habíamos provocado ese cambio.

Definitivamente tenía mi decisión tomada. Ante todo pronóstico personal, tendría que ver la forma para poder quedarme con estos dos hombres, destruir Horrocrux, Reliquias y a Tom Riddle; las tres últimas cosas no en ese preciso orden.

Siento que mi cuerpo se adormece lentamente y mi cerebro grita en alarma. Puedo ver a través de la neblina que se ha instalado en mis ojos que Severus y Remus siguen discutiendo; al parecer ahora es el turno de que ellos boten lo que tienen atragantado y que después solo nos hará más daño. Suelto un gemido de angustia al no sentir mis piernas y ver que el suelo se acerca peligrosamente a mi cara.

¡Pequeña! – exclama Remus, tomándome entre sus brazos, evitando el golpe que de seguro me hubiera dado - ¿Qué tienes?

Fred Weasley – respondí. Ambos se miraron y fruncieron el ceño molestos. No esperaban esa respuesta. Pero si yo me encontraba así puede que Fred también, mi lógica era clara, no había comido ni bebido nada fuera de lo común, solo tomé licor con él, licor que supuestamente viene de la cocina de este colegio – Tienen que ir a buscarlo – susurré – Veneno. Licor – y cerré los ojos.

 _ **(Remus Lupin)**_

Sofía se desvaneció en mis brazos e inmediatamente su temperatura empezó a bajar de forma alarmante. Miré a Snape horrorizado. Ella no podía irse así, en medio de una discusión "liberadora", no podía irse sin saber que estaba arrepentido y que si me lo pidiera de rodillas rogaría su perdón, no podía irse sin saber que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y que no me importaría compartirla con tal de ser feliz a su lado. La abracé más fuerte.

Lupin – dijo Snape en tono calmado. Maldito hombre, ni en los peores momentos perdía un poco la compostura. La mujer que tenía en los brazos se suponía que también era el amor de su vida. Mentiroso- Lupin- repitió – necesito que vayas a buscar al señor Weasley y lo traigas si se encuentra en las mismas o peores condiciones, además necesito que veas que otro alumno o profesor presenta los mismos síntomas.

¿Síntomas? – pregunté aturdido, mientras me quitaba a la razón de mi vida de mis brazos para llevarla a mi habitación - ¿Entonces fueron envenenados?

Es muy pronto para decir "fueron", Lupin – dijo con un siseo bajo, mientras acostaba a la chica en mi cama y empezaba a realizar complicados movimientos de varita sobre su cuerpo y varios frascos con pociones entraban volando para posarse a su lado y hacerle beber un sorbo – No sabemos si ella fue envenenada a propósito o si hay más personas dentro del castillo en la misma situación – levantó sus ojos negros para mirarme - ¿Sabes hacer los hechizos que has visto que realizo sobre ella? – preguntó.

Sí, no los manejo tan bien como tú, pero sé defenderme.

Ahora es el tiempo que saques tu maestría con ellos, Lupin – dijo levantándose y tomando en brazos a Sofía – necesito que hagas esos mismos hechizos a fuera de cada Sala Común, si te da respuesta comunícate con el profesor encargado y que lleven a los alumnos a la enfermería de inmediato, sino está el profesor manda un patronus que se dirija de inmediato a la enfermería.

¿Crees que fue un ataque premeditado? – pregunté, irguiéndome.

Puede ser – respondió, mientras salíamos – pero a menos que tengamos más pruebas esto solo será un ataque personal – me miró ceñudo.

No dejes que le pase nada – dije, acariciando la pálida y helada mejilla de Sofía.

No digas estupideces, Lupin – dijo Snape, alejándose por el pasillo – primero me dejo matar que a ella le ocurra algo. No de nuevo.

Me alejé hacia el otro lado del pasillo con premura, si Snape tenía razón, y rogaba en silencio para que lo fuera, esto solo debería quedar en un ataque personal. Si fuera a más grande envergadura estaríamos hablando de un ataque de mortífagos o de algún otro tipo de loco. Me detuve en seco frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien gritaba enloquecida.

¡Ah, profesor Lupin! – Exclamó al verme parado frente a ella - ¡Qué bueno es verlo por aquí! Han ocurrido cosas horribles dentro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor

Déjeme pasar, por favor – dije, temiendo lo peor. Temiendo por la vida de Harry y sus amigos.

No puedo, profesor – respondió retorciéndose las manos.

¡¿Cómo que no puede?! – exclamé, perdiendo los papeles, nuevamente.

La pared se ha sellado – dijo, mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus regordetas mejillas.

Eso no es posible – dije, acercándome para cerciorarme de que lo que decía era verdad – Solamente el director tiene poder sobre el castillo… - me detuve apenas terminé de decir eso. Saqué mi varita y lancé mi patronus. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde – Señora, por favor, vaya a buscar refugio en otro cuadro – miré al resto de los habitantes de los retratos vecinos – Ustedes también vayan a otros cuadros, y a todos los habitantes del castillo que vean en pie díganles que si se sienten extraños o tienen compañeros o profesores helados y sin conocimiento que los lleven de emergencia a la enfermería – suspiré cansado – Estamos bajo ataque – apunté a la muralla - _¡Bombarda Máxima!_

Se sintió un fuerte estruendo y todo quedó cubierto de polvo. No me interesó que parte del techo se me fuera a caer encima, entré corriendo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para ser recibido por una lluvia de hechizos que apenas logré repeler. Delante de los alumnos menores se encontraban los de último y sexto curso, con alguno que otro que era hábil varita en mano.

¡Alto! – grité, mirando los rostros asustados de algunos - ¿Qué manera son esas de recibir a un profesor?

¡Remus! – exclamó Harry, corriendo a mi encuentro para abrazarme. Percibí un suspiro de alivio de su parte.

¿Cómo estás, cachorro? – pregunté, revisándolo con la varita, mientras ahora era yo quien le daba un apretado abrazo.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Weasley, acercándose. Se me olvidaba, este chico no tiene tacto ni modales.

Harry – dije, pasando por alto la pregunta del otro chico - ¿Por qué se ha bloqueado la entrada? ¿Qué pasa aquí dentro?

No lo sé, Remus – dijo Harry – pero muchos alumnos han empezado a sentirse mal, y otros se han desmayado y sus temperaturas corporales han bajado mucho – vi que sus ojos se cristalizaban – Hermione… ella, estaba ayudando lo mejor que podía, hasta que sea lo que sea que está atacando también….

Muy bien – dije, con voz fuerte y clara, aferrando del hombro a Harry para que no se alejara de mi lado – Todos los que estén en buenas condiciones que ayuden a llevar a los inconscientes y los que presentan los primeros síntomas a la Enfermería, allá serán revisados – solté un suspiro pesado – los que no tengan nada serán derivados al Gran Comedor donde recibirán ordenes de los profesores o prefectos presentes.

¡La culpa de esto lo tienen los malditos Slytherin! – gritó Weasley, enardecido - ¡Y de esas dos niñas nuevas que han llegado!

No diga estupideces, Weasley – lo callé, llevándome los dedos al puente de mi nariz para poder calmarme y no realizar una barbaridad – Si no sabe será mejor que guarde sus comentarios para usted.

Todo lo malo viene de ellos – escupió, encarándome ante el estupor de todos los presentes – y desde que esas chicas llegaron todo en este lugar se ha ido a la mierda.

¡Ya basta, Ron! – exclamó Longbottom entrando por la destruida puerta – Ellos no tienen nada que ver.

No opines, Neville – dijo el chico, cruzándose de brazos – Tú eres idiota y casi squib… no tienes cabida en esta conversación.

Mira, Weasley – dijo el chico, acercándose al pelirrojo. Apreté un poco más mi varita y miré de reojo a Harry, quien intentaba por todos los medios evitar mirar esa escena. Podía percibir el dolor en sus facciones – que tengas tan poco cerebro que no veas más allá de tu nariz y de un plato de comida, no es mi problema – me miró directamente - profesor, los alumnos de Slytherin están llevando a los que están mal a la enfermería y los que ya están bien o no tienen nada están ayudando a los de otras casas, ya sea en mantener el orden o simplemente calmar a los menores.

Lo miré sorprendido, ojala hubieran más ataques al castillo si lográbamos esta unión. Moví mi cuello, estaba realmente tenso. Hice sonar mis dedos y todos empezaron a realizar lo que les había pedido, Harry se soltó de mi agarre y con ayuda de Longbottom sacaron a Granger y se la llevaron junto a los demás.

Percy – dije, deteniendo al mayor de los Weasley.

Siento el comportamiento de mi hermano, señor – dijo seriamente – ni siquiera debería decir todo eso, nuestra madre no lo enseñó así.

No me preocupa eso en lo más mínimo, Percy – dije con una media sonrisa. Si supiera lo cerca que estuvo de quedar sin hermano… nadie insulta a mi mujer – En realidad quiero saber cómo se encuentra Fred.

Muy mal, señor – respondió bajando la mirada -, estaba muy helado y no volvía en sí.

Si – dije, pensativo. Por primera vez Severus Snape no tenía la razón en algo – Vete con los demás.

Salí detrás de Weasley luego de unos segundos y me dirigí al Gran Comedor, pero a medio camino cambié de idea y reuniendo todo el valor de león que debo poseer y que no sé dónde se había largado, me dirigí a la Enfermería. Al abrir la puerta quedé sorprendido al ver la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo; de entre todas las cosas que esperaba, ésta no estaba entre ellas.

Hola a todos, vengo a entregarles otro capítulo de mi historia. Espero que sea del agrado de todos. Muchas gracias a los comentarios que he recibido de mis lectoras, miles de gracias a ustedes, mis fieles lectoras. Me animan a seguir actualizando.

Abrazos de oso, Sakura


	17. Sanadora y Descubrimiento

_**Capítulo 17. Sanadora y descubrimiento.-**_

Sentía mi cuerpo arder, cada parte de mi cuerpo ardía, quemaba. Mi garganta quemaba, cómo si algo viniera directo desde mi estómago, como si algo empujara desde el fondo.

Bótalo – dijo alguien cerca de mí – Tienes que hacerlo, es veneno.

Abrí los ojos y vi un frasco de metal cerca de mi cara, sin dudarlo seguí las instrucciones de la voz y las náuseas se hicieron presentes expulsando todo de mi organismo. Me sentía morir, sudaba, estaba débil, y solo pensaba que no podía estar llegando tan lejos en construir algo bueno para que simplemente todo se fuera por un caño. Ya eran demasiadas las veces que quedaba con un pie dentro del cajón mortuorio.

Veneno, alguien me había dado veneno. Alguien quería matarme. Tenía enemigos en el castillo, suficientemente astutos y rastreros como para hacer algo así; porque el maldito veneno había sido puesto en las bebidas que nos trajeron los elfos. Eso daba pocas opciones, pero ahora no podía pensar con la suficiente coherencia. Las averiguaciones y teorías conspiratorias tendrían que esperar.

Luego de lo que me parecieron horas pude percibir que era Severus quien me sostenía y me daba otros viales para ayudarme; tenía que reconocérselo, yo lo pateaba lejos y él siempre estaba ahí para mí cuando era necesario. Definitivamente al salir de ésta tendría que dejar de ser una necia traumada y aceptarlos a ambos de una buena vez… vivir plenamente y a mis anchas, ya que nunca se sabe cuándo llegará la hora. Me entregaría a sus mimos y cuidados, las cosas deberían cambiar desde este momento.

 _ **(Alexxa Black**_ _)_

Horrible, esa era la palabra para describir mi actual estado; de un segundo a otro todo cambió. Estaba en un estado de dicha junto a Draco y de pronto ambos comenzamos a aletargarnos, sentir dolor, casi como una agonía. Doy gracias a quién quiera tomarse el lujo de hacer tamaño bien, que estábamos en su habitación en la Sala Común de Slytherin, ya que eso permitió que uno de sus amigos nos prestara ayuda en el momento preciso. Mientras salíamos pudo vislumbrar que todo era un caos, desde lo íntimo que estábamos pasamos a la seriedad de ver nuestra vida y la de los demás en peligro. Maldito aquel que quiso envenenar a mi serpiente. Lo iba a pagar muy caro.

 _ ***Flash Back***_

 _Nena, sabes que conmigo no hay presión para contarme más sobre ti – caída de pestañas – confío que harás lo que estimes conveniente._

 _Lo sé, Draco – lo miré – pero el encuentro con tu padre no ha hecho nada más que acelerar las cosas, me está investigando y no va a conseguir más de lo que ya sabe, por lo que sus sospechas serán una barrera para todo lo que queramos._

 _Lamento enormemente eso – dijo afligido Draco – pero mi padre no deja nada al azar, sería demasiado arriesgado para nuestra familia._

 _Lo entiendo, de verdad, y por eso, porque confío en ti, es que quiero contarte – miré hacia todos lados e inspiré hondo – venimos de un mundo paralelo en donde sus vidas para nosotras son historias de ficción. Los conocemos, aparentemente, sabemos de sus vidas y los eventos que van a pasar, pero son solo productos de siete libros, ya que la magia en nuestro mundo no existe._

 _¿Alguien escribe sobre nosotros sin saber de la magia? – pregunta incrédulo – ¿Cómo puede ser?_

 _Verás – dije un tanto incómoda – solo puedo decir cosas que no afecten las líneas del temporales del tiempo, ya hemos realizado bastantes cambios con Sofía; cambios sutiles, pero cambios al fin de cuentas – suspiro – Hacerlo siempre podría resultar fatal, me comprendes._

 _Si, nena – dijo serio – solo di lo que puedas._

 _Bien, la muggle que escribió sobre ustedes recibió el conocimiento de terceros, lo implantaron como historias productos de la imaginación – suelto un pequeño bufido – ella escribió y compartió con el mundo ese "conocimiento". Así fue como llego a Sofi y a mí. Nosotras adorábamos esas historias, soñábamos con estar en este mundo… y al final nuestro deseo fue escuchado y cumplido._

 _Woowww, eso es impresionante hasta para mí – dijo Draco fascinado – ¿Y sólo vinieron a disfrutar de sus historias hechas realidad?_

 _Me gustaría decir que sí, pero no. Todo tiene un propósito Draco, y creo que eso es algo que te han enseñado muy bien… hay miles de cosas que cambiar, que si les dejamos seguir el rumbo que llevan no terminaran bien – sonrió con petulancia – para eso se necesita la intervención nuestra. Fuimos las escogidas._

 _¿Qué cambian? – preguntó interesado mi rubio._

 _Ahí ya entramos en las restricciones – dije cruzándome de brazos – saber demasiado afectará el desarrollo de todo y lo condicionará._

 _Pero ustedes ya se encuentran condicionadas, eso nena, es una contradicción._

 _Esto… si y no, verás tenemos una idea general de las cosas, de algunas específicas, pero otras irán siendo reveladas en el camino justamente para evitar eso._

 _Es complicado – dijo frunciendo el ceño._

 _Bastante – respondí con una mueca divertida – ahora señor Malfoy Junior, nosotros tenemos temas pendientes._

 _Dispara – dijo sonriendo a su vez._

 _La conversación que tuve con tu padre fue bastante interesante, ha cambiado un poco mis perspectivas, y me parece que la presentación de sus historias en los libros no es completa ni coherente con la realidad._

 _¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _Porque ustedes no son simplemente una familia de sangre pura que apoya al sádico con cara de serpiente._

 _¿Te lo dijo mi padre?_

 _Si y no – respondí – deducciones propias en base de sus palabras. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?_

 _Somos más de lo que aparentamos – respondió dudoso – pero no es seguro hablar aquí de eso, aunque no lo creas las paredes de este castillo tienen oídos. Ven a mi casa en Navidad, quédate con nosotros y podremos hablar sin estar cuidándonos las espaldas._

 _¿Tus padres estarán de acuerdo con eso?_

 _Tienen muchos deseos de conocer a la mujer que pretendo hacer una Malfoy – coloca cara de estar pensando – aunque en realidad debo decir que mi madre tiene muchos deseos de conocerte, ya que mi padre ya lo hace._

 _Draco, espera – lo atajé – ¿Ya estás pensando en eso?_

 _¿Tú no? – preguntó algo dolido por mi pregunta._

 _Es distinto – respondí._

 _¿Por qué? – insistió._

 _Porque sabes perfectamente que mentalmente soy mayor que tú y tengo más experiencia en todos los ámbitos, mi edad es física._

 _Sabes que tienes arranques de alguien de tu edad, ¿cierto? – preguntó, picándome en las costillas con su dedo._

 _Lo sé – solté en un suspiro resignado – esto es vivir mi vida sin toda la mierda anterior y con la oportunidad de estar acorde a mi edad en algunos aspectos. Puede que sea feliz con trece y tener esos arranques que nombras._

 _Algo que claramente no pudiste hacer en tu otra vida._

 _Exacto._

 _Alexxa… quiero darte tanto – y simplemente me besó, tan dulce y con tanto amor… sin necesidad de nada más. Pero tal como empezó, terminó – Deberías dejar que te dé mi nombre desde ahora, sería más conveniente para todos._

 _Tenemos trece, Draco – me reí nerviosa – además si tu padre me adoptara lo nuestro se vería como incesto._

 _Tonta hermosa – y su coqueta sonrisa ladeada surge – me refiero a un contrato matrimonial entre nosotros, con las tradiciones de pareja de los Malfoy… ritos especiales – guiño de ojo._

 _¿Tan seguro estás de tus sentimientos por mí?_

 _Sí – respondió rotundo, colocándose repentinamente serio – Hay algo que no te he dicho, pero en mi familia a partir de los doce uno sabe quién es tu pareja, quien es tu ideal y si es amor – suspiró – Yo todo eso lo siento contigo, lo supe nada más verte – volvió a poner su brillante sonrisa ladeada –, así que sí, quiero hacer todos los ritos Malfoy contigo… sé que mi madre te va adorar, y mi padre aunque no lo demuestre, de seguro ya lo hace._

 _¿Por qué tan seguro de eso?_

 _Porque no ha mandado ninguna lechuza diciendo lo contrario – respondió con sencillez._

 _En realidad fue simpático, me dio mucho material para pensar y analizar, pero al final fue algo… hummm…. Íntimo._

 _Te beso en los labios – dijo, para finalmente soltar una carcajada estruendosa._

 _¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté cruzándome de brazos, enfurruñada._

 _Ven en Navidad, amor, y hablaremos de todo – me volvió a besar._

 _Sabes que esto es chantaje – dije entre sus labios._

 _Soy una serpiente, Alexxa – respondió con una risita – nunca juego limpio – y volvió a besarme, pero de pronto nos separamos. Su rostro estaba pálido, y al parecer el mío también. Me sentía fatal._

 _A partir de ahí todo fue muy confuso. Draco como el digno Malfoy que es actuó con una rapidez que me dejó en schock, mientras yo me esforzaba en mantener una respiración relajada y normal, él se acercó a su mesa de noche, sacó algo de uno de los cajones y lo activó con un golpe de varita; me arrastró hacia una mesa que estaba al centro de la habitación, sacó unas ampollas, se tomó una y la otra me la hizo beber. Me volvió a arrastrar hacia la cama, me sentó a su lado y me abrazó con fuerza._

 _Veneno – fue lo único que dijo, en un tono neutro, carente de emociones, lo cual dada la situación me sorprendió más de lo que ya lo estaba._

 _Cada vez podía enfocar menos, sentía mi cuerpo frío e inestable. Draco tomó mi mentón con una de sus manos para que lo mirara a los ojos, y por un pequeño instante de lucidez pude apreciar todo el amor que ese chico arrogante realmente me tenía… por primera vez en mi vida se sintió completamente real._

 _Unos compañeros de casa llegaron corriendo al dormitorio y nos miraron horrorizados, Draco volvió a musitar la palabra "veneno", tan solo al mencionar eso nos sacaron en volandas con rumbo a la enfermería, a pesar de estar casi inconsciente luché con mis pocas fuerzas para que no me separaran de él… además pude ver que no éramos los únicos siendo evacuados, todo Slytherin estaba en alerta. Poco más allá mis fuerzas finalmente me abandonaron y no supe más de mí hasta que desperté de nuevo en la enfermería siendo atendida por un pálido Severus, que metía uno tras otro vial con líquidos para contrarrestar lo que me pasaba._

 _ ***Fin Flash Back***_

Al abrir finalmente mis ojos vi que la enfermería era un caos total, alumnos y profesores iban de un lado a otro, ni Severus ni la enferma eran suficientes para atender tantos. Parecía que el castillo estaba bajo ataque y por un momento me pregunté si no sería el asqueroso Lord que había venido antes de tiempo por algunas de nuestras acciones, que había hecho una jugada en este tablero de ajedrez para llegar a Potter o Dumbledore.

Como ya estaba más lúcida, mi primer pensamiento fue saber del estado de Draco, a quién para mi alivio vi tumbado en la cama del lado, luego me giré en redondo para saber algo de Sofía. Ni siquiera tuve que preguntar, pues a dos camas de distancia vi a Remus cuidándola. Me levanté de la cama un tanto tambaleante para acercarme a Draco, le acaricié su rostro y sonreí como una boba. Severus llegó en ese momento y no faltó su buen y agradable carácter.

¿Me puedes decir qué demonios haces levantada, mocosa? – preguntó irritado.

También me alegro de que estés bien, Sev – respondí con una gran sonrisa.

No estoy para tus sarcasmos – respondió con una media sonrisa – esto ha sido serio.

Deja de regañarme y dime cómo esta Draco.

Mejor – dijo escueto – Debería despertar pronto. Que hayan tomado un contraveneno fue de mucha ayuda.

Draco actuó demasiado rápido y él me dio algo – sonreí orgullosa.

Es un Malfoy, ha sido entrenado desde niño para situaciones peligrosas y tiene buenos reflejos. No lo puse como buscador por el dinero de papi como todos piensan – bufó molesto – Él solo no ha sido consistente por estar pendiente de Potter y sus amiguitos.

¿Qué demonios pasó, Severus? – pregunté intrigada –, al parecer todo el castillo sufrió lo mismo.

En realidad solo Slytherin y Gryffindor sufrieron los mayores daños – sus ojos irradiaban furia – entre las otras casas solo sumamos uno que otro estudiante.

¿Un ataque premeditado?

Así parece – seguía hablándome, mientras se giraba para examinar a Draco.

¿Alguna idea de quién fue?

No hasta el momento, solo han pasado un par de horas. Demasiado pronto para saber.

¿Por qué Draco no despierta?

Parece que ingirió más veneno que tú – me miró ceñudo – y por un momento deja de hacer tantas preguntas que estas empezando a agotar mi paciencia y en estos momentos te juro que es poca.

No te enfades – repliqué – solo quiero saber que está pasando…

Puede que lo hayan ingerido en los líquidos que salieron de la cocina.

¿Los elfos están implicados? – ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?

Aún no lo sabemos Alexxa, ya te dije que es pronto – siseó – Solo sabemos que de allí parte todo. No te preocupes por Draco él se pondrá bien.

¿Seguro? – pregunté aterrada, por si le fuera pasar algo.

Es mí ahijado niña, no estaría tan tranquilo sino fuera así.

Bien, ¿y Sofía? – volví a la carga con las preguntas.

Tu testaruda amiga está también fuera de peligro, Remus la supervisa.

Por lo que puedo deducir de tu agradable forma de referirte de ella, no han arreglado su situación.

Presumes bien, no sé si decir que es un estado de trauma o negación.

No le quedará otra opción que pasársele – dije con una gran sonrisa, mientras tomaba su brazo en un gesto netamente conciliador.

Le di un beso a Draco antes de ir donde mi amiga. Su estupidez permanente ya me estaba causando migraña. Estamos aquí, lo tiene a los dos… ¿Sofía qué más quieres? Abracé a Remus, su rostro estaba más demacrado de lo habitual y sus eternos ojos dorados estaban apagados y llenos de dolor. De pronto vi como mi amiga se movía para finalmente abrir los ojos. Ni hola, ni cómo esta, ni nada. Lo primero que hice al verla fue soltarle un bofetón muy fuerte que la dejó atónita al igual que a Remus y Severus, que miraba de lejos la escena.

Esto Sofía es para ver si las neuronas de tu cerebro comienzan a funcionar de nuevo y dejas de joder a Severus y Remus como lo estás haciendo, y no de la forma en que deberías – su rostro estaba perplejo – Ambos están aquí, a tu lado, con planes que te incluyen en todo ámbito, la oportunidad que siempre has soñado y mucho más… ¿Qué demonios te pasa, estúpida? – estaba al borde de ponerme a gritar y zamarrearla con fuerza – Seguirás pensando en un cretino que ni te quiso en vez de ver las opciones que tienes en tus narices… Tus dramas me tienen harta, que lo sepas, soy más Drama Queen que nadie y no estoy atorada en él fue, sino en el ahora… mierda, si estoy hasta pensando en comprometerme ya. Vive y disfruta so idiota, que casi te mueres y no habrías hecho nada por ti que valiera la pena.

Nadie habló cuando terminé mi diatriba, y ella tras unos segundos enfocó la mirada en Remus, lo jaló de la camisa y lo besó como debería haberlo hecho ya hace mucho tiempo. Bien, al menos parece que el golpe logró interconexión en su cerebro además el regreso de la sensatez. Cuando terminaron Remus solo sonreía como tonto, ella giró el rostro para ver a un Severus pasmado, mandándole una mirada llena de intenciones más una sonrisa coqueta. Al fin, la decisión había sido tomada. Otra pieza encajaba en su lugar.

Me fui nuevamente al lado de Draco, que estaba empezando a despertar. Miré sonriente en dirección a la nueva pareja y al tercero de la misma. Estaba feliz de volver a ver sus ojos grises, lo abracé con ganas para posteriormente besarlo con ganas. Hubiéramos seguido así si no fuera por el carraspeó divertido de Severus y las risas apagadas de Sofía y Remus. Ambos nos giramos hacia la puerta donde el padre de él acababa de aparecer. El señor Malfoy estaba realmente molesto, casi echando fuego por los ojos, supongo que se aplacó in poco al vernos en semejante situación.

Padre.

Draco – dijo en un tono ronco – asumo que te encuentras mejor si ya tienes fuerza para casi comerse de esa manera con la señorita Black.

Estoy mejor padre – dijo mi muchacho un tanto molesto – eso que viste es alegría por no haber muerto y poder seguir con nuestros planes… mi prometida y yo.

Y… ok, mierda; las miradas que nos lanzaron todos los presentes no sabía cómo descifrarlas. No es que le hubiese dicho que sí a Draco sobre su propuesta, pero que supongo ante los recientes acontecimientos y mi reacción, él dedujo que yo no tendría inconvenientes y que aceptaría gustosa acelerar las cosas… sus padres podrían ser otro asunto.

Entonces hablaron de eso – dijo mirándome con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Algo así padre, invité a Alexxa a pasar Navidad con nosotros para poder explicarle bien todo lo que conlleva, lo que implica ser un Malfoy – sonrió orgulloso – y si ella está de acuerdo o no, bueno, eso ya es cosa de ella.

Creo que hasta eso ocurra deberían evitar usar la palabra "prometidos" y limitarse a algo más ligero como "novios" – dijo desdeñoso Lucius – Aun así, bienvenida a la familia señorita Alexandra Black, parece que lo que hablamos no cayó en oídos sordos.

Claro que no – afirmé – ya le dije amo a su hijo.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, me abrazó con un solo brazo y dejó un eso, otra vez cerca de mis labios.

Estoy seguro, querida que encajaras perfecta como una Malfoy – susurró en mi oído de una manera tan erótica, que me temblaron las piernas. Hecho que Draco notó y parecía complacerle.

Bien, ahora Severus, me explicas cómo demonios es que ellos terminaron envenados – erguido en toda su estatura se preparaba a presentar batalla.

Al parecer el momento Alexxa/Draco pasó, y ahora venía el asunto de su rabia.

Por si no lo has notado Lucius – dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño – no fueron solo ellos, sino que el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin, algunos Gryffindor y algunos pocos de otras casas.

Claro, como no – dijo Lucius molesto – pero como entenderás me preocupa mi hijo y la señorita que se encuentra a su lado, el resto del colegio por mi podría haber muerto… es secundario.

Por supuesto – dijo con ironía Severus Snape – Solo sabemos que se originó en los líquidos distribuidos por los elfos… están determinando el origen y quién pudo acceder a las cocinas para hacer algo así. Nada más.

Espero que esto se aclare pronto… ¿Es necesario llevarme a Draco?, el ataque se podría considerar personal contra los Slytherin.

No es necesario – atajó Snape, irguiéndose él también – el director no aprobaría nada así en estos momentos, darte permiso a ti, es hacerlo con todos los alumnos; y hasta que no se aclare esta situación, nadie, absolutamente nadie sale del castillo.

Bien – refunfuñó Malfoy – igual me quedaré para ver si me requieren para otra cosa.

Como prefieras, supongo que deseas enviar noticias a tu querida esposa sobre la condición de tu hijo.

Sí – respondió Lucius – lo haré ahora mismo, espero que no te importe que use tu despacho.

En lo absoluto – refunfuñó Severus Snape –, ya sabes dónde queda.

Estos hombres sí que eran parcos al momento de hablar. Lucius se limitó a su patentada inclinación de cabeza, puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo apretándolo antes de partir. Sabía que las demostraciones de afecto de los Malfoy en público eran prácticamente inexistente, pero ahora me daba cuenta que tenían una especie de código para hacerlo de manera tan sutil que a los ojos de extraños era nada.

Severus siguió revisando al resto de alumnos, mientras Draco y yo, abrazados, hablábamos de los planes para Navidad, todo sucedía de una manera muy rápida. No sabía si era para bien o para mal.

Esto era verdaderamente de locos. Primero nos intentan matar novios del otro mundo. Segundo, ahora nos intentan envenenar y nuevamente casi terminamos muertas. Tomada de la mano de Remus veo como Severus y Madame Pomfrey apenas dan abasto con todo el trabajo, además veo una chica con una larga cabellera ondulada, no tan desgreñada como la de Hermione Granger, color castaño; que se movía alrededor de todas las camas revisando a los alumnos, Remus al captar mi mirada sonrió.

Ella es una sanadora en práctica – me explicó. Me giré para mirarlo. Estaba sonriendo - su nombre es Johann Oldman – volví a mirarla, esta vez con el ceño fruncido. Esa chica no era mencionada en ninguno de los libros, aunque en realidad, este ataque tampoco aparecía.

¿Estás bien, pequeña? – preguntó acercándose a mí con una sonrisa amable. Remus presagiando el desastre alejó su silla de mi cama y sacó su varita por precaución.

¿A quién le vienes a decir "pequeña"? – pregunté, levantándome de un salto de la cama para mirarla furiosa – Capaz y tenga tu misma edad, así que aquí, entre las dos no hay un pequeña.

¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así! – exclamó, sacando su varita para apuntarme directamente al pecho - ¡Soy una sanadora! – sus ojos castaños oscuros me taladraban con furia mal contenida.

Sonreí de medio lado. La muchacha tenía la piel aperlada, una perfecta combinación entre morena y blanca, media un metro sesenta y cinco, sí es que no menos, tenía una que otra peca en el rostro, lo cual me recordaba desagradablemente a ciertos pelirrojos. Era menudita, poco busto y cómo se diría en mi país con una trasera impresionante, del gusto de cierto hermano fastidioso que poseía.

Aún estas en práctica – dije mordaz – no te des un título que aún no te has ganado – la fulminé con la mirada – estas dando por hecho algo que no pasa.

Pero va a pasar – contratacó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Lo que digas – respondí, volviendo a sentarme en mi cama.

¡Eres una mocosa!- exclamó sin poder contenerse. Levanté una ceja y me crucé de brazos divertida.

Claro, y tú eres muy grande – dije burlona – mírate, estás haciendo berrinche como una niña pequeña, contrólate, mujer.

No es de tu incumbencia – replicó aún molesta. Me levanté de la cama ignorándola completamente, me puse mis zapatillas y empecé a caminar, pasando por su lado con una gran sonrisa – ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

No tengo que darte explicaciones – dije sin mirarla – lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía.

Tal vez a ella no tengas que darle explicaciones – dijo una voz a mi espalda – pero a mí sí.

¡Sirius! – exclamé feliz, de un par de zancadas quedé frente a él y de un salto en sus brazos – No sabes lo que me alivia saberte sano.

A mí me alivia saberte viva – dijo, alejándola de él – ¿Siempre será así?

Al parecer sí – respondió Alexxa por mí, para también colgarse a su cuello – es un precio pequeño comparado a todo lo que tenemos que hacer.

¿Se puede saber exactamente qué haces levantada? – preguntó nuevamente la sanadora. Suspiré hastiada, tenía graves problemas de meterse donde no era llamada – Tú si eres una niña – dijo mirando a mi amiga.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo – murmuré cruzándome de brazos divertida.

Mira, Johann, o como sea que te llames – dijo Alexxa furiosa – no te metas conmigo, ni siquiera intentes darme una orden, o te juro que te vas arrepentir – sonrisa maquiavélica por su parte – así como de chiquitita me ves, puedo ser una arpía.

¡Mocosa insolente! – exclamó llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza – ¡Esto es inaudito!

Haya paz – dijo Sirius, poniéndose al medio de las tres – Ella solo está realizando su trabajo, pequeña – se acercó un poco más a la sanadora y la tomó de la cintura.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, soltándose de su agarre – ni siquiera lo conozco.

Sirius Black, a sus órdenes, mi bella dama – respondió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano –, soy el hermano mayor de las señoritas aquí presentes y que usted tan amablemente ha tratado – dijo con un toque de ironía y diversión en su voz. Bien chucho, estas aprendiendo.

Mientras ustedes siguen en lo suyo – murmuré al ver a la chica pasar por todos los colores del arcoíris – yo voy a ver a un amigo.

Espera – me detuvo Alexxa, tomándome del brazo – ya hemos perdido el tiempo suficiente en pequeños contratiempos – sonrió de medio lado –, nos hemos dado miles de vueltas en lo mismo y si esto fuera un puto fics ya nos estarían catalogando como unas "Mary Sue"- no pude menos que soltar una carcajada.

Por ahora el apelativo de "damisela en peligro", nos viene de perilla – mi amiga levantó una ceja incrédula – Aún no es necesario atraer el foco sobre nosotras, es mejor que sigan pendiente de Potter y sus amigos.

A veces, pero solo a veces pienso que eres una zorra con piel de oveja – sonrió divertida – Yo te cubro.

No saldré de la enfermería – suspiré – tendré que enfrentarme a la ira de una madre preocupada – ella sonrió irónica – Y luego de esa "conversación" te esperaré en la Sala de los Menesteres… es hora de trazar planes.

¿Podremos solas? – preguntó con algo de angustia – Tom Riddle es inteligente.

Lo sé, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que nosotras somos perras – sonreí para distender el ambiente – Si logramos llegar acá, matar a ese idiota será pan comido – le guiñé un ojo – además podremos pedir refuerzos.

 _ **Hola, tanto tiempo sin leernos, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Saludos, Sakura**_


	18. Furia Weasley

_**Capítulo 18: Furia Weasley multiplicada por dos.**_

Tenía terror, estaba parada a unos cinco metros de la cama de Fred, la cual estaba repleta: con sus padres, sus tres hermanos mayores y su gemelo; los menores no se veían por ningún lado. Extraño. Respiré hondo y terminé por acercarme.

Buenas noches – dije dudosa. No tenía idea si era tarde, noche, madrugada o días – ¿Cómo se encuentra Fred?

¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar?! – gritó Molly Weasley, acercándose con un brillo frenético en los ojos – ¡Por tu culpa mi hijo está así!

Me atrevo preguntar porque soy amiga de su hijo, señora – respondí, enterrándome las uñas en la palma de mi mano para evitar decir una estupidez, quería mantener a Fred a mi lado, con el beneplácito de su madre – Además no es mi culpa que un loco haya atacado precisamente el día de hoy.

Buenas noches, señorita – dijo el señor Weasley, acercándose con una sonrisa amable, pero en sus ojos vi algo de precaución – Creo que mi mujer se encuentra con los nervios a flor de piel.

Lo entiendo – respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa – Solamente quería saber cómo se encontraba.

No te interesa – respondió Molly, acercándose a mí, sacando la varita entre su ropa – No eres bienvenida en mi familia.

¿Sabe qué? – pregunté molesta – No me interesa formar parte de su familia, no pretendo eso, pues no me interesa – abrió sus ojos con sorpresa – Solo, y vuelvo a repetir, me interesa la salud de mi amigo.

Pues no es tu problema – me respondió la estúpida mujer – No eres más que una aparecida – se volvió a acercar hasta quedar frente a mí.

Mire, señora – dije contando hasta un millón interiormente – No sé quién se piensa que soy, pero mi nombre es Sofía Black – sus ojos brillaron con malicia – y no me miré de esa forma que no me casaré con ninguno de sus hijos para darle status y dinero, so aprovechada… tal cómo quiere hacerlo con Potter y su hija – escupí. Me cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

Con mis hijos no te metas, perra – de su varita salían chispas rojas.

Y tú con mi mujer tampoco, Molly – dijo Remus, acercándose a nosotros para tomarme de la cintura y hacerme retroceder unos cinco pasos.

¿Tu mujer, Lupin? – preguntó Bill, acercándose a nosotros con una mirada especulativa hacia Remus y una mirada apreciadora hacia mi persona. – Tenía entendido que tenías un amorío con Tonks, con esto le romperás el corazón.

No te metas en esto, Weasley – dije molesta – está conversación no tiene que ver ni contigo ni con Tonks.

¿Celosa, gatita? – preguntó burlón. Pude ver como los ojos de Remus brillaban peligrosamente. Juro que iba a responder, pero un rayo rojo que impactó en el pecho de Bill nos dejó a todos sorprendidos.

Mira maldito mocoso – dijo Severus acercándose a nosotros. Oh, no. Esto se va a poner feo. Busqué con la mirada a Alexxa y la vi sentada al lado de la cama de Malfoy observando todo con la boca abierta, le hice una seña y salió corriendo. Crucé los dedos rogando para que volviera con el Director – No te metas con ella, sino saldrás más que trasquilado.

¿Tiene algún problema, profesor Snape? – preguntó Weasley, mirándolo desafiante – Quiero que sepa que ya no le tengo miedo, porque no es mi profesor y no puede castigarme.

Pero si matarte por insultar a mi mujer, idiota – dijo, dejándome de un tirón detrás de él y Remus.

¿Tu mujer? – preguntó incrédula Molly Weasley.

Creo que aquí hay un error – intervino con sutileza Arthur Weasley – La señorita Black es la novia de Remus.

También es la mía, Arthur – respondió secamente Severus en voz alta para que todos los presentes escucharan. A mi alrededor los presentes estaban absortos en la discusión. Por inercia me agarré a su túnica.

Veo que después de todo no eres más que mujerzuela con dinero – escupió Molly, furiosa, siendo retenida por un brazo por el patriarca de la familia.

¿Te molesta eso, Molly? – me giré al escuchar esas palabras arrastradas y maldecí mi suerte. Yo solamente quería saber cómo se encontraba mi amigo. Al lado de Lucius Malfoy se encontraba Alexxa con cara de pánico, al parecer Lucius se había auto invitado a esta fiesta –. Será acaso que todo está estúpida discusión va en que la señorita Sofía no ve a tu hijo como algo más que un amigo, lo cual significa que no podrás poner tus manos en su dinero.

¡No te metas en esto, Lucius! – gritó Bill, poniéndose frente a sus padres con la varita en la mano – Esto tiene que ver netamente con la gatita aquí presente y estos dos hombres que dicen ser sus "novios".

Baja esa varita mocoso, no te vayas a sacar un ojo – murmuró Malfoy pasando al frente de nosotros tres – Te aclaro que la señorita Black si lo desea se puede casar hasta con cinco hombres, siempre y cuando el apellido mandante sea Black. ¿Tan poco sabes de historia familiar? – sus ojos lo miraron burlón – Ahora es parte de una de las familia más poderosas de Londres mágico, y contará con todo el apoyo de la familia Malfoy ya que prontamente la otra señorita Black pasará a formar parte de nosotros – abrí la boca sorprendida, al igual que muchos de los presentes, que se giraron a mirar a Alexxa… la muy valiente, se había escondido debajo de la cama de Draco que miraba todo divertido – Ahora bien, a menos que desees que esto pase a un duelo con los futuros señores Black, baja esa varita y pídele perdón a la señorita.

¡Jamás! – exclamó, furioso, mirándome directamente. Sentí un escalofrío. Se suponía que él era de uno de los "mejorcitos de los Weasley"… ¿Y ahora esto? Creo que el aleteo de mariposa que habíamos hecho ha cambiado demasiadas cosas – No le pediré perdón a una perra.

¡Eso no te lo voy a permitir! – exclamó Severus.

¡Te convertiré en puré de zanahoria! – exclamó Remus.

¡William Weasley, date por muerto! – todos nos quedamos estáticos al ver que quién gritaba no era otro que Fred Weasley, salí detrás de Severus, esquivé las garras de Molly Weasley y llegué hasta su cama. Lo abracé con fuerza y sollocé sobre su hombro, totalmente aliviada – Vuelves a insultar a mi mejor amiga y perderé a un hermano.

¿Estás bien? – pregunté, secando mis lágrimas.

Mejor que nunca – respondió con una gran sonrisa, besándome la frente – Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan abrumada, solo a ti se te ocurre enamorarte de los hombres más complicados de todo Londres.

¿Gracias? – sonreí, para volver a abrazarlo.

¿La defiendes, idiota? – preguntó Bill aturdido al escuchar y ver nuestra interacción.

La defiendo porque la considero como alguien de mi familia, so idiota – respondió Fred, obligándome a sentarme en su cama – Y a quién no le agrada sea de mi familia o de su familia puede largarse ahora, porque la puerta de la Enfermería y de mi corazón es bien grande para que se marchen los estorbos.

Bill Weasley se acercó a nosotros, tomó su chaqueta y se largó sin decirnos nada. Arthur me sonrió y se despidió con un amable gesto de cabeza. Molly en cambio fulminó con la mirada a Fred.

Mandaré las cosas de tu habitación al castillo – me levanté de un salto de la cama, siendo aferrada de la muñeca por Fred, que miraba entre dolido y furioso a su madre – Hoy acabo de perder a uno de mis gemelos, haré de cuenta que este ataque me ha quitado a uno de mis queridos hijos.

Entonces haz de cuenta que te ha quitado a los dos – murmuró George con lágrimas en los ojos, poniéndome una mano en el hombro y obligándome a sentarme nuevamente. Lo miré sorprendida – Porque si rechazas por esto a mi hermano, también lo estás haciendo conmigo.

Pero…

Yo iré a buscar el resto de mis pertenencias mañana, madre – dijo Charlie, totalmente serio. ¿Qué? ¿Se estaba desarmando la familia Weasley por una estupidez? – No quiero pertenecer a una casa de mente estrecha.

¡Pero hijo! – chilló Molly con ojos llorosos, tirando los brazos al cuello del chico - ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Te lo estás haciendo sola, madre – respondió él, sacándosela de encima – Además prácticamente ya no paso en la casa, no sé para que necesitas mis cosas allá.

Percy – se acordó la matriarca, girando hacia el callado chico, que observaba todo desde una distancia prudente. Su rostro estaba serio, dividido. No pude menos que compadecerme de él.

No – susurró él, mirando hacia todos lados, incómodo por la situación. Verdad que nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención – Nunca me sentí a gusto en la casa madre – Molly Weasley estaba a un paso de caer muerta por un ataque cardiaco ahí mismo – además siempre me miraste como un bicho raro, nunca fui revoltoso como los gemelos ni me metía en líos como Bill y Charlie… la verdad, creo que estabas arrepentida que fuera tu hijo.

No digas eso, mi amor…

No, madre – dijo el chico, enderezando los hombros – Cuando mandes las cosas de los gemelos también manda las mías… ahí veremos donde nos iremos a vivir.

De eso no tienen por qué preocuparse – dije, siendo iluminada por una idea repentina – la casa de los Black es suficientemente grande para recibirlos a ustedes cuatro, claro si es que quieren.

¿Esto es lo que querías, no? – preguntó Molly, girándose para encararme. La presión de la muñeca de Fred había aumentado, ya mis dedos no los sentía – ¿Quería quitarme a mi familia? ¿Querías destruirla?

No, señora – respondí, zafándome del agarre de ambos gemelos, para ponerme en pie y acercarme a ella – desde un principio le dije que solamente quería a Fred, todo este circo se ha armado por usted – me crucé de brazos – Ahora entiendo de donde vienen todo el odio acumulado de Ronald y Ginebra – la vi fruncir el ceño – No siga con esto y márchese con dignidad, hágalo por sus hijos aquí presentes.

¡Tú no me das órdenes! – chilló, volviendo a apuntarme con su varita. Suspiré cansada, no quería atacarla. No frente a Fred.

Tan solo váyase – susurré.

Ya te dije, tú no me das órdenes.

Pero yo sí, Molly – en la entrada de la Enfermería se encontraba la imponente figura de Albus Dumbledore, detrás de él pude apreciar el rostro de William y Arthur Weasley – Será mejor que te vayas y converses con tus hijos y con la señorita cuando estés más calmada.

Ellos ya han tomado una decisión, Albus – dijo ella, pasando por el lado de todos nosotros para irse a reunir con su marido, no pude menos que negar con la cabeza – Yo con eso no puedo luchar – y cerró la puerta, dejándonos a todos en un profundo y tenso silencio.

Acababa de destruir a una de las más grandes familias pertenecientes a la mítica Orden del Fénix. No sabía si eso acababa de producir un cataclismo en lo que yo conocía de este mundo, me llevé ambas manos a la cara. Santa mierda. Un paso. Una complicación. Mi corazón estaba apretado, Molly Weasley nunca me cayó mal del todo, solamente la encontraba muy agresiva, es decir, queriendo ser la madre de todos; pero nunca hubiera querido esto. ¿Qué diablos iba a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo saberlo? No tenía forma, de ahora en adelante prácticamente estábamos a tienta, hemos hecho demasiados cambios, demasiados heridos por nuestro fin, ya nos estamos pareciendo un poco a Dumbledore, todo es por un fin mayor. No pude menos que sollozar.

¿Sofía? – preguntó Alexxa, posando su mano en mi espalda – ¿Por qué lloras?

¿Qué, por qué lloro? – pregunté, bajando las manos de mi cara para mirarla. Ni siquiera se veía afectada por todo esto – Acabo de destruir a una familia, acabo de separarla.

Si, ¿y? – no podía dar crédito a su pregunta, fuera retórica o no – Es un sacrificio para lograr nuestro objetivo.

¿Te estás escuchando? – volví a preguntar - ¡Suenas como Dumbledore! – exclamé, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas - ¡No puedes ser tan insensible! ¡Estamos hablando de personas no de piezas de un juego de ajedrez! – ella me miraba imperturbable. Sus ojos azules estaban fríos. Me enfurecí aún más – ¡No porque hayas tenido una familia de mierda puedes descargar tus frustraciones en otras familias! ¡O llegar a pensar que todas son iguales!

Te estás volviendo blanda – respondió como si nada – Tienes que endurecer tu alma y tu corazón para poder cumplir con lo que habíamos planeado, Sofía – clavó sus ojos en los míos, azul contra marrón – Si no estás lista, todo por lo que una vez soñamos se nos puede ir a la misma mierda.

No haré esto a costa de inocentes – respondí, enderezándome. Se me había olvidado lo de juntarnos en la Sala de los Menesteres, que estábamos rodeados de personas que no entendían nada, que solo unos pocos de los presentes nos miraban con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros – Hallaré la forma de hacer lo correcto, no vine a evitar muertes a costa de otras – terminando de decir eso salí corriendo de la Enfermería. Necesitaba estar sola.

El aire me daba en el rostro, sentía mis mejillas arder por las lágrimas derramadas y que aún seguía derramando. Mis ojos estaban rojos. Abracé con más fuerza mis rodillas. Me dolía el pecho por toda esta situación, no entendía el comportamiento de Alexxa, mejor dicho, me negaba a entenderla. Ella tenía sus motivos. Mordí mi labio inferior hasta sacarme sangre. Una cosa bien, una cosa mal. Ahora no sé qué debemos hacer, hemos destruido un pilar importante para la vida de Harry Potter según los libros. No sé qué decisión tomar. Me siento como la peor persona del mundo. ¿Se sentiría así Dumbledore por cada una de sus decisiones? ¿Habrá llegado a experimentar esta sensación de miseria?

No pierdas lágrimas por algo sin importancia – dijo una voz arrogante. Maldecí internamente, no, precisamente _**él**_ no.

Por favor, váyase, señor Malfoy – respondí a su comentario desdeñoso. Sentí como sus pasos se acercaban hasta detenerse cerca de mí, para posteriormente verlo sentarse silenciosamente a mi lado. Estuvimos así por alrededor de dos horas.

Muchas veces en la vida – empezó a hablar sin su tono arrogante de siempre ni las palabras arrastradas –, tenemos que hacer cosas que no son de nuestro agrado, que causan daños a personas que aunque no tengan todo nuestro afecto, dañan nuestra alma y voluntad para seguir adelante – no le quitaba los ojos de encima, mientras él seguía con su mirada perdida en el oscuro cielo – Pero dichos sucesos no pueden causarnos más daño del que podría hacernos no realizarlos – soltó un suspiro cansado – En esos casos hay que poner en balanza el bienestar de tus seres amados y de las personas a quienes deseas proteger. Tienes que analizar que pesa más: si el daño a esas personas o el daño a las personas que amas – se giró para mirar mis ojos – Te aconsejo que guardes esas lágrimas para hechos más tristes e importantes.

¡No tiene derecho a decirme que hago con mis lágrimas y mis emociones! – grité.

Creo – respondió calmadamente – que no he hablado de tus sentimientos ni cómo manejarlos.

¿Qué quiere? – pregunté con voz ronca. En todo el tiempo que llevábamos no había dejado de llorar.

Ayudarte – respondió simplemente – Aunque no lo creas detesto ver llorar a una mujer, más si es por una estupidez – fruncí el ceño molesta por sus últimas palabras – Además al salir de esa forma de la Enfermería dejaste a más de una persona con colapso nervioso – se levantó con elegancia y me tendió la mano – No tienes de qué preocuparte, te aseguro que jamás podrás llegar a parecerte bajo ningún concepto a Albus Dumbledore – lo tomé de la mano y él con un leve empujón me dejó apretada a su pecho, luché por soltarme, pero finalmente la angustia que creí que iba en retirada volvió con renovadas fuerzas, haciéndome llorar en forma desesperada.

Soy una mala persona – gemí, aferrándome a su túnica con desesperación – no quería separar a una familia, solamente quería poder acercarme al único amigo que siento que es real en este jodido mundo… solo quería dejar tal vez en evidencia a los dos Weasley menores, pero jamás cruzó por mi cabeza destruir a una familia… - un nuevo sollozo me recorrió cuando para mi sorpresa Lucius Malfoy me abrazó – Ahora he dejado a Potter a la deriva, he lanzado todo el conocimiento que podríamos tener de este mundo a una hoguera, caminaremos a ciegas…. Yo…. Yo las he vuelto joder como siempre lo he hecho en mi vida… Soy una mierda de persona… tal vez Severus jamás debería haberme salvado… - una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla izquierda paró en seco mi diatriba.

Jamás nunca vuelvas a repetir eso en mi presencia, Sofía – sus ojos grises echaban chispas – Toda vida, sea la persona una mierda como bien dices o un santo tiene un propósito – me llevé mi mano a la mejilla aún en estado de shock. Lucius Malfoy había dicho mi nombre. Conocía a unas cuantas que por ese solo hecho estarían derretidas a sus pies, implorando que les hiciera mil y una cosas en una noche de pasión – Nunca vuelvas a decir que lo que hizo Severus estuvo mal, casi te sigue al otro mundo cuando quisiste suicidarte, mocosa – mis ojos se abrieron horrorizados – Snape ante todo es mi mejor amigo y el padrino de mi hijo y hace muchos años que no lo veía enamorado de esta forma de una mujer, así que si quieres deshacerte de tu vida, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte y ahorrarle a todas las personas necesarias, el dolor verte morir de una forma tan cobarde – me alejó de su persona y dio tres pasos atrás – Todo lo aquí acontecido será un secreto, en mi tendrás a un confidente, un amigo y alguien dispuesto a darte consejos o tus buenas reprimendas – lo miré dubitativa – Seré más imparcial que todos, porque antes de ver el bien de los demás, veré el tuyo propio.

¿Por qué? – atiné a preguntar, sintiendo nuevamente un nudo en mi garganta.

Me caes bien – respondió, simplemente, atrayéndome con un solo brazo hacia su cuerpo – No tengo explicación, niña – lo sentí sonreír en mi cabeza – Quizás me recuerdas al chico que fui hace bastantes años atrás.

 _Siento enormemente la demora, pero la verdad tiempo casi no tengo. Entre todo lo que hago, ni he escrito nada._

 _Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 _No se les olvide dejar un comentario, ya sean amenazas o un lindo "síguela, plis"_

 _Nos vemos, Sakura_


	19. Planes en Marcha Entrenamiento

_**Capítulo 19: Planes en marcha. Entrenamiento.**_

Nunca me explicaste cómo es que sabías el nombre de la Sanadora en práctica – dije, mientras acariciaba el castaño cabello de Remus.

Oh, eso – Remus se rió. Nos encontrábamos sentados al borde del lago, mientras él tenía un tiempo libre.

Se había llegado a la conclusión luego de mucho discutir que Alexxa entraría el próximo año a clases, a cuarto año, junto a los demás y lo que quedaba lo usaría para ponerse al día con una que otra materia. En mi caso, pues se haría un sorteo honorifico tan solo para saciar mi curiosidad de dónde me mandaría el Sombrero Seleccionador. Iba a tener clases particulares con Severus, Remus, Sirius, el director, la profesora McGonagall y hasta con el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy. Todo estaban empeñados que mi desempeño con varita debía ser mucho mejor que todos ellos juntos. Según palabras de Dumbledore, el mismísimo Tom Riddle debería ansiar tenerme como aliada, hecho que no me agradó para nada, pues mi idea era solo planear. Como siempre, detrás de cámara, no siendo parte de la acción.

Lo que pasa es que después que fui a ver que Harry estuviera bien al entrar en la Enfermería vi a la señorita en mención y a Snape discutiendo a los gritos – negó divertido – por un momento pensé que le quitaría la cabeza a la pobre chica.

¿Qué hizo para ganarse la furia de Sev? – pregunté entre divertida e intrigada.

Quiso atenderte – respondió con simpleza Remus.

Algo falta – murmuré, mirándolo, él simplemente rió con más fuerza.

Falta el "nadie toca a mi mujer aparte de mi persona" – dijo Remus, en una pésima imitación de Severus – "No permitiré que una pobre aprendiz de sanadora la toque, su salud quedará solamente en mis manos"

¡Vaya! – susurré, acariciando de manera ausente el cabello de Remus. Él se sentó de golpe y tomó con suavidad mi mentón, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Veo que aún no entiendes que ahora eres parte de la vida y del corazón de Snape, si es que eso existe en el cuerpo del desgraciado aquel – dijo Remus, evitando que mis ojos se desviaran de sus orbes doradas –. Ya no hay Lily Evans en su vida, te lo juro, pequeña – lo miré intrigada – Solo te puedo decir que nosotros aclaramos varios puntos y solo te ama a ti, al igual que yo, debes creernos y dejar todas tus malas experiencias en tu mundo pasado – abrí la boca para protestar, pero gentilmente puso un dedo sobre mis labios – No te estoy diciendo que olvides todo, ya que eso te da experiencia y algo de suspicacia, con nosotros los hombre, lo que te pido es que confíes, danos el beneficio de la duda.

Ya se los di, Remus – a lo lejos sonaron unas campanadas. Suspiré – Ahora ve a tu aula, no dejes a esos descerebrados sin clases.

¿Qué harás? – preguntó, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme – Podrías estar conmigo en el aula.

No, gracias – respondí con una gran sonrisa – puede que me acrimine con algún alumno, no tengo paciencia.

Bien – respondió, besándome la frente – Nos vemos en la cena – y se alejó caminando apresuradamente rumbo al castillo.

No me molestaba quedarme sola, todos estos días los había aprovechado para literalmente saquear la biblioteca, tenía un promedio de cinco libros leídos por día. Me estiré tal cual felino, cuando el ruido de una rama al ser pisada me puso en alerta, mi varita pasó de estar en un porta varitas en mi brazo a mi mano en menos de diez segundos. Mis ojos vagaron por el lugar, escrutándolo detenidamente pero no se veía ni un alma. Me giré decidida a irme al castillo cuando un nuevo crujido me hizo girar en redondo, esta vez con mi arma en alto. Respiraba lentamente, nada de alarmarse ni gritar, mi vena Slytherin me lo prohibía.

Seas quien seas – dije con voz potente y sin que temblara ni un poco – Si no sales de tu escondite o demuestras tus intenciones quedarás convertido o convertida en cualquier bicho que se me ocurra – si claro, como no. Transformaciones no se me daba bien, aún. Se me resistían ciertos hechizos. Por mi vista periférica vi como una figura negra se adentraba en el Bosque Prohibido e ignorando toda lógica seguí a esa cosa.

Luego de lo que me parecieron horas me di cuenta que estaba perdida, había entrado no por una senda. Un leve escalofríos recorrió mi espalda, este bosque no se caracterizaba por tener solo criaturas blancas. Sentía mis dedos entumidos por tanto apretar la varita, pero no quería guardarla, tenerla en mi mano me daba algo de seguridad. De pronto un rayo rojo salido desde la oscuridad me pasó rozando, impactando en un árbol que estaba a escasos centímetros.

¡Mierda! – grité, tapando con mis brazos mi cabeza, para evitar las astillas que salieron volando en todas direcciones. Me coloqué detrás de otro árbol, mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones – _Homenum Revelio_ – susurré, apuntando al lugar de donde había provenido el rayo rojo. Me demostró que había una presencia humana, que no debería estar ahí. _Al igual que tú,_ me dijo mi voz interior.

 _¡Incarcerus!_ – gritó alguien, me giré y tan solo por segundos me salvé de quedar atrapada entre cuerdas. Una chica de larga cabellera negra se me había lanzado encima.

 _¡Mimble Wimble!_ – gritó Alexxa, apuntando con su varita hacia donde habíamos escuchado la voz – Eso detendrá al intruso por un tiempo.

¿Lengua Atada? – pregunté, mientras corríamos por entre árboles, maleza y raíces sobresalientes – ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?

Creo que un gracias no te vendría mal – respondió de mal humor, parando en seco nuestra carrera – ¿Qué diablos haces sola en el Bosque? Nos dijeron claramente que no podíamos salirnos de la senda.

Claro, me lo dices tú – murmuré de mal genio, sacándome pedazos de ramas y hojas de mi pelo.

Te he seguido, so idiota – dijo, golpeándome la nuca. Sonreí de medio lado – Te vi correr con la varita en mano.

Cómo pudiste ver, tenemos a un intruso en los terrenos de Hogwarts – dije, mirando alrededor.

Si, lo sé – respondió Alexxa – pero ni tú ni yo aún somos lo suficientemente poderosas ni alertas para un duelo real, podría ser un Mortífago.

Dumbledore lo habría sentido – me defendí.

Ese viejo con tal de ponernos una puta prueba no diría nada – dijo mi amiga, escrutando nuestro alrededor – debemos salir de aquí y dar aviso.

Ya que te las están dando de adivina, tienes alguna idea para salir – dije empezando a molestarme.

No, pero…

 _¡Reducto!_

 _¡Relaskio!_

Ninguna de las dos estábamos preparadas para ambos hechizos, la combinación nos mandó a volar por los aires, para caer de lleno entre raíces y matorrales. Me levanté de un salto, al igual que Alexxa, nos colocamos una al lado de otra, en una posición casi cerrada.

Definitivamente estamos bajo ataque – susurré.

Y creo que es algo personal – murmuró Alexxa.

La historia de nuestras vidas, enana – dije, levanté mi varita y apunté a la copa de los arboles - _¡Lumus Maxima! –_ una gran bola de luz salió despedida y se mantuvo suspendida en el aire a una gran altura, lo que nos permitió ver mucho mejor – La oscuridad me tenía harta – respondí ante el codazo en mis costillas dado por Alexxa.

No es por eso – respondió, apuntando con su mano al frente de nosotras – sino que por esto.

Ante ambas estaban nada más ni nada menos que Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, quienes nos miraban con odio, hasta con rencor. No pude menos que dar un paso atrás; con ese aspecto daban terror.

¡¿Qué diablos les pasa?! – grité, bajando mi varita. _**Regla número uno: nunca bajar la varita.**_

 _¡Depulso! –_ Severus apuntó directamente a Alexxa, quien con un poderoso Protego logró esquivar el hechizo, batiéndose ambos en un duelo sin sentido.

Quedamos solos, señorita – dijo Lucius, para mi horror se encontraba a menos de un metro - _¡Expulso! -_ nuevamente salí volando por los aires para esta vez ir a estrellarme contra el tronco de un árbol. Caí de rodillas al suelo.

¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté levantándome un tanto tambaleante, mi varita, estúpida de mí, seguía apuntando al suelo.

Estamos en un duelo, eso pasa, señorita – respondió Lucius, acercándose lentamente, como un animal al acecho.

Esto no es un duelo – respondí con más valentía de la que sentía en ese momento – esto es una masacre.

Si lo ve de su punto de vista… - dejó la frase en el aire – yo lo veo como entretención sana.

¿Entretención sana? – repetí como una idiota – ¿Lucius, qué te pasa?

No le he dado la autorización para que me tutee, señorita – nuevamente levantó su varita, pero esta vez yo estaba preparada.

 _¡Protego! –_ grité cuando una luz morada salió de su varita, mi escudo apenas detuvo el poderoso hechizo. Mi mente estaba repasando cada uno de los hechizos que conocía, pero no me atrevía a usar Imperdonables. _**Regla número dos: nunca te confíes.**_ Esta vez un rayo dorado me impactó, dejándome un tanto atontada en el suelo.

Me giré hasta quedar de bruces en el suelo, al intentar levantarme apoyando mis manos una patada dada en mis costillas me hizo rodar, hasta topar con lo que creí que era una raíz, al mirar bien pude ver que era el cuerpo cubierto de sangre de Alexxa. Mi corazón se apretó con ansiedad en mi pecho.

Son patéticas – dijo Lucius, acercándose lentamente hasta posicionarse al lado de Severus, los ojos negros de él habían vuelto a su frialdad anterior; de lo que creí conocer no quedaba nada – Dicen venir de un mundo paralelo, dicen saber hechizos, pero siguen siendo unas simples sangres sucias, arribistas y además de todo zorras, y por eso tienen que recibir su castigo.

No somos sangres sucias – susurró Alexxa, incorporándose medianamente con ayuda de sus codos. En su cuerpo pude ver varios cortes. Tragué una palabrota. Snape había usado su famoso _Sectumsempra_ sobre ella, para posteriormente curar a medias sus heridas y seguir torturándola con otras maldiciones.

Pues si no lo son – intervino Severus, cruzándose de brazos – son unas verdaderas inútiles, me alegro de no tenerlas en mis clases, lo más seguro es que no quedaría aula de Pociones por su ignorancia y torpeza.

Mentira – dijo Alexxa, levantándose lentamente. Yo no me quería ni mover, estaba aturdida por toda esta situación y claramente por los golpes recibidos de las veces que me había mandado a volar Lucius – Superaríamos con creces a los descerebrados.

¿En serio? – se burló Lucius, soltando una carcajada fría – Ni siquiera han podido defenderse de una forma decente de nosotros, siendo que ni siquiera hemos usado magia avanzada – sonrió despreciativo – Aparte de tu cuerpo no sé qué vio en ti mi hijo, zorra.

Eso colmó la escasa paciencia de mi amiga, quien haciendo acopio de fuerzas, levantó su varita y empezó a llenar de maldiciones a Lucius, quien cada vez más le costaba frenarlas.

Así es, sangre sucia – murmuró divertido – Enséñame como juegan las de tu clase…. Que más disfrutaré cuando te tenga que matar – esa frase me hizo levantarme de un salto, aún con el inmenso dolor de mi tobillo derecho – ¡Vaya! Veo que la otra sangre sucia también quiere jugar…

Ya, basta – dije – No pretendo seguir con esta locura, ustedes dos… - miré a Severus que observaba todo sin expresión en su rostro – Se supone que somos amigos Lucius… Severus…. Me dijiste que me amabas…

Tengo entendido que soy un espía y un excelente mentiroso – dijo, apuntándome con su varita – y ahora te lo voy a demostrar.

No lo harás – refunfuñé, lo apunté con mi varita directo al pecho – si eres un mentiroso, yo soy una gran perra… _¡Colloshoo! –_ ante lo que iba a realizar no me quedó de otra que cerrar mi corazón al grito de dolor que estaba soltando - _¡Bombarda Maxima!_ – había apuntado a pocos metros de Severus, lo pude ver volar por los aires hasta perderse de vista. Mi primer instinto fue correr a socorrerlo, pero mi supervivencia en estos momentos era lo primero - _¡Ferula! –_ susurré, apuntándome directamente al tobillo para poderlo entablillar. Si comparaba dolores el de mi corazón y ego era mucho mayor al de un tobillo esguinzado.

¿Estás bien? – llegó a mi lado Alexxa, de entre su espeso cabello negro venía un hilo de sangre que manchaba su frente.

Tenemos que largarnos de aquí – respondí, eludiendo su pregunta – Hogwarts ya no es seguro para nosotras.

Siempre se dijo que aquí era más seguro que Gringotts por la presencia de la vieja cabra.

¡Ahora ya no lo es más! – grité. Alexxa abrió los ojos sorprendida – Nos acaban de atacar personas que se suponían que eran de confianza… ya no creo en nadie de este lugar… tenemos que irnos.

¿Dónde? – preguntó de pronto muy seria. Pude ver que sus ojos azules estaban tristes.

Ya lo veremos – miré a mi alrededor – Ahora somos Black, podríamos sacar algo de dinero e irnos…

Empezamos a caminar guiadas por un hechizo Brújula hacia la salida del condenado bosque, ya en los linderos del mismo nos encontramos con Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

¿Qué les ha pasado? – preguntó Black, acercándose a nosotras, por inercia levanté mi varita y lo apunté directo a la cabeza – ¿Qué…?

No te acerques – murmuré. Alexxa por otro lado apuntada a Remus que nos miraba aturdido.

Han estado desaparecidas por horas – comentó Remus, dando pasos vacilantes hacia nosotras – Ya es casi de noche…. Solo estábamos preocupados.

¿Saben? No les creo – dijo Alexxa – Casi nos matan y ustedes no sabían nada – la miré de reojo. Por fin la pieza que faltaba hacia clic en mi cabeza. Apreté con más fuerza la varita – Es imposible que un ataque de la envergadura que acabamos de recibir el director no lo haya sentido.

¡Vaya! – dijo Sirius sonriendo cínicamente – pensé que las niñitas no serían tan perceptivas, Lunático – mi corazón terminó de romperse al oír esa frase.

¿Sirius? – preguntó Alexxa, con voz llorosa. La tomé del brazo para evitar que se acercara a él. Ella adoraba al pulgoso – Tiene que ser una broma, ¿cierto?... ¡Dime que es una maldita broma! – gritó, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Mientras tanto yo no despegaba mis ojos de los dorados de Remus, no podía leerlo, no podía ver sus intenciones. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y reconocí irremediablemente los síntomas de un ataque de angustia. Todo por lo que habíamos luchado se había ido al carajo y no lograba entender por qué.

Pensé que por lo menos lograría tener un poco de acción contigo, niña – Remus soltó esa frase con el mayor desdén. Nuevamente vislumbré al Merodeador que tiempo atrás fue; creo que nunca dejará de serlo. Mi corazón terminó de romperse y mi vena romántica, se esfumó de un plumazo – Lástima, hubiera sido entretenido.

Me das asco – fue mi respuesta, haciendo retroceder a Alexxa, que luchaba en mi brazos, supongo que queriendo darle sus buenos golpes a esos dos. Suspiré. Cuando se descontrolaba olvidaba su lado racional.

No lo entiendo – susurró Alexxa, quedándose por fin quieta. La solté y ella de forma automática levantó la varita para apuntar a ambos hombres – ¿Todo ha sido una mentira? ¿Por qué?

Porque queríamos estudiarlas – respondió Snape, apareciendo junto a un muy magullado Lucius Malfoy desde el Bosque Prohibido.

Necesitábamos saber qué clase de personas eran – acotó Lucius – y ahora que lo hemos hecho, pues es hora de matarlas – el rostro de Alexxa perdió el poco color que le quedaba – Saben mucho y eso no es de conveniencia para nuestro Señor.

¡Dile por su nombre, Voldemort, estúpido cobarde! – grité, entendiendo todo por fin. Nos habían usado para obtener información para ir a entregársela a ese mestizo con aires de divo. Mentalmente me di varios golpes por idiota – Supongo – dije, girándome para mirar a Sirius – que por fin le has dado la razón a tu sangre y te has unido a tu querida familia, eres de lo peor –miré a Remus - y tú Lupin has caído tan bajo para poder pertenecer a algún grupo, lo cual, la verdad no me extraña.

La pregunta aquí es, ¿qué han hecho con los habitantes del castillo? – preguntó Alexxa, moviéndose hasta que quedamos espalda con espalda, ella apuntando a Lucius y Snape – No pueden haberlos matado a todos ustedes solos.

Claro que no, mocosa – respondió Severus – Todos los alumnos han sido sedados al igual que los profesores.

No los menciones a todos, traidor – mi corazón dio un vuelco. Quién se acercaba a la carrera y con varita en la mano era la profesora McGonagall. Alexxa y yo nos acercamos a ella corriendo, formando así dos bandos de batalla: tres contra cuatro – Nunca debimos confiar ni en ti ni en Malfoy.

¡Vaya! – exclamó burlón Sirius, jugando con su varita – ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta?

Cuando empezaste a relacionarte con las chicas, Lucius – respondió ella, frunciendo los labios – Nunca me convenció tu pose del hombre comprensivo… siempre has sido un purista.

Por lo menos alguien aquí es cuerdo – dijo con desdén Remus. Escucharlo hablar me hacía daño, mi corazón se apretaba con dolor. Alexxa me apretó con fuerza mi mano libre; la miré de reojo, ella al igual que yo estaba dolida por todo esto… era hora de entrar al ataque. Nada de hechizos de primerizos, ahora era nuestra vida o la de ellos.

Le devolví el apretón a Alexxa y me separé de ella. Ya era tiempo de la acción, basta de palabrería barata. Cerrando mi corazón y mi conciencia hice el primer movimiento, dándole de lleno en el pecho a Sirius, que salió despedido hasta perderse en la oscuridad del Bosque. Uno menos, quedan tres. Alexxa se batió en un duelo directo con Lucius, McGonagall con Snape y yo con Remus.

Los hechizos de todos los colores volaban en todas direcciones, mi tobillo dolía horrores, y veía como cada vez los rayos verdes iban aumentando, éstos tres estaban lanzando ataques para matar. Tragué saliva, no podía comunicarme con Alexxa, no podía darle ni la más mínima señal.

 _¡Incarcerus!_ – gritó Remus, por mi segundo de divagación terminé amarrada y a sus pies. Maldije mi mala suerte y lo miré desafiante – Deberías rendirte – murmuró, arrodillándose a mi lado – Serías valiosa para el Lord – pasó una mano por mi mejilla, como pude me moví para evitar que me siguiera tocando. Frunció el ceño y me apretó con fuerza la cara, eso iba a dejar marcas – Piénsalo, mocosa… te estoy dando una oportunidad.

Nadie te lo ha pedido, Lupin – respondí – Mátame de una buena vez… - lo miré a sus dorados ojos – Mátame – susurré.

¡No! – chilló, Alexxa, alertándonos a todos. Me incorporé lo mejor que pude de mis ataduras y pude ver que tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Minerva McGonagall. Mi corazón y mi respiración se detuvieron al mismo instante. Esto no podía ser verdad, ella era la gloriosa leona, la mejor Gryffindor, aunque me costara decirlo… le tenía aprecio. Haciendo acopio de mi fuerza y mi magia me liberé de las ataduras, con un movimiento de mi varita mandé a volar a Remus Lupin, dejando atónitos a Severus y Lucius.

¡Esto es pasarse de la raya! – exclamé fríamente, sin bajar mi varita ni un milímetro – Nos han buscado, y esto es lo que queda frente a ustedes – murmuré, moviendo la mano para abarcar a Alexxa y a mí – Por fin somos dos contra dos, se acabaron los juegos….

Pequeña – susurró Severus, mirándome aterrado – Esto no es lo que….

 _¡Crucio! –_ gritó Alexxa, dándole de lleno a un aturdido Lucius Malfoy, que cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin emitir ningún sonido - ¡Grita, infeliz! – exclamó ella – Te quiero oír gritar como un puto cerdo…. ¡Grita! _¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!_

¡Basta! – exclamó Sirius, apareciendo nuevamente en escena bastante magullado - ¡Tienen que parar!

¿Parar? – repetí, mirándolo. Se veía asustado al igual que Severus, ambos me apuntaban con la varita, pero ninguno hacía nada. Hace un rato eran puro ataque, y ahora los veía dudar. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Baja esa varita – dijo Remus, también llegando. Pude ver que desde el castillo venían a la carrera el director junto a Madame Pomfrey – Sofía, baja esa varita ahora mismo.

¿Bajarla? – volví a repetir como una idiota. Alexxa seguía torturando a Lucius, quien gritaba, mejor dicho aullaba de dolor. Para que mi amiga causara eso debería significar que estaba muy cabreada.

Baja la varita, ¡ahora! – exclamó Severus, acercándose lentamente.

No se acerquen – susurré molesta. ¿Ahora me tratan como una niña que tiene una granada en la mano? – Un paso más y lo que hace Alexandra será una caricia comparado a lo que yo haré.

¡¿Qué significa esto?! – preguntó la vieja cabra, mientras Madame Pomfrey levitaba el cuerpo de McGonagall rumbo al castillo - ¡Señorita Black, baje la varita ahora mismo!

¿Dónde estaba hace media hora, señor? – pregunté hastiada de todo esto – Supongo que comiendo alguno de sus asquerosos dulces de limón, mientras Alexxa y yo, junto a la profesora veíamos correr la vida por delante de nuestros ojos en un condenado duelo…

¿Duelo? – preguntó, mirando aturdido a todos los presentes - ¿De qué hablas, pequeña?

¡No se haga el que no sabe! – exclamó Alexxa, rompiendo el hechizo sobre Malfoy, dejándolo tirado en el suelo – ¡Usted lo sabe!

Creo que ambas están muy alteradas y….

¡NO! – rugió mi amiga, apuntando directamente al director, que con un gesto negativo y un movimiento de su mano la mandó a volar. En un movimiento instintivo, me hice volar con mi varita para agarrar su cuerpo en el aire y evitar que cayera de cualquier manera en el suelo.

Esto se acabó – dije, mientras la observaba, un hilo de sangre salía desde su negra cabellera.

¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó Dumbledore, apuntándome directamente con su varita. Sus ojos relampagueaban.

Albus, por favor – intervino Severus, poniéndose al medio junto a Sirius y Remus – esto es un mal entendido… déjanos arreglar esto.

Era solo un entrenamiento que se ha salido de control – argumentó Sirius, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, aferrándose el costado – Jamás pensamos que las llevaríamos al límite.

¡Están locos! – exclamó, perdiendo su impoluta cordura - ¡Miren cómo están las pobres chicas!

Pequeña – susurró Remus, acercándose lentamente – baja esa varita y suelta a tu amiga, el entrenamiento terminó… por favor… - sus ojos dorados me rogaban que le creyera, pero lo que acababa de vivir no podía haber sido mentira. Me sentía dividida a la mitad. Quería creerle…

Atúrdanla de una buena vez – refunfuñó Lucius, levantándose tambaleante del suelo – Acabemos con esto…

¡NO! – chillé, sin darme cuenta cuando cuatro rayos aturdidores se dirigieron a mi persona y mi cuerpo se iluminó. Luego de eso, todo oscuridad.

 _ **(Remus Lupin)**_

Cuando volví a ser consciente de mi cuerpo lo primero que me percaté fue que me pitaban los oídos, llevé mis manos a ellos y los retiré ensangrentados. Me levanté muy lentamente y pude ver polvo en el ambiente, buena parte de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido estaban en llamas, al igual que el suelo en el cual estaba parado. Me giré buscando a los demás y pude vislumbrar a unos diez metros a Sirius ayudando a levantarse al director, que lo miraba nada contento. Más allá Severus ayudaba a Lucius a caminar a nuestro encuentro.

Alguien sería tan amable de decirme que es todo esto – exigió Dumbledore furioso.

Un entrenamiento que se nos ha salido de las manos – respondió por todos Lucius Malfoy.

¿Me están diciendo que estaban entrenando a esas pobres niñas bajo presión y sin que ellas supieran lo que estaba pasando?

Así es – respondió Severus – Ellas siempre pensaron que era un ataque real.

¡Son unos tontos! – rugió Albus Dumbledore. Los cuatro dimos un paso atrás, por el despliegue de magia que ocasionó su rugido – Ninguno se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias psicológicas de este acto, de este entrenamiento, como lo han llamado.

La verdad es que no – dijo Sirius, rascándose la cabeza incómodo. Miré a Severus, quien miraba hacia otro lado, intentando ignorar la verdad que a todos nos pesaba en estos momentos.

¿Dónde están? – preguntó Dumbledore – Hay que encontrar a las niñas, ese despliegue de magia hay que controlarlo – dijo empezando a caminar.

Un momento – dije, reteniendo del brazo al director – Usted no va a usar su magia sobre ellas para controlarlas a su antojo y usarlas tal cual como quiere hacerlo con Harry.

Eso no está en discusión – me atajó él, con su particular brillo en sus ojos azules – Han perdido ese derecho.

En eso se equivoca, Albus – dijo Malfoy, poniéndose con dificultad a mi lado – Esto está en discusión ahora…. No pondrá sus manos ni mucho menos su magia en ellas.

Las niñas no serán sus conejillas de India – dijo Sirius, mirándolo molesto – Admito que nos pasamos de la raya, pero jamás limitaremos su magia ni sus acciones.

Eso es amor – dijo Severus, acercándose por fin a nosotros – y una advertencia, director – Albus Dumbledore nos miró sorprendido a todos – Usted hace algo contra cualquiera de las dos y tendrá a los peores verdugos tras su cuello, ¿le queda claro?

Creo – dijo pausadamente, soltándose de mi agarre – que están jugando con una bomba de tiempo y no se han dado cuenta de ello – fruncí el ceño – solo espero que cuando todo estalle nadie de este castillo que tenemos a la espalda salga dañado, sino los haré directamente responsables, ¿entendido?

Si señor – respondí, girándome para ir a buscar a ambas chicas.

Seguí caminando buscándolas, pero meditando las palabras del director; puede que tuviera razón en algunas cosas, al igual que Snape y Malfoy en otras. Suspiré. Lo que vendría ahora no sería fácil para nadie.

¡Las encontré! – exclamó Malfoy, vi como tomaba en brazos a Alexxa y Snape a Sofía. Había llegado el momento de la gran actuación.

 _Hola a todos, espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos.- Los próximo dos capítulos tendrán escenas para mayores… así que después nos digan que no se les avisa._

 _Saludos, Sakura_


	20. Entrenamiento 11

_**Capítulo 20. Entrenamiento 1.1**_

 _ **(Alexxa Summ)**_

Rayos me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me da vueltas, trato de abrir mis ojos y despertar para saber qué demonios me pasa, es un gran esfuerzo pero tras muchos segundos lo consigo… y no me gusta nada lo que mi borrosa vista capta.

Lo primero que sé es que no estoy a salvo, no es la percepción de lo que me rodea lo que propiamente me lo advierte es más como un presentimiento de que, este lugar donde quiera que sea, no puede ser bueno si me siento como arrollada por un tren de carga. No puedo recordar como llegué ni que diantres me apaleó. Mi vista borrosa trata de enfocarse y cuando lo consigo miro detalladamente lo que me parece una habitación. Suelo de piedra lo que explica la dura superficie en la que estoy tirada, paredes de piedra enmohecidas que me da una pista de donde sale el desagradable olor. Mire donde mire todo es tétrico y lúgubre, y no hay cuatro paredes que me confinan en este espacio… hay tres, lo que debería ser la cuarta con una puerta son barras de fuerte acero….una celda… estoy en una jodida celda, y no sé cómo me metí aquí.

Recordar, debo hacer memoria y concentrarme para descubrir que demonios ocurre. Cierro los ojos y trato de ir hacia atrás en el tiempo. Sofía… Sofía caminando por el bosque, yo siguiéndola, alguien escondido y… un ataque, nos atacan a ambas… y entonces todo vuelve a mi memoria; Severus y Lucius eran los atacantes y nosotras obviamente terminamos jodidas. Recordar todo me da arcadas, lo recuerdo pero me niego a creer que fueron realmente ellos. Me batí en duelo con Severus, pero no era él no, debió ser alguien disfrazado con su apariencia… y Lucius peleaba con Sofía, y después conmigo ¿De verdad mi futuro suegro nos atacó? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Molesto quizás por mi compromiso con su dorado hijo? Todo es confuso, se lo que vi pero me duele tanto que busco mil explicaciones posibles que refuten la verdad. Palabras hirientes unas tras otras, hechizos, ataques y más ataques, huida, Sirius y Remus, todos ellos del lado del Lord, nosotras siendo engañadas y luchando sin cuartel; una explosión y después algo me dio de lleno en el pecho y todo se volvió oscuridad. Tras interminables minutos de cavilar llego a la conclusión que sea lo que sea que está ocurriendo, no se solucionara si me quedo tirada en el piso como idiota.

Llena de dolor me muevo hasta sentarme para dar recuento a mi cuerpo. Totalmente apaleada y con sangre seca en mi ropa es el veredicto, además de indefensa sin varita. Genial, putamente genial que hasta en un mundo paralelo yo me las ingenie para caer en los más increíbles problemas, lo que me recuerda que estoy sola ahora y que Sofía podría estar en mi misma situación o peor. No escucho nada, y haciendo lo más estúpido que se me ocurre comienzo a gritar en modo histérico el nombre de mi amiga, para mi suerte obtengo resultados.

\- ¿Alexxa? ¿Dónde estás? – su voz se escucha cerca.

\- ¿Sofía aquí? ¿Cómo estás?

\- Herida pero no es grave, es más lo que nos llevó aquí es lo que me duele ¿y tú?

\- Herida igual y me duele hasta la raíz del cabello… oye ¿fueron ellos de verdad o sufrí de alucinaciones por un psicotrópico desconocido del bosque?

\- Si te refieres a que Severus, Sirius, Remus, Lucius y Lupin nos atacaron, es verdad no son delirios, aunque ya quisiera… maldita sea, o torcimos demasiado los acontecimientos o la escritora se saltó partes muy importantes de la historia.

\- Maldita sea, no puedo creer que esto haya pasado… ellos Sofía – me fallan la palabras - … al menos tres de cuatro no se suponían que fueran así. Esto no tiene lógica, nos han cuidado, nos adoptaron, aguantaron los insufribles caracteres de ambas… sé lo que vi y lo que escuché, pero simplemente algo no está bien y no me refiero a lo que hicieron… algo se nos escapa lo siento.

\- Deja de querer justificar sus acciones, confiamos, nos jodieron, fin de la historia.

\- Deja de ser una perra derrotista y pon a funcionar las neuronas del cerebro, ¿o es que se te frieron con tanto hechizo?

\- Entiendes que estamos prisioneras quién sabe dónde, en un mundo que no es el nuestro, sin varitas y nadie que nos defienda verdad… el sarcasmo no es bueno ahora Alexxa.

\- No sarcasmo, realidad, piensa so tonta todo lo que ha pasado antes de hoy y veras que hay algo incorrecto en todo esto.

\- ¿Aparte de ellos atacándonos y queriendo que nos unamos a los mortífagos?

\- Eso querida es exactamente lo incorrecto… no cuadra con el panorama general, punto.

\- Mierda Alexxa no soporto de verdad esa vena esperanzadora que tienes para todo – y allí comenzaron sus gritos - Deja de creer en historias rosas y por una jodida vez en la vida aférrate a la realidad.

\- Si me aferrara a la realidad estaría en un manicomio hace meses pensando que todo esto es producto de mi imaginación, así que discúlpame señorita amargada por esperar que esto sea más que la simple basura que parece.

\- No soy amargada.

\- Si claro y yo tengo trece.

\- Tienes trece estúpida.

\- Mi punto…

Toda conversación paró abruptamente con el ruido de puertas abriéndose y de la figura de Lucius entrando majestuosamente como el anfitrión de una gala.

\- Qué bien, las mocosas han despertado, igual de estúpidas que antes discutiendo a gritos cosas sin importancia cuando están encerradas… su grado de idiotez aumenta progresivamente en el tiempo.

\- Lucius me puedes explicar qué demonios significa esto.

\- Que parte de que son nuestras prisioneras no entiendes.

\- Todo, no tiene sentido y punto.

\- Son sangres sucias que llegaron aquí con la historia de saber el futuro de todos. Un día no tienen magia al siguiente si… representan un misterio además de una incógnita a la ecuación de nuestros planes, que definitivamente hay que resolver; y que estaba tardando demasiado con la táctica de niños buenos ante ustedes. Así que tomamos medidas extremas en vista de que ustedes inmaduras no daban las respuestas necesarias.

\- No te creo – todo lo que decía era válido, pero algo me decía que no correcto, algo se me escapa lo sentía.

\- Tu problema no el mío, de todas formas ya veremos que opinas en unos días.

\- Deja de gastar saliva en balde con este mortífago asqueroso – y Sofía vuelve de su silencio para destilar veneno - mejor Lucius di de una vez que quieres y para que nos tienen encerradas, lo más lógico sería que nos hubiesen matado.

\- La muerte es demasiado fácil, y los muertos no hablan… queremos respuestas. Se acabaron las evasivas y las cortesías, ustedes nos dirán todo lo que saben y les recomiendo que no pongan resistencia, solo será peor.

\- ¿Peor? ¿Peor que estar encarceladas a manos de unos dementes?

\- Si peor, porque no se libraran de los dementes a menos que sus respuestas sean satisfactorias… piénsenlo niñas, en una hora alguien vendrá por ustedes ¿Una muerte rápida o una larga agonía? ¿Qué será?

Ninguna contestó y él solo se marchó con aire de suficiencia y una malvada sonrisa en el rostro. Supongo que cada una se sumergió en su mente dándole vueltas a todo, al final Sofía habló.

\- Estamos jodidas y hemos cometido muchos errores. Hemos cambiado la historia de manera muy sustancial hasta ahora y esto puede ser la repercusión, entonces Alexxa ¿qué quieres hacer?; no nos van a soltar, no podemos volver y no debemos hablar.

\- Debemos resistir el mayor tiempo que podamos y ver que ocurre, hasta donde son capaces de llegar. No podemos darles respuestas, obvio, así que solo queda esperar a que los acontecimientos ocurran.

\- ¿Solo así? ¿Esperar? ¿Y si alguna se quiebra?... Deberíamos parar todo antes de darles oportunidad.

\- Si piensas suicidarte lo harás sin mi… juega también idiota… somos perras deja que ellos lo vean, juegos mentales y sobre la marcha veremos que hacemos. Si hay algo comprobado es que somos capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera. En última instancia ellos mismos nos liquidaran y fin de la historia.

\- No sé cómo puedes sonar tan tranquila y fría.

\- Fácil, si me pierdo en la histeria ellos ganan y será más fácil doblegarnos, no es el momento para ser una Pussy, ¿Tú no querías estar en una historia y ser heroína? Pues esto es lo que hacen las heroínas, usan el cerebro, planean sobre la marcha y no se sientan a llorar en las esquinas… o en una celda en este caso… sabes, al final todos ellos tienen razón en algo.

\- ¿En qué? – su voz desganada no era buena señal.

\- En que debemos madurar de una puta vez, dejar el melodrama y estar a la altura de las circunstancias… o salimos de aquí fortalecidas o muertas… pero si salimos Sofía es siendo mejores no las mismas. Reconócelo, actuamos como púberes estúpidas llorando por todo y haciendo tragedias donde nos las hay… tu sobre todo y estoy harta de esa mierda, te lo dije antes… y deja de estar apegada a la maldita historia de los libros, las cosas cambian y para eso vinimos, para cambiar las cosas.

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- Si lo digo, así que saca la cabeza de tu culo y ponte en orden, no sabemos cuándo vendrán por nosotras.

Ella no respondió y yo no tenía más deseos de hablar. Quizás estaba siendo un poco dura con ella pero la verdad dolía, simplemente era momento de crecer y hacer las cosas bien. Recostada en la pared me quede divagando y esperando nuestra sentencia.

 _ **(Lucius Malfoy)**_

Al menos una de las dos estaba llevando la situación mejor de lo esperado. La cabeza fría de esa niña le serviría de mucho una vez que todo terminara y ella formara parte de nuestro grupo. Con la otra había esperanzas pero tenía el presentimiento de que al final lo lograría, aunque costara. Si ellas supieran que podíamos verlas y escuchar todo no estarían hablando de formas tan trasparente. Los cuatro observábamos detalladamente analizando todo. El proceso seria molesto y doloroso, pero era tiempo de hacer lo necesario. Ellas y sus misterios nos estaban poniendo a todos en peligro, no lo podíamos permitir.

\- ¿Crees que Sofía sobreviva intacta a esto Lucius?

\- Si te refieres a su cuerpo Severus por supuesto, su mente es otra cosa pero ¿no es el propósito de todo esto justamente eso? Alexxa tiene razón, para sobrevivir tienen que cambiar su mente y adaptarse, cuando tarden en hacerlo depende de ellas principalmente. Nosotros solo ayudaremos cuanto podamos.

\- Esto va a ser un jodido infierno cuando terminemos con ellas.

\- Relájate Lupin tu querida amante volverá a ustedes cuando entre en razón… mientras solo… diviértanse.

\- Esto no es divertido, solo necesario, no podemos tenerlas por ahí sin saber y sin asegurarnos su lealtad, nuestras vidas dependen de ello, y unas folladas no servirán a esos propósitos. Deben estar en nuestro bando o todos los planes no servirán de nada.

\- Remus tiene razón, ninguno se ha acostado con ella, pero tener una amante no es lo mismo que aliada, hay que prepararlas bien o todo se volverá en nuestra contra.

\- Ninguno ha preguntado por Alexxa.

\- Ella estará bien, tiene una veta de serpiente total y entiendo mejor ahora porque Draco la quiere como esposa, compaginara muy bien con los Malfoy… además eres tú la que la quiere en su cama, así que es realmente tu problema.

\- Estará en mi cama sin duda, solo que ya estará preparada y convertida, y ella creo dará más problemas que su amiga… ya verán… ella será la más difícil de vencer, y por eso sé que encajara como una Malfoy.

\- Como sea cuando lleguemos a esa parte veremos, ahora hay que seguir con el plan, tenemos las vacaciones de navidad para lograrlo o ellas no volverán al colegio, así que… ¿Cuándo daremos el siguiente paso?

\- No estés tan ansioso Lupin, dejarlas esperando creara más expectación y pondrá presión. Tendrán el día de hoy para meditar sus acciones y crear escenarios de lo que vendrá, mañana comienza el juego.

\- No es un juego Lucius, esta mierda es muy seria, las secuestramos del colegio y se han hecho demasiado notorias para que no las echen en falta, fracasar no es una opción, deben volver pero siendo otras. Además, ellas estarán pensando que Minerva pondrá en alerta a todos para rescatarlas.

\- Ah… pero cuando les diga que su querida profesora sufrió un Obliviate y que ya empezaron las vacaciones se darán cuenta que esa esperanza es en balde… no hay rescate ni escapes… ¿no es maravillosa la magia?

\- Estas disfrutando esto demasiado Lucius, céntrate maldición…

\- Estoy centrado Severus, mañana comenzaran los dos días de interrogatorio y después vendrá la larga conversación, cuando Black vuelva de arreglar los detalles en el colegio.

\- Eso será un infierno.

\- Pero uno necesario caballeros no lo olviden, la supervivencia depende de ello.

 _ **(Alexxa Summ)**_

Quisiera saber que puta madre están haciendo que nos tienen encerradas sin agua, comida o visitas. No hablamos mucho porque hace peor la sed, así que no sé qué está pensando Sofía, espero que este arreglando su mierda mental y cuando ellos vengan por nosotras, ella tenga sus habilidades y cerebro en orden. Mientras más lo pienso más siento que algo se me escapa, algo que es obvio y por eso no lo veo. También he recordado a Draco una y otra vez, y estoy segura que él no me ha mentido cuando dice que me ama, y tampoco su padre en todo lo que me dijo. Sé que la clave está en las conversaciones con ellos, pero estoy tan cansada y adolorida que no puedo pensar bien. En algún momento me adormilé porque el ruido de puertas abriéndose hizo que me moviera a una velocidad que no creí posible en mi estado. Veo que entra Severus esta vez, me mira pero más allá de una mueca no muestra nada destinado a mí, y sin detenerse oigo como se abre la otra celda y él se lleva a Sofía a rastras, por la resistencia que pone. No debería hacer eso, debería salir tranquilamente estudiar su alrededor, y tomarlo como ventaja. Hablaré con ella cuando vuelva sobre estrategias.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero toda la tranquilidad se disuelve cuando los gritos de Sofía llegan hasta lo que supongo son los calabozos subterráneos. Parece que quieren hacerla hablar con torturas y toda la calma que he logrado está a punto de irse a pique. No soporto escuchar sus gritos de agonía, pero la parte fría de mi mente sabe que un ataque de histeria no lograra nada salvo darles a ellos esa satisfacción. Así que solo me quedo allí esperando mi turno y rogando que ella resista y que la dejen ir pronto. Minutos, horas quien sabe, yo no ciertamente, al fin después de una eternidad ella vuelve hecha un desastre y llorando. Me mira y me dice en silencio que soporto lo que es bueno, pero no tengo tiempo de preguntar nada, Severus desaparece de mi campo de visión, lo suficiente para encerrarla y volver por mí.

\- Bueno querida Alexxa es tu turno, veremos si eres más cooperativa que tu amiga.

Toma mi brazo y me jala para que lo siga, al contrario que Sofía yo camino dócilmente y me voy detallando a cada paso el camino. Como pensé calabozos subterráneos, un gran pasillo y llegamos a un salón sin muebles donde el resto de carceleros esperan, no hay vías de escape entre una localización y otra. Severus me arroja en una silla delante de Lucius a la que soy restringida y es allí donde me doy cuenta, que no solo él y Remus están allí, para mi completo shock Draco también. Nuestras miradas se sostienen y la suya es fría como el acero, su rostro parece esculpido en piedra pero no es por verme a mí así, es como si estuviera bien con la situación, hay una animosidad en él dirigida a mí, y eso es como un puñetazo en el estómago. No puedo evitar jadear, esta sorpresa está a punto de sobrepasar mis límites.

\- Pareces sorprendida Alexxa de ver a mi hijo aquí, ¿no sabes que la lealtad Malfoy está más allá de todo?

\- Así que lo de prometida y todo eso fue solo una pantomima y tu Draco, has sido parte del juego, eres una buena serpiente.

\- Por supuesto que lo soy, soy el príncipe de mi casa, ¿Qué esperabas? – se paró justo delante de mí con las manos en sus bolsillos en una pose indolente de superioridad.

\- Lealtad hacia mí.

\- ¿Tú me eres leal a mí? ¿Estás dispuesta a estar a mi lado contra todo y con todo? –pregunta capciosa y casi me olvido de los otros, pero relegué lo que sus palabras me hacían y entre en el juego de lleno, buscando expresiones en sus rostros que me dieran pistas.

\- Sabes que estaba más que dispuesta Draco, te lo demostré.

\- No me dijiste toda la verdad de lo que sabes, me ocultas cosas.

\- Te dije lo que podía, prometiste no presionar darme tiempo.

\- El tiempo se agotó y por eso estamos aquí, necesitamos respuesta, tú y tu amiga nos ponen en peligro a todos.

\- No es cierto, maldición, tratamos de hacer lo contrario – él se acercó y se colocó a mi nivel hablando tan pausado y bajo que parecía solo eran palabras para mí.

\- ¿Aún me deseas Alexxa? ¿Aun quieres ser la mujer de Draco Malfoy? Porque si es así puedes logarlo, aun me puedes tener.

\- ¿Y cuál es el precio, que tengo que dar para ello?

\- Eres inteligente cariño, conservas la mente fría en situaciones extremas, cualidades para ser mi mujer… y respondiendo a tu pregunta, nosotros preguntamos y tus respondes con la verdad, así de simple – uno de sus dedos ahora recorría mi rostro hasta mi cuello.

\- No lo veo tan simple, hay que cosas que ninguno debe saber, hay normas cuando vas a otros mundos, romperlas causaría caos.

\- Nosotros juzgaremos eso, tu solo tienes que hablar y serás libre, fácil – se veía tan lindo y dulce pero seguía viendo en sus ojos el acero de su voluntad.

\- Fácil mi trasero, me mataran cuando les de lo que quieren, así que, quien me garantiza eso de ser tu mujer y mi libertad.

\- Como dijo mi hijo; inteligente y calculadora – uno situado al lado del otro y puedo ver los rasgos devastadores de su familia causando estragos en las mujeres.

\- Gracias por el halago, eso no cambia las cosas, yo estoy en desventaja – tenía que mantener la mente fría.

\- Tienes nuestra palabra.

\- Muy poco en comparación con mis circunstancias. Quizás esto es un juego, quizás Draco ni siquiera me desea, quizás ya tiene a otra… tantos quizás y ninguno a mi favor.

\- ¿Quieres ver como los Malfoy te deseamos Alexxa? – y Lucius caminó hasta situarse a mi espalda-

\- ¿Los? – santa mierda eso no suena bien, al menos una parte.

\- ¿Recuerdas que mencionamos ritos antiguos verdad? Solo las familias sangre pura antiguas los mantienen – y me pregunto porque su aliento acaricia mi oreja, y suena tan seductor - parte de integrarte a la familia incluye ritos de interacción entre tú y yo – y remarca la última palabra mordiendo mi lóbulo haciéndome estremecer.

\- ¿Nosotros? –rayos, rayos

\- Si Alexxa nosotros, y para que eso ocurra tengo que desearte tanto como Draco lo hace – su voz bajo una octava más y sus manos recorren mis brazos y allí de verdad comenzó el juego, recibo un ataque dual Malfoy de padre e hijo.

Mientras Lucius se ocupa de mi cuello con su boca, Draco se cierne sobre mis labios para darme un beso devastador que no creí que un crio de su edad fuera capaz de dar. Dos pares de manos se entretienen con el resto de mi anatomía comenzando a obnubilar mi mente, sé que es una distracción para lograr un fin y sin embargo no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo responda. El tiempo transcurre y poco soy consciente más allá de las sensaciones que me recorren, calor, deseo, placer, ni siquiera noto cuando ellos intercambian posiciones hasta que Lucius se encaja entre mis piernas y su boca llega a la piel cercana a mis senos. Esa acción me trae a la realidad y despeja un poco la bruma en la que me vi sumergida por la seducción de los rubios. Cuando abro mis ojos veo que Severus y Remus ahora están parados muy cerca en los flancos del patriarca y observan detenidamente todo el espectáculo. Ambos sonríen ladinamente y sus ojos muestran el mismo fuego que los de plata desde el valle de mis senos. Y allí caigo en cuenta como el ambiente se ha transformado, como está cargado de electricidad y pesadez producto de la lujuria de cinco seres tan dispares pero ahora en sintonía. Puedo oír mis jadeos ante cada caricia de Draco a mis brazos y mi cuello, por Lucius cuyas manos suben y bajan por mis muslos siempre cerca a la uve entre mis piernas y su jodida lengua caliente, que va de un lado a otro tentando encima de mis valles sin darme más. Es todo seducción y una destinada a darles lo que buscan. En alguna parte de mi mente pienso que esto es incorrecto, que padre e hijo en esta sincronía no debería suceder, que tener audiencia debería cortarme hasta volverme insensible; y sin embargo no me importa, porque demonios esto se siente muy bien y que otros disfruten de verme me enciende más. Sin ninguna delicadeza Lucius se yergue y abre mi camisa de par en par arrancando los botones, ahora todos ven mis pechos cubiertos de un simple brasier que tiene problemas para contenerlos.

\- Tu edad física no corresponde a la mental, todos sabemos eso, y estoy seguro que recuerdas lo que se siente que un hombre te posea, no eras virgen cuando llegaste aquí – Lucius habla quedo sin detener el asalto y yo busco poner a funcionar mis neuronas otra vez, para mi fortuna lo consigo.

\- No sabes eso, pude serlo tanto como ahora.

\- Oh sí que lo sé, la información es poder y Draco a compartido mucha conmigo –cierto, hable con su hijo sobre eso varias veces, le deje ver fragmentos de mi vida pasada.

\- Y qué más da ahora, soy lo que soy aquí.

\- Pero tu mente recuerda y responde en concordancia. Mira tus pechos están más pesados, inflamados, así como tus pezones que son rocas… estas excitada por nosotros dos. Y me atrevo a asegurar que los estas ahora mucho más que en el pasado, sino mentiste a Draco tus experiencias fueron de regulares a insatisfactorias – me maldigo por haber contado todo eso.

\- Te estás dando mucho crédito y a tu hijo, quizás estoy así por recordar a otro hombre – y como le dije a Sofía ser una perra es la mejor estrategia, no puedo permitir que ellos tengan todo el poder.

\- ¿Entonces me mentiste Alexxa y eres una loba disfrazada de cordero? – y Draco por fin habla con un tono de molestia en la voz.

\- Quizás sí, quizás no, nunca lo sabrás.

\- Lo sabré querida no lo dudes – y ambos renuevan sus esfuerzos en llevarme más alto en la cima sin dejarme llegar. Y lo peor de todo para mi es que ellos ni siquiera me tocan propiamente, me tienen aturdida y delirante solo a base de provocación. Y cuando Lucius me besa su boca es devastadora y logra sacarme de mí.

Sé que voy a ceder en algo, un escalofrió que no se debe a la pasión me recorre y no sé si es el instinto de supervivencia, o mi testarudez pero logro no dejar que mis bajas pasiones me dominen. Puedo disfrutar de esto y joderlos a ellos en su terreno al mismo tiempo, solo es cuestión de estrategia, ahora o nunca, pienso, es el momento de la verdad.

\- ¿Quieres te follemos cierto?, es lo que está en tu mente, estarías feliz de ser la virgen en un sacrificio pagano donde te tomamos por turnos y tienes una audiencia que mira tu cuerpo encendido y desgarrado. Que vean la ofrenda de tu sangre correr por tus muslos… lo imaginas… vez como los otros están duros con ganas de clavarse en ti hasta dejar su semen para mezclarse con el nuestro y tu sangre –Draco habla y puta madre si esa imagen decadente no logro el efecto deseado, la respiración se me atora y mis ojos desorbitados ven a Severus y Remus con una mano en sus hombrías masajeando la evidente dureza, ellos también se ven afectados y yo me siento poderosa.

\- Eres una pequeña zorra Alexxa, infeliz eras antes porque ningún hombre se conectó con tu mente y tus deseos – ¡Oh Lucius cuan acertado en sus palabras! - Tú no quieres idiotas contenidos que nos saben gozar en pleno del sexo y la lujuria, quieres desenfreno, quieres transgredir, cruzar límites y barreras, saber que tu sexo no es receptáculo de fluidos sino un arma de poder, tú necesitas más que lo convencional – y él me besa y yo no solo me entrego sino que busco igualarlo, se convierte en una guerra de lenguas y tocamientos receptores para mí y cuando Draco jala mi cabello yo gimo ruidosamente y abro más las piernas, me arqueo y sé que mi mirada está cargada de promesas de horas de placer de una mujer con instinto animal -. Si cariño, hombres que te dominen también, que te hagan esclava de su placer y te permitan dar tanto como recibes… y sabes que es lo mejor para ti Alexxa…que todo eso que deseas y necesitas es la definición de ser una mujer Malfoy – y allí está la tentación final, lo que inclinará la balanza a un lado u otro.

Y doble infierno cuando Lucius por primera vez toca un pezón, es un roce ligero pero que me hace retorcer y rompo a sudar. Los deseo y eso puede ser mi condena, cuanto resistir es el quid y cuanto dar es el problema. Entre un jadeo y otro comienzan las preguntas, el acoso para que me rompa, es lo que esperaba pero la situación no es la más apropiada para mantener mi cordura. Sin embargo es tiempo de jugar a fondo, y yo se jugar.

\- ¿Quieres ser una Malfoy cariño, ser mi esposa, nuestra mujer? – Draco sabe que quiero, el muy perro.

\- Por supuesto quien no querría – un poco de sinceridad para que se confíen.

\- Pero el trato viene con reglas y no todo es follar amor… hay más.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Tu lealtad, confianza y tu capacidad de defender a la familia ante todo y todos.

\- Dame la tuya y tendrás la mía – quisiera que mientras hablamos ambos detuvieran sus manos y bocas y me dieran algo de espacio personal, pero sería fácil y ponérmelo difícil es lo que buscan.

\- Eso viene con el trato amor, va en ambos sentidos… solo tienes que querer y aceptar, solo has lo que te pedimos – y de verdad es una tortura no ceder sería tan sencillo…

\- ¿Qué quieres Draco? ¡Maldita sea! – y si les doy un poco de mi desesperación de mi flaqueza, si creen que me tienen gano tiempo.

\- Un poco más de tu amor bebe, una muestra de que estás conmigo realmente en lo bueno y malo… solo dime bebe, porque están aquí – maldita lengua de serpiente en mi clavícula… ¿Y en que momento me bajaran toda mi blusa y los tirantes del brasier?

\- Para enmendar cosas, para cambiar eventos ya te lo he dicho.

\- Si pero… ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estaba mal… porque algunas cosas no fueron justas… era...era… - y me calle más por el efecto de sus dientes en mi hombro que otra cosa.

\- Pero por qué es importante para ustedes bebe no lo entiendo.

\- Porque vidas fueron destruidas sin ser necesario… y esas personas se convirtieron en importantes – esto lo podían saber, es más ya lo sabían.

\- Creo Draco que Alexxa está jugando, ya sabemos eso… vamos mejor a las preguntas importantes – bien, descubierta y con poca voluntad, genial - dime querida, ¿es Potter el elegido? – santa mierda.

\- ¿Elegido? ¿Qué elegido?… - no muestres nada en tu cara.

\- El que vencerá al Señor oscuro, tú lo sabes.

\- No lo sé – que tanto poder decir sin comprometer todo.

\- Oh Alexxa amor, rompes mi corazón, creo que no me amas… nos estas mintiendo.

\- No es así, será el elegido si ustedes lo piensan y lo orillan a eso, podrías ser tu si los otros lo determinan – un poco de verdad encubierta.

\- Cierto pero no es así… bien veamos… ¿cuánto para que la guerra comience? – estúpido hombre parece que sabe más de lo que pensamos. A eso no pienso responder - Por tu silencio asumo que si habrá una guerra y sabes cuándo… dímelo Alexxa querida, una Malfoy no duda en compartir información

\- No soy una Malfoy… aún – y quién sabe si lo seré.

\- Ah, pero está la posibilidad al alcance de tu mano… como tu cuerpo al alcance del mío – y otra vez el toqueteo renovado… oh por favor una tregua me están volviendo loca.

\- Necesito más Lucius, quiero mis garantías, solo piden, donde están mis… umm… incentivos – tengo que poner el juego en mi cancha.

\- ¿La gatita quiere jugar?, pobrecita ¿sufres bebe?, tan cerca y tan lejos del dulce placer.

Y aquí recordé mi gran bocota. Sip, la idea era distraerlos y estudiarlos a pesar de que mi cabeza daba vueltas, era todo sobre control y fuerza de voluntad, pero estos no son niños tontos y susceptibles, no hombres débiles y manejables con sus bajos instintos, ni siquiera Draco era catalogable en esos grupos a pesar de su edad. Estos son seres curtidos en los juegos de intriga y poder, maestros refinados en el arte de la supervivencia y adaptabilidad, todos con diferentes habilidades y todos letales si lo desean. Y yo solo los provoco a llevarme más al límite con cada vez menos probabilidades de ganar; lo único a mi favor es la determinación de salir vencedora. No sé cuantos minutos u horas transcurrieron con ellos provocando y yo dando escuetas respuestas, parte verdad, parte mentira "¿Quién gana Alexxa? El más fuerte" "¿Destruyen al Señor Oscuro lo vencen? Quieres decir otra vez, ya está probado no es infalible" "¿Nos destruyen? Cosechan lo que siembran" "¿Quiénes mueren? Todos en algún momento, no son inmortales". Parecía un empate sin ganador definido con la excepción de que yo sabía que ellos eran quienes realmente estaban controlando cada paso. Supongo que aburridos de no obtener lo que buscaban dieron por terminado el interrogatorio dejándome con muchas cosas que pensar, una demostración y una última advertencia.

\- Pobre bebe mira como tu cuerpo transpira cada vez más, y tan adolorida ¿palpitas cariño? Seguro que si… que tal algo para que veas que no somos lo que crees y que solo tratamos de traerte al buen camino, que te parece padre solo enseñarle un poco de lo que podemos darle.

\- Muy acertado Draco, algo para que recuerde en su celda.

Y ¡Oh! Si imbéciles habilidosos, se emplearon a fondo con sus besos y caricias y yo tan cerca por tanto tiempo no hizo falta mucho. Cuando mis jadeos se incrementaron y me tensé, los dientes de Draco en mi hombro y la boca de su padre en mi pecho, fue suficiente, sencillamente exploté. Grité el nombre de Draco, gemí el de Lucius y por instantes me perdí en la bruma de la satisfacción. Cuando volví a Tierra todos me observaban con ¿orgullo? ¿Aprobación?, quizás mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas tras el orgasmo porque podía jurar en ese momento que le di exactamente lo que querían, y no lo contrario. Cuando Remus me desató y me puso de pie las últimas palabras de Lucius fueron el recordatorio de la situación.

\- Espero querida consideres seriamente nuestra propuesta y más tarde nos des una respuesta positiva, ya sabes lo bien que se siente nuestra compañía y los beneficios de formar parte de esta familia ¿Y tú anhelas una verdadera familia cierto? Con respeto hacia ti, con el poder del apellido, con los beneficios del dinero y amor incondicional, y todo eso te ofrecemos; a cambio solo pedimos tu lealtad y entrega completa.

\- Entiendo Lucius pero… por más orgásmicos que sean sigo pensando que todo es una trampa y me mataran apenas consigan lo que deseen, la reputación de tu familia precede, y sigues sin darme garantías de un acuerdo irrompible que me proteja

\- Tu inteligencia no se nubla, punto para ti… bien… este es el acuerdo, haremos un contrato de matrimonio irrevocable a menos que ambas partes estén de acuerdo. Un juramento de los miembros de la familia que garantice tu vida y te otorga protección absoluta de terceros. Quedaras totalmente cubierta piénsalo bien.

\- Lo pensare detenidamente, y tendré mis propias demandas para el acuerdo en nuestra próxima… umm… reunión.

\- ¿Demandas?

\- Por supuesto Lucius, ustedes están dictando todos los parámetros, pero si esto es una alianza lo que yo quiera debe ser tomado en consideración, no pueden hacerlo unilateral. Ambos nos necesitamos, todos tenemos que ceder querido. Por ejemplo, que pasa con mis garantías financieras, los derechos sobre posibles hijos y el respeto de mis decisiones sobre negarme o no involucrarme en determinadas acciones de la familia… todo se debe discutir – bueno los Malfoy son altivos y si quiero ser uno debo estar a nivel.

\- Y la gatica saca las garras – como Lucius hablaba sonriendo y hasta ahora realmente nadie fue violento, lo que vino me tomó desprevenida. Mientras Remus apresaba fuertemente mis brazos a la espalda, Lucius tomó mi mentón nada suave y agarró mi cabello jalando fuertemente - Escúchame bien Alexxa, esto no es una negociación propiamente, solo por el afecto que te profesa mi hijo y las cualidades que presentas para integrarte a mi familia, te estamos dando una única oportunidad para que nos sirvas, conserves tu vida y te beneficies. Muchas desean estar en tu posición como posible esposa de Draco y están dispuestas a lo que sea por conseguirlo, no eres única ni imprescindible, así que baja las ínfulas y recuerda que un coño es un coño y es todo lo que mi hijo necesita, el tuyo o el de otra.

Bien, eso sí que me dejó callada y humilde, mi posición es precaria y tensar la cuerda es contraproducente. Me mantuve en silencio mientras ellos me escoltaban a mi celda, pero antes de entrar pregunte algo realmente importante.

\- ¿Si acepto que pasara con Sofía?, si les doy lo que quieren cuál es su destino… ¿La dejaran ir?

\- Eso depende de ella no de ti, si se sigue resistiendo sellará su destino.

Remus me lanzó a mi confinamiento mientras Lucius sacó a Sofía y los tres me dejaron sola para meditar. Estaba exhausta pero debía seguir despierta y analizar todo. ¿Podría venderle mi alma al diablo para salvar a mi amiga y jugar desde adentro para salvar las cosas? Lo que decidiera sería fundamental, y no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta.

 _ **(Sofía)**_

Estaba toda maltrecha cuando me tiró de nuevo en la celda, y a Alexxa se la llevó de inmediato. Todavía sentía en mi cuerpo el efecto de los Cruciatus que Severus me arrojó. Todavía me resistía a creer que él de verdad fuera quien lo hiciera y que Remus no moviera un dedo para ayudarme. Al contrario lo punzaba más para que fuera más duro y su interrogatorio más cruel. Los muy malditos parecían estar en una reunión social tomando y charlando cada vez que me daba un respiro para recuperarme del asalto. Juro que por momentos quise decirles varias cosas incorrectas que los llevaran a su inevitable muerte; pero el amor no es lógico ni racional, y estúpida de mí seguía amando a ese par y no podía ser la causante de sus desgracias. Entonces en vez de decir algo incorrecto me quede callada y aguante cada trozo de dolor, cada palabra hiriente, cada pequeña perdida de esperanza y rotura de mi corazón. Lo bueno de sentir desesperanza es que no se tiene miedo a la muerte. Ahora yaciendo en el sucio suelo pienso que quizás Alexxa tiene razón y soy putamente dramática.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se la llevaron pero me percato que no hay gritos. Quizás el sonido no llegue aquí y rezo para que ella sea fuerte. Estoy tan cansada y tengo tanta sed, se supone que debería mantenerme alerta pero inevitablemente mis ojos se van cerrando hasta que caigo en la apacible nada.

Aunque duermo la tensión me mantiene en un estado de alerta tal, que el ruido de la puerta hace que de golpe habrá los ojos y me siente, y que coño veo… Alexxa llega no con aspecto de haber sufrido tortura sino con aspecto de puta que ha pasado un buen rato. A pesar de lo duro que Remus la conduce veo que no han sido tan malos con ella, al menos eso demuestra su camisa totalmente abierta y su cara post orgásmica. Y Remus tan amable despeja mis dudas.

\- Deberías aprender de tu amiga y ser más cordial con nosotros, podrías pasar un buen rato como ella. Definitivamente es más entretenido oír sus gemidos que tus gritos; y como recompensa a su ardiente espectáculo un gesto para las prisioneras.

La arroja en la celda y se marcha. Estoy en estado de shock, antes de que reaccione un elfo aparece en la celda y me deja agua y un trozo de pan. Tan rápido como llega se va y el pop cerca me dice que mi amiga recibió su ración. Decido saciar mis necesidades primero y preguntar después. Bebo, como y espero que hable pero ella está en modo mutis, así que me toca a mí empezar.

\- ¿Agua y comida a cambio de sexo? ¿Eres prostituta ahora? ¿Qué coño les dijiste?

\- Primero no hubo sexo, segundo no soy prostituta porque no pedí nada a cambio del orgasmo, tercero no dije nada y cuarto deja de ser tan malditamente sarcástica. Fue una tortura psicológica y yo no lo pedí, simplemente no me centre en actitud tipo soy dura y estúpida y lo hare más difícil para mí.

\- ¿Orgasmo?, me estas jodiendo… eso no es tortura perra.

\- Si lo es cuando dos perfectos afrodisiacos te torturan con sus manos y su boca a la par que te interrogan. Sabes, es difícil mantener la mente cuando no paran de incitarte y excitarte cada jodido segundo.

\- Pobrecita, si claro que duro que dos hombres te metan mano para quebrarte, lo entiendo es duro esa clase de atención no deseada y la guinda del pastel tener un orgasmo… sí que agonía la tuya… estúpida.

\- Insisto no es el momento para tu maldito sarcasmo, estoy segura que ellos intentaron algo similar contigo antes de torturarte.

\- Si y los mande a la mierda, como debiste hacer tú… dime fueron ¿Remus y Severus los encargados?

\- Sofía, Cristo, cuando te da por ser estúpida lo haces bien. ¿Qué ganaba con resistirme cuando ellos tienen todo el control y podía negarme a sus demandas sin sufrir daño?, y deja los malditos celos y usas las neuronas. Draco idiota… Draco y su padre, los otros solo disfrutaron del espectáculo.

\- Qué lindo, solo disfrutar de verte… reconfortante, bueno al menos ya sabes cómo son tus amores rubios platónicos en esa área.

\- ¿Qué? Remus y Severus son hombres, es parte de su ADN excitarse con un par de pechos y poco más. Y no sé, te dije que no hubo sexo, solo algo de tocamiento, pero sus palabras son tan buenas como sus manos, así que no necesitaron mucho más, y en estas circunstancias que importaba la audiencia.

\- Bien Señorita liberal y estado zen que no enloquece, ¿de qué sirvió eso?

\- Para saber dónde estamos paradas boba, no se van a detener hasta obtener lo que quieren y están apostando fuerte.

\- No me digas, algo que no sepa ya…

\- Estoy pensando en las opciones que hay.

\- No hay opciones.

\- Siempre las hay, solo hay que ser inteligente y apagar las emociones… yo creo que si hay algo que hacer, solo tengo que tantear más el terreno.

\- Y eso lo harás como ¿con un trabajo oral?

\- Mierda Sofía basta de una vez… Remus y Severus te quieren, de alguna forma les importas y si pueden mantenerte a su lado lo harán, esa es una opción, y que más da si le hago una mamada a Draco o su padre si con eso obtengo algo que nos garantice la vida y seguridad. ¿No te dijeron que borraron todo rastro del secuestro y que no hay ayuda para nosotras?, solo nos tenemos a nosotras mismas y nuestro ingenio.

\- ¿A qué costo Alexxa? ¿Y lo que se supone que debíamos hacer aquí? ¿Y mantener la historia sin cambios drásticos?

\- El costo necesario para no morir idiota, porque muertas no somos útiles al propósito que nos trajo aquí, y de verdad Sofía deja de apegarte a los malditos libros… solo hay una cosa… una que tiene que suceder y es realmente la importante, el resto es accesorio y mientras podamos moldear los eventos para que eso ocurra si o si, no importa cómo se den; solo que nos sean favorables para eso, nada más.

\- Me va a estallar la cabeza Alexxa de verdad, se suponía que esto sería como una historia feliz para nosotras, no engaños, no puñaladas por la espalda.

\- No, ese es tu error pensar así, se supone que esto es para tener oportunidades de cambio en nuestras vidas y decidir si queremos ser unas sufridas o no. No se supone que es una historia rosa de amor incondicional con hombres perfectos mata dragones. No sufrir es imposible igual que no tener decepciones, es como afrontas cada hecho y las decisiones que tomes lo que en resumen decidirá si tuviste una buena vida o no. Yo no pienso cometer los mismos errores que en mi otra vida ni desaprovechar lo bueno que puedo hacer en esta. No vine para ser una heroína amiga, vine para hacer cambios y marcar diferencias, para intentar enmendar errores nada más; todo lo que hemos leído nos da pistas y ventajas sobre qué hacer pero no está tallado en piedra.

\- Te escucho amiga de verdad, es solo que… en mi mente era todo tan diferente.

\- Mira Sofía es tu decisión al final, pero si sigues aferrándote a tus falsas creencias, a tus ilusiones irreales iras al desastre. Te veo y estas cometiendo los mismos errores que en tu pasado, evoluciona amiga, adáptate.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te lleven de nuevo?, sabes que hay algo que no podemos hacer o nada valdrá la pena y es abrir nuestras bocas de más.

\- Estoy clara, pero como dije es adaptarse o morir, será lo segundo en última instancia, porque sé hasta dónde puedo llegar y no, y si eso pasa, ellos quedaran por su cuenta… solo sabré que hacer cuando este allí.

\- Espero que decidas bien y tengas razón.

\- Tú también amiga, decide bien.

Ya estaba todo dicho, y cada una tenía que pensar en su estrategia porque seguro nos mantendrían separadas, y algo no dicho estaba claro; al menos una debía sobrevivir.

 _ **(Alexxa)**_

De verdad estaba harta de esperar cual sería el siguiente movimiento de ellos, llevábamos horas calladas, o quizás eran apenas pocos minutos, no sabía, no tenía noción del tiempo. Entendía que parte de la estrategia era crearnos más ansiedad para desestabilizarnos, y su puta madre lo estaban logrando. Cuando la puerta del calabozo chirrió y vi que entraban más de uno toda la piel se me erizo, sus miradas me decían que nada bueno nos aguardaba. Lucius y Severus no venían a jugar.

\- Bueno niñas hora de decisiones, vivir o morir ¿qué será?, espero que ambas estén preparadas porque no habrá más descansos ni oportunidades; lo de antes fue un aperitivo. Veremos hasta donde son capaces de resistir.

Sus palabras fueron la confirmación; nuestro tiempo se agotó.

Espero que con este capítulo no me lluevan los Crucios, amenazas o demandas… y lo digo muy en serio.

Querida Alexxa muchas gracias por tu bendita inspiración, el capítulo ha quedado perfecto, me ha sorprendido hasta a mi (y eso ya es decir mucho).

Marida mía, gracias por darme tu apoyo, gracias por todo!


	21. Entrenamiento 12

_**Capítulo 21. Entrenamiento 1.2**_

 _ **(Alexxa)**_

Era algo así como juntas pero no. Cuando llegamos al mismo salón, a Sofía la pusieron en una silla mientras yo era conducida a una habitación continua. Esperaba que todo empezara como antes pero me lleve una gran decepción, el tiempo de convencimiento por seducción había pasado, era momento según ellos de ser radical.

Draco, Lucius y yo cara a cara, lo que fuera que tuvieran en mente no me gustaría, y apostaba mi vida que a ellos tampoco basada en su expresión. Entonces si así era, ¿por qué lo harían igual? Que desconcertante todo. Bueno al mal tiempo darse prisa, que empezaran de una vez.

Hay cosas querida que no importa si nos gustan o no, son necesarias. Esto debe ser así, y como tú misma dijiste nada está escrito en piedra, ustedes trajeron cambios, esta es la consecuencia.

¿Qué carajos...? ¿De dónde sacó mis palabras? Lucius seguía mirándome fijamente y entonces llego la iluminación. Seguramente nos escuchaban mientras estábamos en los calabozos y tontas nosotras que no lo imaginamos… mierda.

Escuchaban.

Sí, escuchamos todo lo que hablaron claramente, y un gran error por parte de ambas no pensar en esa posibilidad.

¿Y dónde me deja eso entonces?

En la decisión que aún no tomas y en que, lo necesario debe hacerse.

¿Y eso sería?

Esto.

Dolor, cuanto dolor extremo en todo mi cuerpo cuando Lucius arrojó sobre mí la maldición. No me ataron a la silla por lo que caí en el piso y rodé gritando como posesa. Una cosa era oírlo otro sentirlo. Es como si tus huesos fueran apretados buscando romperlos, como si cada musculo lo intentara desgarrar. Él solo paró un momento para observarme quejarme y maldecir, y arremetió de nuevo. Cinco ocasiones después, yo lloraba y los veía buscando piedad en ellos.

Draco se mantenía estoico con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su rostro de piedra sin expresión. Lucius era igual, ninguno tenía alguna mueca socarrona, nada de superioridad; eran solo dos hombres con una misión. Recuperé algo de aliento y traté de incorporarme, solo para ser derribada de nuevo por el puto dolor. Me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar. Oh por favor que pararan ya, era demasiado en cualquier momento me desmayaría. De pronto ya no era atacada, y Draco me sentó en la silla manteniéndome estable. Por un rato no hablaron dejándome recuperar el aliento.

Alexxa amor, es hora de hablar, solo tienes que comprometerte con nosotros y esto termina, no más dolor, nos mas prisión-

Draco – y maldita sea… Empecé a gimotear.

Duele lo sé, pero eras tan terca que teníamos que demostrar nuestro punto, respuestas, cariño solo dinos.

Que quieren… saber.

¿Cuándo regresa el Lord?

Lo sabes Lucius has visto las señales.

Sé que regresará pero necesito saber cuándo ocurrirá.

No sé, en un mes, en dos años, en algún momento – no lo digas.

Estas fallando la prueba.

No soy adivina.

Pero sabes muchas cosas… otra oportunidad… ¿Puede Potter derrotarlo?

Un mago poderoso puede… él no es inmortal – no lo digas, fuerza.

Respuesta errada… tercera oportunidad… ¿Por qué la maldición asesina no funcionó y cuál es la consecuencia de eso?

No lo sé… Lucius… no lo sé todo – no te quiebres.

Mientes… mal para ti

Y otra vez caí al piso impactada… esto era mucho, cuanto me resistiría, no lo sabía. Si diera las respuestas ¿Qué tan grave sería? Es tan tentador hablar solo para que todo se detenga, pero lo sé, agonizo y sé que la respuesta equivocada en el momento indebido nos mataría a todos. No puedo hablar, no así, no ahora. Grito y grito hasta que dejo de sentir la opresión. Draco me carga para ponerme sobre un mueble largo parecido a una camilla. Estoy llorando, es inevitable. Él me besa, me acaricia, me da consuelo. Siento otras manos en mis piernas que masajean. Idiotas, quiero que me toquen y al mismo tiempo que no. Amor y odio, tan confundida. Ellos siguen y siguen, hasta que me tranquilizo.

Alexxa, bebe, danos tu lealtad, entrégate a nosotros, no tienes por qué pasar por esto, solo habla amor.

Tan tentador, cada vez más. No hay garantías, no cedas, no te conviertas en arma. Pensaba eso una y otra vez para no caer. Una salida, debe haber una salida.

Dinos algo que nos ayude Alexxa, mi hijo te quiere a su lado.

Es peligroso saber Lucius, terminaremos todos muertos… no entienden. Y ustedes me mataran cuando les de lo que quieren.

No bebe, el trato de ayer sigue en pie, nos das algo suficientemente importante, y haremos el contrato ya mismo, es por nuestro futuro amor.

Sí, mi futuro a su lado, pero en juego estaba el de todo el mundo mágico. Dos contra millones no era favorable para nosotros. Se dieron cuenta que me resistía y ambos se alejaron, algo hicieron en un instrumento en la pared. Poco después Lucius me tomó del brazo y me arrastró a la puerta cuando esta se abría y Sofía llevada por Remus entraba. Al menos no se veía como la mierda, supongo que yo si por como sus ojos se agrandaron, negué con la cabeza y fuimos intercambiadas. Remus me jaló casi arrastrándome a la otra habitación donde Severus con una bebida en su mano aguardaba.

Querida Alexxa, parece que el placer de obtener la información será ahora de nosotros ¿No te alegras?

Mi cara y gimoteos debieron decirles que no estaba nada emocionada por el cambio. Me colocaron en el centro de donde una cadena colgaba y me amarrón de pie a ella. Con ellos no tenía la esperanza de que me quisieran como para no casi matarme, o hacerlo completamente. Supongo que harté a los Malfoy. Me arrancaron la camisa y el pantalón dejando solo mi ropa interior.

Hay muchas clases de tortura y tu posible familia ha sido suave, nosotros no tenemos preferencias por ti, así que seremos más creativos mocosa… bien hora de divertirse… _¡Hives Hex!_

Oh por favor, no sé cómo podía seguir gritando pero lo hice, cuando sentí que toda mi piel comenzó a picar e inflamarse de golpe. Estaba toda cubierta de urticaria y dolía como la mierda. Por más que me retorciera no podía hacer nada más que llorar. Ambos de frente me observaban sin inmutarse y yo perdí la noción de tiempo y espacio. Eso de que la mente domina el cuerpo es casi imposible ante tal agonía.

Que te parece Remus si lo ponemos más interesante… ¿Te gustaría un poco de oral?… ¿Cómo fue que ella dijo?, que importa dar una mamada si sirve para obtener seguridad… bueno no somos quien ella pensaba pero qué más da, ¿cierto?

Correcto, me caería bien algo desestresante, adelante.

Pude entender entre la bruma de dolor lo que decían y no me lo podía creer. ¿De verdad pensaban que lo haría retorciéndome con el dolor o que quería dárselo a ellos?, no había ninguna posibilidad, al menos eso creí. Las cuerdas se aflojaron caí al piso y escuche… Imperio. Oh no… sentí perder mi voluntad cuando a su orden me quedé quieta y callada, cuando me ordenó gatear y ponerme de rodillas frente a Remus que sonreía. Cuando llegué allí mi rostro quedó frente a un notable bulto en su pantalón.

Sabes Alexxa, algunos pensarían que esto es una aberración, ya que se supone eres una niña, pero nosotros sabemos que solo es producto de la magia tu edad física y por eso ni eres una niña inocente, ni nos importa… a ver linda pon tus manos sobre mí y hazlo como te gustaría con los Malfoy.

Y fue una orden que no pude evitar, me di cuenta en este momento cuan pretensiosas éramos Sofía y yo creyéndonos poderosas por saber un poco de magia, la verdad era que estamos indefensas en contra de cualquier mago con un nivel medio superior, ni hablar de adultos como estos. Que estúpidas, nunca tuvimos el más mínimo chance. Lo toqué y acaricié encima del pantalón, estaba duro como acero, grueso y largo; y él gimió por la atención. Tomó mis cabellos en su mano jalándolo. Se sentía incorrecto y humillante. Mientras que con Lucius y Draco por muy sucio que pareciera no me importaba, con Remus era otra cosa, y maldición no podía parar. Lágrimas y lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Estaba abrumada por el dolor y la denigración. Mi mente se iba rompiendo inevitablemente.

Quítaselo de la cara Severus, no podrá hacerlo bien toda hinchada.

El nombrado agitó la varita y sentí mi rostro volver a la normalidad y un alivio, pero ahora Remus bajaba su cierre y yo no quería hacerlo. Abrió completamente su pantalón y vi su bóxer gris.

Parece que la gatica no tiene ganas Severus… quizás contigo se anime – me quedé de rodillas y Remus fue sustituido.

Bien probemos, ahora tócame a mí con ganas mocosa, como sino aguantaras a tenerla en la boca

Puede ser que ellos controlaran mis acciones pero algunas reacciones impulsivas de mi cuerpo no, como las náuseas. Lo toqué con ganas me esmeré y aun así sentí que vomitaría. Una voz al fondo de mi mente me decía que jugaban pero era tan tenue y yo estaba tan desesperada que no podía prestarle atención. Severus abrió su eterna túnica, su pantalón y ahora una ropa interior negra era la única barrera entre su hombría y mi boca. Me hizo rozar mis labios allí encima de la tela. Me ordenó que disfrutara y yo gemí y use mi lengua y toda mi boca para provocarlo. En algún punto desee la carne, y entonces él se apartó. Agitó la varita y libre de los hechizos caí al piso llorando, rogando. No había piedad para mí. Me colocaron amarrada de pie otra vez.

Bueno Alexxa pensé que te gustaría no chuparnos y guardarte la primicia para los Malfoy. Pero no es gratis como imaginaras, danos algo de información y no te pondré entre las rodillas de Lupin para que termines la tarea.

Información, todo era la maldita información. Me mantuve callada porque mis neuronas estaban en modo lento.

¿No? Quizás un incentivo más entonces… - un látigo apareció - _¡Oppugno!_

La cola del instrumento comenzó a caer en mi cuerpo de mala manera cortando mi piel. ¿Por qué tan crueles? Cualquier cosa que tuviéramos que decir, ellos no podrían imaginar que fuera tan importante como para esto, si nos creían un peligro con matarnos bastaba. Con cada golpe gritaba y las laceraciones eran mayores cada vez y dolían como el infierno. No me preguntaban nada solo observaban. El látigo cayó al piso y mis piernas cedieron. Severus me liberó y me llevó ante un Lupin cómodamente sentado en un sillón, me tiró entre sus piernas, y éste tomándome del cabello tiro mi cabeza hacia arriba.

Bueno veamos si ahora estas más comunicativa, ¿qué decides?, hablas o usas tu boca en mí.

No pude más, me rompí y comencé a llorar y gritar histérica llamando a Draco y Lucius, podía hablar pero no retroceder, caí en cuenta que estaba inmovilizada. Sentí el hechizo de nuevo que me calló y la orden de ser una buena perra para darle satisfacción al lobo. Sacó su miembro totalmente erecto, lo puso a milímetros de mis labios. Podía oír en la mente abre tu boca, saca la lengua, chupa; y de todas formas con lo último de voluntad que me quedaba me resistí y mis labios permanecieron juntos sellados en una obstinada línea. La presión de la orden era más fuerte y cuando pensé que la cumpliría la puerta se abrió y los rubios entraron.

Bueno pero miren esto… ¿está cambiando favores sexuales por un cese en las hostilidades? Parece que no hay lealtad después de todo.

Lamento tener que contradecirte Lucius pero está bajo un Imperio… y resistiéndose a la orden, hace rato debió haber comenzado su labor pero parece, Lupin no es su tipo, o al menos no su verga.

Interesante… pensé escuchar nuestros nombres a gritos hace unos instantes.

Estas en lo cierto, cuando la postré ante él dándole la opción de hablar o chupar, se quedó callada y quieta, parece que ninguna de sus opciones le agradan, y comenzó histérica a llamarlos.

Draco y Lucius se ubicaron a los costados donde podía verlos sin moverme, solo lloraba y suplicaba con mis ojos.

Pobre Remus, Alexxa mira lo duro que esta, ¿De verdad no deseas un poco de eso?... y tu tersa piel ya no está, sangras, estas inflamada y puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos. Sofía fue más cooperativa que tú… libérala Severus.

Cuando me quitó los hechizos me puse histérica otra vez, me aleje de Remus y con lo que me quedaba de voz grité por Draco aunque lo tenía justo al frente. Él me tomó en sus brazos y por primera vez vi algo de emoción en sus facciones, y era dolor. Me llevó a un sofá, se sentó conmigo en sus piernas abrazándome y consolándome, besaba mi frente de manera reverencial. ¿Esto que él demostraba era amor o manipulación? No lo sé, no me importa, siento que volví a casa y sus brazos son mi hogar. Tomé una determinación. Pronto Lucius estaba allí también pasando su varita por mi cuerpo, curando lo daños.

Hay cosas que hacemos por amor que suelen ser inentendibles, razones que nadie comprende sino quien las ejecuta. Todo tiene un porque. Te hemos puesto pruebas, te hemos humillado y maltratado y sin embargo te aferras a mi hijo, y clamaste por nosotros en tu dolor y desesperación. Demostraste lealtad al resistir el Imperio de Severus cuando antes dijiste que habían actos que no importaban si garantizaban tu vida, pero ni por salvarte lo hiciste. ¿Tomaste una decisión cariño? ¿eres una Malfoy, la futura esposa de Draco? – y entre tanta rabia y sufrimiento vi el panorama más claro que nunca antes.

Sí, soy de ustedes, mi amor es de Draco, mi lealtad para la familia, solo quiero lo mejor para todos y hare lo que este en mis manos para nuestro bienestar… - hablaba con voz rasposa y entre cortada - pero Lucius por favor entiende, todo lo que tienen que saber será en el momento preciso.

¿Nada que decir ahora Alexxa?

Solo que, si alteramos la historia demasiado todo estamos condenados, y si se modifica lo que no se debe… muchos que no tienen porque morirán.

¿Nosotros bebe?

Puede que si Draco, solo quiero evitarlo… por favor, solo por favor… - no podía seguir hablando, solo llorar.

Está bien bebe, ya paso… mañana firmaremos el contrato, ¿cierto padre?

Por supuesto Draco, bienvenida a la familia cariño – pasó su varita y toda mi ropa estaba en su lugar. Una copa con agua apareció y Lucius me daba cortos sorbos - toma despacio, así, buena chica.

Te daremos algo para el dolor cuando sacies tu sed – Draco no cesaba de tocarme con extrema gentileza. Cuando no pude tomar más me recosté de nuevo en su pecho.

Ahora toma este vial, te aliviara – No dudé y me lo tome rápido - Tengo que llevarte a la celda ahora Alexxa… formalidades, dámela Draco – se paró para llevarme, pero recordé algo.

Espera… Sofía… solo déjenla ir viva, no nos necesitan a ambas, no le causen daño, por favor Lucius, además dijiste que ella… que ella, ¿coopero?

Dijo suficiente, pero no la puedo dejar ir ahora, mañana cuando todo este arreglado hablaremos, vamos – se inclinó para tomarme en sus brazos, antes de que Draco me dejara ir me beso en los labios tan fervientemente y me susurro estoy muy orgulloso de ti, bebe.

Lucius me alzó y me aferré a él igual que a su hijo. Solo cuando salíamos note que ni Severus ni Remus estaban ya en la habitación. Llegamos a la mazmorra y Sofía yacía en la celda, se veía como la mierda, sabía que yo no estaba mejor. Con delicadeza mi futuro suegro me colocó en el piso y antes de partir me beso en la frente. Su beso lo sentí impregnado de cariño, y todo era tan contradictorio y bizarro. Me dijo las mismas palabras que su hijo estoy orgulloso de ti Linda, mucho, y se fue.

Agotada era poco para describir mi ánimo, no podía moverme menos hablar. Solo me quedé allí tendida tratando de comprender porque a pesar de todo persistía en mi la sensación que nada era lo que parecía. Lo último que pensé antes de caer dormida fue porque estaban orgullosos de mi ¿Por no chupársela a Remus, por no ceder, por resistir las torturas?, por lo que sea, sabía que tome la decisión correcta.

Horas después, me desperté siendo sacudida por algo que chillaba en mi oído. Solo quería dormir y no mover mi cuerpo agarrotado. Pero ante la insistencia abrí mis ojos y jodida sorpresa, era Dobby.

Pero… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Dobby?

Dobby vino por petición del Profesor Dumbledore a llevar a las señoritas con él.

¿Dumbledore sabe que nos secuestraron?

No señorita, el profesor solo me pidió buscarlas porque no podía localizarlas y necesita hablar con ustedes.

¿Sacaste a Sofía?

Primero usted y después ella, vamos – me tomó la mano y aparecimos fuera de la celda, dos pop más y Sofía llego a mi lado.

¿Estás bien?, luces horrible

Igual tu perra… la charla después, Dobby sácanos de la mansión – respondió mi amiga en forma seca. Lo cual me extrañó.

Primero debemos salir a los jardines señorita Sofía, salir como entré.

Bueno está bien hazlo… seremos libres, Alexxa – ella estaba entusiasmada por el rescate, yo no, no dije nada y tomé la mano del elfo, otro plop y el aire fresco acarició mi cara.

Listo Dobby ahora llévanos.

No puedo desaparecer Señorita Sofía, cambiaron las protecciones hay que salir caminando.

Mierda está bien vámonos – ella comenzó a andar y yo me quedé estática en mi sitio - Alexxa muévete.

No puedo ir con ustedes, yo me quedo.

¿Qué rayos dices? Somos libres, debemos irnos y dar la voz de alarma.

No Sofía escúchame bien, te vas con Dobby le dices a todos que nos atacaron mortífagos, no le cuentes a nadie nada de lo que pasó ni nombres a ninguno de los involucrados, cuando pregunten por mí solo di que estoy bien y que nos separamos por seguridad, que me comunico después, y tu Dobby no puedes decir donde nos hallaste ni nada de lo que viste entendido.

¿Qué coño te hicieron? ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Por qué estas tratando de protegerlos? – tomé su mano.

¿Confías en mi Sofía?

Con mi vida lo sabes – No sé por qué esa respuesta no la encontraba cien por ciento sincera. En el fondo de sus ojos había algo que no era lo de siempre.

Entonces confía que sé lo que hago, vete y has lo que digo. Yo volveré al colegio y allí hablamos, vete ya –le di un beso y la empujé.

Alexxa – No me pongas esos ojos de cachorro por favor.

Es como tiene que ser largo los dos, y mantén la boca cerrada Dobby.

Comencé a alejarme pero ninguno llego lejos, una voz nos congeló a todos.

Pero miren que tenemos aquí ¿Tratando de escapar?... no, no, no, niñas malas eso no se hace - Mierda Sirius, el que faltaba nos apuntaba con la varita.

Sirius por favor, solo es Sofía que se marcha, yo me quedo, déjala ir, vamos con Lucius y te explico todo.

No lo creo, todossss, iremos con el resto y entonces hablamos, caminen.

No – me puse directamente delante tapando su visión - ella se va, Sofía largo.

Sirius tiene razón, nadie se va hasta que hablemos – Oh no, Severus también.

De reojo vi que Sofía y Dobby estaban estáticos en sus puestos y que por el otro flanco aparecía Remus. Nos rodeaban como presas que cazan. No hay escapatoria. De pronto de la nada Fred, George y McGonagall aparecieron como ángeles salvadores.

No lo creo Severus, estas jóvenes se van con nosotros y ustedes están acabados.

Vamos Minerva crees que tú y dos estudiantes podrán con cinco, no lo creo.

Solo cuento tres y claro que podemos.

Buenos días profesora, creo que está obviando a mi padre y a mí.

Bueno, todos al completo ahora, y sé lo que viene, que comience la fiesta. Tal como anticipé rayos empiezan a saltar de un lado a otro. Soy quitada de la línea de fuego por Draco que se coloca como escudo y me lleva entre arbusto para quedar escondida. Sofía es jalada por Dobby; George combate a Sirius. Minerva contra Severus, y Fred contra Lucius y Remus. A pesar que miles de hechizo pasan de un lado a otro, nadie se ve herido lo cual agradezco, y nadie tiene la intensión de desistir. Esto es una batalla y me doy cuenta, otra vez, que inútiles somos Sofía yo contra verdaderos magos. Ninguna sabe qué hacer, solo estamos aquí siendo protegidas y causando problemas. Esto tiene que parar.

Draco por favor, dile a tu padre que los deje ir yo me quedo.

¿Te quedas a pesar que puedes huir?

Te amo, no mentí cuando dije que mi lugar está junto a ti, junto a ustedes, solo detengan esto antes que alguien salga herido… lealtad Draco… yo te la di a ti –me beso rápido y cerró sus ojos.

No sé qué hizo, pero Lucius volteó hacia nosotros y dio un asentimiento de cabeza. Él gritó alto y los hechizos pararon en seco. Cada uno bajo la varita, dejo su posición defensiva y caminaron hasta mi posición. Sofía y yo éramos las únicas con cara de desconcertadas, el resto sabía que ocurría.

¿Alguien me puede explicar que está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué todos parecen que acaban de terminar una actuación?

Porque eso Alexxa ha sido exactamente todo desde el inicio, una actuación.

¿Qué? No, no es posible, ustedes…ustedes… - y si Sofía gritó a punto del colapso y siguió a más volumen - ustedes nos torturaron, nos encerraron… no puede ser…

Bienvenidas señoritas Black a su entrenamiento básico, ustedes llegaron de la nada con propósitos ocultos, fueron adquiriendo cualidades y presentan dones excelentes, pero como deben haber descubierto ya, son bastante inútiles en situaciones de peligro reales. Peligro a los cuales se arrojan sin prudencia alguna, llevadas por la creencia estúpida que saber algo del futuro, les da ventaja. Han llamado la atención en exceso, han según ustedes mismas, alterado la línea temporal de tiempo en eventos trascendentales para que el futuro en un evento preciso e importante ocurra. – Severus hablaba y juro pensé que me volvía loca - Su nivel de madurez emocional no está acorde a las circunstancias y su elevado ego y soberbia no solo las pone en peligro a ustedes, sino que a todos en la comunidad mágica. Como han estado creando demasiados enemigos también, llegamos a un punto en que es imposible que nosotros no interviniéramos. En resumen comenzamos a enmendar sus desastres, y en su mundo lo que acabamos de hacer sino me equivoco se llama terapia de shock. Y sé que tienen quinientas preguntas pero vamos adentro a curarlas y seguir con esta conversación.

Estatuas convertidas en el jardín éramos Sofía y yo. La miré y por el tono de rojo en su cara supe que estaba a cinco segundos de estallar y en grande… cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…

Ustedes imbéciles nos llevaron al límite con esta mierda, nos destrozaron emocional y físicamente para darnos una puta lección ¿De verdad?... mal nacidos… imbéciles… idiotas… - y si no la callaban nos daría la noche aquí.

Sofía. ¡Alto! – me sigue sorprendiendo que Severus haya logrado controlarla tan bien en poco tiempo - Sé que estas molesta por decir menos, pero como dije hablaremos adentro mientras son curadas y alimentadas, así que camina.

Te cortare las bolas… a los dos – y apuntó a Remus que solo negaba con la cabeza.

Si, si, después ahora todos al salón.

Yo me dejé llevar como mansa paloma por Draco que me sostenía muy pegada a él, con su padre pegado a mi otro lado. No es que no quisiera gritar, es que justo ahora no podía. Una sola cosa me daba alivio, esa sensación de pesadez y que algo no encajaba desapareció. Para mí todo cobro sentido.

Sí Alexxa estabas en lo cierto, tu instinto no falló al advertirte que nada era lo que parecía – Ok que Lucius respondiera eso me puso a punto de histeria. ¿Cómo sabe…?

Lo sé porque he estado leyendo tu mente todo el tiempo – ¿Qué coño?

¿No se supone que yo debería darme cuenta de tu intromisión, que debería dolerme?

No hace falta que duela, pero a los sádicos les gusta hacer saber a sus víctimas que están allí y que nada escapa de ellos, que no los pueden engañar. Por eso la creencia del dolor, solo quienes no saben hacerlo correctamente causan ese efecto sin evitarlo, como imaginaras no soy un burdo novato.

Es decir que todo este tiempo has sabido las repuestas a las preguntas, mis decisiones cuando las tomabas… tu… tu… maldito bastardo…

Gracias por el halago linda, hago lo que puedo, solo monitoree algunas cosas para asegurarme que no causábamos un daño severo en tu psique, Severus hizo lo mismo con Sofía. No te preocupes, parte de su entrenamiento es evitar que eso pueda ocurrir, aprenderás.

Oh, por supuesto que lo hare rubio desteñido, deja que hablemos a solas, ustedes dos me van a oír, voy a patear sus culos.

Lo sé, pero nos amas igual. ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu carácter? – los miré y ambos tenían esa sonrisa efecto letal, idiotas.

Preferí seguir en silencio. Mi mente perturbada no podía con mas ahora. Después… después me encargaría de ellos.

En el salón principal sentados como amigos en una reunión, nuestros carceleros/instructores/cómplices, departían cordialmente con licor y comida. Sofía tenia mirada de odio, esa que te hace saber que desea una pelea y no tomar prisioneros; igual no paraba de comer lo que un divertido Remus ponía en su boca mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada. Yo estaba entre mis rubios y ambos se turnaban para alimentarme; ese gesto era lindo pero yo igual quería decirles, unas cuantas maldiciones.

Bueno, mierda, dejen de hablar entre ustedes y díganos como llegamos a esto – sip, la paciencia de Sofía acababa de fallecer oficialmente. Sonreí internamente.

Ese lenguaje señorita Black – Minerva la miró como insecto - ustedes dos han creado demasiadas alteraciones, para decir que tienen que ser bajo perfil e insertarse suavemente, han actuado al contrario, han sido tan sutiles como una Bombarda Máxima. No están en su mundo, sabrán de este pero en realidad no lo conocen, no se desenvuelven en el correctamente. ¡Ustedes dos inconscientes han creado un caos! –oh sí, no se le mueve un solo cabello pero esta señora, sabe cómo regañar y hacerte sentir menos que un gusano.

Lo que Minerva intenta explicar es que se han hecho correcciones a su… desatinada introducción al mundo mágico, algo que mencioné antes – y vemos al murciélago en toda su gloria, genial - ya que ambas parecen saciadas y que las pociones que les di, deben tenerlas bien despiertas y no embotadas, les explicare en qué consisten dichos cambios.

"Primero que todo el recuerdo de su aparición espontanea ha sido borrada de los recuerdos de todos excepto un selecto grupo. Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus, Lucius, Narcisa, Sirius, los gemelos, Draco y mi persona, somos los únicos que sabemos de dónde vienen; así que en adelante se ceñirán a la historia que hemos fabricado para ustedes. Ambas… son legalmente unas Black, tomadas bajo la tutela de su primo Sirius quien siendo el gran hombre que es, las rescato de su familia muggle que las retenían por ser fenómenos. Así está en sus registros con el cambio de apellido. Son primas entre ustedes, hijas de dos Black caídos en desgracia por unirse en contra de la voluntad de sus padres, con dos brujas pobres de bajo estatus y para colmo mestizas. A ellos los desheredaron y expulsaron de Inglaterra, se largaron con sus mujeres a Estados Unidos donde se radicaron. Siendo ambas jóvenes sus padres murieron quedando con familiares muggles encargadas de sus crianzas. Algo desafortunado dado que las marginaron y maltrataron. Tu Sofía te quedaste al lado de tu prima por ser menor edad ella, y porque ninguna controlaba su magia y no tenían donde ir. En tal situación de desgracia las consiguió Sirius y las trajo. Preguntas hasta ahora"

Suena bien pero, si alguien investiga esa historia no se sostiene fuera del papel, y como demonios nos borraron y…

Alto, te adelantas, céntrate en esta parte – intervino Remus

Si, gracias Severus, primero… error Sofía, efectivamente en mi familia hay dos primos lejanos caídos en desgracia que se asentaron en el otro continente, ellos no tuvieron hijos porque murieron jóvenes pero ustedes serán sus herederas. Nadie puede contradecirlo, ninguna persona y nos les interesa quien, fue hasta la familia muggle de sus esposas y plantó todos los recuerdos necesarios desde sus nacimientos, la muerte de sus padres, el tener que aceptar la tutela, hasta que yo aparezco y me las llevo. Hay funcionarios del Ministerio que avalan la investigación realizada para confirmar su existencia y línea sanguínea. Estamos cubiertos.

Wow

Si Wow, bueno, suena bien hasta ahora, pero como se supone que te enteraste de nosotras – pregunto.

Me entere Alexxa al ser declarado inocente. Ustedes niñas han sido borradas de la línea de tiempo para efectos de memoria del mundo mágico, así que no tuvieron nada que ver ni con la captura de Petter ni con nada. Yo supe que la rata seguía viva, me escapé, contacté con Remus y él me ayudó a atraparlo fin de la historia. Una vez libre el abogado de la familia me contó que ustedes existían según los registros de nacimientos mágicos pero estaban desaparecidas. Contraté un investigador que dio con su paradero y las rescate. Allí en ese punto es que entran, cualquier cosa ocurrida antes no existió, ¿comprendido?

Sí, pero tengo otras preguntas

Dispara Alexxa

Primero ¿Cómo nos metieron en registros de nacimientos? Y segundo ¿en qué parte se ubica nuestro ingreso exactamente?

Un inefable las incluyo a petición de Lucius, claro que él ya no recuerda que lo hizo. Todos sus documentos legales antes de su llegada se arreglaron para abrir la investigación y traerlas. El espacio de tiempo es de un mes desde la libertad de Sirius… ¿asombradas? –seguro que ambas teníamos cara de idiotas con la explicación, no sabía que Remus podía ser sarcástico.

Parece que ustedes no dejaron nada suelto.

No Sofía, a diferencia de ustedes nosotros somos reales estrategas – y habla el altivo en pleno.

Gracias Lucius, eres tan lindo cuando nos insultas – sinceramente la cara de indignación de Sofía me hacía reír.

No es insulto, es la verdad, ustedes niñas aun no comprenden donde se metieron.

¿En una red de intrigas y engaños, espionaje y guerra pasiva a punto de activarse como un volcán?

Les dije que mi prometida tenía una mente afilada y muy comprensiva – sé que Draco trata de ganar puntos para contrarrestar mis ganas de estampar mi mano en su muy aristocrático rostro.

Si como sea – que humor el de Severus -, Sirius las trajo y habló con Dumbledore para darles la educación mágica que no tuvieron. Como Sofía es mayor, es aceptada como una especie de… pasante en el colegio. Tendrá clases privadas con nosotros, podrá ser oyente en algunas materias y nos asistirá para adquirir conocimientos prácticos. Tu Alexxa, tendrás estos meses que quedan de curso para nivelarte y entrar con el resto el próximo año. Recibirás igual clases privadas y en aulas, no tendrás casa hasta el próximo septiembre junto con los nuevos. Tendrán dormitorios aparte por ahora

Así que… si saco cuentas, no hace mucho que llegamos… pero nos han visto en el colegio.

Efectivamente, el alumnado sabe que son Black, que son una incorporación irregular, tímidas – odio esa mirada de advertencia - y han tenido poco contacto.

Ummm, ¿Cuándo compramos las varitas, las salidas de compras, mi tiempo con Draco en su casa… todo eso?

Los eventos necesarios como esos se rodaron en sus memorias para coincidir en la línea de tiempo, tú y Draco por ser familia relacionada se conocieron y conectaron volviéndose muy cercanos, tan cercanos que se rumorea son pareja.

¿Y lo que pasó conmigo? Mi casi muerte, todo ese drama.

Borrado Sofía – Remus siempre tenía esa expresión de cansancio y desespero cuando recordaba los fatídicos días - Solo nosotros lo sabemos. Lo único trágico que ha pasado desde que llegaron al castillo, fue el envenenamiento. También se borró nuestra declaración de que eres la mujer de ambos – y miro a Severus - y como Draco gritó a los cuatro vientos que Alexxa es su prometida. Cuando regresemos tu y yo seremos pareja, y este par se habrá vinculado en estas vacaciones.

Tú y yo pareja… ya veremos – sip, muy cabreada - ¿Por qué borraron eso?

Bien creo que yo lo explicare. Sofía, Severus no puede quedar expuesto como muy relacionado con otros que no sea Dumbledore, una relación que implique a Remus hará parecer que ambos se son leales y eso pondría en duda cierta lealtad que Severus debe mantener sin manchas ¿comprendes?

No soy estúpida Lucius.

No, pero preguntaste – Sofía solo lo miro mal – ellos te explicaran en privado y con detalle el resto. Con respecto a mi hijo y Alexxa, se supone que yo no he tenido el contacto necesario para autorizar un enlace y Draco jamás me llevaría la contraria o haría eso sin mi autorización. Entonces ella viene aquí en Navidad para que la conozcamos y como está perdidamente enamorada de mi hijo y Sirius aunque me odie, no quiere perderla porque ya le tiene afecto; logramos un entendimiento y convenios para que ellos se unan en un futuro y firmamos un acuerdo matrimonial según las antiguas tradiciones.

Me gustaría Lucius que explicaras esas tradiciones.

Sabes perfectamente bien Minerva en que se basa el acuerdo, ahora lo que se refiere a los ritos que cada familia ejecuta para sellarlo, también sabes que no los puedo revelar, porque ni eres una Malfoy ni estas cercana a serlo. Si te preocupa en que, se está involucrando ella, Alexxa ha sido ya informada de ciertos detalles y no ha mostrado desacuerdo alguno; lo demás que necesite saber será discutido en privado con ella – McGonagall como que quería destriparlo pero obviamente no podía, Lucius no mentía y ella no tiene forma de llevarle la contraria - Alexxa ya que tu profesora se preocupa ¿Tienes algo que objetar?

No Lucius, no se preocupe profesora que como él dijo, me han dado información clara de todo lo que mi compromiso conlleva y, se supone que mi estancia aquí en vacaciones, que por cierto estúpidos debía comenzar de otra forma, es el tiempo para saber lo que falta y afinar detalles – sí, no me he olvidado ni aplacado - Y ya que saqué el tema, podrían ser tan amables de decir porque el puto entrenamiento comenzó así.

Porque ustedes niñas altaneras hacen oídos sordos a lo que les decimos, sobre todo tu Sofía con ese bendito carácter que tienes. Ya les dije que poseen la creencia de estar por encima de todos y ser insuperables, entonces necesitaban una dosis de realidad para que se ubiquen de una vez y entiendan que en realidad, en la escala de magos no llegan ni a tres. Sea lo que sea que vinieron a hacer no están preparadas. Si hasta ahora han salido ilesas es solo por suerte, que les hemos cuidado las espaldas o porque se enfrentan a niñatos tan o más ineptos que ustedes. No saben planificar, hacer estrategias, ver a futuro, ¡nada! – Severus cabreado, nada bueno - cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles el resto no puede salir a su rescate cada vez que hagan una estupidez, y ciertamente al paso que van terminaran muertas antes del quinto año. Bajen de su maldito pedestal de soberbia y aprendan que no son el centro del universo… ¡Y dejen de pelear con todo el mundo o juro que la próxima vez las zurrare a la antigua y no podrán sentarse en un mes!

Después de tan elocuente discurso todos permanecimos callados en tanto Severus aplacaba su rabia y bebía todo su trago de golpe. Sofía y yo nos miramos y ninguna podía contradecir las palabras de Severus, ciertamente ese aire de somos las reinas ni era bueno, ni ayudaba. Ellos arreglaron todo y nos daban la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. No éramos quienes llevaban la batuta ni dirigían, somos las novatas tontas que necesitan toda su guía y conocimientos. Todo eso ya estaba en mi mente, que él lo dijera en voz alta solo lo reafirmaba, sabía que Sofía a pesar de estar furiosa concordaba.

Umm, a riesgo de que alguien más me grite, y aclarando que estoy de acuerdo con lo que Severus sabiamente expreso – si un poco de dulce para usted profesor - ¿Tenían que ser tan… extremos?

Alexxa querida, fuera de los caballeros que ejercieron de carceleros, nosotros no sabemos en que consistió sus lecciones, pero a juzgar por sus aspectos fue poco ortodoxa – por supuesto que no, y ni muerta lo cuento.

Nada que usted catalogaría de exceso profesora, pero claro no fueron amables, estuvimos en celdas, poca comida, algunos insultos… bueno nos hicieron creer que nos odiaban en resumen, y la presión psicológica fue brutal, a eso me refiero – estoy segura que no soltaría el tema, bendito Lucius que la interrumpió antes que insistiera.

Para saciar la curiosidad de ustedes, eso solo fue una muestra de a lo que se pueden enfrentar si son capturadas o marcadas como objetivos. Y tú Alexxa al estar ahora relacionada con nosotros estarás en el ojo del huracán, su preparación aunque parezca extrema es necesaria. Sin embargo creo que es suficiente de charla, ambas deben dormir bien. Mañana es otro día y el resto de sus dudas serán aclaradas.

Nadie se opuso al drástico corte del patriarca. Seguro Sofía quería charlar largo con los otros en especial con los gemelos, pero sus hombres fueron tajantes en que lo harían otro día cuando volvieran de visita. De la breve conversación con ellos supimos que todo el incidente con su familia fue borrado, ninguna enemistad ahora, y no peleamos con los zanahoria. Lástima esa parte estuvo buena, pero seguro que algo en el futuro pasaría, no nos gustaban y era inevitable que nos enfrentáramos. Todos se fueron a excepción de Remus y Severus. Sofía que seguía con cara de fastidio y asesinato igual se marchó con ellos a su habitación designada. Yo con mis rubios fui llevada a la habitación de Draco.

…..

La habitación era como su dueño, elegante con detalles que reflejan un carácter fuerte y complejo. Toda lujosa y en tonos fríos. Pensé que habría mucho verde como su cuarto del colegio pero no, tonos azul marino, blanco, negro y gris. Pequeños objetos en color vino tinto daban la nota distintiva. La cama gigante en madera con cabecero repleta de almohadas y cojines. No me dejaron observar más, de la mano de Draco llegué al baño, y por todo lo bendito, que baño. Una ducha amplia con puertas de vidrio, una gran tina que alberga fácilmente cuatro personas, mármol en la pared combinado con piedra, piezas de baño en gris, piso de mármol y groseramente amplio, tanto como la habitación en si. El cansancio acumulado me debe estar pasando factura porque tardo en notar que estoy siendo desvestida. Con mucha delicadeza los dos hombres me desprenden todas las capas de tela que cubren mi cuerpo, hasta dejarme desnuda. Debería sentirme avergonzada de que me vean así, pero simplemente no lo siento.

Sus miradas me recorren de pies a cabeza y sus ojos muestran agrado. De repente me embarga la vergüenza pero no en el sentido tradicional, y me cubro con mis manos.

Mi cuerpo aún no está completamente desarrollado… a veces olvido eso, lo siento.

¿Por qué bebe?, eres hermosa, y si hay más en el futuro soy un hombre extremadamente afortunado.

Ummm, yo, no sé, ¿quizás les gustan más voluptuosas?

No te tapes Alexxa – Lucius me quitó los brazos dándoles la vista completa - para la edad de tu cuerpo eres preciosa y como dices mejorará en el futuro. Estas torneada, con una pequeña cintura – cada frase la acompañó de una caricia - tus senos son duros y su forma perfecta, no son pequeños y su peso – tomó cada uno en sus manos - sumamente agradable, no tienes que esconderte de nosotros.

Me siento como una virgen inocente e inexperta.

Eres una virgen amor.

No inocente, no inexperta, antes de venir aquí yo – Draco puso un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme.

Ese pasado ya no existe, tienes el recuerdo pero de verdad alguna vez te sentiste plena y completa, porque yo no lo creo. ¿Experiencia?, nena de todo lo que me contaste fue muy limitada. Te garantizo que eso no alcanza ni la cuarta parte de lo que viviremos juntos. Eres virgen y eres inexperta. Estas empezando de cero aquí, en todos los aspectos.

Gracias Draco, te amo.

Yo también bebe.

Linda debes acostumbrarte a nosotros, a nuestro toque, a sentirnos, nada de lo que hagamos está mal y si te sientes incomoda solo debes decirlo e iremos más despacio. No hay presiones, todo a tu ritmo.

Yo por un lado me siento ansiosa de sus toques y de llegar más lejos, por otro no quiero apresurarme, sonará idiota pero no me siento lista para ir hasta el final.

No es idiota, es estar clara, Draco que me dijo que siempre te arrepentiste de tu primera vez, que en realidad no estabas preparada y no fue muy agradable en general ¿fue así?

Sí, - no podía verlos a los ojos - fue terrible, nada como imaginé, decepcionante es la palabra, pase meses llorando.

No bajes la mirada, no tienes que avergonzarte, fue una mala decisión, pero en esta oportunidad nosotros haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que sea todo lo contrario y no hay prisa, todo ocurrirá cuando estés lista, no antes – que vergonzoso ponerme a llorar ahora.

Gracias Lucius por todo, y solo para aclarar, aun quiero patearles el culo pero estoy tan cansada que lo dejo para después.

Lo sé, mañana tendrás tu oportunidad, ahora te voy a bañar y luego a la cama.

¿Tú me vas a bañar? – caspitas…

Si yo, Draco prepara la cama en tanto terminamos.

Draco me besó y se fue. Lucius se quitó la ropa sin titubear, y señor, que jodido cuerpo el de este hombre. Hombros anchos, pecho trabajado, todo fibroso, sus brazos, sus piernas… todo, absolutamente todo comestible. ¿Y alguna vez en mi vida he visto un pene tan magnifico?, Nop, grande… grueso y largo como lo recetó el doctor. Debí quedarme estúpida con la boca abierta… si su risa era un indicio.

¿Te gusta lo que vez linda?

Ahhh… que… Ummm… estas muy bien… - ¿Qué más le podía decir?

Gracias, me alegro que te guste, ahora baño – ordenó.

Me introdujo en la ducha y aunque rápida, jamás me sentí tan mimada. La suavidad con que lavo mi cabello, el masaje mientras sus manos enjabonadas borraban toda suciedad de mi piel. Cada toque una caricia no sensual, pero imposible de no mostrar el deseo. Inevitablemente me calenté y caí en el embrujo de la sexualidad exudada de este hombre. Pensé que me correría cuando de rodillas separo mis piernas para lavar mi intimidad. Totalmente contradictorio, porque sus ojos no eran de lujuria solo cuidado, sin embargo es como una vibra que no se puede contener y que te transmite todo el poderío sexual que encierra su persona. Supongo que me delaté con algún gemido, con mis ojos cargados, y por eso cuando se levantó me besó intensamente mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros quitando el jabón. No duró mucho, lo suficiente para dejarme con anhelo. Ninguno habló mientras me secaba, solo habían miradas, nada más. De su mano volvimos a la recamara donde Draco solo en ropa interior nos esperaba en la cama.

¿Me acostumbrare alguna vez a esta conexión sin palabras que parece existir entre ambos? No lo sé, pero es muy útil en algunos casos, como ahora. Draco se levantó para tomarme y besarme con profundidad demoledora, el sabia; sabía sin preguntar que volví con el cuerpo ardiente y llena de deseo. Sus manos quitaron la toalla de mi cuerpo, para conducirme a la cama y dejarme tendida desnuda para el escrutinio de dos pares de ojos. Mi respiración es acelerada y me retuerzo sin poder pedir lo que necesito, y no me hace falta. Draco viene a mí para seguir amándome con su boca y sus manos, y Lucius se une para aumentar la carga sensorial de caricias.

Mi boca, mi cuello, mis pechos, mis caderas, mis piernas… toda yo soy besada, y ahora gimo alto y claro. Mis manos buscan sus cuerpo, necesito tocarlos, aferrarme a ellos para soportar el placer que me va elevando más y más. Cuando uno de ellos separa mis piernas y dedos mágicos se centran en mi femineidad, sé que estoy perdida. Mis caderas se mueven queriendo más fricción, a lo lejos oigo mi voz que ruega por más. Segundos, minutos, horas, el tiempo no existe solo nosotros y el acto de conectarnos carnalmente por primera vez, solo yo a su merced para nuestro placer. Observo a cada uno entre la bruma del deseo, ojos de fuego, labios separados y me pierdo en ellos. Grito, exploto, vuelo y vuelvo a la Tierra. Para cuando puedo enfocar bien estoy sobre el pecho de Lucius con Draco a mi espalda que me abraza.

Es perfecto, me siento protegida y cuidada, todas las emociones de días me sobrepasan y sin poder evitarlo rompo a llorar.

Déjalo salir bebe, desahógate, no estás sola, estamos aquí para ti.

Yo sigo en lágrimas y ellos solo me consuelan con sus palabras o dulces besos en mi frente, en mi hombro y espalda. Poco a poco me siento pesada y antes de caer en un profundo sueño alcanzo a decir unas palabras.

No sé qué me pasara en el futuro, pero ha valido la pena pasar por todo lo que me condujo a ustedes y este momento… los amo.

No alcanzo a saber si respondieron, porque Morfeo ya me tiene en su reino.

 _ **Hola, queridos y queridas lectoras.**_

 _ **Hoy les dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia. Les comento que con mi co autora estamos escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. Así que espero que no tarde mucho en estar listo.**_

 _ **No se les olvide dejar un comentario luego de terminar la lectura.**_

 _ **A disfrutar!**_


	22. Bajo Perfil

**Capítulo 22.** **Bajo Perfil**

Nada más entrar a la habitación me suelto del brazo de Remus y me alejó lo más posible de ellos. Aparte de estar furiosa estoy dolida. Sé que lo hicieron por el bien de nosotras principalmente, pero no deja de ser que me hechizaron y me torturaron tanto física como mentalmente… no pueden esperar que me lancé a sus brazos y les diga que los amo. Algo en mi interior después de todo esto se ha roto. Habían conseguido su propósito: ya no era la misma de antes.

\- Estas muy callada para estar cabreada – dijo Severus, sentándose en un sofá. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

\- Snape… - le advirtió Remus, conciliador.

\- No necesito que me defiendas ahora, Lupin – murmuré, dándole la espalda a ambos para observar la habitación. No me sentía cómoda en ese lugar – Quiero mi varita – exigí.

\- No te la entregaré hasta que…

\- Hasta que nada, Snape – lo corté – Es mi varita y quiero tenerla conmigo – me miró ceñudo y me la tiró. La atrapé en el aire – Además no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes.

\- ¡Por favor! – exclamó Severus, poniéndose de pie – Supuse que todo lo que has pasado había servido de algo, me doy cuenta que no.

\- Claro que ha servido – dije a mi vez – Sirvió para darme cuenta que no los necesito a mi lado, sirvió para darme cuenta que fui una redomada idiota, y sí, me sirvió para madurar – ambos me miraron sorprendidos por mi completa frialdad – Alguna vez creo haber dicho que siempre he aprendido a golpes, pero saben, no me quejo, me encanta aprender así porque de esa forma logro saber quiénes son las verdaderas personas que tienen que estar a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Remus, serio.

\- Quiero decir que no me prestaré para esta pantomima – respondí seria – Allá Alexxa si decide entrar en su jueguecito mental y toda esa mierda. Iré por mi lado – ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos – No seré tu pareja ni en privado ni ante los demás, Lupin – el color de su rostro desapareció – Si quieren que seamos bajo perfil, pues bien… partiré por eso… y no me mires esperanzado, Snape… a ti es al que menos quiero ver, tocar y sentir.

\- Tienes que entender…

\- Entender ni mierda, Snape – gruñí – Seré todo lo bajo perfil que pueda, si tiene que morir alguien, pues bien… me harté de hacer el papel de héroe… quisimos ayudar y a cambio recibimos un "entrenamiento"… Insisto si Alexxa quiere seguir su juego pues bien por ella… Estudiaré como me piden, pues mal no me hará tener más conocimientos… Los libros que hablaban de su historia haré de cuenta que nunca los leí… para mi ustedes serán como los demás, simples profesores.

\- Estas llevando la situación al límite – acotó Severus, quedando frente a mí – Tal vez tengas razón en que se nos pasó la mano, pero como dije anteriormente ustedes andaban actuando a tonta y a locas, sin premeditación, tan solo haciendo de las suyas… los que teníamos que arreglar sus problemas éramos nosotros.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que les dé las gracias? – me crucé de brazos, furiosa. Sentía en mi interior el odio hervir por estos dos hombres que tenía frente a mí. Del amor que alguna vez juré que les tenía quedaba muy poco, por no decir nada. De un solo plumazo había abierto los ojos –. Nunca les pedí que hicieran nada por mí, así que ahora no vengas con reclamos.

\- Lo hicimos por amor – se defendió Remus.

\- No me interesa – dije, abriéndome paso entre ambos para acercarme a la puerta de la habitación – No voy a quedarme, si quieren compartir la habitación entre ustedes cosa suya. Yo me largo.

\- No te moverás de acá – contraatacó Snape en un susurro bajo, su rostro estaba furioso, lívido – Tienes que escuchar nuestros motivos, nuestro punto de vista.

\- No lo voy hacer, Snape – respondí, apretando los puños – No soy de tu propiedad, ni tuya Lupin, soy solo una alumna más – fruncí el ceño – Con su permiso, me voy – me giré y salí de la habitación caminando a fuertes zancadas.

Mientras buscaba la forma de encontrar la salida, cada parte de mi cuerpo gritaba de agonía. Había recibido Crucios y todo tipo de torturas y aún no colapsaba. Estaba agotada, pero no podía dejarme caer, nunca más. Me detuve de golpe al encontrarme cara a cara con Sirius Black, quien me miraba directamente a los ojos.

\- Hola – dijo simplemente, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Seguí caminando sin siquiera saludarlo.

Cuando logré llegar al salón de esta inmensa mansión me encontré aún con los gemelos y la profesora McGonagall, al verme aparecer ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Puedo irme con ustedes? – pregunté con voz ronca.

\- Pensé que te ibas a quedar aquí – respondió ella, recomponiendo su semblante.

\- Si le molesta que vuelva al castillo me puedo ir a otro lado – respondí molesta, descargando mi furia en la persona que no corresponde – lo siento, profesora – digo bajando la cabeza avergonzada – pero no quiero permanecer en este lugar… me hace daño.

\- Claro – respondió Fred, por su Jefa de Casa, acercándose para darme un gran abrazo. Eso fue un bálsamo tanto para mi cuerpo como para mi alma – ¿Cierto, profesora?

\- Claro que sí, señor Weasley – respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

Dobby se acercó a nosotros y nos hizo tomarle las manos, al aparecer en el castillo sentí que todas las sesiones de torturas, los días de no dormir ni comer bien cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó George, acercándose a nosotros.

\- ¡No preguntes idioteces, Feorge! – exclamó Fred, tomándome en sus brazos – Lo siento profesora, tengo que llevarla a la Enfermería.

\- ¡Alto ahí! – exclamó Dumbledore, llegando hasta nosotros – Cerca de la torre de Gryffindor hay una habitación destinada para ella – Fred asintió con la cabeza – Solamente tú sabrás donde está ubicada, la clave puedes inventarla junto a ella – sonreí internamente. Eso era solamente para prevenir visitas no gratas. Luego de ese pensamiento, caí en la inconsciencia del agotamiento.

 _ **(Remus Lupin)**_

\- No nos querrá hablar más, Snape – dije, mirándolo. Severus estaba sentado nuevamente en el sofá y miraba la puerta por la que Sofía acababa de salir – Por más que mires esa condenada puerta no la harás volver – no me dijo nada – Creo que nos equivocamos con ella… su mente no resistió.

\- No es su mente – respondió él, mirándome por fin. Sus oscuros ojos estaban rojos, pero su rostro estaba inexpresivo – Es su ego, su orgullo… tocamos su fibra sensible.

\- Lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – repliqué molesto. Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso – Herimos sus sentimientos, quebramos su confianza en ella misma y en nosotros. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarnos por más de cinco minutos a la cara.

\- Es normal - me rebatió – está furiosa.

\- ¡Mierda, Snape! – grité, quería zamarrearlo – La podemos perder y te da exactamente lo mismo.

\- Eso no pasará – susurró, cerrando los ojos, con gesto cansado.

\- No estés tan seguro, Quejicus – dijo Sirius, entrando en la habitación – Ni si quiera fue capaz de hablarme – Snape abrió los ojos de golpe para taladrarlo con la mirada – Además en sus ojos… sus ojos ya no son los mismos de antes – suspiró, pasándose la mano por su cabeza – En el fondo hay algo, algo que no me gusta …

\- Es algo que también vi en los ojos de Alexxa – dijo Lucius entrando. Estaba vestido con un pijama de seda negro.

\- ¡El que faltaba! – exclamé furioso, perdiendo los estribos por fin – ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, maldito infeliz!

\- Estuviste de acuerdo – dijo Snape.

\- ¡Cállate! – exclamé, mirándolo desafiante – Las quebraron, ¿qué quieren? ¡¿Qué les den las gracias por todo esto?! ¡Siempre fui uno de los que más me opuse a toda esta mierda!

\- Gryffindor tenías que ser – murmuró Lucius.

\- Esa simple frase terminó de sacarme de mis casillas, me acerqué a él a grandes zancadas y de un puñetazo lo lancé al suelo. Sirius me tomó por debajo de las axilas y me sacó de encima de él.

\- Ahora, ¿de qué te quejas? – preguntó furioso Lucius, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Severus – Si cuando estabas con Los Merodeadores hacías prácticamente lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – pregunté aturdido.

\- ¡Eso! – exclamó Lucius – Siempre has estado ahí en silencio ante situaciones que te molestan, nunca has hecho nada para evitarlas – me mordí el labio inferior y apreté los puños con fuerza – Nunca hiciste nada cuando ellos golpeaban de forma abusiva a Severus y ahora tampoco hiciste nada para defender a las niñas que dices que tanto quieres… Así que dime, ¿de qué te quejas?

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! – exclamé, soltándome bruscamente de Sirius, que miraba toda la escena fascinado – Eso era diferente.

\- ¿Por qué, según tú, es diferente? ¡Es lo mismo!

\- ¡No lo es, maldita sea! – grité furioso – Estas niñas están recién aprendiendo de este mundo, recién estaban tomando confianza en los demás y en sí mismas y nosotros rompimos eso.

\- Era necesario, Lupin – dijo Severus, molesto – Se estaban poniendo en riesgo al hacerse notar de esa forma, al actuar sin pensar y al buscar enemigos como piedras en el camino – lo miré sin entender - ¿Acaso no sabes quienes la envenenaron? Eres muy ciego – dijo con desprecio.

\- Sé que fueron los Weasley menores – respondí de mala manera.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos. Su sola pregunta me molestaba mucho más que la indiferencia de ambos Slytherin.

\- Me sorprende tu pregunta, Black – dije molesto, respirando hondo – No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes, la verdad. Se creen que tienen toda la razón para hacer lo que hicieron; pero por ningún minuto se han puesto en el lugar de ellas y creo que jamás lo harán – los tres me miraron con las cejas alzadas – Son demasiado planificadores para usar sus sentimientos – abrí la puerta de golpe – Si necesitan algo estaré en mi habitación guardando las cosas para irme al castillo.

\- Tenemos una reunión pendiente – dijo Lucius.

\- Puedes meterte esa reunión por donde puedas Malfoy – respondí molesto – No voy a participar – salí dando un portazo.

Llevaba más tiempo del que se toma por necesario bajo el agua de la ducha, pero no quería salir. El agua caliente relajaba mis adoloridos músculos y borraba todo rastro de sangre y suciedad de mi cuerpo. Apoyé la cabeza en la muralla y dejé que el agua cayera sobre mi espalda. Cerré los ojos y suspiré… hasta que sentí un suave golpe en la puerta; cerré la llave, me envolví en la toalla y abrí la puerta bruscamente.

\- ¿Profesora McGonagall? – pregunté aturdida al verla parada ahí con gesto preocupado.

\- El señor Weasley me llamó porque usted no salía del baño desde hace más de seis horas – la miré boquiabierta. ¿Tanto tiempo estuve bajo el agua? - ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. Ese gesto de preocupación, sus ojos mirándome directamente. Desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Quiere la verdad? – pregunté con voz ronca.

\- Es mala educación responder con otra pregunta – me dijo, suavizando su expresión.

\- No lo sé – respondo con sinceridad, mirándola a los ojos – No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo me siento.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron? – preguntó, sacándose su capa para ponérmela sobre mi cuerpo semidesnudo – Puedes confiar en mí.

\- No… - la miré y vi en sus ojos sinceridad. Suspiré derrotada – No es que no confié en usted, profesora – respondí – solo que no quiero hablar de esto.

\- ¿Te violentaron sexualmente? – preguntó con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – chillé alejándome de ella de un salto – Lo intentaron, pero no lo hicieron – una vez que dije eso me mordí la lengua. Había hablado de más.

La profesora McGonagall bullía de rabia e indignación. Su rostro estaba desfigurado y sus puños a sus costados totalmente apretados. Podía ver sus nudillos blancos. Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo respirando con dificultad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada, arrodillándose a mi lado, con un movimiento de su varita mi toalla se convirtió en un sencillo piyama negro de algodón.

\- No lo estoy – susurré como respuesta. Mi respiración era superficial – Si tanto quiere saber ellos me torturaron tanto física como psicológicamente - respondí.

\- Malditos desgraciados – dijo en un susurro molesto. Levanté la cabeza y vi como salía un Patronus. ¡Oh, mierda… se viene la caballería!

Gentilmente me ayudó a levantarme y sentarme en el sofá, fue a la que sería mi habitación y trajo una gruesa manta que me puso por sobre los hombros.

\- Dobby – dijo suavemente. Con un pop, el elfo apareció y nos miró esperanzado - ¿Puedes traer cuatro tazas, chocolate caliente y algo dulce para picar? – la miré aturdida.

\- Si, señora – respondió el pequeño, desapareciendo con otro pop.

\- Minerva, me has llamado – dijo Dumbledore entrando por la puerta junto a un preocupado Fred, que obviando la presencia de McGonagall corrió hacia mi lado, para darme un gran abrazo y sentarse a mi lado con una gran sonrisa.

\- Te ves fatal – me dijo, intentando ordenar un poco mi cabello.

\- ¿Gracias? – dije, sonriendo a medias. Intuía que lo que venía no me iba a gustar nada.

Dobby apareció nuevamente y dejó todas las cosas en la mesa de centro. Al darse cuenta de la seriedad de la situación se fue sin siquiera despedirse. Me hubiera gustado irme con él.

\- ¿Cómo sigue, señorita? – preguntó Dumbledore, poniéndome una mano en el hombro. Me alejé como si su tacto quemara, arrastrando conmigo a Fred, colocándolo frente a mí como un escudo.

\- ¡No me toque! – grité furiosa – No tiene el derecho a tocarme ni a hablarme… ¡Todo esto es por su jodida culpa!

\- ¡Señorita Black! – exclamó escandalizada la profesora McGonagall.

\- Tranquila – me susurró Fred, girándose para sobarme los brazos de manera reconfortante – Juro que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, no de nuevo, nunca más – miré sus ojos y vi que era totalmente sincero.

\- Lo siento, profesor – me disculpé de mala gana, volviendo a sentarme en el sofá.

\- Ahora que todo se ha calmado – dijo Dumbledore, haciendo aparecer otro sofá al frente de nosotros para sentarse junto a McGonagall – ¿Puedo saber por qué me has llamado, Minerva?

\- Porque quiero que le prohíbas a Severus, Remus, Lucius, Draco y Sirius se acerquen a la señorita Black aquí presente – dijo McGonagall totalmente seria, ante el estupor de todos.

\- ¿Cuál sería el motivo? – preguntó intrigado el director.

Porque esos malnacidos me torturaron hasta decir basta – respondí, mientras Fred apretaba mis manos para darme fuerza – Y usted no hizo nada para evitarlo.

\- Creo suponer que ellos tuvieron un motivo valido para hacer aquello – respondió con toda calma Dumbledore. Me levanté de un salto, dejando atónito a Fred y a la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¡¿Acaso también está de su lado, señor?! – pregunté furiosa - ¿Acaso también sabía lo que esos hijos de puta iban hacer? ¡Dígame! – grité, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- No lo sabía en un cien por ciento, pequeña, pero lo intuía – respondió bajando la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Cómo no hizo nada para evitarlo?! – gritó Fred, levantándose para ponerse a mi lado – Se supone que está aquí para evitar que nosotros, sus alumnos, y todos los habitantes del castillo seamos atacados y ahora, que podía evitarlo no hizo nada.

\- Albus, ¿cómo pudiste? – preguntó horrorizada McGonagall, alejándose del director.

\- Jamás pensé que ellos fueran a llegar tan lejos, confié en ellos – levantó su cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos – Lo siento.

\- ¡No me diga que lo siente! – grité, levantando las mangas del pijama para que pudiera ver las marcas que aún estaban presentes en mis brazos – Ve esto… lo hicieron sus "queridos" ex alumnos.

\- Tienes que hablar con ellos, Sofía – exigió el director levantándose con tono resuelto – Tienen que arreglar las cosas.

\- ¡No! – chillé harta – No voy hablar con ellos, no me interesa ni siquiera mirarlos y ni usted ni nadie me van a obligar a hacerlo.

\- ¿Con Alexxa no hablarás? – preguntó Fred, mirándome dubitativo.

\- Con ella lo haré, pero a mi modo y en un lugar que yo desee, Fred – lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastré conmigo a la habitación donde se encontraba mi cama – Si no es mucha molestia, él se quedará a dormir conmigo – dicho eso cerré la puerta y me abracé a Fred para llorar, mientras él me apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

 **(Alexxa.)**

Mi mente comienza a salir del letargo a pesar de mi esfuerzo por mantener los ojos cerrados y volver a dormir profundamente. Adolorida pero descansada es una buena forma de describirlo. El colchón es cómodo y firme, la tela de las sabanas una caricia y el calor de un cuerpo a mi espalda embriagante. Me congelo un instante hasta recordar donde estoy y como llegue aquí… por un entrenamiento… si, los idiotas nos tomaron como prisioneras para darnos lecciones. Entonces el cuerpo a mi espalda debe ser Draco, Lucius tiene una mayor contextura, algo que no debería saber y ahora conozco casi perfectamente. Me quedo quieta ordenando mis ideas y prioridades, al final decido primero usar el baño y después comenzar a gritar y golpear a los hijos de puta. Quizás debería comer antes de partir sus arrogantes caras… prioridades. Suavemente me levanto en caso de que el rubio siga durmiendo, no he tenido la fortaleza de voltear y observar, para mi mala suerte, está despierto en espera de mis movimientos, y habla antes que escape.

\- Buenos días amor, ¿estás urgida por el baño o por alejarte de mí?

\- Buenos días… en realidad no quiero alejarme de ti en el sentido que piensas pero he establecido prioridades.

\- ¿Entonces a tu regreso puedo tener mi beso? – si como no…

\- A mi regreso espero poder comer y después… aún planeo la forma de atinar todos los objetos pesados y filosos en sus cuerpos provocando la mayor cantidad de daño posible.

\- Padre dijo que te levantarías furiosa como una pantera – un suspiro acompañó sus palabras.

\- Estoy jodidamente furiosa Draco, entiendo parte de sus razones, pero no todas y no he tenido tiempo de analizarlas. Necesito que me des espacio antes de que pierda el poco control que mantengo ahora – me levanté rápido y camine rumbo al baño.

\- Lo entiendo yo… yo te pediré algo para desayunar y después si quieres hablamos.

\- ¿Qué hora es? –pregunté aún de espaldas.

\- Ocho de la mañana.

\- No dormí mucho.

\- En realidad sí. La supuesta fuga fue a las cuatro de la tarde así que serían las siete o poco más cuando te acostamos. Dormiste doce horas.

\- Vaya, no me pareció tanto tiempo en el calabozo la última vez.

\- Lo sé, alteramos sus horarios, era madrugada cuando las sacamos para la última fase de… umm… ya sabes… así que al medio día las dejamos en el calabozo hasta su salida.

\- Ya, bien ahora por favor solo vete, me tomaré mi tiempo en el baño

\- Está bien, cuando estés lista solo di mi nombre para que venga con el desayuno – sin decir otra palabra se marchó, en ningún momento hice contacto visual con él.

Era tentador relajar mis músculos en la bañera pero la verdad no la disfrutaría. Me conformo con una ducha caliente y dejo ir mi mente a los eventos. Recordé palabra por palabra dicha el día anterior y como dije, en parte comprendo sus razones pero no todas. Sigo teniendo cierto recelo ante todo y algo de resentimiento por la brutalidad demostrada. No podía negar sin embargo, que en una lucha real o captura, estaríamos en desventaja y los mal nacidos que nos retuvieran nos harían cosas peores. Fue tan humillante en ciertos momentos, que rememorarlos solo acrecienta el malestar. Lo peor para mí fue ser casi forzada a cometer un acto sexual con Remus, me dan arcadas solo el pensamiento. Siempre creí que él era atractivo y toda una fantasía en la cama, pero de la forma que ocurrió, bueno vomitivo es corto para describir. Y estaba el hecho no mencionado de porque parecía existir una alianza secreta entre la resistencia y una de las familias más vinculadas y supuestamente leales al Lord. Que mi relación con Draco fuera la razón me parece tan probable como que me hallara en el planeta marte.

¿Si me captura el enemigo seria violada? ¿Torturada hasta quedar como un cascaron? La respuesta a lo segundo era sí, los padres de Neville son la prueba. Lo primero ni idea, eso no se dice en un libro para niños y adolescentes. Cristo, me va estallar la cabeza si continúo haciéndome preguntas a las que no tengo respuesta, lo mejor será comer y hablar con ellos. Primero a solas, después tengo que ver a Sofía y tener una larga conversación privada.

Salgo, me visto con ropa que encuentro sobre la cama pulcramente arreglada y llamo a Draco, quien como ensalmo entra segundos después a la habitación. Un elfo aparece en la recamara con abundante comida que coloca en una mesa en el balcón.

\- Pensé que te gustaría comer allí por la vista y el aire fresco – por primera vez en el día lo miro a los ojos que reflejan pesar y angustia.

\- Es buena idea… ¿Tu padre?

\- Padre vendrá si lo solicitas después que terminemos el desayuno ¿No te importa si como contigo cierto?

\- No, está bien, y quiero que Lucius venga al terminar, tenemos mucho que hablar los tres – me siento y en silencio comienzo a degustar el festín mañanero cortesía de los Malfoy. Draco hace lo mismo sin hablar solo observando.

La vista a los jardines de la propiedad es preciosa, los altos pinos, los bajos setos artísticamente recortados, las flores multicolores que eliminan la monotonía del verde; una fuente central amplia y ovalada con chorros de agua que salen y danzan al son de una oculta canción. Se respira paz, es un paisaje casi bucólico… casi porque no hay pastores, no hay animales pero a pesar de su falta, y de las líneas que ponen orden a la naturaleza; la gran cantidad de vegetación me recuerda a ello. Siento la mirada de Draco sobre mí, paciente, observando cada movimiento mío, cada gesto y respiración. Es calmante centrarme en la vista. Cuando su mano toma la mía y me invita a levantarme no me resisto, me dejo llevar a pesar de las dos fuerzas opuestas que luchan en mi interior. Una es la molestia y rabia que no he sacado de mi sistema, la otra es la atracción a él que me instiga a obedecer y ser dócil a su presencia. Él no me coacciona, pero es mi imán que me atrae con fuerza gravitacional. Caminamos hacia un lateral de lo que ahora veo es una terraza no un pequeño balcón, allí hay amplios sofás de área cómodos, hago el intento de sentarme pero Draco me atrae a él, choco con su cuerpo, me abraza, y sus labios hambrientos toman los míos en forma demandante, y eso crea una reacción de fuego.

Le respondo como igual aferrando su cuerpo, exigiendo su ardor, la pasión que me desequilibra saque a flote mis emociones como agresión. Jalo su cabello y muerdo su boca hasta sentir su sangre en mi lengua; la degusto, es alimento y succiono su labio para tener más. Él no me suelta ni se aparta, me deja hacer, dominar, que exprese en este acto mis sentimientos. Quiero marcarlo, quiero dañarlo, quiero poseerlo, y el incita mi comportamiento salvaje mordiendo mi boca, apresando mi cuello. Ninguno ha cerrado los ojos y es también un duelo de miradas que expresan más que las palabras. Se supone que somos niños, que ninguno debe tener estas reacciones, en todo caso hay justificación para mi actuar, es solo mi cuerpo físico el pequeño no mi mente; pero Draco a sus casi catorce demuestra una madurez emocional y sexual más allá de cualquier lógica establecida. Él definitivamente es otra estirpe, una que rompe cualquier molde y convencionalismo, una que lo hace mi igual. En medio del frenesí de pasión y rabia, lo suelto y golpeo su rostro, una vez, dos, tres y él no me frena, no toma mis manos para pararme, no desvía la mirada y lo más asombroso, no demuestra ni ira ni enfado, solo veo comprensión. Y eso me enfurece más, doy dos pasos atrás solo para lanzarme de nuevo contra él golpeando su pecho, increpándolo con palabras soeces, y el estoico solo aguanta cada arremetida. Estoy jadeando y siento evaporarse mi hostilidad con cada golpe y agravio pronunciado. Este desahogo físico me va calmando, ya solo respiro agitadamente a unos pasos de él sin más contacto físico; hasta que siento dos manos en mis hombros que me giran y me enfrentan con otra mirada plata.

Es como si todo empezara de nuevo, lo que queda de mi pesar y furia resurge con nuevo fuego y ahora este hombre es mi punto focal. Grito y lo empujo, cruzo su cara igual que hice con su hijo, lo maldigo, y él también lo permite… hasta cierto punto. Varios golpes después, me toma del cuello y me estampa contra la pared de vidrio que nos separa de la habitación, su mirada es dura, mientras Draco fue pasivo en toda mi agresión, Lucius responde como rival. Por instantes solo nos miramos, hasta que él aprieta mi cuello y yo definitivamente me rompo y me ciego en la ira. Yo golpeo y el aprieta más, yo pateo y el jala mi cabello, yo grito y él se lanza a mi boca para morder hasta obtener mi sangre. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría en una agresión y maltrato primitivo. Lucius no es suave, devuelve lo que recibe; siento la picadura en mi cara por el efecto de su mano, mi cuero cabelludo arde y eso no me amilana. Yo no ceso y el tampoco. En algún rincón de mi mente pienso que a pesar de todo está siendo suave, no está realmente golpeando, no está usando su fuerza en mi contra, es más como azuzarme para que saque todo de mi sistema de golpe, un solo combate.

Estoy sudorosa y respirando agitada, y él usa ahora sus palabras frías para la provocación final.

\- Estas muy molesta Alexxa, mucha rabia ¿cierto?, pobre niña que no entiende aún que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Tonta niña que no comprende que hay cosas más importantes en la vida que historias de amor rosa y cuentos de princesas.

Y yo sé que sus palabras son ciertas no puedo negarlas solo refutarlas.

\- No tenía que ser así Lucius, no hacía falta crear todo esa pantomima para lograr su propósito, no tenían necesidad de ser tan crueles, de hacernos creer que fuimos engañadas y apuñaladas – Mi mano se estampó en su rostro, y él tomó con fuerza mi mentón hasta el dolor.

\- ¿No?, cuantas veces les hablamos, cuantos desastres más tenían que causar antes de darse cuenta de sus errores, cuanto más heridas tenían que terminar antes que entrara en su dura cabeza que aún no son nadie, que no tienen la fuerza o habilidad, que son un blanco fácil. ¿Piensas que algunos de nosotros quiere verlas muertas por ser tan obstinadas e inconscientes? ¿Sabes el dolor que eso causaría mocosa?

Y veo en su mirada algo de ese dolor, la sinceridad de sus palabras, la desesperación de tomar esas acciones como último recurso cuando nada más funcionó. Cierto, ninguno de los otros con sus palabras dulces y consejos logro ponernos un alto, fuimos dos niñas obstinadas en hacer las cosas a su modo, en ignorar las advertencias, en no ver las señales. Cristo Sofía casi muere, yo sufrí también y todo consecuencias de nosotras mismas. No fueron ellos quienes nos llevaron al límite una y otra vez, fuimos nosotras quienes lo hicimos con ellos. Empujamos y empujamos, creamos tormentas, ciegas por lograr objetivos que aun ni siquiera están claros. Nosotras queremos ciertas cosas, pero no sabemos porque realmente estamos aquí. Somos marionetas de una fuerza superior que nos usa para obtener lo que quiere y no tiene que ser lo mismo que nosotras. Comprendo lo que él dice, y aún queda algo que es lo que me mantiene enfurecida…Severus y Remus.

\- ¿Y para hacerme entrar en vereda necesitaban hacerme sentir como una puta barata, disponible como objeto para ser usada por cualquiera? Dime Lucius, ¿hubieses disfrutado verme chupársela a Remus? ¿Draco, también? - Y por lo que parecen horas veo a Draco, que de cerca observa mi intercambio con su padre. Su expresión es de rabia pura por mis palabras - ¿Si se la chupo a Severus ustedes se sentaran a darme instrucciones para que lo haga mejor, y me aplaudirán cuando me trague su corrida, cuando me relama y le pida más? Ah… Dime, ¿también le darán la primicia de desvirgarme a cualquiera, el mejor postor que pague el más alto precio; o solo es reservado para sus dos buenos amigos y decidirá la suerte cuál de ellos me folla primero?

Quizás fui muy lejos diciendo todo eso, pero el filtro de mi mente esta desconectado y mi lengua de víbora tienen vida propia vomitando todo el asco de ese momento. Primero vi los ojos de ambos desorbitados por la impresión, después por la furia terminando con lo que me parece es indignación. Todo sucedió en un unos segundos, después, un dolor sordo en mi rostro y el calor son los indicativos de que Lucius acaba de cruzarme la cara de una sonora cachetada. La impresión es tal que toda mi cólera desaparece al instante, y solo puedo mirarlo en estupor. Joder, eso sí que ha sido un golpe, lo de antes fue un juego. Si la reacción de Lucius me deja estática, la de Draco me hace encogerme; sus manos me jalan fuera de su padre para estamparme en la pared justo delante de él.

\- ¡¿Una puta?! ¿Crees que para mí eres una puta? Yo no me caso con putas, yo no integro a mi familia a una puta, yo no amo a una puta y jamás te he tratado como tal – está temblando de la rabia, sus palabras son veneno para mi corazón - ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil aceptar llegar a eso y permitirlo, que no fue un acto controlado? ¿Qué te dejaría a tu suerte con dos hombres para que te violentaran no con ordenarte una felación sino, para desgarrar tu cuerpo desde adentro? Sientes asco de ello, pero de verdad, ¿piensas que ellos te obligarían y que yo, nosotros, lo permitiríamos? ¿Ese es el concepto que tienes de mí y mi familia, que no hay moral ni límites? ¡¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi amor a ti?! ¡Quizás deberíamos reconsiderar nuestro compromiso si ese es el concepto en que me tienes! – cada vez que habla refuerza sus palabras con un zarandeo de mi cuerpo - ¡Sé que es horrible lo que te hicimos maldita sea, pero… ¿No puedes entender que fue el último recurso?!

\- Draco retrocede – Lucius que solo observaba desprende las manos de Draco de mi cuerpo y me atrae a él - Cálmate, y entiende que en parte la violentamos con ese acto y sabíamos las consecuencias.

\- ¡Eso no iba a suceder en realidad, jamás lo hubiera consentido!

\- Pero ella no lo sabía y su mente aún está procesando toda la información, se está desahogando y tú tienes que controlarte.

Draco se pasea de un lado a otro tirando su rubio cabello, escupiendo maldiciones, veo su dolor por mis palabras y su desesperación. Yo lloro en silencio con la garganta obstruida en el límite de mis fuerzas por cuarto día consecutivo. Ellos me hirieron buscando darme una lección, yo se los he devuelto y no hay ganadores. Puede que acabe de destruir parte de mi futuro.

\- Alexxa – Lucius toma mi mentón para que aparte la mirada de su hijo y me centre en él - nunca, óyeme bien, nunca vuelvas a referirte a ti misma como una puta o con cualquier adjetivo descalificativo, no lo eres y no pensamos eso. Ni Remus ni Severus habrían llegado tan lejos en el juego psicológico al que te sometieron y tu niña tampoco diste cancha y te olvidas de ese detalle, no cediste.

\- Draco me odia – es todo lo que puedo responderle, lo escucho y entiendo pero los sentimientos devastadores por su hijo me superan, él suspira con gesto derrotado.

\- No cariño, no lo hace, se siente impotente y frustrado eso es todo –me acaricia dulcemente el lado de mi cara que golpeo - lamento esto pero estabas histérica y debía detenerte.

\- Me diste duro.

\- Lo sé, me molestó mucho tus palabras, me hirió, lo merecía sin embargo – solo asiento y sigo llorando.

\- Fue muy duro luchar con las órdenes de ellos, pensé que me vencerían.

\- No pudieron cariño, la lealtad, entrega y amor otorgan una fuerza y voluntad, capaces de grandes proezas, tu eres prueba de ello – sé que me distrae para darle tiempo a su hijo de recomponerse – estudiamos todos los escenarios posibles y los riesgos, lo que hicimos, implicaba el mayor de todos, aun así decidimos que si podías quebrarte era con ello; por eso decidí hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué justo eso, Lucius? ¿Si llegara a ser prisionera es posible que pase? – Draco es solo una sombra en el fondo que pasea ya calmada en los límites de mi visión.

\- Si, las violaciones eran frecuentes en el pasado con el Lord en pleno auge. El efecto psicológico de sufrirla o ver que un ser amado lo pasa es enorme. Muchos accedían a dar información o ser cómplices a cambio de inmunidad contra eventos de esa naturaleza o similares. Nunca lo aprobé, pero un peón no dicta las reglas del juego, solo pude evitar ser participe sin ponerme en evidencia.

\- Parece que hay mucho que no apruebas, que no has querido hacer y que no eres lo que se piensa.

\- Gatica astuta – su linda sonrisa me atrapa - sé que tienes miles de preguntas, pero hay tiempo, días que estaremos aquí y obtendrás tus respuestas. Pensamos en firmar el acuerdo de matrimonio mañana, pero tus capacidades mentales no están actas para ello, lo retrasaremos uno días, para cuando no estés agotada.

\- Draco ya no quiere casarse conmigo, Lucius.

\- Si quiero – y allí está mi ángel personal abatido pero sonriendo para mí - te amo nena, solo me duele pensar que tú ya no y es mi culpa… ¿aún puedes amarme? ¿Crees que podamos intentar que funcione y superar lo que paso?

\- Te amo Draco, eso no ha cambiado, sino te amara lo de anoche no hubiese pasado, ni tu ni Lucius me habrían tocado.

\- Nena – me abraza y besa mi frente con tal sentimiento que me derrito en sus brazos, él sigue siendo mi hogar - podemos con esto bebe, yo sé que sí.

Sus labios con besos mariposa están en los míos con total dulzura y entrega. Es tan íntimo como el evento más carnal que podamos realizar. Es de esos que te llega al alma y se imprime en cada célula, de los que perduran en el tiempo.

\- No quisiera interrumpir pero se ven a punto de caerse, volvamos a la habitación y ambos dormirán un rato.

\- Acabo de levantarme – tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo volver a caer en sueño o me quedare frita el resto del día.

\- Y también acabas de discutir fuertemente y la adrenalina del momento se fue. Tienes que reponerte, sin discutir Alexxa, camina.

\- Sofía… - quiero explicarle pero me corta.

\- Tu amiga lidia ahora mismo su propia batalla, no está disponible, te avisaré al momento que puedas verla.

\- Está bien – suspiro derrotada es inútil insistir - ella de verdad va a intentar cortarle las pelotas a su dúo dinámico.

\- Intentar amor, es la palabra clave – Draco sonríe igual que Lucius, debe haber estallado la tercera guerra en esa habitación.

Ambos me llevan y caigo como roca en la magnífica cama. Draco se acurruca a mi lado y Lucius se sienta viéndonos.

\- Esto es algo que le he dicho a mi hijo y ahora va para los dos. El amor no es luz u oscuridad, no es blanco o negro, es ambos, todo y más. Tiene la cantidad de colores del universo y a través del tiempo pasaran por cada uno de ellos. Un día estarán en el cielo y otro en el infierno, son altos, bajos y puntos medios. Las bases sólidas de una relación se crean viviendo las desavenencias y superándolas, si todo fuera color rosa cualquier brisa pasajera los destruirá. Si de verdad quieren estar juntos y funcionar acepten que es así y construyan asideros de adamantio que aguante cada tormenta, cada tornado, cada tsunami que les vendrá en el futuro. Hablen cada una de sus dudas y miedos, expliquen lo que sea necesario y tengan paciencia. Recuerden que cada uno es un ser imperfecto y que cometerán errores desde los más inocuos a los más monstruosos. Los preparativos para sellar el acuerdo de matrimonio se demoraran una semana; resuelvan sus problemas para entonces y me dirán antes de proceder si aún quieren hacerlo

\- Pensé que dijiste que ya estaba todo listo y el retraso era por mí ¿Por qué una semana, qué arreglos? – este hombre me marea con esos cambios rápidos, hace unos minutos era otra cosa.

\- El pacto de un acuerdo matrimonial no es un juego Alexxa es tan serio como el enlace en sí, de hecho el enlace es un formalismo que palidece en comparación con todos los rituales que lo anteceden. Ustedes están atravesando una crisis, una dura prueba y hasta que no la superen, sería altamente irresponsable por mi parte iniciar los acuerdos. En una semana veremos cómo están ustedes.

\- Esos rituales que tanto nombras, aun no se de ellos verdaderamente.

\- Lo hablaremos en estos días, y esa es otra razón. Debes entender y procesar la información totalmente. Hay que prepararte. No pienses en ellos ahora, solo duerman; yo tengo asuntos de que ocuparme.

\- Gracias Lucius.

\- De nada cariño, descansen – deja un beso en mi frente y en la de Draco.

\- Te amo padre

\- Yo a ti hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Es tan bizarro ser testigo de ese intercambio de afecto entre dos personas descritas como témpanos de hielo, inmunes a los sentimientos más básicos de los simples mortales. Definitivamente las ideas preconcebidas juegan en contra, realmente no conozco a los Malfoy. Lucius se marcha y yo me acomodo más en los brazos de Draco, quiero decirle tantas cosas y ahora no puedo. Esa empatía de ambos se hace presente cuando él me habla, está en perfecta sincronía conmigo.

\- Sé que quieres hablar bebe, yo también, pero no ahora, solo quiero dormir contigo entre mis brazos, sentirte cerca.

\- Yo igual, después hablaremos, solo quiero que sepas que te amo Draco, por más molesta que haya estado, eso no ha cambiado.

\- También te amo Alexxa, siempre.

No hay palabras, solo paz y caer en la nada sanadora de la mente. Este sencillo momento es la felicidad.

 _ **…**_

\- Cuando dijiste ayer que Sofía no estaba disponible Lucius, asumí que era porque estaba en la habitación destripando a estos dos – hice un gesto hacia Remus y Severus que estaban sentados en el salón que ocupábamos todos la mañana siguiente, Sirius también se encontraba.

\- Buena suposición y te deje pensarlo para que descansaras, tu amiga decidió tomarse un respiro para pensar.

\- Tiene más de veinticuatro horas fuera, tengo que buscarla, nosotras tenemos que hablar – llevaba más de media hora discutiendo con ellos cuando Remus me dijo que Sofía se fue la pasada noche después de discutir con ellos.

\- Dale espacio Alexxa, ella volverá cuando esté preparada para lidiar con nosotros.

\- Severus tú no la conoces realmente, debe estar más allá de furiosa para haberse largado sin avisarme, nosotras somos un equipo; y cómo demonios pueden estar tan tranquilos sin saber cómo esta.

\- Lo sabemos – Sirius tan callado antes parece tener todas las respuestas - Fred nos mantiene al tanto de su estado de ánimo, de hecho esta convenciéndola de volver y enfrentar los acontecimientos. Dumbledore también se comunica.

\- Algo es algo, y bien, ¿alguno de ustedes abrirá la boca para contarme qué rayos dijo antes de irse? – los mire a todos esperando, al final un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de Remus.

\- Está totalmente furiosa con nosotros, tú incluida

\- ¿Yo?, ¿qué hice yo?

\- Le diste tu lealtad a los Malfoy, te mantuviste mucho más calmada durante los eventos, y dijiste abiertamente que entendías nuestras razones aunque te molestaran los métodos

\- Sigo sin entender porque se molestaría conmigo, es decir, yo no les dije a ustedes, genios, que aplicaran sus retorcidas técnicas en nosotras.

\- Si Alexxa, pero ella sabe que al final aceptas la necesidad de que ocurriera, y entiendes que no fue traición o deseo genuino por dañarlas –Remus parecía exhausto y un tanto devastado - Mira… escuchamos todo lo que hablaban y tú siempre insististe en que algo no te cuadraba y era más, para Sofía tu actitud fue darnos una justificación a algo que para ella es inaceptable, entiendes.

\- No, totalmente no, ella debería saber ahora que tenía razón.

\- Pero tu amiga es obstinada por naturaleza, y tiene un daño emocional que la hace encerrarse en sí misma como medida de protección para evitar futuros daños – Lucius se levantó del sofá para ir al bar - Necesito un trago, ¿alguien más quiere? – todos incluidos los dos menores asentimos - Tú y Draco no deben beber.

\- No me jodas Lucius y dame un respiro, cuanto llevo en este vaivén emocional, ¿cinco, seis días?, solo sirve – La alzada de ceja parece una marca en machos dominantes, porque todos hicieron el gesto hacia mí, por suerte no hablaron y Lucius aunque negando nos dio a todos algo para tomar.

\- Tú sabes que ella Alexxa, no va a ceder fácilmente en su idea de que fue una traición, y te incluyó en ella por tus comportamientos, fuiste dura al hablarle.

\- Fui realista y estoy cansada de su actitud pobrecita yo que todo me pasa, si, la vida es una mierda y ella lo sabe en primera persona, pero eso no justifica que no avance y cada vez que recibe un golpe sea extremista con sus reacciones… Cristo si hasta trato de matarse, ella está mal, va camino a un precipicio y nos arrastra con eso. ¿Entonces que yo trate de que abra los ojos y reaccione me hace una mala amiga? – para cuando paré de hablar estaba parada a un extremo de la sala y me di cuenta que gritaba.

\- Te convierte en el enemigo querida – Sirius fue a mi lado - ven y siéntate. Para Sofía todo es blanco o negro, o estas con ella o en su contra así de simple, y tú te pasaste al lado oscuro al no apoyar y validar su comportamiento; para ella es inaceptable que no mostraras lealtad incondicional uniéndote a su cruzada "somos unos malnacidos y merecemos morir dolorosa y lentamente" – con su dedo hizo un gesto señalando al grupo - eres una traidora.

\- Eso es mierda, no puede ser tan obtusa, no la traicioné, solo le indiqué que debíamos evolucionar y que todo lo que parece malo al final puede no serlo.

\- Ella lo es Alexxa, y tu cometiste la más alta traición al preferir a los Malfoy por encima de tu amiga de años – Severus apretaba el puente de su nariz, meneaba el vaso en su mano y su mirada estaba fija en el piso - Leí su mente esa noche antes de que fuéramos a las habitaciones, está tan enajenada de rabia que no entiende nada más allá de me clavaron un puñal en la espalda. Para ella fue como revivir todas las veces que la decepcionaron y fallaron, y nunca espero que tú entraras a esa lista.

\- Yo no le fallé, y no hice ninguna preferencia.

\- Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de huir no lo hiciste. Ahora sabe que en realidad nunca se irían, del plan y todo, pero en ese momento que ninguna sabia la verdad, tú decidiste quedarte aquí con Draco, tú decidiste dejarla de lado y separarte de tu incondicional mejor amiga. Para Sofía elegiste a un hombre por encima de ella.

\- ¿Ella de verdad pensó semejante estupidez? Eso es basura, me conoce mejor.

\- Como dije su rabia no la deja ser coherente con los hechos. Hace tiempo dije que su desarrollo emocional fue altamente afectado por su pasado, y que en consecuencia llegó a un punto donde su madurez se estancó. Quedo en un estado de desorden y de auto preservación que a la larga es dañino para ella misma. Sofía está siendo su peor enemigo y aún no lo sabe.

\- Esa última parte ya lo sé, y por eso fui una perra cuando le hablé en los calabozos. Estar encerrada, asustada, cansada y hambrienta no ayuda a mantener las formas. Demándenme porque perdí los estribos con su actitud, ante una situación que pudo ser verdaderamente de vida o muerte.

\- No te estamos criticando querida, mantuviste el temple y la cabeza fría donde ella no pudo, y es admirable; para ella sin embargo implica otras cosas.

\- Deja de mirar a Severus mientras hablas, Lucius, y suelten de una vez que están escondiendo, que más pensó ella.

\- Sus pensamientos eran tan caóticos como sus sentimientos. Por instantes pensó que estabas implicada.

\- ¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!

\- No y deja ese vocabulario Alexxa, Lucius debería lavarte la boca con jabón.

\- Olvida como hablo y termina de explicarte Severus, ahora mismo tengo la paciencia del tamaño de un guisante – Draco parecía muy divertido con el intercambio - Y tu Draco deja de sonreír, no hay nada gracioso en todo esto.

\- No amor en general no es nada divertido, pero he estado esperando el momento en que Severus te reprendiera por decir groserías, se tardó, significa que le caes bien – bufé pero sonreí, era cierto, digo demasiadas malas palabras.

\- Mocoso insolente – ese breve intercambio aligero el ambiente - decía… que tu amiga llego a creer que tú en realidad sabias lo que sucedía o en parte al menos, y por eso eras cooperativa y justificabas. También cree que elegiste a otros sobre ella porque quedaste encandilada con la fortuna Malfoy – Severus parecía querer decir más pero se calló de golpe.

\- Termina de hablar Severus, suelta todo de una vez.

\- Y que debido a tu pasado eres susceptible de dejarte llevar por el ofrecimiento de buen sexo.

\- ¿Perdón? – ¿Qué coño…? - Creo que escuché mal, extiende la explicación.

\- Sofía piensa que si sumas a un joven atractivo como Draco, su fortuna, conexiones, el poder que tendrías gracias al apellido, y a Lucius en la ecuación; es el coctel perfecto para que tú, sencillamente te dejes llevar y la dejes de lado por obtenerlos – silencio sepulcral siguió a sus palabras y yo tarde varios minutos en reaccionar.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ella piensa que soy una traidora, trepadora caza fortunas y una puta además?, no puede ser…

\- Lo lamento Alexxa pero sí. De todo lo que sabe de ti ella concluyo que eres capaz de eso y más… quizás – Severus suspiraba - quieras que tú y yo discutamos esto en privado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no creo que quieras que todos escuchen los hechos en que se basó para sacar esas conclusiones.

\- Draco sabe muchas cosas, asumo que Lucius también, tú te enteraste y Remus y Sirius… bueno son parte de esto, si tu confías en ellos para saber esa información, solo dilo y ya.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si Severus, qué caso tiene tantos secretos que me explotaran en la cara al final

\- De acuerdo… debido a que tú en su pasado universo tuviste diferentes amantes y te atraía de ellos cosas como su apariencia, su estatus social y siempre pensabas que beneficios obtendrías en el futuro de una relación, considera que Draco y su familia son la representación exacta de tus llamémoslo altas expectativas… en resumen Draco Malfoy es el hombre soñado que te puede dar tu lugar en los escalones más altos de la sociedad… y esta Lucius además.

\- ¿Qué se supone que ella piensa Alexxa ganara de mi Severus? Dilo sin rodeos – los dos hombres se miraban fijamente hasta que Severus con una mueca continuó.

\- Tu verga, así de simple. Sexo alucinante y pervertido en compañía de tu hijo. Alexxa es altamente sexual – después de soltar esa bomba Severus se giró para verme solo a mí- Sofía sabe de tus fantasías, compartiste con ella lo que te gustaría experimentar.

\- ¿Y eso es? – ahora todos me observaban como muestra en un microscopio.

\- Algo personal Sirius, que solo ella decide si quiere compartir con el resto de ustedes.

\- No hay de nada de qué avergonzarte amor, sabes lo liberales que somos, pero no tienes que decirlo a nadie – muy lindo Draco, pero si todo es verdad, Sofía tarde o temprano soltará la lengua delante de cualquiera, mejor que lo sepan ahora.

\- Habla Severus, di lo que viste en su mente… por favor.

Asumo que entendió que yo no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Escuche detenidamente solo viendo su cara y olvidando al resto como relataba cada una de las confidencias hechas a mi amiga, todo lo que solo ella sabía. Estar con dos hombres bien dotados, ser compartida como una zorra sexual en un buffet, orgias, dominación, sexo por horas donde me daban orgasmos alucinantes, azotes, restricciones, sexo forzado… todo, explicado meticulosamente a los otros. Mientras él hablaba sentí como mi cara ardía por la humillación, era tan privado, fantasías que tienes y que muchas solo quedan en eso. Draco había tomado mi mano fuertemente en apoyo y Lucius acariciaba mi brazo en un intento de darme confort. Sofía me conocía bien y yo a ella, algunas de esos actos que Severus mencionaba eran también queridos por ella. La voz del pocionista era tan desapasionada como si hablara del tiempo, darme cuenta de ello me instó a levantar la mirada y observarlos a todos. Ninguno parecía sorprenderse de lo que escuchaban, si acaso Sirius parecía ser el que más denotaba estupor en un nivel muy bajo; para el resto era como algo ya conocido. Me puse atenta y un pensamiento me asaltó. Draco sabia algunas que seguro contó a su padre, Severus tuvo días para procesar ese conocimiento, pero el dulce Remus estaba tranquilamente escuchando como quien… no, no podía ser ¿o sí?. Deje que Severus terminara antes de expresar en voz alta mis pensamientos.

\- Ciertamente Sofía fue explicita en sus pensamientos…

\- Alexxa no hay nada de qué avergonzarse – una tímida sonrisa de Lupin acompañó sus palabras.

\- Por supuesto que no – estaría maldita si permitía que ser abierta ante el sexo y los placeres carnales me siguieran humillando, me erguí en mi posición - si a alguno incomoda, su problema no el mío. Estoy segura que ni Draco ni Lucius desaprueban mis pensamientos ¿O me equivoco?

\- No querida, ni un poco, eres extremadamente perfecta para nuestros apetitos y estilo de vida; Draco no pude elegir mejor – eso me quitaba un peso de encima.

\- Ninguno lo hace Alexxa.

\- Tu Sirius parecías genuinamente sorprendido, en cambio tu Remus ni un poco. Lo que me lleva a pensar que no fue información nueva la que oíste – el cruce de miradas entre los ya no futuros amantes de Sofía es la confirmación - ¡Entonces cual de ustedes me dirá cuando ella les hablo de mí? – Lupin decidió ser la voz.

\- Hace un tiempo cuando tú y Lucius comenzaron su acercamiento y te la pasabas con Draco constantemente, Sofía experimento un arrebato de celos, sintió que se separaban, ya ella no era tu centro, pensó que en parte la reemplazabas.

\- ¿Y por eso hablo de mí sobre cosas que fueron solo para sus oídos? Qué lindo, y yo soy la traidora.

\- No lo tomes así, ella simplemente estalló, conoces su carácter, habló sin pensar.

\- Pudo hablar de lo que ella quería hacerse con ustedes, no de mí.

\- Pero eras tú el foco de su molestia.

Deja de defenderla Lupin y di que fue lo que dijo – si ya realmente estoy harta.

\- Un poco de lo que dijo Severus, que si obtenías a Draco te llevas el premio y ya no la necesitarías. Que seguro él y su padre podían darte lo que necesitabas para mantenerte sexualmente satisfecha y relató algunas fantasías.

\- ¿Saben qué? – me levanté de golpe - es la hora del almuerzo y tengo bastante hambre.

\- No comiences a ser una mocosa malcriada y deja de guardarte lo que piensas, pareces una bomba a punto de estallar.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso Severus?… Que Sofía me debe explicaciones y disculpas, que no ha sido mejor que yo para criticarme tanto – cada vez mi voz se elevaba más - que es mejor que saque la cabeza de su culo o en lo que a mí respecta se puede ir a la mierda. No soy una puta por querer lo que otros consideran políticamente incorrecto, soy una persona que desea comerse la vida y explotarla al máximo, tener cada experiencia que pueda y ser feliz. No soy una jodida oportunista caza fortunas porque no quiera conformarme con un idiota corto de mente, básico y sin ambiciones; con un ingreso mediocre que apenas me dé para comer, o una mentalidad retardada que en vez de darme aliento para ir cada vez más lejos me corte la alas. Y sí, quiero un hombre con una buena polla, que sepa usarla y conozca más de dos formas de joderme, y no se venga antes de que yo apenas me caliente. Si eso me hace una mala persona, pueden besarme el trasero porque no voy a cambiar. Satisfecho con mi respuesta o te hago un gráfico para que lo entiendas mejor.

\- Cristalino Alexxa, y nadie quiere que cambies.

\- Bien… sigo teniendo hambre ¿me piensan alimentar o qué?

\- Claro amor, hay todo un banquete con varios postres.

\- Genial.

Draco me sacó de la habitación con el resto de los hombres siguiéndonos. Tengo un sabor amargo en la boca. Cuando Sofía vuelva tendremos una larga conversación, e intuía que no agradable.

* * *

 _ **Hola! La verdad me he demorado un poco en poder actualizar, pero les comento que el capítulo 23 ya se encuentra en proceso.**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a mi querida marida... si lees esto es para tí, Ya verás como nuestros planes se hacen realidad. Te quiero, marida!**_


	23. 23- Bifurcación

**Capítulo 23: Bifurcación.-**

 **(Alexxa)**

Después de la abundante comida Draco me llevó a dar un paseo por los jardines e intentó distraerme. No tocamos el tema Sofia en el almuerzo y todo giró en torno a temas banales y más agradables. Como la pregunta del millón de donde estaba Narcisa. Resultó que la madre del rubio no aprobaba del todo sus métodos extremos y como dejaron de lado su recomendación de ser menos radicales, decidió irse a Francia en plan compras a esperar que todo les estallara en las caras. Según Draco su madre estaba al día de cada acontecimiento y no perdió la oportunidad de decir "se los dije" por lo pasado con Sofia. Se la estaba pasando tan bien en París que alargó su regreso tres días; y me mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaba muy entusiasmada por conocerme. Lucius se quejó de cómo su esposa le restregaría en la cara el haber tenido razón por eones de tiempo y Severus se unía diciendo que en nombre de la amistad tendría que aguantar a una muy erguida Narcisa lanzándole puntas sobre la sutileza y razonamiento femenino. Fue gracioso verlos quejándose como niños ante las reprimendas que se les venían. Parece que el carácter de mi futura suegra no deja a nadie indiferente y todos le temen. Sirius contó como era aguantarla de niña y como le huían aterrados de las venganzas que hacía por las bromas idiotas de sus primos. Incluso Remus contó como ante la aristocrática dama se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo, pillado en falta ante el director del colegio.

Siempre hay calma antes de la tormenta y exactamente eso era lo que sentía mientras caminábamos tomados de las manos entre los setos y las rosas. En el pasado cuando imaginaba la mansión, la veía con aspecto tétrico y lúgubre, muy sombría y cargada de maldad y negatividad; una vez más la realidad es opuesta a la fantasía. Es amplia y luminosa, ligera y tranquila, armoniosa y positiva. Lo único igual es que es totalmente imponente y lujosa. No sé cuánto tiempo teníamos recorriendo la propiedad cuando un elfo llego anunciando que Sofia estaba aquí, tiempo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Con paso lento llegamos a la sala donde ella con Fred nos esperaban. Si me dejo llevar por su cara, sigue en pie de guerra.

 _ **(Sofía)**_

Cuando ingresé a la mansión acompañada de Fred Weasley que prácticamente me había obligado a venir en nombre de "nuestra amistad con Alexxa", lo cual lo dudaba enormemente, al parecer ella ya había tomado un bando; no pude menos que recordar lo que había pasado en ese lugar a manos de Remus y Severus.

 _(Flash Back)_

 _Cuando veo que Severus se acerca a mi celda siento que mi estómago se aprieta, lo que ahora se viene no es nada bueno. Me toma con brusquedad del brazo y me revuelvo para evitar que me lleve a donde quiera que sea, no me voy a dejar a por las buenas._

 _\- Estate quieta, mujer – refunfuñó Snape – no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya lo es._

 _\- No me vengas con que te lo haga más fácil, estúpido traidor – dije, mientras me lanzaba con fuerza al medio de una habitación. Al levantarme vi a Remus apoyado en la muralla de brazos cruzados – Oh, claro…. Tú también estás aquí, no me extraña en lo absoluto._

 _\- Veo que ni aun estando en esa celda tu genio y tus humos han bajado un poco – dijo Severus, cerrando la puerta con un hechizo. Maldije mi suerte interiormente._

 _\- ¡¿Qué humos ni que nada?! – grité harta – No me creo todo este juego – miré a Remus que esquivaba mis ojos - ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – pregunté._

 _\- Respuestas – dijo Remus, separándose de la muralla para acercarse a mí – No compliques las cosas de forma innecesaria y tan solo responde con la verdad, ¿a qué has venido?_

 _Lo miré dubitativa, creo que a ese par se le había olvidado lo que les dije antes del condenado ataque, toda la conmoción les había quitado esos recuerdos o simplemente lo estaban haciendo adrede._

 _\- No es asunto suyo a lo que he venido – respondí, terca. Sabía que con esa respuesta estaba poniéndome la soga al cuello y que iba a sufrir mucho, pero esperaba que no fuera a mano de estos dos. Mi corazón no lo iba a soportar._

 _\- ¿Es tu última palabra? – preguntó Severus, acercándose para abrazarme por la espalda. No pude evitar un escalofrío. Ambos hombres me gustaban en gran medida; pero Snape… Snape lograba excitarme con su sola presencia – Te podemos dar un trato – me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, cerré los ojos con fuerza._

 _\- ¿Sexo por la verdad? – pregunté alejándome de él, no quiero tener contacto físico con ninguno de los dos – No voy…_

 _Los labios de Remus sobre los míos me callan al instante. Me besa con pasión, con ardor, se podría decir que hasta con desesperación. Me abraza con fuerza y me atrae a su cuerpo en forma demandante. Mi mente trabaja a toda velocidad no aceptando el hecho de que mi cuerpo se ha rendido ante el ataque de Remus; pero mi interior no… Maldigo a todos los dioses y renegando lo abrazo por el cuello para acentuar el condenado beso. Que sea lo que el Universo quiera._

 _De pronto sentí como volaba en el aire para estrellarme contra una de las murallas de la habitación. Grité con todas mis fuerzas al sentir el impacto, me levanté lentamente ayudándome con ambas manos y al levantar la vista vi el rostro furioso de Severus Snape que me taladraba con sus ojos negros._

 _\- Aquí no habrán preferencias, mocosa – siseó con odio – Si no me aceptas a mí, tampoco lo aceptarás a él – lo miré aturdida y luego a Remus – O hablas ahora o ya no lo harás después ni aunque quieras._

 _\- Por favor – me rogó Remus, acercándose a mi lado, para tomar ambas manos entre las suyas – Por favor, Sofía, por favor… - lo miré nuevamente y tragándome todas las ganas de decir la verdad me las aguanté._

 _\- No – respondí, bajando la mirada y esperando lo que fuera a venir. Remus me soltó con brusquedad y me cruzó la cara de una bofetada que aunque no fue fuerte si me dolió por el gesto en sí._

 _\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Snape – dijo Remus, alejándose para irse a parar al lado de Severus. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso él estaba esperando la aprobación de Remus para poder atacar?_

 _\- Ahora soy yo quien te lo pide, Sofía – miré a Severus – Por favor, di a que han venido en realidad… ese cuento de que es por Lupin y por mi… no te lo creo – ¡Oh, vaya!, entonces si se acordaban – Dime cuál es la verdad, mocosa, es tu última oportunidad._

 _\- ¡Qué esa es la verdad! – grité. Aunque no toda, claro está._

 _\- Mentira… ¡Crucio!_

 _Caí de rodillas al suelo gritando, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Era como si miles de cuchillos se me clavaran en el cuerpo queriendo sacar cada músculo por los poros de mi piel, mis huesos los sentía que se quebraban, se unían y se volvían a quebrar. Sentí un leve relajo a lo que Snape levantó la varita y me miraba desde su altura. No pude descifrar nada en sus oscuros ojos. ¡Maldición!_

 _\- Es mi turno – dijo Remus, dando un paso adelante con la varita en alto. Tragué saliva en seco. Mi dulce lobo, mi dulce Remus._

 _\- No – susurré levantándome tambaleante, ante la sorpresa de ambos hombres – Remus tú no – sus ojos se abrieron – Por favor, tú no… no me hagas esto…_

 _\- Esto te lo has hecho tú – interrumpió Severus, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Remus –, con tus acciones, con tus palabras…. No vengas ahora con que "nosotros" te hacemos esto. Si no quisiste madurar cuando se te dio la oportunidad, no lo ibas hacer nunca._

 _\- ¡Maldito seas, Snape! – exclamé furiosa - ¡Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de acostumbrarme a este puto mundo! ¡No pude tragarme el odio que dejé en el mundo anterior! – ambos me miraban incrédulos – ¡Si Alexxa tiene el don para acostumbrarse a todo y explotar después allá ella! ¡Yo no soy así! ¿O acaso creen que el apodo perra es solo por joda? ¡Maldición! – caí de rodillas al suelo, sujetándome las costillas._

 _\- Pequeña… - murmuró Severus._

 _\- ¡Pequeña mis polainas! – grité harta de todo esto – Si quieren torturarme háganlo, si quieren matarme háganlo – pude ver como intercambiaban miradas – Pero después de todo esto no vengan con sus malditas conciencias a joderme la vida._

 _\- ¿Definitivamente esa es tu última palabra? – preguntó Severus en tono seco._

 _\- Haz lo que quieras, hijo de puta – respondí._

 _Luego de eso fue Remus quien me atacó con Cruciatus, aunque no eran tan potentes como lo de Snape, igual hacían el suficiente daño. Luego de eso variaron en hechizos cortantes y nuevamente con Cruciatus; cuando terminaron conmigo no valía ni siquiera para poder mandarlos al diablo._

 _(Fin Flash Back)_

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Fred, tomándome del brazo – Te has puesto pálida.

\- Solo estaba teniendo malos recuerdos, no te preocupes – respondí, pasándome la mano por la nuca.

\- Te juré que nada malo te iba a pasar de nuevo –insistió Fred, abrazándome por la cintura. Su cuerpo era cálido, y me hacía sentir bien – y lo estaba diciendo muy en serio.

\- Muchas gracias – le di un beso en la mejilla, lo tomé de la mano y empezamos a caminar en busca de Alexxa y los demás estúpidos que habitaban ahí.

 _ **(Alexxa)**_

\- Al fin te dignas a volver, te marchas sin avisar y encima me dicen que no estas disponible para hablar, ¿desde cuándo tengo que pedir audiencia para hablar contigo? – de acuerdo quizás yo también estoy molesta y éste no es el mejor recibimiento.

\- Hola a ti también Alexxa. ¿Desde cuándo tengo que pedirte permiso para hacer lo que me dé la gana o estar disponible para cuando quieras?

\- Me parece que ambas deben bajar el tono y recordar su amistad de años, si es que de verdad desean tener una conversación – Severus se puso entre ambas advirtiendo el peligro. No se me pasó por alto la mirada de asco que le lanzó Sofía - quizás hablar a solas sea lo mejor.

\- Excelente idea, ¿puedo usar la biblioteca Lucius?

\- Claro querida adelante.

\- Gracias, por cierto, hola Fred, bueno verte de nuevo.

\- Hola linda, me alegro de verte mejor.

\- Sip… vamos Sofia – ni tiempo le di a responder cuando caminé a nuestro destino, afortunadamente ella me siguió sin oponerse.

Cuando entramos en la biblioteca cerré la puerta y fui al bar para servir unas bebidas, era un ritual entre nosotras cuando estábamos molestas. Licor y hablar sin medias tintas.

\- Toma – le entregué su vaso -, primero que todo voy a suponer que las reglas que tenemos cuando algo nos molesta siguen en pie ¿o no?

\- Siguen, nos decimos todo sin endulzar y preguntamos lo que queremos.

\- Y mentes abiertas Sofia no lo olvides – hizo una mueca pero asintió - bien, quien empieza.

\- Yo… primero quiero hablar de lo que nos hicieron a cada una por separado.

\- Tu dirás

\- En ambas usaron el sexo como forma de tortura ¿cierto?

\- Sí, tu misma me viste y lo hablamos por encima en ese momento, además de que usaron tortura psicológica y física… no se a ti, pero a mi mandaron unas cuantas maldiciones muy creativas más allá de _Crucios_.

\- Idem… pero lo que en realidad quiero conocer es lo que te hicieron Severus y Remus, y asumo que tú quieres saber cómo tus rubios jugaron conmigo, ¿o ellos ya te lo contaron?

\- No, nosotros solo hemos conversado acerca de mis sentimientos y lo cabreada que he estado con ellos, y donde nos deja todo lo ocurrido – decir que estábamos tensas es quedarse corta, entre el duelo de miradas y los gritos contenidos la guerra estallaría en cualquier segundo.

\- Por qué no me cuentas que hicieron Snape y Lupin y después yo.

\- Como quieras

Me apoyo en el escritorio y le relato cada hechizo que recibí, la agonía, el dolor y las ganas de darles información para detenerlos. Me preparo mentalmente para ir a la otra parte de la historia que incluye mi cuerpo casi desnudo y las erecciones de sus posibles futuros amantes.

Casi de inmediato cuando menciono los lascivos actos veo como el cuerpo de Sofía se tensa, y su cara se transfigura con la rabia; algo perfectamente entendible dado sus sentimientos por esos hombres. Le digo que me resistí a realizar sexo oral aunque prácticamente Remus la metió en mi boca. De cómo entraron Lucius y Draco y todo terminó, sin yo haber revelado nada al final pero dándoles mi lealtad y la promesa de compartir con ellos algunos eventos cuando fuera oportuno. Termino diciendo que mi matrimonio con Draco sigue en pie y pronto se firmara el acuerdo.

\- No debería de sorprenderme que todas las partes jugaron las mismas cartas, y aun así me deja… fría que haya sido Remus el más activo… vaya con el lobo – una sonrisa irónica y su cara de asco acompañan las palabras.

\- Entonces si fueron en la misma línea, seria Lucius el que actuó en tu caso.

\- Pudo ser Draco – lo dice con el mayor de los desprecios en su tono de voz, algo que nunca había escuchado en ella. Eso era muy típico, pero en mí.

\- No lo creo, seamos sinceras Sofía, tú no eres una virgen inocente que se excitaría con dulces toques como los que Draco te daría, él no tiene la experiencia necesaria para llevarte a un punto de ruptura y que hayas hablado… y sé que lo hiciste, Lucius mencionó que fuiste colaboradora… algo que no lograron conmigo. Ironías de la vida eso, ¿no te parece?

\- No dije nada importante – se encogió de hombros.

\- Y sin embargo la que me acusa de ser simpatizante con los traidores, fue la única que abrió la boca y se rompió – iba a interrumpirme pero la detuve alzando mi mano - de eso hablamos después, sigamos en lo que estábamos… entonces cuenta que te hicieron mis rubios.

Sofía se puso seria antes de tomarse el resto del contenido de su vaso de golpe y hablar. Cerrando sus ojos relató paso a paso el encuentro.

 _ **(Sofía. Flash Back)**_

 _\- Bueno querida Sofía y así llegas a nosotros, veamos si te podemos persuadir de ser más comunicativa – en el infierno que eso sucedería. Antes me mataban y luego a ver si me podían sacar algo._

 _Me dejaron de pie en el salón y ambos daban vueltas a mí alrededor. Además de ser mareante me creaba mucha ansiedad sus miradas frías y calculadoras. Están sincronizados, se detienen sin comunicación ni señales, Draco se aleja y el movimiento de varita de su padre me manda al piso a retorcerme de agonía. Otro ronda de Crucios. Grito y grito hasta que Lucius para. Dan otra vuelta, el mismo baile y es la varita de Draco la que me llena de agonía. Se van turnando y no cesan hasta que estoy revolcándome en el piso llorando._

 _Me levitan hasta un mueble alto y largo donde me acuestan, me atan con los brazos arriba y con un pase de varita me desnuda totalmente. Siento mi cara arder de vergüenza y para ellos es divertido verme. Draco lame sus labios mientras observa lascivamente mis pechos y un dedo delinea el contorno de cada busto. Quiero alejarlo y le grito que pare, solo para que suelte una carcajada y apriete un pezón muy duro._

 _\- Que me darás a cambio de no tocarte, porque es muy tentador tener a una mujer madura y experimentada con quien practicar._

 _\- Eres un cerdo, no se supone que amas a Alexxa, no deberías meter mano a su amiga._

 _\- La amo sí, pero eso no evita que pueda divertirme – y reafirma sus palabras tomando ambos senos en sus manos para amasarlos, y que me parta un rayo si no es bueno lo que hace. Maldigo interiormente._

 _\- Para Draco…_

 _\- Habla Sofía, da respuestas y no chupo esos grandes pezones._

 _\- Ustedes son asquerosos…_

 _\- Y sin embargo por lo duros que están te gusta lo que hago aun con mi poca experiencia._

 _\- Vamos linda, toma el consejo de mi hijo, sabes lo que queremos saber._

 _\- No tengo nada que decir –sí, obstinada hasta el final. Si al otro par no le había soltado nada, mucho menos lo haría con ellos._

 _\- Como desees…_

 _Fue la única advertencia que recibí. Draco bajó su boca a mis pechos y uno por uno fue lamiendo y devorando los pezones. Succionado con fuerza cada uno. Traté de golpearlo con mis piernas pero Lucius las agarró dejándome totalmente indefensa. Usaba sus manos también y yo comencé a jadear. Mientras su hijo atacaba el padre hacia las preguntas, que yo seguía sin contestar. Ya sudaba por el calor en mi cuerpo. Me dolían los pechos por el abuso, y es un dolor tan bueno que me va elevando, y sin embargo no es suficiente para que pierda el control sobre mi mente. Lucius le ordena a Draco parar, le dice que se salga y espere hasta que lo llame. Eso no lo esperaba y ahora siento miedo de estar sola con este hombre que jugará mucho más fuerte que su hijo. Draco da una última mordida se levanta, y riéndose me deja a mi suerte._

 _\- No sé lo que pretendes Lucius pero no conseguirás nada, la respuesta a cada pregunta será la misma, vete al infierno – el muy desgraciado se ríe, me suelta las piernas y coloca su rostro sobre mí._

 _\- Yo apuesto duro Sofía, y te prometo que no saldrás de aquí sin darme alguna respuesta, y además bien follada por tu obstinación_

 _Su declaración me deja sin aire y muda de la impresión. ¿Sera capaz de llegar tan lejos?_

 _Él no me pregunta nada, pero ataca mi indefensa humanidad. Cada gramo de su experiencia se nota en sus toques que aunque trato, no puedo evitar que me gusten, y mucho._

 _Su lengua se mueve en todo mi torso, sus dientes arañan mis hombros, muerde mi lóbulo, chupa mi oreja. Sus manos pasan por toda mi piel con caricias tan dulces y sexuales. Comienzo a jadear, a demostrarle que me enciende y lo disfruto. Sus dedos pasan por mis piernas y las flexiona sin que yo oponga resistencia. Cuando su boca mama como bebe hambriento y sus dígitos tocan mis pliegues húmedos, es que noto que abrí las piernas y me estoy ofreciendo a este hombre que se supone es mi torturador. Reacciono y las cierro, solo para que él las separe y con una sonrisa ladeada use su varita para abrirme de nuevo y esta vez atarme._

 _Ahora estoy totalmente expuesta, y él frente a mi observa mi mojado coño abierto como una flor. Pasa sus dedos en lentas caricias agónicas provocadoras que me hacen desear que llegue a mi botón. Como si leyera mi mente un dedo ataca allí y yo salto, hace círculos y yo me abro más para que me toque mejor. Sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitar que me guste y querer más; hace tanto que no siento el toque de un hombre. Me he negado desde que llegué a Remus o Severus, me he tragado mi deseo por ellos, las ganas de pedirles que me follen duro, que me tomen ambos. Me he negado a los toques dulces de Remus que pedían avanzar, de las manos traviesas de Severus y sus besos llenos de lujuria. Todo eso acumulado parece emerger, y que ironía con el hombre equivocado. Recordar a quienes amo trae un resquicio de cordura a mi mente._

 _\- Para Lucius – es una súplica. Sí, yo estaba suplicando._

 _\- ¿Por qué linda, si lo estas disfrutando?, estas toda sonrosada y húmeda, tu clítoris inflamado, tu vagina se contrae buscando algo que la llene. Tú no realmente no quieres que pare._

 _\- Si quiero._

 _\- Mientes._

 _\- Es solo una respuesta hormonal, maldito._

 _\- Tú quieres correrte, lo deseas como el aire para respirar… tus lindos jadeos lo dicen._

 _\- Por favor…_

 _\- No._

 _Y el malnacido sigue pero ahora introduce un dedo y yo grito, y lo que es peor mis caderas se mueven para crear fricción. Es cierto lo necesito y el instiga a más._

 _\- Pide que quieres niñas, dilo._

 _\- Más… más – maldita sea, me tiene en sus putas manos._

 _\- Tan linda cuando hablas._

 _Otro dedo me llena y yo pierdo la razón, gimo alto sin vergüenza. Estoy tan cerca y allí es justo cuando él sale, dejándome vacía y dolorida._

 _\- Tan cerca y tan lejos… habla Sofía, dime porque viniste aquí._

 _Esto es el recordatorio de porque estoy en esta situación. Dejarme así hace que me cabree más y grito un sin fin de improperios. La rabia que me invade es combustible para mi deseo, me retuerzo furiosa y él me deja maldecir, para callarme cuando su boca se posa en mi coño devorándolo con frenesí._

 _Su lengua y sus dientes. El calor, la succión, es delirante. No me alejo, aun atada me muevo para tenerlo más pegado allí. Ondulo mis caderas y las palabras articuladas son solo suplicas por más. Lucius hace de la tentación y negación un arte. No sé cuántas veces me dejó en el borde para preguntar, no obtener nada y recomenzar. No sé cuánto supliqué. Lámeme más, chúpame, penétrame… fóllame; si le pedí que me follara y duro, rogué por su polla clavada en mí._

 _Debí saber que no aguantaría y me quebraría._

 _\- Puedo seguir por horas Sofía, puede ser mi boca, mis manos o algo más lo que te torture, dejándote siempre a un paso e insatisfecha. Si quieres correrte habla de una maldita vez… ¡¿Por qué viniste aquí?!_

 _\- ¡Por Severus y Remus! – lo grite entre llanto cargado de frustración - ¡Vine porque no quiero que mueran, vine a evitar que los maten, maldita sea!_

 _Por unos segundos él se quedó estático viéndome quebrada y llorando. Pensé que me dejaría así, no lo hizo. Su boca volvió a mi centro y junto con sus dedos me dieron la cadencia y dureza necesaria para elevarme hasta lo más alto y hacerme estallar. Me vine duro, grite y lloré de placer y agonía, liberando mi frustración, haciéndome ligera. Me quede con la respiración entrecortada y desmadejada esperando que vendría ahora. Que sucedería al silencio._

 _Él me vistió y desató, me dio agua, me secó con dulzura las lágrimas, para que otras las reemplazaran, pero no hablaba. Hizo que Draco volviera, para conducirme a mi celda, suponía. Tenía una última cosa que decir._

 _\- Me hiciste hablar Lucius, pero nadie puede saber lo que te dije, supongo que sabes lo peligroso de esa información – le dije, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se lo apretaba. Luego del orgasmo mi mente había vuelto a funcionar y ya estaba formulando un plan B…. o creo que F, ya ni recordaba en que letra iba._

 _\- Entiendo perfectamente, Draco estaba escuchando, así que él también sabe; pero te prometo que ambos mantendremos silencio, nadie debe estar al corriente de ello._

 _\- No somos idiotas Sofía, al contrario de ustedes entendemos que hay cosas que no son para todos, solo unos pocos – Draco me sentó de golpe en una silla inmovilizándome - espera aquí, los otros vendrán por ti._

 _Se marcharon dejándome sumida en mis pensamientos. Disfruté lo que ocurrió pero siento que traicioné a Remus y Severus, estúpido si evaluó quien traiciono a quien primero. Como sea, esto es solo una piedra más que me lleva en otro camino._

( _ **Fin Flash Back.)**_

\- Después de todo si soltaste la lengua – me recriminó Alexxa, tenía un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

\- No es nada que no les hubiera dicho al otro par – dije, encogiéndome de hombros – Lo más importante no lo he dicho ni pienso decirlo.

\- ¡Eres una idiota! – exclamó Alexxa, cruzándome la cara de una bofetada. Cuando me fue a dar la otra, la tomé de la muñeca.

\- ¡Ni lo intentes! – siseé, en una imitación muy buena de Snape – Te habré dejado una vez, pero no dos.

\- ¡Pero si abriste tu maldita boca, insensata! – exclamó Alexxa.

\- ¡Maldición, Alexxa! – exclamé, lanzando el vaso contra la muralla. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante ese acto. Nunca antes, ni en nuestras peores discusiones había hecho eso – Se supone que deberías estar en este bando, pero no, desde un principio los estuviste defendiendo, claro…. Si la niña ya sabía el condenado plan.

\- ¡Y otra vez con el mismo cuento! – gritó a su vez mi "amiga" – ¡Qué no sabía nada, carajo!

\- Entonces, ¿por qué diablos los defendías tanto? – pregunté furiosa – No me vengas con que tu sexto sentido… porque esa no te la crees ni tú.

\- ¡Es la verdad! – exclamó.

\- Sí, claro, como no – me burlé de ella, cruzando los brazos – Además, no te creo nada, niña – dije con desprecio.

\- ¿Ahora soy niña? – preguntó dolida Alexxa.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – pregunté molesta, sacando mi varita para insonorizar y cerrar la puerta mágicamente – ¿Amiga? – pregunté burlonamente.

\- ¡Somos amigas, so idiota! – exclamó.

\- Eso lo pongo en duda hoy más que nunca, Alexxa – le respondí duramente, me acerqué para servirme otro trago en un vaso nuevo, me di cuenta que las manos me temblaban un poco supongo que por la rabia contenida.

\- ¿Ah? – preguntó ella mirándome aturdida, al parecer lo que acaba de decir no se lo esperaba.

\- No te hagas la mosca muerta, perra – dije molesta, dejando el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa – ¿Ahora no sabes de lo que hablo? ¿Si quieres te hago un recuento? – sonreí con ironía – Primero, veamos – me hice la que pensaba – Cuando llegamos, sí admito que nos comportamos como unas verdaderas crías, pero mientras yo me comía los sesos para ver que éstos magos nos creyeran algo de lo que decíamos tú andabas tras la cabeza del rubio platinado – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y algo dolida –. Cuando logré sacar un puto plan, la niña no podía ayudarme porque tenía una cita con su "Draquito" y me dejó con todo lo pesado… si no fuera porque me estaban arrastrando al otro mundo no hubieras realizado nada, te pusiste manos a la obra porque no tuviste de otra sino hubieras llegado ahí con tu encantadora sonrisa y tus comentarios sarcásticos sin siquiera haber movido un dedo.

\- Pero….

\- ¡Ahora no me interrumpas! – grité, si… el volcán estaba estallando – Luego que resolvimos esa otra parte y volví a la vida gracias a la magia de Snape, la niñita entra en depresión porque no tiene magia y va a ser prácticamente una squib siendo que días antes de que todo eso nos estallará habíamos hablado y dicho que si nos quedábamos así podríamos trabajar mejor – la fulminé con la mirada –, pero no, la muchachita se deprime porque en verdad te entró la envidia al ver que yo sí tendría magia y tú no, ¿qué conseguiste con eso? Llevarnos al borde de nuevo – sonreí de medio lado – Todos me culpan a mí por mi forma de ser, pero en realidad esto ha sido culpa de ambas en gran medida, algo así como: cincuenta y cincuenta…. Pero como todos adoran a la niñita indefensa, coloquémosle el muerto a la más grandecita – dije con desprecio.

\- Las cosas no son así – susurró Alexxa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sabía si por rabia o por lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Luego llegamos al otro mundo y lo que pasó ahí es historia, no vale la pena ni contarlo – me encogí de hombros molesta – Posteriormente vino todo el otro embrollo y tú siempre acompañada de Draco, muchas veces quería hablar contigo a solas y tenía que aguantarme la compañía de ese aristocrático pequeño.

\- ¿Acaso estas celosa? – preguntó burlonamente.

\- No lo estoy – respondí, yéndome a sentar al sofá con una gran sonrisa hipócrita – ¿Debería estarlo? Porque el dinero, el prestigio, hombres sexys y unas buenas pollas no lo son todo en este mundo.

\- ¿Lo dice alguien que ya se encamó con Remus y Severus? – preguntó fríamente ella.

\- Eso no lo he hecho, querida – me crucé de piernas divertida por la situación – No tengo mis pensamientos unidos con mi entrepierna, querida Alexxa.

\- ¡Si serás mal nacida! – gritó, apretando los puños. No pude menos que ensanchar mi sonrisa ante ese gesto.

\- ¿Piensas eso de mí? – pregunté – ¿Por qué será que no me extraña?

\- ¡Puta! – gritó. Pude sentir el tirón de la magia, querían echar la puerta abajo. Menos mal que los días que había pasado en el castillo los había utilizado para devorar unos pocos libros; y la información ya la estaba poniendo en práctica.

\- En este momento tus queridos, todos tus queridos quieren derribar la puerta – me miró atónita – Si, Alexxa yo no he perdido mi tiempo como tú… en estos días me he dedicado a estudiar no a pasar de cama en cama.

\- ¡Maldita! – gritó, lanzándose sobre mí. Como lo suponía, tan solo me levanté de un salto y la esquive soltando una gran carcajada.

\- ¿Y así dices que eres la más perra de las dos? – pregunté burlándome – Si cada vez que te saco de quicio te vas a las manos… ¿Dónde quedó la Slytherin que dices que eres?

\- ¡¿Ahora te burlas?! – gritó Alexxa – Pero cuando estábamos en esas celdas eras todo terror y malas ideas…

\- Has dicho la palabra clave, "era" – acoté, llevándome un dedo a la nariz para darle repetitivos golpes.

\- ¡Claro! – exclamó Alexxa, dándose un golpe en la frente – Ahora te crees tú la Slytherin, ¿no? – Se llevó una mano a la cadera – Ese cuento no me lo creo ni un poco.

\- Eso es tu problema – respondí, mirándola de reojo – Tu ya has decidido un bando y yo otro.

\- ¡Eso no es así! – exclamó un tanto desesperada – No he elegido bando, por Merlín Sofía… ¡¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan testaruda?!

\- Está en mis genes – respondí simplemente, no dejaba de burlarme de ella.

\- ¡Maldita! – exclamó. Al ver la intención de atacarme de nuevo levanté la varita y la apunté directamente.

\- No te muevas ni un poco – susurré.

\- ¡No serías capaz!

\- No me tientes… qué bastante ganas me dan de usarla ahora contigo.

\- Somos mejores amigas desde hace años, esto es otro de los miles de problemas que hemos tenido – dijo, dando un paso vacilante.

\- Sí, claro – respondí con ironía – Fíjate que no recuerdo que ninguno de los otros problemas que hayamos pasado ha tenido que ver con torturas físicas, psicológicas y casi violaciones… así que no me digas que tenemos años de amistad…. ¡Porque eso ahora me vale una mierda! – terminé gritando y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. De la varita salían chispas rojas.

De pronto la puerta estalló llevándose parte de la muralla con ella, Alexxa se lanzó al suelo en cambio yo no me moví ni un poco eso lo esperaba hace bastante tiempo.

\- ¡Baja la varita, Sofía! – exclamó Severus. Al mirarlos pude ver que todos me apuntaban con las suyas. Sonreí divertida.

\- Tú no me das órdenes, Snape – dije sin mirarlo a él sino que a Fred que me sonreía abiertamente.

\- ¡Bájala! ¡No cometas una estupidez! – intentó razonar conmigo Remus.

\- No tengo porque escucharte, Lupin – le hice un gesto a Fred y él se acercó a mi lado con rapidez. Sacó su varita y la levantó para apuntar al resto.

\- No sé qué pretendes Weasley, pero baja esa cosa ahora mismo – ahora era Sirius el que hablaba. No pude menos que ensanchar mi sonrisa. Él pidiendo prudencia, si como no.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – gritó Alexxa, mirándome sorprendida – Te lo vuelvo a decir, somos amigas de años.

\- Si tanto te importa eso – respondí mirándola con desprecio –, no te preocupes, ya no somos amigas… así que tranquila, puedes hacer lo que quieras que me va a dar lo mismo.

\- ¡Estas rompiendo nuestra promesa! – gritó, dando un paso hacia mí.

\- No te muevas o me obligarás a usar la varita – dije, apretándola con más fuerza.

\- Si la atacas te mato, Sofía – dijo Draco sacando su varita para apuntarme.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunté burlonamente, hice un simple movimiento y cayó inconsciente al suelo provocando una reacción en cadena.

Sirius tomó en brazos a Draco antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara en el suelo y lo sacó en volandas de la habitación, en menos de unos cinco segundos estaba de vuelta también con la varita en alto. Lucius me lanzó un hechizo no pudiendo detectar de qué tipo pero Fred rápidamente conjuró un potente escudo que me salvó por los pelos de que me llegara, le sonreí agradecida. Alexxa había sido sacada del medio por un previsor Remus ella pataleaba para no ser retirada de la acción… ¡Tan propio de Alexxa ese actuar!

\- ¡Baja esa varita de una puta vez, Sofía! – gritó Severus molesto.

\- ¡Oh, me cansé! – dije sonriendo burlonamente bajando la varita, ante el estupor de todos.

\- ¡Estás loca, mujer! – exclamó Lucius mirándome furioso – ¡Has atacado a mi hijo!

\- Un pequeño error de cálculo – susurré. Tomé de la mano a Fred y caminamos así hasta la puerta – Se me olvidaba decirles – todos me miraron expectantes –, les mandaré una lechuza con la respuesta de si acepto o no su condenado entrenamiento, el cual será bajo mis condiciones… claro está – miré a Alexxa que lloraba desconsolada en brazos de Remus – Tú deja de comportarte como una nenita, estúpida, que estas bien viejita para ello – saqué mi varita con rapidez y la ataqué mandándola a volar estrellándose en la pared y quedando inconsciente – Eso para que te quede claro a ti y a los demás que ya no somos amigas, Black. ¡Me voy, adiós!

Estábamos cerca de Navidad y me encontraba en mi habitación encerrada mirando por la ventana como los alumnos empezaban a jugar con nieve. Suspiré. La conversación con Dumbledore no me había gustado nada.

 _(Flash Back)_

 _\- Tienes que volver con ellos – dijo, acomodándose en uno de los sofás del salón de mi habitación._

 _\- Sí, claro – respondí con ironía cruzándome de brazos – ¿Y su razón cuál sería, director? Porque no es para nada educativo obligarme a ir con mis carceleros y casi violadores – lo vi fruncir el ceño – No me diga que eso se la he olvidado, porque si lo desea le puedo hacer ver cada una de las cosas que me hicieron._

 _\- Sabes muy bien que debes instruirte en todas las artes y qué mejor que ellos para eso._

 _\- ¡Ya le dije que no! – exclamé – No necesito que ellos me instruyan en nada, prefiero no verlos ni tenerlos cerca – Dumbledore se levantó lentamente del sofá, pude percibir por primera vez toda el aura de su magia. Mierda._

 _\- Te estoy dando una orden, Sofía._

 _\- ¡No tengo porque obedecerla! – exclamé a mi vez de una forma bastante imprudente – Si quiere argumentar que estoy ocupando un espacio del castillo, espacio que nadie ocupa, me puedo largar._

 _\- Sabes muy bien que no es por eso – dijo dando un paso hacia mí – Esto lo harás por las buenas o por las mañas, no me hagas obligarte porque no me temblará la mano para hacerlo._

 _\- Bien – dije. Sería idiota volver a decirle que no – Pero todo se hará dentro del castillo, en periodo de clases y en las vacaciones yo dictaminaré un lugar – me miró divertido – No quiero poner un pie en la Mansión Malfoy nunca más._

 _\- Como quieras – dijo, haciendo una pequeña inclinación para despedirse y dejarme rabiando sola._

 _(Fin Flash Back)_

Había sido de por más idiota haber seguido negándome a la orden de Dumbledore, si con tan solo una mínima parte de su magia me había hecho temblar entera.

Ahora mientras caminaba y me dirigía a mi primera clase de Transformaciones Lucius Malfoy me cortó el paso.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté molesta – Ya te dije ese día, por lechuzas y te lo digo ahora: no quiero verte.

\- Me interesa muy poco lo que quieras – me tomó del brazo con fuerza y nos desaparecimos.


End file.
